


Haikyuu Imagines

by JARK



Series: Work From Tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 242
Words: 126,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK
Summary: Hello hello. Congrats on the new blog. I was wondering if you could do Wakatoshi(t) x reader where the reader is a first year and she has a lot of insecurities about their relationship because Ushiwaka could literally have any girl but he chose her. (Sorry that this is super long) ~Juno





	1. Chapter 1

this is a m e s s


	2. Sleepy Tsukishima Headcanons

\- Can stay awake for two days straight

\- Becomes a totally different perSON

\- LIKE HE WOULDNT BE SO SWEET??

-His s/o would come to his house one day

\- He looks normal once you see him

\- And he would be like “hi sweetheart”

\- And s/o is sHOOK

-bc he never calls her that???

-So she asks is he’s okay

-He says yes but she sees how tired his eyes are

-So she asks when was the last time he slept

-And he just shrugs it off and says idk two days ago buT HE WOULD SCRATCH THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AND CHUCKLE

-and she’s like wtf

-But secretly loves how sweet he currently is

-But he gotta sleep

-So she takes him to bed and he lies down

-She says goodnight and turns to leave but he holds her hand

\- “Please stay. Cuddle me”

-AND THIS 6 FOOT TALL GIANT LOOKS LIKE A LITTLE BOY ASKING FOR CANDY

How could she deny

-Spent the whole night cuddling

-He says “i’m glad youre my girlfriend.” Then falls asleep

-S/o’s heart almost stops functioning cause it sounds so g e n u i n e

-They fall asleep in each others arms

\- Maybe staying awake for two days wasnt so bad


	3. WAKATOSHI with insecure first year s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. Congrats on the new blog. I was wondering if you could do Wakatoshi(t) x reader where the reader is a first year and she has a lot of insecurities about their relationship because Ushiwaka could literally have any girl but he chose her. (Sorry that this is super long) ~Juno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOOO MAH FIRST REQUEST!!! Thanks for requesting love ❤️

“Nice spike Ushijima!” Tendou shouts as the ball bounced from the floor. 

The whistle blows and the match ends. You walk down to the locker rooms excitedly. Long nights of training paid off for your boyfriend. 

You walk towards the locker room and see a crowd of girls around Ushijima. 

You intake a sharp breath and hid yourself from his sight. You close your eyes and bite your lip. 

‘Wow. All those girls are beautiful.’ You thought as you heard their squeals. 

You hear a girl flirtaciously thank Wakatoshi. 

“No problem.” Ushijima says bluntly. 

The girls crowd around him still. 

You look at their clothes and see most of them wearing shorts, skimpy tank tops and some heels. You? You wore what you were comfortable in. Jeans, and a Shiratorizawa shirt. 

“Maybe i should change. He must be ashamed of me huh?’ You thought to yourself.

‘After all, he could have any girl he wanted.’

Your eyes start to water and you turn to leave. 

“Um, girls excuse me but, i have to go.” You hear Ushijima say. You stop in your tracks and peak from the wall. 

“Nee Wakatoshi-kun, where are you going?” One of the girls say pouting. 

“I have to go to my girlfriend. She should be here but i dont know where she is.” He says. 

He looks around and catches your eye. You swiftly hide and pray to all the gods hoping they didnt see you. 

Your heart starts to beat fast. Did he see you?

“_____-chan?” The ace peaks behind the wall and sees you. Your cheeks turn pink and you look down in embarassment. 

“Congrats Wakatoshi. You did great!” You said trying to mask the embarassment. 

“Thanks _____. Are you okay?” He asks. 

You nod and try to smile but it ends up failing as the girls from earlier are now whispering to each other and pointing at you. 

“Is she really his girlfriend?”

“He could do better than that!”

“Maybe he should date me instead.”

Your eyes start to water and you look away, sayingthat youre fine. 

Ushijima is not convinced but nods. 

“I’ll just go and change. I’ll see you later, okay?” 

~~~~~

You stand outside the locker room, the girld have left and you waited for Wakatoshi. 

“Maybe i should break up with him… He deserves much better.” You mumbled. 

“Sorry. Tendou was taking long.” He says as he walks out the locker room. 

You nod and start to walk out the door. 

You walk side my side and he puts and arm around your waist as he sees no one in sight. 

“______.” He says stopping in his tracks. You stop and turn to face him. 

Nothing but the sound of dried leaves and the wind blowing. 

You look him in the eyes and he steps forward. 

“I dont want you to say that again.” He says. You look at him confused. 

“What are you talking about?”

“He deserves much better.” He says sighing. 

You look down and avoid his eyes. You gulped and started to open your mouth, as if trying to rebut him. 

“I love you.” He says bluntly. You look up, shocked, your mouth agape. 

“And i dont want you to compare yourself to anyone else because i love you the way you are. You are worth more than a thousand stars ______.” He says as he holds your hand. 

You stare at him in awe. He was never one to express himself this way. 

Tears start to form in your eyes as he holds you close to his chest. 

“Please dont put yourself down like that again, okay?” He hugs you tighter. 

You nod in his chest and hug him back. 

“I love you Toshi.”

“I love you more.”


	4. GOSHIKI showing off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Can I request Goshiki trying to show his volleyball skills off to his s/o? (Good luck on the blog btw ^^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSHIKI TSUTOMU IS A SUNSHINE AND HE NEEDS MORE LOVE. 
> 
> thanks for your request!!! I hope you like it!

“I’ll see you later _____!” Goshiki says as he rushes to leave the classroom. 

You stand to leave for club activities and notice a water bottle with stripes on it. 

‘This must be Tsutomu’s.’

You take the water bottle with you and walk towards the gym. 

The familiar bouncing of balls turned louder and louder once you neared the gym. 

“Goshiki!” Tendou said prolonging the I. The boy remained pouting under his seniors arm as he rested his arm on his head. You giggled as he tried to leave his senpai’s grab. 

“You’ve been late to practice for a week now. Why is that?” Tendou asks. Goshiki blushes. 

“Ooooooh does little Goshiki get a girlfriend?” He teases as he pinches his cheeks. 

“_____-san?” 

You turn your head and see Semi holding a bottle of water. 

“Hello Semi-san.” You say smiling. 

Apparently, Tsutomu heard you. 

“_____-chan! What are you doing here?” He says letting go of Tendou and running towards you. 

“You left your water bottle.” You handed him the bottle and his cheeks turn pink. 

“Oh thanks. Do you-”

“Hey Goshiki! Time for a game!” Tendou smirks at him and you tel him to play. 

He nods and runs towards the left side of the net. 

During the game, you notice him always calling for tosses. 

“Oi Goshiki! Let others practice for spikes!” Semi says as he sets the ball. But as he jumps,

“He’s showing off to _____-chan!” Tendou says with a smirk. He winks at you and you blush. 

His eyes widen and he misses the spike. You softly giggle as he turns to shout at Tendou. 

“I was not!” He says as his face turns red. 

“Were too!” 

The team was laughing and you were blushing so hard. 

“Just kiss her already!” Tendou said as he extends his hand and places it on Goshiki’s head, preventing him from hitting him. 

Your heart stops and you started to feel the red creep to your face. 

The rest of the team forgets the game and pushes Tsutomu towards you. 

His face was beet red and he bit his lip. He’s never kissed you before. 

The team leaves him in front of you and they run outside the gym.

You were alone with Goshiki and he averts your eyes. 

“So, you were showing off for me, huh?” You tease but you fail as your voice stammers. 

“Well, yeah.” He put his hands in his pockets. 

“I was always the one to leave my bottle, forget my bag, or too awkward to ask for something.” He looks into your eyes. 

Your heart beats fast as his brown eyes stare into yours. 

“I wanted to show you my good side because, well, i really like you.” He says as his face comes inches to yours. 

You lean your forehead to his and close your eyes. 

“I like you the way you are Tsutomu.” You stutter. 

He smiles and you giggle as you feel his face turns warm.

You feel a hand cup your cheek and soft lips pressed into yours. 

You kiss him and feel butterflies in your stomach. His lips move against yours and you’re left begging for more, but he pulls away. 

“I like you so much i think it might even be love _____.”

“Same to you too, dork.”


	5. OIKAWA s/o doesnt show up to important match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck on the new blog! I hope you have a wonderful time! Could I please get a scenario for Oikawa having an important match and worrying when his s/o isn't coming to cheer on them? Could I also let the end to you? Surprise me! Lots of love ❤❤❤❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sOrRy 
> 
> Thanks for requesting.

The beating of the drums filled his ears and matches the rhythm of his heartbeat. The gym was packed with hundreds of people looking only at him. 

The match against Shiratorizawa was finally here. But, why doesn’t it feel like he was so close to winning? 

Even though hundreds or maybe even thousands of people were watching him, the one he wanted here the most wasn’t. 

Where was she? Did something happen? Was she alright? 

“Oi Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi says putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He turns to his best friend and takes a deep breath. 

“She’s not here yet.” He says monotonously. 

Iwaizumi looks at him guiltily. “She’ll be here. Don’t worry alright? We got a match to win.” 

The match starts and he looks around the gym. She still wasn't here. 

“Iwa-chan-”

“She’ll be here. Just, put your head in the game.” He said avoiding his eyes. 

The match starts and he tried to focus. He really did. 

But the first serve was out. 

His set was too low. 

His receives were off. 

The coach substitutes him for another player and he sits at the bench. Angry at himself, and at _____. 

‘She promised that she’d be here. So where is she?’ He looked around the stadium again but still, no sign. He punches the wall in the hallway and took his head in his hands. 

He was benched for the whole game. He couldn’t function without her. 

But something wasn’t right. 

Why would the one he loves lie? 

The match ended and the rest of the team was crushed. Tears were shed, hugs were given, and silence was found. 

“You guys did great. I’m truly sorry i wasn't helping at all.” Oikawa said as they reached the school gym. Still, _____ wasn't there to see their match. 

His phone rings and he looks at the caller ID. 

Wasnt this the number of the hospital?

“Is this Oikawa Tooru?” A male voice said. 

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“Y-yes this is he. Who is this?” 

“I’m sorry to inform you that _____ ______ had an accident.” 

His breathing stopped and his heart dropped. 

This cant be real. 

“I-i’m s-sorry?” He repeated what he said and Oikawa stays silent 

Tears started to form in his eyes and Iwaizumi looks at him confused. 

“She’s in room 423 here at the hospital if you want to see her.”

Oikawa thanks the man and hangs up. 

He’s so shocked that he couldn't even move from his spot. 

Will she be okay?

His hands start to shake and Hajime asks him what’s wrong. 

“_-_____ is at the hospital.” He barely whispered the words but Iwaizumi heard him. 

Iwaizumi stays silent but shocked nonetheless. 

“I, I can't lose her Hajime. I can’t. Shems the love of my life!” He shouts angrily. 

“What are you shouting at me for? Go!” 

~~~~~

He runs to the hospital, the whole 8 blocks. 

He enters the hospital doors and frantically runs up the stairs. 

“423, 423.” He chants as he enters every floor. 

He reaches the room and his heart beats fast. It could be caused by fatigue from running,

Or maybe the fact that _____ was going to die. 

He knocks on the door and her mom opens it. He took a sharp intake of breath as he sees stitches and blood on _____. 

He couldn't speak, nor could he enter the room. 

“A drunk driver hit her.” Her mother said sniffing. 

My hand clenched and his knuckles turned white. Her mom holds the dear boy's shoulder and urges him to come inside. 

He walks towards her bed and sits down beside her. 

He takes his hand to his mouth and struggles not to cry. 

But he does. 

Tears fall from his eyes as he holds her hand in his. 

He kisses her hand and stares at her bruised face. 

Her porcelain skin now tainted with bruises and scratches. 

“I’m sorry for not being there for you…” he whispers. 

“Will she be okay?” He asks her father. 

He sighs and says “It will take a while. But she’ll be okay, Oikawa.”


	6. IWAIZUMI and KUROO with lazy s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request headcanons about Iwaizumi/Kuroo with a really lazy s/o? Thanks!😊

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- Would probably scold you  
\- Would try to convince you to jog with him in the mornings  
\- But you would be like naaaahhh  
\- So you stay in your bed and watch funny cat vids or something while he’s gone.  
\- But when he gets home ohoho he’d be sweaty and tired and hed tease u for being a couch potato  
\- But you know he doesnt mean it  
\- After he showers, he’ll just go back to bed and cuddle with you  
\- Watching anime or a show together is a must on lazy days  
\- He’ll give in some days when he’s really tired he won't run and stays in bed with you  
\- noSE KISSES ON LAZY DAYS  
\- Loves how you don't give a crap  
\- But kinda gets sad sometimes bc you're too lazy to take care of yourself  
\- Secretly loves it when you beg him to laze around

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- oooo his guy  
\- He’d probably try to force you to work out with him once  
\- And you agree bc it's just once  
\- But daMN  
\- you're frikin BEAT you could barely move the next day  
-so he stays in bed with you bc you did something for him (not really lol) so he does something for you  
\- then he’d probably fall asleep once his head hits the pillow  
\- cause this boy is t i r e d  
\- would also tease you for being lazy  
\- loves how you’re ‘not trying to be someone you're not’  
\- (his words not mine)  
\- bc he knows you’re not trying to impress anyone  
\- and he loves that about you


	7. BOKUTO has a big fight with s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, good luck with your new blog. I am craving for some Bokuto angst, like he and his gf are having a big fight and he loses it and starts to say things he doesn't mean. If your not comfortable with it it's alright, but your rules said nothing about it. Anyways have a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHY DO YOU HURT MEEEEE 
> 
> thanks for requesting tho
> 
> edit after I wrote it: I made myself cry help

It wasn’t working out.

Who knows what you were fighting about these days? 

It was usually simple things, who didn't wash the dishes, who locked the door, or whatever. 

But tonight seemed like the worst one.

“Why didn’t you fill up the car today? I told you to do it yesterday because I had a meeting this morning, right? But guess what I had to do today?”

Bokuto groans in annoyance and rolls his eyes. 

“Look _____ I’m tired okay? Talk to me tomorrow.” 

Your anger started to build up.

“I had to push the freaking car to the gas station, was late for the meeting, and embarrassed myself in front of the boss! All because you didn’t fill up the bloody car!” 

He continued to ignore you as he watched his usual volleyball match on tv.

“Oh so we’re playing that game, huh?” you say. 

“I am tired. Please let me rest.” His fist started to clench and you roll your eyes.

He sees it and gives you a look of surprise. 

“Don’t roll your eyes on me! I’ve been training for the next game and I’m exhausted, alright?” His voice increased in volume. 

“Okay. I guess volleyball is the only thing that matters nowadays. I’m trying to work so we could live better.” You say staring him in the eye. 

“So you’re saying that I’m not working? Hey, at least my teammates don't give me crap about not filling up the car.” Bokuto spits, fatigue, and anger pent up inside him.

“Oh really? Why don’t you date your teammates then?!” 

“You know,” He stands, towering over you. You stand your ground and stare at his golden eyes.

“Maybe I should. Fuck, you know maybe we never should’ve dated!” Bokuto immediately regrets his words. Fatigue and anger now replaced with regret and guilt.

And that did it. Your walls started to crumble and your heart almost stops.

You stare at him, eyes teary and mouth agape. 

Did he really say that?

Tears fell to your cheek and dropped to the floor. 

Bokuto opens his mouth to speak, his eyes surprised at his words. 

“I-”

“Don’t, just don’t Bokuto.” you say, your voice cracking. You take a deep breath, try to conceal your pain, and turn to leave the apartment.

Bokuto grabs hold of your hand and you force yourself not to look. 

“I didn’t mean it, i promise, _____ please, please ______.” He gets on his knees and you look at him. 

His eyes teary-eyed and he bit his lip.

His hand holds your hand tightly but as soon as you tried to take it out of his grasp, he lets go. 

You walk toward the door, not looking back because you knew in yourself that you’d come crawling back to him. This time, you didn’t.


	8. HINATA ENNOSHITA and LEV kiss hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request kiss headcanons about Hinata, Ennoshita and Lev? Thanks and have a nice day!

Hinata Shouyou

\- I feel like he would be really shy at first

\- and he would always ask if he could kiss you

\- he would hold your hand and lean in to kiss you

\- his kisses would start slow and he would get all this energy and they’d be real erratic but still hot

\- would make out with you if he could but he’s too shy

\- would love to kiss you anywhere, anytime 

\- you better kiss back or he’d feel like he did something wrong 

 

Ennoshita Chikara

\- I feel like he wouldn't like kissing in public

\- The first time was really smooth like

\- he’d say something was on your lip

\- then he kisses you and he’s like

\- “looks like it’s my lips”

-asdfghjkl this boy makes me weak

\- would make out with you if he wanted to

 

Haiba Lev

\- the first time would be shocking

\- they’d just won from a game and he’s so excited and he kisses you

\- its so fast and you’re left a blushing mess because his l I p s 

\- they’re so soft

\- will make out with you because he can

\- likes short pecks for pda and long kisses for alone time

-would try to hold your ass ngl


	9. KUROO with delinquent s/o hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo having a crush on a delinquent? Thank you !

\- he’d think you're so hot

\- And the first time he sees you he immediately got a boner ngl

\- Your tattoos look really nice to him

\- And seeing you speak your mind and hurt people to defend other people he was like ?????

\- I think I'm in love with you????

\- He tried to use the usual pick up lines like

\- “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

\- And you laughed cause that was cheesy af

\- So you accuse him of calling you satan

\- And he blushes really hard bc he wasn't expecting that

\- Then you laugh at him and say you gotta go somewhere so you ride your motorcycle

\- One day you were in a fight for this thing and the winner gets a prize

\- You were beat and bc you lost you had to walk home alone bc everyone was fawning over the winner

\- You walk home with bruises and scratches all over your body

\- But to go home you had to walk past a library

\- And kuroo was there so he rushed out to help

\- So he helps you walk bc limping

\- And you two walk home with his arm around your waist and yours around his shoulder

\- He sees your small apartment filled with guns and idk drugs?? (Don't do drugs kids)

\- And he’s like woah

\- But even though you were dangerous he still came to you, hung out with you, and even fixed up your bruises

\- You were shocked cause daaaamn

\- Were you falling in love with a dorky science guy?


	10. TENDOU and DAICHI with cuddle bug s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Tendou and Daichi with a cuddle bug S/O?

Sawamura Daichi

\- not really a cuddle kind of guy but with you he will  
\- He’d hold you by the waist and wrap his beefy arms around you  
\- And he’d burry his head in the crook of your neck  
\- Kisses your shoulder when he does  
\- Needs a lot of pillows to cuddle  
\- You feel like youre in a marshmallow  
\- Loves watching tv while cuddling with you  
\- Lowkey loves it when you cuddle (wont admit it)

Tendou Satori

\- HIGHKEY LOVES TO CUDDLE   
\- He loves being hugged  
\- So your go to cuddle position is your head on his chest and hugging him while he strokes your hair  
\- He only needs one pillow and your body bc he loves touching you when you cuddle  
\- Kisses while cuddling  
\- Loves it when you talk about your day when you cuddle  
\- Will not run in the morning when you are cuddling  
\- But he will if you tell him to.


	11. TSUKISHIMA's s/o with a black eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for a scenario where one day tsukishima's s/o go to school with sunglasses and he ask her about it but she don't say anything so he take the sunglasses and see she has a black eye but say nothing and she left and he is really worried and starts thinking the worst only to find at the end that she just fall while trying to take a walk with her grate dane. Please! Good luck with your blog!!❤

You walk to school, head down, sunglasses on, and hood up, hoping that no one would notice.

“_____-san? Why are you wearing sunglasses?” Tsuki asks as you walk by his locker.

Whoops, you got caught.

You scratch the back of your head and laugh sheepishly.

“Oh, it’s nothing! It's pretty sunny outside.” You say trying to avoid his eyes. He looks at you confused.

“It’s raining though.” He sais smirking at you.

You change the subject and say, “So! Shall we walk to class today?”

“Well, we won't be driving to class.”

You chuckle and walk to class.

~~~~~

Throughout the day you see Kei glancing at you. Your sunglasses was bugging him.

The day finally ends and you walk home with him.

“The sun is setting ______. Take off those glasses or you’ll trip over your own feet.” He chuckles.

You laugh and shake your head. He takes you by surprise and takes the glasses off your face.

“Kei no!”

He stares at your bruised and swollen eye.

“What the hell happened to you?” He asks.

“It’s nothing I promise!” You say trying to reach the sunglasses. He holds it above his head. There’s no way you could get it now.

“It’s obviously something if it's bruising that much.” He rolls his eyes.

You stay silent and look at the floor.

“Just tell me what happened.” He said bluntly, inspecting your eye.

Embarrassment fills your body and your face turns red.

“I…”

He looks at you expectantly.

“Did someone beat you up? I told you to call me when-”

“I tripped when I was walking Danny.” You blurted out, avoiding his eyes.

Silence.

Then he laughs.

Your fist turned into balls and you feel your face burning.

“You got a black eye from your Great Dane!” He says still laughing really hard.

You punch his arm and pout at him

“Don’t laugh at me! Danny’s really big you know!” You say pouting.

He wipes his eyes as if he was crying and says, “you’re just too small.”

You punch him again and he chuckles.

“What are you trying to do? Hurt me?” He teases as the everlasting smirk enters his face.

“Give me my sunglasses back!” You say jumping up to reach them.

“Reach it then.” He says walking towards home.

Embarrassed, you run to him and jump at his back. He almost trips but grabs onto your legs. You quickly steal back the glasses.

“That wasn't fair,” Kei mumbled.

“Yes, it was. Now, I'm injured so you have to carry me home.”

He rolls his eyes but does it anyway.


	12. TSUKISHIMA dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where Tsuki is walkin on school and hears somebody saying something wrong about dinosaurs and he is going to ignore it until he hears a girl correcting them and talking really excited about dinosaurs and he looks at the girl and knows he likes her. Pretty please!💖💕

Tsuki was done.

He’s only been in the library for about 20 minutes, but he'a pissed off.

He sat in one of the chairs in the library and beside him was a group of teenagers, probably about his age.

They were talking about dinosaurs.

And they were so wrong.

Tsuki was so close to stabbing them because,

Tyrannosaurus did not live along with a Brontosaurus. And, the Brontosaurus doesnt even exist!

He was wearing his headphones while listening to music but he just couldnt.

He rolled his eyes as the group kept talking and talking, he was about to explode.

A girl walks in the library, walking towards her group of friends.

She sat down and Tsuki sighed.

‘Here comes another loser.’ He though smirking to himself.

“_____-chan! You’re late.” One says.

She apologizes and Tsuki ignores their conversation.

“What are you talking about?” The new girl asks.

“Okay, we were talking about the Brontosaurus and the bloody Tyrannosaurus. I mean, the Brontosaurus is the better dinosaur!” Said the boy who annoyed Tsuki the most.

“Okay, first of all, Brontosaurus dont exist. Paleontologists incorrectly put the head of a Camarasaurus on the body of an Apatosaurus.”

Tsuki looked at the girl. Hir eyes wide and shocked. She was right.

“Number two, those two dinosaurs didnt lice in the same era so their abilities are different, you can't compare them.” She said. Her other friends stare at her and roll their eyes.

“Well, that's what we get for a friend who’s a dinosaur nerd.” The boy said.

Tsuki fell in love in 30 minutes and he couldn't believe it.

He had to talk to her.

He took out his headphones. The group started to pack their things.

“Hey, guys I’m going to stay here. I have more things to do.” The girl said tiredly.

“That’s what you get for being late _____-chan!” The group leaves, and the girl stays sat on her chair.

It was now or never.

“So you know a lot about dinosaurs, huh?” Tsuki says nonchalantly. But deep inside he was nervous as hell.

The girl looks at him with pink cheeks. “Well, yeah since I love them.” She says embarassed.

Tsuki smiles at her. “Me too.”

The two sat for hours talking about the prehistoric creatures.

______’s phone rings.

“I’m sorry i have to take this.” She said sheepishly as Tsuki nodded and she answered her phone.

Tsuki couldnt believe it. His inner nerd was showing and no one but _____ was here to see and no one judged him about it.

“You’re so easy to talk to Tsukishima-san. I can never talk about dinosaurs with my friends. But I have to go now though. I have my homework to do.” She giggles as she sits back down.

Tsuki’s heart flutters in his chest. “Well, maybe we can talk about dinosaurs again sometime.” He says with his cheeks pink.

Her face turns red and she nods.

“Y-yeah. We should.”

Tsuki wanted to talk to her. He needed to know more about her. She was interesting and to him she was beautiful.

“C-can I have your number then?” Tsuki avoids her eyes as a pink hue crept to his cheeks.

She nods and writes her number on a piece of paper giving it to him.

“I’ll see you soon i hope.” She says smiling.

Tsuki nods and smiles at her.

“Yes you will.”


	13. IWAIZUMI with oikawa's cousin as s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Bokuto angst was amazing it really teared me up and that does not happen that often. Anyways could I request a scenario in which Iwaizumi´s girlfriend is oikawa´s cousin and oikawa gets hyperprotective about her until iwaizumi snaps because it has been weeks since oikawa left those two alone.

“What do you mean you’re dating _____-chan?!” 

That's when Iwaizumi finally appreciated “privacy” 

“Yeah, I am.” He said nonchalantly. Why is he making a big deal out of this? 

“Tooru ne-chan-” 

“When did this happen? Why are you dating him- Ouch Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi proceeded to punch him in the shoulder while ______ sighed. 

“Ne-chan, I can do what I want and date whoever I want. Please don’t make a big deal out of it.” She says mumbling, scared of his response. 

Oikawa glares at the couple and huffs. “Fine.”

~~~~~

“_____-chan, are you ready to go?” Iwaizumi asks as he sat bored on the couch.

_____ walks towards Iwaizumi and grabs his hand. He stands up. “All set.” 

She smiles at him and he reciprocates. Hajime leans down towards her and their foreheads touch. _____ giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

“HELLO, _____-CHAN!” an all too familiar high pitched voice shouted causing the two to pull apart. 

“Oh, hi Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says with blushed cheeks. 

“What are you doing here?” Asks _____ as Oikawa sits down on the couch. 

“What do you think? I want to spend time with my two favorite people in the world!” He exclaims hugging the two. 

_____ and Hajime look at each other. This wasn’t going to go well. 

~~~~~ 

“Iwa-chan!” Hajime groans and pulls away from another failed attempt to kiss. _____ sighs. 

“I’ll see you later okay?” She gives him a peck on the cheek and leaves for her class. 

“Do you have a problem with me Shittykawa?” He says angrily. Oikawa looks at him, smile now gone and eyebrows furrowed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Iwa-chan.” 

“I thought you said you were fine with me dating _____? But you always come around at the exact time and it’s been weeks. I haven’t gotten the chance to actually spend time with her because you keep getting into our business!” Hajime’s voice gradually increased as his eyebrows furrowed, glaring at his best friend. 

“Well, I’m not fine! This is weird! Seeing my cousin and my best friend in a relationship is weird, okay?! And I want the best for _____ -chan because she’s the best! And I don’t want her to get hurt.” He confesses, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. 

“Well, would you rather have a sleazy, dumb-ass guy date her?” Oikawa was silent, ignoring Iwaizumi’s words. 

“At least you know me Oikawa. I would never treat her wrong. You know that right?” Hajime says, his voice now returned to the normal volume. 

Oikawa sighs and nods. “Sorry, Iwa-chan.” Hajime sighs and pats him on the back. 

“Next time you do that I'll ignore you for sure.” 

“So mean Iwa-chan…”


	14. TSUKISHIMA and IWAIZUMI with reserved s/o hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Tsukki and Iwa-chan with a reserved(kind of like Kenma's personality) crush or s/o (up to you) please? Thank you and keep up the good work!!

Tsukishima Kei

\- oh boy he would be a blushing mess  
\- Because the first time he teases you it didn't work and shots were fired  
\- After noticing that you don't really talk he’s like  
\- “Do you always talk like a rock?”  
\- And you look up from your book or something and  
\- “Do you always enter other people’s business?”  
\- And he fell in love   
\- Movie dates  
\- Listening to music while walking around the city  
\- Laying on the bed and holding hands while you both do separate things  
\- Talking late at night  
\- Teasing   
\- “Let go of that and hold my hand you idiot.”

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- hed try to be friends with you first  
\- Then he’d always blush bc you don't talk much and you give him one-word answers  
\- But as he spends more time with you, you speak and make conversation   
\- He loves how you act reserved and mature but you're a dork  
\- He brings you to carnivals and skate parks  
\- And you actually have fun and let loose  
\- And he’s so happy that only he can see that side of you  
\- Falls in love with you 94728482 times a day.


	15. OIKAWA meets future s/o for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario on how Oikawa first met with his s/o please ?

It was 3 am, Oikawa was stressed.

There was so much stuff to do that he doesn't even know where to start.

He sat on his desk, glasses on, amount of books, a schedule of exams, and a mug of coffee on it.

He glared at the things he had to do and sighed as the phone in his ear told him that the guy he was calling was busy.

“Where are you Iwa-chan?” He groaned.

He reached for his mug of coffee and neared it to his lips.

He looks at he mug and sighs.

No more coffee. He checked his stash of coffee tetra packs and of course, there was none.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He wore his blue alien t-shirt and his aoba johsai gym pants.

“Ah, I don’t care anymore.” He says as he put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, and left the apartment.

He walked to the usual cafe he went which was right around the corner. He enters and walks to the counter ordering a mug of coffee.

He receives the coffee (lol) and makes a way to a small round table. He looks around.

His eyes land on a girl.

She sat by the window, on a table set for two. Her eyes glued looking outside the glass window as her hands held the white mug on her table.

She was beautiful.

Her hair was thrown in a messy bun and she looked as if she had no sleep.

Maybe she was in the same position as he was.

Maybe she looked lonely.

Or maybe Oikawa just wanted a reason to talk to her.

So he did.


	16. NEKOMA with a rude manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello. could you wright something about nekoma where they have a new manegee which seems to be very rude, sassy and aggressive to strangers and people she dont really know but in real she care allot for her friends. And the boys are shocked how soft and nice she can be after some time pas and the know each other better. (I dont know if it make sense but I hope so. PS.: Your Amazing)

“Okay, everyone! Gather around!” Kuroo announces. 

Everyone stops what they’re doing and turns to look at Kuroo. Beside him was a familiar face known to all of the Nekoma Volleyball team. 

She was known to be a little rude, kind of mean, so it wasn’t a surprise when the team gulped as they saw her. 

But nonetheless, they all crowd around Kuroo and the girl. 

“This is our new manager, _____.” She gave a small smile. A smile she gave no one else in the school,

and they were shook

She said a few words, how she would do her best, help them as much as possible, and the usual manager speech that pretty much everyone gave. 

“and don’t be afraid to approach me for anything. I’d love to help.” 

What happened to being rude and sassy? The members gave each other glances, except for Kuroo. 

The team dispersed and Lev pulled Kenma aside. 

“Kenma-kun, isn’t she the one who’s really mean?” He whispers. 

Kenma doesn't look up from his game and answers, not missing a heartbeat. 

“If you’re a stranger she’ll probably send you to hell.” He says. Lev gulps. 

Kenma looks up from his game and looks at Lev. 

“But she’s really nice and sweet.” He says nonchalantly. 

~~~~~

“_____-chan!” 

Nekoma had just won against Nohebi and the guys were ecstatic. Each of them gave hugs and high fives to their fellow members, and _____. 

Yamamoto ran towards _____ and lifted her up, hugging her and spinning in the process. 

She giggles and hugs him as she’s set back down.

“And it’s all thanks to our beautiful manager.” He says. 

_____ blushes and hits his arm. 

“I’m glad to help! You guys did so well!” She exclaims as they all gave her hugs. 

In the background, sweaty and tired, Lev approaches Kenma. 

“Kenma-kun.” Kenma wipes his forehead and looks up at Lev. 

“You were right.”


	17. BOKUTO with chubby s/o hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Can I have hcs for Bokuto with a chubby and shy s/o? Thank you and good luck ^^

\- CUDDLES FOR DAYS

\- will blow raspberries 

\- When you're cuddling he would be the big spoon and squeeze your thighs

\- Then you’d scold him for it

\- And he’d blush and burY HIS FACE IN YOUR NECK

\- Neck kisses

\- Loves it when you’re confident bc it makes him more confident

\- Hates it when people judge you bc of your weight

\- But when you're feeling down bc of bullies he would cuddle with you more (as if that was possible)

\- He’d be more sincere? And like honest

\- Like when you're cuddling instead of squeezing your thighs he would tell you how much he loves you

\- And try to make you smile by tickling you

\- Maybe ends up in nsfw

\- But hey that's not a bad thing


	18. GOSHIKI and TENDOU friendship hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good luck with your blog 😊 it's okay if I ask for Goshiki and Tendou friendship headcanons? Please and thank you!

\- think the first time Goshiki saw Tendou he was like “oh my gad that dude has red hair”

\- And tendou would be like “is that guy a mushroom”

\- And they would talk about each others hair?

\- Known as the weird hair duo

\- Goshiki would eat ice cream with tendou every Friday

\- I have an hc that to get to tendou’s house he would have to pass through goshiki’s

\- And goshiki always has ice cream

\- So why not right

\- When tendou graduates goshiki cried

\- “Who will I eat ice cream with bro?”

\- Tendou would cry


	19. OIKAWA gets slapped cause mosquito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for writing these scenarios! You're doing a good job! How about a scenariovin which Oikawa gets punched by his s/o bc she saw a mosquito on his cheek and wanted to kill it?

It was a lovely day in the park. Naturally, Oikawa Tooru planned a park date with his lovely and beautiful girlfriend, ______.

She met him by the ice cream stands and he bought them the latter.

She was ecstatic. It was a lovely day, she was with her boyfriend, and she was eating ice cream.

Oikawa was even more flirty than usual. It may have been the abundance of couples outside admiring the beautiful day.

They were both happy.

Holding each other’s hand in one and the ice cream in the other, _____ and Oikawa sat under the apple tree.

Oikawa looked at _____ and chuckled as the ice cream on her lips smeared even more. He looks at her fondly and she noticed his stare.

“Is there anything on my face?” She tilts her head to the side and Oikawa sighs.

He leans forward and cups her face, lips inches apart.

“Just on your lips.” He says staring at her pink, ice cream smeared lips.

“Really? What is it?” She asks.

“My lips.”

Their lips collide and they melt into the kiss. It was sweet, pure, and innocent.

Oikawa lets go and they pull away- both having enormous smiles on their faces.

She looks away, embarrassed at showing such affection in a public place. She looks back and she sees a small black bug on Oikawa’s cheek.

And that’s when it wasn’t such a lovely day after all.

Sunny days brought flowers, happiness, and the smell of pollen in the air.

It also brought bugs.

Her palm connected with his cheek and his head turns to the side.

Did he just get slapped?

Some people turn to stare at the two. _____ was blushing furiously, but laughing at the same time.

“What was that for _____-chan?!” Oikawa said, mouth agape.

“Th-there was a bug on your cheek. Wanted to kill it.” You said in between giggles.

“On my face?!”

“Didn’t think it through.”


	20. TANAKA sleep hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Could you do some sleep headcannons for tanaka please :)

\- is sprawled out in the bed

\- Sleeps in his boxers and a tank top

\- Snores when lies on his back

\- Sometimes hugs his pillow and drools

\- Is a sweetie pie

\- Would pretend to be asleep when woken up by Saeko ne-san

\- Dreams when super tired

\- But forgets them in the morning

\- Sometimes when it's really hot he won't sleep without a shirt

\- Or naked depending on who’s in the house

\- Would invite Noya over for a sleepover

\- Sleep as soon as they hit 3 am

\- Both sprawled on the floor holding their consoles


	21. TANAKA should be studying but cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, if its not too much trouble could you do a scenario for Tanaka and his fem s/o where she's trying to do her hw but all Tanaka wants to do is cuddle (she secretly wants to as well) Thank you!♡.♡

homework was a big issue this week. You were hunched up in your chair with a pile of papers on your desk.

You tried to do your homework. You really did. But you just couldn’t.

“_____-chan. Cuddle with me…” Ryuu mumbles as he hugs you from behind and hides his face in your neck.

Your face turns pink as his arms wrap around your waist.

“R-Ryuu. I’m trying to do my homework. Maybe later okay?”

‘Please convince me to leave’ you thought. But your conscience was telling you to do your homework.

Who’d choose homework over the love of your bloody life?

You wrote down answers to the questions on your math worksheet and sighed as you encountered a difficult problem.

You thought for a while, Ryu still hugging you from behind. His arms wrapped around you tighter and you glance at him.

“Wow… you’re so smart _____-chan….” he says sweetly as you write down your answer.

Your heart melts and you smile at him. He was so cute when he’s sleepy. Compared to when he’s wide awake, he was much calmer and much more cuddly.

“Thank you Ryu-chan.” You say giggling as he nuzzles his head into your neck even further. His buzzcut tickled your neck as you push him away giggling.

“It tickles, honey.” You say cupping his face and kissing his cheek. His eyes stare at yours and he smiles softly.

“Please cuddle with me.” He says sadly. “Training’s really hard and my muscles are so sore… Can’t you do your homework later?” He begs.

You feel your heart swell up and almost explode. He was adorable. His eyes stare into yours and you could see the pleading in his eyes.

You bite your lip and glance at the pile of paperwork you had to do.

You smile and look at your boyfriend, on his knees.

“My homework can wait.”


	22. OIKAWA has a crush on a loner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scenario for Oikawa having a crush on that lonley person who doesn't have friends, pretty please? I love your work. ❤

She was like the only flower in the desert, lonely, sad, and insecure. Why was she the only one there? 

_____ was alone, but she was beautiful. 

to Oikawa Tooru anyway. 

He couldn’t understand how you were always alone. How he never saw you smile, and how he never saw you hang out with other people. 

Anyone could see how you two were complete opposites. 

He was the popular guy- tons of friends almost always has a smile on his face, 

But he was lonely. 

Just like you. 

“Alright class, I’ll be putting you into partners and you will submit a report about the subject that I will assign to you.” The teacher says. 

Oikawa looks up from his notes and looks around. Iwaizumi, his usual partner, was in a different class. 

He sighs, maybe he’ll be doing the report all bu himself. 

The teacher annouced the names. 

“Oikawa and _____, the life cycle of stars.”

He was shocked. Did he finally have the chance to talk to _____?

She looks up from her desk and her cheeks turn pink. He found it endearing at how adorable she looked. 

He hoped it was because of him though. 

The class went on and the bell finally rang. 

He sees _____ rush to leave the classroom and he approaches her. Nervous, and a little bit sweaty. 

“Hi ____-chan!” He says with his million dollar smile. She avoids his eyes, her cheeks turning pink once again. 

“H-hello Oikawa-san.” She says softly. Tooru’s heart melted as her name slipped off her lips. His cheeks turned a ligg shade of pink as he scratched the back of his head. 

“D-do you want to come over tomorrow? T-to work on the project?” He stutters shyly, he’s never talked to her before. How did she have this effect on him?

Her eyes widen and she clutches her books closer to her chest. 

“Um, how about I just email you half of the part of the report? M-maybe that would be easier.” She said, still avoiding his eyes. 

The classroom was soon left empty, and even the teacher was gone. 

He mustered up courage and stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart. 

Her face flamed up in shyness and she wanted to look away. She really did, but she couldn’t. 

She was infatuated with the boy’s eyes. His brown eyes having the same loneliness as hers. 

“Come to my house tomorrow, okay?” He says as he stares into her eyes, hoping to convince her otherwise. 

Was she really going to the house of a complete stranger? 

“Okay.” 

~~~~~

How did she end up standing in front of Oikawa Tooru’s house?

She distinctly remembers her mother saying, “Going to a boy’s house? I’m so proud of you _____!”

She blushes and knocks on the door. Immidiately, the door opens and she is face to face with a blushy Tooru. 

“Hi _____! I wasn’t totally waiting on you because if that’s what you're thinking, I wasnt.” He said quickly. He was an idiot. 

_____ smiles and Tooru’s smile disappeared. 

“What’s wrong?” She says worriedly. You see, this is why she doesn’t have any friends. Every little thing she does that makes the smile disappear from other peoplems faces bothers her so much. 

“I’ve never seen you smile before.” He says with blushed cheeks. 

She looks away. “There’s nothing to smile about.”

“But you smiled at me?”

Her face heats up and she bites her lip. 

“I-i’m only joking ____-chan!” Tooru recovers from shock and the smile is placed on his face again. 

“You’re very beautiful when you smile. You should do it more often.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do some relationship headcanons w Miya Atsumu (if you feel you know his character well enough)? Maybe w/ a affectionate s/o who isn't afraid to sass him and won't take any shit?? Thank you!!

\- He’d tease you a lot

\- And you’d probably tease him back

\- Kisses you in front of a n y b o d y

\- With your consent

\- his hands would always be holding you somewhere

\- Looks like the kind of guy who’d kiss you without consent

\- heS A GrEaT kiSseR

\- When you get into arguments he would just kabe don the hell out of you and make out with you

\- Bc you’re both sassy af anyone who gets in the way of the other will be rEKT

\- but behind closed doors, ya’ll are bloody adorable

\- He would cuddle with you but he’d always say “ugh only if you really want to.”

\- He loves it when you cuddle tho

\- Secretly loves it when your hands are on his chest. 

\- Makes him feel manly lol

\- He’s actually a dork

\- The kind of couple to sit on the table by the window and judge ppl tbh


	24. BARA BOYS and popcorn in s/o's boobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a scenario with Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Iwaizumi where they are watching a movie at home with their chubby s/o, and while they both are having popcorn, one falls between their s/o breasts without her noticing and they get "bothered" by that and want to get it out? It can be funny or naughty your choice. Thank you!!🤗🤗💖

Bokuto Koutarou

The popcorn falls into your chest and Bokuto had the urge to just grab it. 

The movie was interesting in tour opinion. It had your full attention. 

“_-_____-chan?” He says with blushed cheeks. Should he just get it? 

You hum in response and still focus your eyes on the movie. 

He bites his lip and says, “Can I have some popcorn?” You nod and he takes the popcorn that fell between your breasts and eats it. 

You were still watching the movie though. 

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

He wanted to get it sooo bad. 

But he couldn't just grab it out of your boobs though. 

You watched the movie, completely unaware of the piece of popcorn between the valley of your breasts. 

Kuroo smirked and leaned forward to kiss you, catching you by surprise. You melt into the kiss and cup his face. 

His hands reach under your shirt and make their way towards your chest. 

He finds the popcorn and pulls away, the popcorn in his hand.

You stare at him, mouth slightly open, cheeks mildly blushed. 

He puts the popcorn in his mouth and watches the movie. 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime 

“”__-______.“ Iwaizumi whispers. You two were at the cinema watching a movie (obvs) and a piece of popcorn falls into your chest. 

You were aware of what just happened. But you just wanted to mess with the bara. 

“Yes, Iwa-chan?” You say innocently as you turn to look at him. 

His cheeks turn pink, even in the dark room you could see it. 

“You have um, in your shirt.” He says pointing at his chest. 

You look at him, feigning confusion “What do you mean?” 

He sighs. “You have popcorn in your-”

“Can you get it for me?” You whisper into his ear, your hand on his thigh. 

He gulps and stares into your eyes. He knew what you wanted. The familiar tightness in his pants made him shift in his seat. 

“Why don’t we leave and see if I can get it for you.”

 

Oikawa Tooru

“Babe popcorn in your boobs.” He says pointing at your chest. 

You look at him and your cheeks turn pink. 

“Don’t look Tooru, I’ll take it out…” you say as he stares at your chest. 

He leans forward, licks his lips as he stares at yours. 

“Can I take it out for you?” He says as he cups your face. His sexy smirk making your face heat up in embarrassment. 

“O-only if you want to.”

He dives into your neck and sucks at it. Your eyes closing as he kisses and licks the back of your ear. 

His lips wander to your chest as he leaves hickeys all over it, his brown hair tickling your neck. 

He buried his head into your chest and bit the popcorn. 

With the popcorn between his teeth, he pulls away and stares into your eyes leaving you flustered from the lack of contact. 

“Got it.”


	25. USHIJIMA and KUROO kissing in the rain with s/o hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to request a kiss in the rain headcanonsfor Kuroo and Ushijima after a fight thank you

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- you'd be fighting about something stupid

\- You're both tired, and just wanna rest but there's so much to do 

\- You walk out the house and kuroo almost doesn't run after you

\- But he does and he screams your name

\- You're soaked in the rain and your tears mix with the raindrops

\- He grabs your hand and kisses you so deeply you almost fell

\- He whispers that he loves you between kisses and he holds you close

\- You cry and nod, tell him you love him too

\- You walk inside the house and take a bath together

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- you would be on a date in the park

\- But it has been a long time since you've seen each other. 

\- And long distance is crap

\- You wanted to break up with him

\- So the date ends and you're still outside

\- You start to tell him that this was goodbye

\- But he says no, he can't lose you. He’s already bloody missed you and its only been a month. 

\- How could he live without you by his side?

-then it rains 

\- But you say that it just won't work out

\- But he kisses you and its as if the whole world stopped. 

\- Maybe you could give it another shot.


	26. KUROO's s/o has worse hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how about a scenario where Kuroo has a gf who has worse bedhead than him and he tries to tame her bedhead?

Last night was perfect. 

Kuroo Tetsuro invited _____ over to watch a movie and according to his plan, it had rained really hard. 

That sly bastard. 

So that’s how she ended up sleeping over his house while his parents were away. 

“Tetsuro I don’t mind walking home!” She said walking to the door. 

Kuroo rushed to stop her and he grabs her hand. “Stay. Please. And I won’t let you go out in this storm! It’s crazy!” He said holding both her hands and gazing into her eyes. 

She bites her lip as she contemplates in her mind. 

She looks outside, hoping for some goddamn reason the rain had stopped. 

It wasn’t that she DIDN’T want to sleep over, 

she was just too damn shy. 

‘It’s not like he’ll dump me, right?’

“Fine. Can I borrow some clothes? And shower?”

“Of course you can.” He says kissing her cheek. 

~~~~~

Kuroo woke up, his arms around a body, his legs tangled with his lover, and he smiled to himself. 

She was so beautiful. They had spent the night cuddling the storm away. 

He opens his eyes and he sees messed up hair. 

He looks at it, confused. Why was her hair so messy?

He pulls away and woke _____ up, it was 10 am anyway. 

Her hair was a disaster. 

It was like there had been a hurricane in the damn house. 

He wasn’t alone this time. 

He chuckled as she yawns and stretches her arms and legs. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” He says, shocking the girl he loved. 

Her eyes widened as she saw Kuroo’s body next to hers. She looks at the mirror on the wall on her right side and she gasps. 

“Oh my god, this is why I didn’t want to stay over.” She mumbles as she rubs her eyes and covers her red face. 

Kuroo laughs and pulls his lover into his arms. 

“At least I know that somebody’s got wore bedhead than I do.” He teases. 

“Shut up Tetsuro.” She groans. 

Kuroo pats her hair down, wondering if it would settle down a bit. 

It didn’t

“How do you fix this though?” He asks. 

“I have to wash it every morning, it sucks.” She says sighing. She stands and stretches her arms. 

“Where are you going?” He asks. She wasn't leaving so soon!

“To wash my hair. It looks like birds have nested in it.” 

“How about,” he holds her hand and pulls her to the bed. 

“I try to fix it?” He says smirking. 

“Tetsuro you can’t even fix yours, how do you expect to fix mine?” She giggles. 

“Don’t me _____. Come on.”

“Okay fine.”

So he grabs a hair comb which was left abandoned in his desk. 

He starts to comb through her hair and it was stuck. 

Stuck in the middle of her hair. 

“That’s not how to do it, babe.”

“Ssshhhh! Let me do it..” he says as he struggles to get the comb out. 

“Kuroo it hurts.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Babe it’s my hair.”

“Babe let me do it.”

“Kuroo, no.”

~~~~~

“I like your bedhead.”

“That's because you’ve given up on combing it huh?” 

“Pretty much.”


	27. BOKUTO saying i love you for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write some Bokuto headcanons about him saying I love you for the first time? thanks buddy :D

\- He would be tired

\- Volleyball practice was a pain and he was so tired that he would say the weirdest things

\- “_____, your hair looks pretty”

\- “Why is the moon following me???”

\- When he finally gets ready for bed he lies down and you tuck him in bc u had to get ready for bed

\- He holds your hand and stares into your eyes

\- “Thank you.” 

\- You smile at him and you die bc he was so adorable

\- And his eyes would be half closed 

\- But he still had the energy to say

\- “I love you so much…”

\- And he falls asleep. 

\- You were shocked obvs bc holy crap he loved you

\- And he would be snoring but you’d kiss his forehead and whisper that you love him too

\- Cuddles for days man


	28. BOKUTO, LEV, AKAASHI, IWAIZUMI, and ASAHI with daydreamer s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey“ψ(｀∇´)ψ may i request a hc with Bokuto, Lev, Akashi, Iwaizumi and Asahi with a s/o who its a big daydreamer. Like she is 2 minutes alone and already in her own world. And also of course of this daydreaming she is easy to scare like you just need to lay a hand on her shoulder and she jump like 2m away from you.

Bokuto Koutarou

\- You would be staring outside the window of your shared apartment  
\- He’d walk in and appreciate how adorable you look  
\- Would scare you every time  
\- If you were at home and you’d daydream he would put his hand on your shoulder  
\- You’d gasp and jump slightly  
\- And you'd slap his hand away bc he scared you  
\- He would be laughing tho

Haiba Lev

\- Sees you daydreaming during lunchtime at school  
\- secretly thinks he should scare you but he cant  
\- Because he would stare at you and say in his mind like  
\- “Oh my she’s so beautiful”  
\- And he would lightly tap your shoulder to snap you out of it  
\- And you’d apologize  
\- But he’d be like “I think its cute”  
\- And you're a blushing mess

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- Daydreams in cafes  
\- takes photos of you secretly  
\- Has 628492 photos of you daydreaming  
\- They all look so goOD?  
\- He wouldn’t scare you but he’d kiss you to snap you out of it  
\- You’d be shocked and melt into his kiss bc damn  
\- Happens all the time but you still get shocked  
\- “Stop taking photos of me!”  
\- “Pft no.”

Azumane Asahi

\- He’d walk in from practice one day and see you   
\- would blush whenever he sees you daydream  
\- Secretly wishes you were thinking about him  
\- He would hug you from behind and you’d be !!!!!  
\- He would hide his face in the crook of your neck  
\- “Thinking about me?” Blushy Asahi  
\- Blushy you  
\- “Maybe”

Akaashi Keiji

\- He would be studying  
\- You would be trying to study but you just started to lose it  
\- So you just stare at Akaashi dreaming about how he’d probably be the best husband ever  
\- Then you start to blush bc he turns to look at you  
\- His cheeks turn pink and he asks if there was anything on his face  
\- Oh boy you would be sooo clueless  
\- Whenever he catches you staring he’d just be like? Is she okay?  
\- But when it happens often he just loves to stare at you until you realize that he’s literally staring into your eyes


	29. USHIJIMA blushes a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to request if possible a scenario in which Ushiwaka is flustered because his gf did something to him but his gf didn't know that they were the reason why Ushiwaka was blushing?

Ushijima and _____ were laying on the sofa and watching a movie. Her head rested on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. 

Winter was soon approaching and the cold started to bite on their skin. 

“_____? Can I just get a blanket?” Ushijima asks as she lifts her head off his shoulder. 

She looks at him and her cheeks turn pink. “But I’m comfortable!” She whines. Wakatoshi’s cheeks turn a faint shade of red as she climbs on top of him. 

She sat on his lap and holds Wakatoshi’s hands, wrapping them around her waist. 

He gulps and restrains to make a sound. She was sitting so close. 

She rests her head on his chest and curls her legs, hoping to get him warm. 

His cheeks turn bright pink as he tightens his grip on her waist and buries his head into her neck. 

He hoped she wouldn’t notice, but of course, because of the heat from his face, she turns to look at him. 

“Toshi? Are you alright? Why are you so red?” She starts to feel his forehead and cups his cheeks. 

His eyes widen as he stares into her worried eyes, her face inches from his. 

He tightens his grip and gasps as she listens to his heartbeat. 

“Wakatoshi? Your heart’s beating really fast. Are you sure you’re alright?” She asks with scrunched eyebrows

He nods unsurely and says, “Y-yeah. J-just watch the movie _____.” 

She looks him up and down, his hands gripping her waist tightly. “If you say so.” She says unsurely. 

“Why are you so heated up though? It’s winter and I thought you were cold?” She says throwing a popcorn into her mouth as she focuses on the movie. 

Only if she knew.


	30. BOKUTO, KUROO, KENMA, OIKAWA, and KAGEYEMA's s/o just murdered someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini scenario where bokuto, kuroo, kenma, oikawa and kageyama (separated) come home from work/school and when they enter the house they see blood in the floor, their S/O in the middle of the living room standing with blood on their clothes and a body of somebody next to her and she just look at them and say "I'll explain later but you have to help me hide the body", how would the boys react?

Bokuto Koutarou

She turns her head and looks Bokuto in the eye as he opens the door.

He gasps and drops his bag. “W-what-?”

“I’ll explain later. Help me hide the body.” She says rushed as the body lays lifeless on their kitchen floor.

“_____ what the f-”

“Just do it, babe.”

He nods and carries the body over his shoulder. “Where does it go?”

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

“What the hell is this?” Kuroo exclaims as _____ rushes to make him whisper.

“Shh Kuroo! I’ll explain later, okay? Help me hide it!” She says dragging the body towards a small cabinet in their living room.

“How the hell- What do I do?” He says shaking his head. This must be a dream.

“Mop up the blood yeah?”

 

Kozume Kenma

“Kenma I’ll explain later okay? Help me drag the body out.” She says smiling at him.

“O-okay. Where does it go?”

Kenma grabs one of the person's leg and dragging him to the garbage bag set up by the living room.

“I’m not cleaning up the mess you made.” He says sighing.

 

Oikawa Tooru

“_____? Who’s that?” He asks as he closes the door. He shuts the blinds and stares at the girl holding a dead body by the head.

“I’ll explain later, okay? Help me hide the body?”

He shakes his head. “No way! I’m not touching that thing! Gross _____.”

 

Kageyama Tobio

“_____! What are you doing?! Idiot! You made it even harder to clean it up!” He yelled as she stares at him, shocked.

“So this isn’t weird or anything?” She asks as she holds the dead person's arm above her head.

“If you kill someone you should’ve done it without evidence. Idiot.”


	31. USHIJIMMA, TENDOU, DAICHI, and TANAKA are taught to dance by s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do headcanons for Ushijima, Tendou, Daichi and Tanaka were their S/O is a good dance and they try to teach the boys one of their routines

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- okay so he isn’t that much of a dancer lets be honest  
\- But when you ask him to dance the waltz with you he accepts  
\- He would mess up a bunch of times making him blush  
\- But you would guide him through it and he’d get the hang of it  
\- So every day after dinner, you would dance with him  
\- “It’s practice I promise.”  
\- That was a lie. You just wanted to dance with the usually stiff Wakatoshi  
\- He would get the routine perfectly after like a week

Tendou Satori

\- this guy is flexible  
\- I think when you ask him to dance he’d be like “damn okay.”  
\- And so you’d teach him how to dance your ballet routine bc your partner was busy most of the time  
\- He would get all the moves right.   
\- So he gets into tights  
\- And he would try to impress you by doing the splits  
\- He cants do the splits  
\- So you laugh at him as he clutches his thing  
\- “I think it’s time to rest, yeah?”

Sawamura Daichi

\- Poor baby can't dance  
\- Especially hip hop  
\- But you ask him if he could help you practice though  
\- And it doesn't end well.   
\- He just looks so awkward ya know?  
\- But you try to teach him, step by step, and it takes hours.   
\- Ends in laughter from both you and Daichi in the living room  
\- “I can’t dance.”  
\- “You can’t dance babe.”

Tanaka Ryunosuke

\- he would be so excited  
\- He was dancing with you???  
\- Tap dance was hard according to him  
\- His feet would hurt so quickly and you’d call him a baby as you show off your moves  
\- He looks at you in awe and his eyes sparkle  
\- “Can you teach me that _____?”  
\- And you’d teach him how to do it, you do the steps and him repeating  
\- Once you teach him the hard part he trips and feigns hurt  
\- Just so you kiss him  
\- Da moves man


	32. KUROO's honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request a kuroo x female reader fluff scenario on their honeymoon? I love your writings btw!! Makes me so happy reading your work haha

“I do.”

It was the start of something new. A new chapter has been unlocked as you and Kuroo finally wed.

Kuroo carries your bridal style into your new home. You yelp as he does and giggle as he kisses you.

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He says as he opens the door to your new home.

He puts you down and you wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him to you and attaching your lips with his.

He was yours and you were his. It was official.

His lips move along with yours in a symphony and you can feel tears start to fall from his eyes.

You pull away but rest your forehead on his, cupping his face.

“Hey, what's wrong?” You ask as he holds your waist tightly.

“I’m just, so damn happy.” He says biting his lip and opening his eyes.

You smile at him and sigh. “Me too Tetsuro.”

He laughs and spins you around. You laugh and hold onto his strong shoulders.

“You’re finally Kuroo ______!” He screams. You pull him in for another kiss and he holds you tightly against him.

He pulls away, your legs wrap around his waist. “I love you _____.” He says staring into your eyes.

“I love you too.” You say smiling.

He pulls you to the bedroom and tackles you on the bed, you squealing in response.

He hovers on top of you and buries his face into your neck, tickling you in the process. You giggle as he turns to face you and kiss your cheek.

He cups your face and stares you in the eyes, eyes full of love and adoration.

He kisses your forehead. “One kiss for deciding to marry me.”

You smile at him and hold his arm, gently stroking patterns on it.

He kisses both your closed eyes. “Two for seeing the best in me.”

You open your eyes and he kisses your ears. “Kisses for hearing what I had to say to you the night I confessed.”

You feel tears in your eyes as he kisses your hands. “Kisses for when you hold me, and taking care of me.”

He kisses your lips and tears fall from your eyes. His lips move against yours and you tangle your hands in his hair. A burning passion filled his kiss and he poured his heart and soul into it.

He was so in love with you.

His hands hold your waist and he roughly kisses you.

“A kiss for being mine.” He whispers.

You giggle at him and press a kiss to his already swollen lips. “You’re such a sap Tetsu

He chuckles and lays next to you. He pulls you close to him and you lay your head on his chest. You hear his heart beat fast you smile to yourself. You place your hand on his chest and he holds it.

“I’m so happy and in love, with you, Kuroo _____.”

“Same to you Tetsuro.”


	33. YACHI with shaky hands s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scenario where s / o is calm and firm resolving any problem but lightly always holds their own hands. And one day when they pick up the phone, Yachi realizes that their other hand shakes a lot and she doesn't know what to do But she wants to make it stop, so she take their hand and squeeze it. S/o ends up hugging her and having to calm her too "Its ok shhh Thank you for holding my hand." ♡

The club was a pain last week. Being the president of the club came with responsibilities. It was tiring, but you loved doing it anyway. 

A date with Yachi always seems to calm you down and relax you so, you went on one. 

You were in the park, Yachi’s hand in yours. Her pinks were slightly pink and a timid smile crept onto her face as you wrapped your arm around her shoulders. 

Yachi loved all the little things about you. She stared up at you and admired your facial features, you were beautiful to her after all. 

She loved how you could make her laugh, how you know how to manage a club, and how you were so mature. 

And she loved how cute you looked when you hold your hands when you decide on a problem. 

“So how’s club ____?” She asks turning to glance at you. 

You sigh and smile at her tiredly. “It’s pretty tiring. But I’ll be fine. How’s the volleyball, team?” You ask as you catch her staring at you. Her cheeks turn even pinker as she got caught. She avoids your eyes and looks at the ground. 

“It’s really fun. You should come over sometimes!” She exclaims happily. 

“I would but-” your phone rings and you're cut off. 

You sigh and bring the phone up to your ear. Your other hand starts to shake as you talk to one of your club members. 

“Hi ______-senpai. But what do we do to the..” the club member asks you about the current dilemma and you think and decide on what to do about it. 

Yachi was confused. Why was your hand shaking? Are you okay? 

She stared at your shaking hand as you encouraged her to walk with you. 

She walks with you, side by side. 

You continue to talk to your kouhai and Yachi still stares at your hand. You were oblivious to her staring as you took on the problem. 

Yachi suddenly grabbed your hand to stop it from shaking. You look at her, eyes wide, and a faint blush covered your cheeks as she did so. 

She holds your hand tightly and the shaking stops. 

You finish the call and look at Yachi. She stops staring at your hand and looks up to you. Her face turns red and she lets go. 

“I-i’m sorry it’s just that your hand was shaking and I was weird and i-”

You press your lips to hers to make her stop rambling. Your arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened in shock, her body tensing up as you did so. 

She soon melted into the kiss and cupped your face, closing her eyes in the process. 

You pull away from the kiss and hug her tightly by the waist. 

“There’s no need to worry Hitoka-chan. Thanks, babe.”


	34. SUGA with tense s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario? Where the s/o is very tense and Suga decides to massage their shoulders casually It just so happens that they end up sleeping on his chest >~>

“Babe I’m home!” Suga says as he enters the familiar apartment. 

He wonders, why didn’t she answer? Even if you were in the room he would always hear your response. 

He looks in the living room, you're not there. He bites the inside of his cheek. Where could you be?

He walks inside the bedroom and sees you hunched up over a ton of paperwork. 

“Babe?” He says cautiously. You jump at his voice and you turn to the sound. “Hi, Koushi.” You sigh and go back to doing your paperwork. 

“Hey. Are you alright?” He asks coming over to your desk. He looks at your homework and looks at you. This was all due the next week?

“I’m just really stressed out Kou. There's so much to do and so little time!” You exclaim as you let go of your pen and throw your arms up in exasperation. 

He looks at you sadly. “I’m sorry I can't help with your work love. But I can help you out with your stress!” He smiles at you and you glare at him. 

“Suga there's so much to do. How could I be not stressed when the thing stressing me out isn't even finished yet?” You ask with scrunched eyebrows. 

He smiles and carries you out of your chair. “Suga no.” You say, not even bothering to get out of his grasp. He wasn't gonna let you go anyway. You lay limp, thrown over his shoulder and he lightly throws you to the bed. 

“Sit babe.” He says as he takes off his shoes and goes behind you. You cross your legs and sigh. “Why?” 

His hands start to massage your shoulders and you glance at him. “What? I know that your back must be hurting being scrubched up in that desk all day.” He says as he lresses his fingers to your shoulders. 

You sigh in relief as he hits the spot where it hurt the most. 

“Thanks, Kou…” you mumble as you start to close your eyes. 

His hands travel throughout your back and you can’t help but moan. 

He chuckles but says nothing, his hands still massaging your back. 

Sleep starts to overcome you and you feel your eyes start to become heavy. 

Slowly, you don't realize that you start to lean towards your boyfriend. 

He continues to massage your back but starts to slow down as he sees your eyes closed. He smiles as your mouth slightly opens. 

You were asleep. 

He lovingly smiles at you and holds you close to his chest. On impulse, you curl towards him and he holds you tightly against his chest.

The sound of his heartbeat lulled you to sleep and he places a kiss on top of your head. He places his chin there and hugged you close. 

“Goodnight sweetheart.”


	35. LEV's s/o just wont get down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S c e n a r i o ?? Lev is always lifting s / o. and she always asks to him to let go, but one day she wraps her arms around his neck, wraps her legs around his waist and says "Now deal with it, I will not go down.

Lev loved _____. And one way to show her that was to lift her up in the air, either just to spin her around, or just because he can.

One day, _____ was talking on the phone with her friend and Lev just had to lift her up.

It was the way her hair fell on her face, how her cheeks were slightly pink, that made him just fawn over her.

She was beautiful.

“Okay, bye!” She says to the person she was talking to as Lev charged at her.

He lifted her up and _____ squeals in shock. “Lev!”

He laughs as he brings her down.

“Stop doing that! It scares me sometimes!”

“Ugh fine…”

~~~~~

Lev was having a good day, until,

“He’s so weird! I hope he won’t be my partner for the project…” A girl from his class whispers to her friend.

Wasn’t that quiet though.

He felt his chest clench. His cheery smile turned into a soppy frown as he heard it. 

Where was _____ when he needed her? 

He packed up his things, left for the club, did his best, and went home.

______ knew what was wrong as soon as she saw the pouty face on her boyfriend’s face walking out of the classroom. 

He sits on the couch and slumps on it. Was he weird? Damn Russian genes making him freakishly tall.

_____ knocks on the door and enters, she was always around anyway. She sees Lev looking like a deflated balloon. 

She looks at him sadly and walks towards him, hoping to put a smile on her boyfriend’s face. He sighs and stands up to go to his room.

An idea popped into her head and she charged at him, catching him by surprise. He stared at her with wide eyes, she’s never done this before.

She bit her lip and held on tightly to his neck, her foot trying to stabilize on his hip. 

He lets her do her thing, her legs now wrapped around his waist. She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck and she mumbles.

“I don’t know what happened today, but I just want you to know that I love you the way you are, and I think you’re perfect.” 

Lev was shocked, it wasn’t every day that the person he loves climbs on him like a tree and tells him she loves him.

He smiles and hugs her tight, his hands supporting her legs and kissing her cheek.

“Thanks, kitten…” He mumbles. “So, you’re not going down?” 

“No. Now deal with it, I will not go down.” 

He fell in love again.


	36. OIKAWA and KUROO  leave their bag at home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario for Kuroo, Oikawa and Lev (if possible) having their s/o bring them their bag at the gym, because they have forgotten it at home, please? And the rest of the team is kinda surprised when they see her there because no one knew that they were together . Thank you!

Kuroo Tetsuro

Kuroo enters the gym and everyone warms up, does some practice matches, and builds up a thirst for water.

The match ends and Kuroo reaches for his water bottle. He grunts and mumbles to himself. 

‘Idiot you left your water bottle at _____'s"

“Oh hello there,” Yaku says surprised. Kuroo sees everyone turn their heads. Lev’s cheeks turn pink, Yamamoto almost faints, caught by Inuoka of course, and Kenma glances towards the entrance of the gym.

Who could that be?

Kuroo looks around and sees his one and only, ______, holding his water bottle.

He smirks as he strides towards her. 

“Hey, Tetsu you-” 

He presses his lips to yours and holds you by the waist. Your eyes widen. Your cheeks turn pink and press a hand to his chest.

He pulls away and smirks at you. He holds the water bottle and says, 

“Thank you, kitten.” 

You nod, unable to speak as the other boys stare at you.

“Lucky shit, Kuroo,” Yamamoto says with tears in his eyes.

 

Oikawa Tooru

“Iwa-chan! I’m thirsty can I have some water?” Oikawa says as he reaches for Iwaizumi’s water bottle.

“What? No! Where’s your water bottle?” He asks pulling away from his water bottle from Oikawa’s grasp.

Oikawa blushes. “I left it somewhere.” He remembers how you pressed onto his chest as he attacks your neck with kisses and hickeys. 

“Tooru-chan?” A small voice says as Oikawa’s head turns at lightning speed. There she was, holding his water bottle, a scarf around her neck.

“____-chan! Thank you for bringing me my water~” Oikawa says slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Kindaichi looks at them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

______’s cheeks turn pink as Oikawa kisses her cheek. “N-no problem Tooru…” She mumbles shyly.

“Wait, you guys are dating?!” says a shocked Iwa-chan

Tooru nods and puffs out his chest, obviously very proud of himself.

“I feel sorry for you.” the ace says putting a hand on your shoulder.

“So mean Iwa-chan!”


	37. YAMAGUCHI relationship hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo admin Jo (I'm gonna regret that later oh my). Have any yamaguchi dating headcannons? I feel like my bab needs more appreciation! Thanks!! :))

\- will blush every time you tell him something you love about him

\- loves to cuddle you 

\- remember the training camp where he was hugging his pillow? you would be the pillow

\- sometimes drools on your hair ngl

\- kissing him is like kissing bloody velvet

\- his lips are so soft

\- dates would be in places where there’s a lot of people so the other people don’t notice it when he’s kissing you

\- being cute and wearing lowkey matching couple things

\- pda only happens if:

\- there’s a ton of people (so no one will really notice) 

\- or if there’s absolutely no one except for like 2 people lol

\- brings you chocolates on dates

\- kisses you on the cheek on the first date


	38. KUROO and TSUKI with tired/sick s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could i get some kuroo and tsukki with a female s/o after a long day, trying to comfort her? or maybe she's sick or something? I appreciate it lots and i love you your blog <3

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- you would have an exam in the morning and you were not prepared whatsoever

\- So Kuroo helps you cram the night before

\- But during the test, everything was just gone

\- You get home and burry your face in the pillow on the bed

\- Kuroo would know what was wrong right away bc he knows you so much

\- And he lies down with you, kisses your forehead and sighs

\- “At least I got to spend time with you last night. It’s not the end of the world right?”

\- Crying onto his shoulder bc s t r e s s

\- Him rubbing your back and hugging you tightly

\- Peppering your face with kisses

Tsukishima Kei

\- “It’s just a fever _____ you won't die” 

\- But it was so high and your parents weren't home

\- So Kei’s parents had you over bc they love you

\- But you literally felt like dying

\- He would run you a bath (bc his mom told him to lol)

\- And when his parents leave he would join you

\- And it would be really cute with a bath bomb and candles and everything

\- He would let you change into his clothes and snuggle into his bed

\- And he would hold you really close bc you were cold

\- Neck kisses

\- “You’re hot”

\- “I have a fever Kei, of course, I’m hot”

\- Leaves to get you food or a wet cloth

\- Smirking when you’d whine and do grabby hands towards him

\- “Geez you're even more clingy when you're sick”

\- “You love it”

\- And he really did love it


	39. TENDOU morning after (angst) (a lil steam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES WE LIKE U! ure doing a great job and your ideas are all so cute and funny! So can I counter attack that with an angst scenario of tendou and the first morning after? \:} (if this is no good just hit me up with tendou angst, I really need it!) ~owl anon

God, he screwed up. 

He was clouded by the vision that he could finally have her, he could finally touch her. 

But he should’ve thought it through. 

~~~~~

She grabbed onto his red hair, tightly. She moaned against his lips as he touched her in ways that he always wanted to. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He means it. He really did.

She bit and tugged at his lips as she held his face in her hands. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

~~~~~

So here he was, clutching the sheets beside him, the smell of her perfume still lingering in the air. His body ached, but his heart ached even more. 

He grabs his hair in his hands. “You’re an idiot Satori.”

Immediately, memories of last night clouded his mind as he lay on his bed. 

The way she had touched him stained his skin- it was almost illegal

The way she moaned out his name, or the way she grabbed onto him as he thrust inside of her,

It was just a memory now. 

And all he wanted was to show her he loved her.

Not as a bloody one night stand. 

He bit his lips, praying to all the Gods and Goddesses that she was outside, waiting for him. 

She was like an angel. Tendou loved everything about her. 

The way her hair fell, the way her eyes sparkled when she talked, the way her hips swayed, and her lips, god her lips.

They were like velvet, so soft and so beautifully shaped. 

He couldn’t get enough of them. 

But now they’re gone. 

She was gone. 

He wanted to love her. To be the one who would wake up next to her. 

To be the one to hug her when she was down, and kiss her when she needed one. 

He wanted to be the person to cuddle with her and to cook for her, even if he wasn't a good cook. 

He wanted to be the reason for her laugh, her smile, and he wanted to be her present, her future. 

But now he was in the past. 

He was just another man. 

Tendou was in love with ______. And memories of the bar, getting drunk, and stumbling into his room was like a stab in the chest. 

He didn’t want to be a one night stand. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it now.


	40. LEV second year s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU DO SOME HEADCANONS OR A SCENARIO W LEV AND A SECOND/THIRD YEAR S/O?? like he'd be all blushy and stuff bc he think she's "cool" and like she meets the team and they're all like "wtf how'd he get someone like that??" I think this would be really cute :p

\- Lev would love you so much

\- Hed think you're really hot and beautiful and out of his league

\- One day he was walking behind you and you were clutching your books and trying to rush out the doors 

\- And you didn't notice the wet floor sign so you slide backward 

\- you saW YOUR LIFE FLASH BEFORE YOUR EYESHSKFHS

\- And you were caught by Lev

\- cue blushy Lev 

\- Him holding you by the waist

\- And its just progressed from there??

\- So he finishes club and you open the gym doors and Kenma was like

\- “Oh hello ____-san.”

\- And everyone stares at you, even Lev

\- Lev runs towards you and hugs you, spinning you around. 

\- Then takes everyone by surprise and kisses you

\- Everyone like “oh they're dating”

\- Then “thEYRE DATING?”

\- “whAT”

\- “LEVS GOT A HOT GF?!”

\- High pitched voices

\- And until everyone just started to scream bc you were so beautiful and with Lev???

\- Out of all of the people???

\- YOU WERE JUST SO PERFECT TO LEV AND EVERYONE COULDNT BELIEVE HE GOT YOU AND YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM JUST AS MUCH AS HES IN LOVE WITH YOU


	41. KUROO KENMA AKKASHI with s/o with social anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! I just went through everything on this blog, and I love everything you write <3! If you're okay with this kind of thing, could I have headcanons on how Kuroo, Kenma, and Akaashi help their s/o who has anxiety disorder?

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- You would start to lock yourself in your room

\- Bc you would start to feel like Kuroo secretly hated you

\- And he would come over and be like ?????

\- Why is she ignoring me???

\- And he would knock on the door and invite himself in

\- sees you curled up in your bed covered in the sheets

\- Would immediately jump on you

\- Kisses you everywhere on your face

\- Tell you how perfect you are to him

Kozume Kenma

\- You would have to speak in front of the class and you were so afraid

\- So kenma would hold your hand for the whole day if he could

\- Bc he's shy and pda ain't that comfy with kenma

\- You would be shaking 

\- When you were in an empty room kenma sees you

\- And goes inside and hugs you tightly

\- He would tell you bluntly

\- “You're great. I love you.”

\- And you blush but still be shaking

\- Until he hugs you tighter and buries his face in the crook of your neck

\- Then you relax

Akaashi Keiji

\- You would see a group of girls staring at you and your thoughts would just be all over the place

\- Akaashi would put his arm around your shoulder and drag you to the rooftop 

\- He knows you were having anxiety 

\- Bc you would do that thing where you start to frantically look around

\- When you get to the roof he would hold your shoulders firmly and stare into your eyes

\- “Don’t listen to them. I have no idea what happened nor do I know how to help you but I will do everything I can to make you happy”


	42. OIKAWA and KUROO otaku crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario for Oikawa and Kuroo having a crush on the Otaku girl , who is a bit intimidating? Please and thank you!

Oikawa Tooru

“Ne, _____-chan! Loosen up a bit!” Tooru says slinging an arm around her shoulders. She glares at him and takes his arm off her shoulder.

“No.” She says, coolly, walking away in the process.

Oikawa sighs and looks at her dreamily. She was so different than all the other girls who usually begged for his attention. She was intimidating, but that made her stand out in the setter’s eyes.

“Oi, Crappykawa, you alright?” Iwaizumi asks shoving him lightly. Oikawa nods and presses his lips together.

“I’m alright Iwa-chan. Do you know anything about ______?” He asks his best friend as they grab their bentos and walk to the roof, where they usually ate.

“Oh? Got a crush on the Otaku girl huh?” Iwaizumi teases as he grabs a bite of his food. 

Tooru’s ears perk up and he says, “Hmm, so she likes that kind of stuff… Thank you Iwa=chan!” 

“Don’t hug me Oikawa.”

~~~~~

You grab your bag and leave the classroom, only to be stopped by the popular setter.

Your eyes widen as you see him holding a copy of Attack On Titan’s season 2. (Imagine if that was already animated okay)

“Hello _____-chan! I thought you might like this.” He says as he gives you a warm smile and hands over the DVD. Your jaw drops and you reach to hold the DVD. 

Tooru smirks and pulls it away before you could even touch it. “I’ll give it to you on one condition though…” He says, his cheeks now turning a light shade of pink. 

You look at him curiously. “What is it?” 

“I have to watch it with you. Friday night, my house, 6 pm. Then we get dinner afterward.”

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

Tetsuro had the biggest crush on _____. He sat in the library, her seat a few chairs away from his. 

Her earbuds were plugged into her phone as she watched one of her animes. 

Kuroo thought she was absolutely adorable. 

“Kuroo-san, are we just gonna sit here? My DS is running out of battery.” Kenma says tugging at Kuroo’s sleeve.

“Yes, Kenma we’re staying here because this is the only place I have the balls to ask _____ out.” Kuroo was intimidated by her. 

“Why in the library?”

“I don’t know anybody here, except you and _____. So if she rejects me I don’t get that embarrassed.”

She had an aura that just gave everyone the impression to stay away from her.

And Kuroo thought that was a waste. She deserves to be recognized because she was the most beautiful person he knew. 

He would always stare at you from afar, without you noticing of course. He thought the way you cried during sad parts was endearing. How he sees you cover up your phone and bite your lip when something cute was happening. He noticed these things when everybody just thought you were the weird, intimidating, Otaku. 

He bit his lip as he saw you turn your phone off and take out your earphones. 

He contemplated telling you how he feels now, at this moment. His palms start to sweat as you throw your bag over your shoulder and start to walk out the door. 

Kenma stares at him and back at _____. 

‘You’re not gonna do it today, aren’t you?’

Kuroo shakes his head and puts it in his hands, grabbing hold of his bed head. She had left the library and Kuroo’s heart went with her.

“Nope.”


	43. KUROO BOKUTO and TSUKKI with a tall s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get how Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukki would feel about having a tall fem s/o? Like, almost 6' tall. Thank you! <3

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- he would be lowkey excited

\- and pretty relieved

\- no neck pains for him when you kiss standing up

\- finds it hard to kabe-don bc if he leans in too much you’re taller than him lol

\- still lifts you up and kisses you

\- doesn’t care if you wear heeled shoes

\- loves your legs bc hot damn

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- you knoW THAT HE’S EXCITED

\- bc all the other girls are usually smaller than him and he’s like !!!

\- shows you off to his friends

\- would be iffy with you wearing heels bc he doesn’t want you to be taller than him

\- when you do he’ll be a little bit pouty and tries to straighten his back more lol

\- v happy when he doesn’t get that much pain in the neck

\- lowkey wants you to be on top of him

 

Tsukishima Kei

\- Oh this boy would be v v disappointed

\- bc he can’t lift stuff up in the air bc he knows you can reach it

\- but he still loves you

\- heels are not an option

\- tells you he wants to be taller one in the relationship

\- but if you do he knows he can’t do nuthin bout it

\- loves kissing you bc it’s not hard to reach you lol


	44. TANAKA with musical s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey may i ask a scenario for tanaka where a first year s/o make songs and he inspirat her for a song and she ask him if he want to hear it and he hears a love song. Afterwards she confess to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Have you requested before? I feel like you have. Anyway, I hope you like the scenario!
> 
> (the song lyrics are actually mine ahahaha they’re from old songs i’ve written and they’re not that great lol)
> 
> (knew they’d come in handy someday tho)

Tanaka was walking in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He was about to go to the gym but he hears a familiar voice in the music room. He stops by the door and presses an ear to the door. 

A sweet voice entered his ears and he smiles. 

_____ was composing again.

She was a first year, and absolutely adorable in Tanaka’s opinion. He always hears her singing or playing an instrument in the music room. One day he was feeling confident and entered the room, and they became friends ever since.

But Ryu didn’t want to be just friends,

The music stops and he hears a sigh. He knocks on the door and opens it.

“What’s up _____-chan!” He says cheerily as his cheeks blush. He couldn’t tell himself that he didn’t like her. 

“Hi Ryu, i’m writing something, and failing miserably.” She says sadly as she gives out a sigh.

Tanaka looks at her confused. “I’m pretty sure you’ll do great!” He says.

She shakes her head and shuts her eyes. She was usually so happy and full of smiles, was this song so important that she couldn’t even show him her beautiful smile?

“Hey, where’s that smile?” He teases as he pokes her cheek. She presses her lips into a tight line. 

“What’s it about? Can I help? Can I hear it? I always wanted to compose.” He says laughing.

Her cheeks turn pink, still without a smile on her face. “It’s something, that I can’t tell you.” She says hiding the piece of paper from Tanaka’s curious eyes.

He groans and stands up. “Fine,” He said dragging out the I. “Hide it from the guy with the buzz cut!” He jokingly complains as giggles erupted from the unusually quiet girl.

He smiles and he feels his heart floating in the air, she was so beautiful.

“Sorry, Ryu-chan! I’ll let you hear it as soon as it’s finished.” She says. 

He sighs. “Alright, I have to go to the club now, see you _____!”

~~~~~

“Ryu? I’ve finished the song!” _____ says shyly as she holds her piece in her hands. 

Ryu’s face lights up and he smiles widely. He lifts her up and spins her around, his heart beating faster and faster.

“That’s great! Let’s hear it then!” He sets her down and pulls her to the music room. She sat by the piano and took a deep breath, her heart pounding against her chest. 

She closed her eyes and started to play the piano. Her voice started soft, Tanaka’s attention was all on her. 

“I’m too shy to make a move,

Wondering why cause it’s only you,

Blonde hair, gray eyes, a dream come true,

What can I do to love you?”

His heart beats faster, who was this guy? He didn’t know anyone with blonde hair and gray eyes! Who could it be?

Her voice hypnotized him to the point that he couldn’t see anything except for her. She was like a porcelain doll, and he just couldn’t touch her because of fear that she’d break. He couldn’t even move.

“And I just can’t get you out of my mind

wishing you were mine,

losing track of time, 

what can I do to make you mine?”

Who was she singing to? It couldn’t be anyone he knew. She was a first year, she must have tons of guys fawning over her that Tanaka didn’t know about. 

She sang with all of her heart, putting all of her feelings for him, and he was oblivious.

She was singing about him. 

“I always wanted to tell you,

after all that we’ve been through,” 

She looks away from the piano and stares at Ryu’s eyes. She bites her lip, she was going to do it. The piano keys stop making their music and she takes a deep breath.

“That you mean the world to me, and I think i’m in love you.” 

Tanaka’s eyes widen. She was talking about him? He was shocked, to say the least. Her cheeks turn bright pink and Tanaka’s jaw drops. 

She bites her lip as silence engulfed the room. 

Embarrassed, she looks away and closes the piano. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“I think I’m in love with you too.” Ryu says standing up. His heart started to beat, he wondered if she could hear it. 

“Thank God, that would’ve been embarrassing.” she giggles as he sits beside her on the piano seat. He smiles at her and cups her jaw. He presses his lips to her cheek.

He forgot that he had blonde hair and gray eyes. Damn buzz cut.


	45. SUGAWARA dating hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating headcanons for Sugamama!

\- flirty af

\- Lowkey gets jealous when you talk to other boys and they make you laugh

\- Always has his hand in yours

\- Kisses your cheek bc he can

\- Blushing when you do it to him tho

\- Dates would be stereotypical ngl

\- Him being an absolute gentleman

\- Pulls your chair so u can sit down

\- Holds open doors for you

\- when you go on your first date he wouldnt be nervous at all

\- Bc he mustve been friends with you at first

\- And you like him too so whats there to be nervous about?

\- Kisses you on the first date

\- Makes you laugh


	46. team discovers SUGAWARA OIKAWA KUROO and TSUKISHIMA's s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario on the team discovering that their "little sister" is dating one of them, namely, Sugawara, Oikawa, Kuroo and Tsukishima (separately)

Sugawara Koushi

One day, you waited for Sugawara finish his volleyball meeting about what to do about losing Seijoh’s match. You wait for him by the door and he signals for you to give him 5 minutes to pack. 

“What are you doing here _____? It’s pretty late.” Asahi says as he spots you by the door. 

“Waiting for Koushi-chan.” You say smiling. 

Sometimes you forgot to keep it a secret. Whoops.

Asahi looks at you, surprise written on his face. “Koushi-chan?” 

“Hi _____!” Suga says with blushed cheeks.

You smile at him and start to walk out the door, his hand in yours. 

“______ what are you-”

“I kinda told Asahi…”

You look back and see him with his jaw open. Koushi stops walking and looks back at the team. 

Slowly, each team member stops what they’re doing and stares at you both with wide eyes. 

“EH?!” Tanaka and Noya shout as Daichi strides over to you two. “You better take care of her Suga or I will punch you in the face.” 

Suga laughs nervously and clutches your hand. 

“Y-yes Daichi-”

“Suga-san! You two are dating?!” Hinata says, in awe. He nods with blushed cheeks and scratches the back of his head. 

“Will you guys quit it? This is embarrassing…” He mumbles looking at the ground.

“It’s your fault for not telling us, Suga-chan.” Damn it Tsukishima.

 

Oikawa Tooru

Oikawa had you pinned against the wall ‘kabe don’ style and he smirks at you. 

“Is there anything you want Oikawa?” You ask innocently. 

“You know what I want _____.” He presses his lips to yours and you smile into the kiss. You move your lips against his and he slips his tongue past your mouth. 

You hear a drop of a carton and push Tooru away to look at the cause of the sound. 

There stood Hanamaki with his jaw open and eyes wide. Oikawa rushes to shut him up, this was supposed to be a secret.

“Hanamaki don’t-”

“MATSUKAWA!” he yells as he runs towards the gym. 

“Damn it Hanamaki…” Oikawa groans and you giggle at him. 

You grab his hand and bring him to the gym. He complains and tries to run away. The walk to the gym consisted of various versions of “Iwa-chan will kill me ____!” or “I’m not gonna be the captain anymore!” 

“Suck it up Tooru, you brought this up yourself.”

When you reach the gym and open the doors, you see the team huddled up together, as if in distress. Iwaizumi sees you and pulls up his sleeves. He walks over to you two with scrunched up eyebrows, glaring at Tooru.

“Iwa-chan I can explain-”

“You better not hurt her or else i’ll hurt you too Crappykawa.” 

“So mean Iwa-chan…”

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

“Guys I have to say something,” Kuroo says as he smirks. He was going to tell everyone that you two were dating.

“Curious eyes stare at both of you and you blush. “______ is my girlfriend.” He says proudly. 

Everyone stares at you with wide eyes, except Kenma. He just glanced from his game and went back to it. He already knew anyway.

“Really? I thought you could to better _____-chan.” Yaku says as Kuroo glares at him. 

“Hey _____-chan, don’t be afraid to talk to me when you’re having problems with that guy, okay?” Lev whispers as you giggle and nod at him. 

“Will you take care of her?” Yamamoto asks with squinted eyes and face close to Kuroo’s. 

“Yes.”

Yamamoto continued to throw questions to Kuroo. 

“_____-chan?” Inuoka says shyly. You turn to look at him and smile. “Yes?”

“I’ll be here when you ever need ahug, okay?” His cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and you squish them between your fingers. A string of ow’s and stop’s coming out of the boy.

Kai walks over to you two and slings his arms over you and Kuroo. “If you even think of hurting her I will personally kick you in the balls, captain” 

He gulps and nods at him. 

 

Tsukishima Kei

He was having a bad day. Bad days for him usually meant hugs and kisses from you. 

Today he just couldn’t wait for you to be alone with him. 

“Tsuki? Are you alright? You’ve been missing your blocks recently…” Yamaguchi says, concerned about his tall friend. 

Tsuki scoffs and walks towards you. You were talking with Kiyoko and Yachi in the corner of the gym and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Yachi looks at Tsukishima, now not listening to your conversation. You turn to look at what she was looking at and you were met by arms wrapping around your waist and a head buried in the crook of your neck.

You gasp as you felt yourself fall a little bit, obviously taken aback. He holds you in place.

The gym was dead silent. Everyone stared at Tsuki, the same Tsukishima that smirked when someone got hit in the face, the one who teased the hell out of everybody.

Hinata misses his spike, Kageyama gets hit in the face by the ball he was setting. Yamaguchi and Tanaka had their mouths open, Nishinoya stopped climbing Asahi. Ennoshita stops talking to Daichi who was also staring with wide eyes. 

“Tsuki? What happened? Everyone’s staring…” You whisper as you look around the gym. 

He curses and hides his red face in your hair. 

“What are you staring at? Go back to practice.” Kiyoko says. You look at her thankfully. She smiles at you and nods.


	47. OIKAWA KUROO BOKUTO TANAKA and TENDOU passing time in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did soneone said... OPEN ASK BOX?!?!💖💖 Can I have an scenario where Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto, Tanaka and Tendou go on a trip with their girlfriend and how they pass the time on the car? (Singing, talking, etc)

Oikawa Tooru

Car rides with Topru were usually peaceful. 

“Did practice go well today?” You ask. He smiles and your heart flutters at his million dollar smile. He never fails to make you swoon, honestly. 

“It was great. I’m really happy because I feel like i’m meant to be there, you know?” He was in a volleyball team, not the national, but he was happy nonetheless. 

“I’m happy you’re happy.” You say as he holds your left hand in his right. He was gorgeous. You could’t believe that ever since high school, you’ve been with this man. How he never failed to make you smile on the darkest days. How he always knew what to say, and even though there were struggles in the past, you seem to push through. 

He sighs and stops at the red light, his eyes still on the road. 

He catches you staring and he chuckles. “Loving the view, princess?” 

You laugh lightly and hit his arm. 

It was times like this where you realized how much you loved him. 

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

The radio was on, and the windows were rolled down. 

Kuroo had his sunglasses on and you wore his snapback as you two rapped to the song on the radio. 

Your hair was flying around as Kuroo’s maintained the same. Not like his bedhead could be worse. 

Laughter errupted from you he attempted to rap Nicki Minaj’s song ‘Monster’. 

He fails to do so and stopped bobbing head, almost crashing into a tree. You scream as he swerves back to the road, horns beeping behind you. 

The driver behind you overtakes, his finger in the air. You laugh, unable to breath as Kuroo yells, “Screw you too, sir!” He laughs and you hit the back of his head. 

“Kuroo we might end up in jail because of you.” 

“…. that’s okay.”

 

Bokuto Koutarou

“Dad, are we there yet?” Your daughter, Sakura (she was born in spring) asks impatiently. 

“You asked only five minutes ago Sakura. We’re not at the beach yet.” Your son, Kou said as he lightly hits Sakura’s arm. 

She huffs and crosses her arms. “But it’s taking so long!” 

“Sakura, be patient. We’ll get there, so just play with your Ne-san to pass the time.” You say glancing at Kou who sighs. “But mom!” He drags out the O. 

“Do what your mother says Kou.” Bokuto says looking at the eight year old through the rearview mirror. 

The two kids start to play I Spy and you glance at Bokuto with a smile. 

He glances at you with a smile as the two kids excitedly talk and play. 

You quickly kiss Koutarou’s cheek and his eyes widen, still looking at the road. 

“Gross, mom!” Kou says groaning. 

“I wanna kiss Dad too!” Sakura says giggling as she leans forward from the backseat to kiss her dad. 

Koutarou chuckles as she places a sloppy kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t forget to kiss Mommy too.” Bokuto says smiling. 

Sakura leans to kiss your cheek and you hold her head and kiss her as well. 

Kou stays at the back looking at the scene in front of him, cheeks red. 

Bokuto smirks and glances him. “Come on Kou, you know you want to.” 

“I do not!” He says, in denial. 

“Come here Bokuto Kou.” You say. “Listen to your mom Kou.” 

He leans forward and kisses your cheek. “Your dad too.” You say as the four year old falls into your lap, giggling. 

It was a great day. 

 

Tanaka Ryunosuke

“-and it was so cool! Did you see it babe? I spiked it so hard the libero couldnt even recieve it!” 

You had just come from a match. Your boyfriend’s high still hasn’t come down and you smile widely at his excitement. 

“Yes, i saw it Ryuu, it was amazing!” You praise. His chest puff out in confidence and you giggle at him. 

You keep your eyes on the road and he holds your hand. You smile and clench his hand slightly. 

“I’m proud of you Ryuu.” You say. His face lights up and he presses a kiss to your cheek. “Thank you _____.” 

He turns he radio on and rolls the window open. 

He stands and he goes out of the window. 

“What are you-”

“She’s proud of me! ______ is proud of me!” He screams out the window. You laugh at him as he continues to tell everyone on the highway. 

“Ryu, we’ll be stopped by the police if you keep this up!” You say, tryjng to pull him back inside. 

 

Tendou Satori

“My parents will love you _____. Don’t worry.” Tendou reassures as you bounce slightly in your seat. 

You were going to Tendou’s hometown for the weekend and you were beyond nervous. 

“You can’t be sure about that Satori…” you mumble and bite your lip. 

Doubts started to cloud your mind as you neared their hometown. 

“______, if they really love me, then they will love you.” He says confidently. 

“But Tendou-”

He sighs and holds your hand in his. He smiles bashfully and glances at you. 

“I’m actually pretty nervous as well.” He confesses. 

“But tell you what, if they don’t like you,” your heart almost stops. 

“I’ll still love you. And there’s nothing we can do about it.” He says confidently. 

You swoon at his words and kiss his cheeks. He blushes and holds your hand tighter. 

“I love you, okay?”

“I love you too Tendou Satori.”


	48. BOKUTO with a mellow and shy s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Can i get Bokuto with a mellow and shy s/o scenario? Like when he introduces them to the team and they are quite surprised with how quite and shy she is. Thanks!!! I love your blog!!!

Bokuto was very open to his teammates. And you were absolutely afraid of that. 

If his teammates were like family,

Isn’t meeting them kinda like meeting Bokuto’s family?

Nerves start to rise up as Bokuto tells you about introducing you to the team. 

“Kou…” you say shaking your head as a heat rises to your cheeks. He steps forward and his face is inches from yours, a confused expression plastered onto his face. 

“What’s wrong? They’ll love you, cupcake!” He says smiling enthusiastically. 

“Wait Kou I-”

He drags you towards the gym and people stare as you try to escape his grip. 

“Kou everyone’s staring!” You whisper/shout at him as your cheeks turn even more pink. He ignores you and scoffs. “Let is them stare at my beautiful girl.” He says confidently. 

You bring your palm to your face to cover your face and soon enough, you reach the gym. 

You hide behind Bokuto, with the fear of rejection from his teammates. 

“Everyone! I’m sorry i’m late!” Bokuto announces as he opens the gym doors. 

You look around seeing familiar faces. 

“Why are you late Bokuto-san?” A boy with messy black hair asks as he pushes the cart full of volleyballs. 

“Because,” he holds your hand and brings you to his front. You hold his hand tightly. He gives you a reassuring squeeze and you’re stood in front of him. 

Eyes continue to stare at you as Bokuto says, “This is _____. My sweet, adorable, girlfriend!” Happiness was spread throughout his whole being as he did so. 

Your cheeks turn a blush pink and you avoid everyone’s eyes. “H-hello.” You say softly. 

“boKUTO-SAN SHE’S ADORABLE.”

“Are you sure you’re making the right decision?”

“Are you really Bokuto’s girlfriend?”

Questions errupted from his teammates and they soon surround you. 

You feel yourself shrinking as more of thwm crowd around you. 

“K-kou…” you say tugging at his shirt. 

“She’s adorable.” You hear someone whisper. Your cheeks turn even more pink andBokuto wraps an arm around your shoulders. 

“Hey hey hey move back! Give her space dude!” He says, his voice echoing throughout the whole gym. 

~~~~~

“I told you they’d love you.”

You smile at his softly and nod. 

“Not as much as I love you though.” He continues as he kisses your hand. 

You kiss his cheek and continue to walk home, his hand in yours.


	49. NISHINOYA s/o comes out as bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd like to request a Noya imagine, in which the reader comes out to him as bisexual and genderqueer (fem pronouns are okay tho) and can it please be angsty at first and then fluffy/smutty? Thanks in advance and let me know if i should change anything in this request or if you need more details :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I think I hurt myself while writing this bc it’s bloody angst and I love writing angst at night! I made it fluffy bc i thought it seemed more appropriate! 
> 
> Here’s some Noya angst for you sweetheart.

It was a weird day for you. You were watching “Free!” but you felt like you were more into Kou Matsuoka rather than her brother.

A week passes and you see yourself borrowing your brother’s clothes, and wanting to cut your hair short, kind of like your boyfriend, Nishinoya.

And you find yourself afraid.

Afraid of your boyfriend finding you, weird. Afraid of him rejecting you as soon as you tell him. 

You were afraid you were going to lose him as soon as you tell him that you were who you were.

After realizing and finally knowing who you really were, you started to drift away from him. He was confused. Why were you ignoring him? Did he do something wrong? He hasn’t seen you in weeks, and it seems like his usually cheerful face turned the completely upside down.

~~~~

“_____-chan, we need to talk,” Nishinoya says grabbing hold of your arm. You were rushing to leave the school before he caught you, it wasn’t your lucky day.

You take a deep breath and turn to look at Yuu’s face. You felt your heart ache as you see eyes of hurt and anger. He had his fists clenched at his sides and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” His voice cracks and he bites his lip. “I know for a fact that I didn’t do anything wrong. So just tell me!” his eyes now closed tightly. A tear slips from his eyes and you are left speechless.

There was no way you could tell him, not now anyway.

“Yuu I’ll tell you some other time, okay?” You whisper, avoiding his eyes. You turn to leave and take a few steps, away from Nishinoya.

Silence engulfed the both of you, and the libero couldn’t just let you slip away. He stomps towards you and grabs hold of your arm. 

“No.” His voice was unusually calm, it was frightening. You slowly turn to look at him. You wanted to tell him. But, you just couldn’t, not in this situation. 

“Tell me.” His voice was low and his head hung, looking at the floor. 

“Yuu I can’t-”

“Why not?!” his voice thundered, his fists clenched even tighter. 

“What is wrong?! I don’t see you anymore! Are you- are you cheating on me or something?!” He yells, tears now present in his eyes. Your eyes widen. 

“I…” Tears start to form in your eyes as fear clouded your mind. 

His face screamed hurt. You bit your lip, not wanting the tears to leave your eyes. 

‘You didn’t do anything wrong.’

You wanted to tell him so bad. But you couldn’t. Your mouth turned dry, your palms start to sweat.

“You,” he looks away from you, drops of tears fell to the ground. He bit his lip and you knew, you knew what he was going to say. But you still wanted to believe in yourself that he wasn;t going to say it. 

It was all too painful.

“You cheated on me, didn’t you?”

Your heart dropped. 

‘No. No Yuu, I didn’t.’ you said it so clearly in your mind, why couldn’t you just say it?

He meets your eyes. His eyes now full of betrayal and anger. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare of losing you. He wanted to scream so loud, but he couldn’t.

He was too hurt. 

He accepts your silence as a “Yes.” and he walks away. 

His image started to become smaller and smaller. You saw him wipe his eyes and clutch his chest, ruffling his hair as he walked away from you.

“Y-yuu…” You whisper, tears falling to the ground. 

“Yuu.” you had to tell him. You can’t lose him this way. He had to know the truth.

“I did not cheat on you, Nishinoya Yuu!.” your throat clenches as the volume of your voice suddenly increased. You felt your heart stop as Yuu stopped dead in his tracks. He turns, a solemn expression on his face. 

You run towards him, heart beating faster and faster as you near him. You were face to face with him and he looked down at you, staring into your eyes. 

His eyes were confused, hurt, and slightly relieved when he heard you, even now as he stared into your eyes. 

“I did not cheat on you.” your voice was stern, and he believed you. He couldn’t speak. It was like all of his energy had left his body and was never to be seen again.

“But, I have a confession to make. ” you bit your lip. Yuu’s heart started to beat faster. Why were you so far away?

“I think that,” you pause turn your head, and close your eyes tightly. You were afraid of how he would react because you had a feeling that he was going to leave you as soon as he finds out.

“I’m bisexual and genderqueer.”

He looks at you, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Tears start to fall from your eyes even more rapidly than before. 

“I understand if you want to break up with me-”

“What makes you say that?” he asks, obviously confused. Just because you are who you are. doesn’t mean that he would want to break up with you!

“Well, you still love me right?” He says cupping your face with his hands. He wipes your tears away but they still flow from your eyes. He smiles at you, a big weight lifting off his shoulders, guilt replacing them. 

You nod and he gives you a hug. His arms wrap around your waist, and his face in the crook of your neck. 

Your eyes widen and the tears stop. Was he accepting you?

“I’m sorry… I misunderstood.” he bit his lip, now regretting his past actions. “I know it must’ve been a difficult time for you… And I wish I was there to help, but please _____, please,” he looks you in the eye and holds your shoulders in his hands.

“Don’t be afraid to tell me anything, okay? I love you nonetheless.” Tears start to fall from your eyes once again as his words sunk in. You smile at him, lips closed and trembling.

You cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. His eyes widen but soon, he melts into your touch and kisses back just as passionately. 

“I love you so much.” He says as he rests his forehead on yours. 

“I love you too Yuu. Thank you.”


	50. OIKAWA KUROO and IWAIZUMI s/o comes out as asexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request headcanons/scenario with Oikawa,Kuroo and Iwaizumi with a s/o that get really nervous during nsfw-ish time until she says to them that she is asexual? I hope my English is understandable! Thanks😊

Oikawa Tooru

\- you two would be innocently kissing until it started to get heated.

\- he would grab hold of your face and his hands would start to go down

\- your heartbeat would go even faster and your palms sweaty

\- you would push him away as his hands reached near your chest.

\- at first, he’d be really confused like

\- isn’t that what girls like????

\- and you would confess to him

\- his eyes would widen and his cheeks would turn bright pink

\- “im sO SORRY”

\- being a drama queen (king?) and would overreact

\- “I said its alright Tooru, just um, don’t do it again?”

\- you kinda sounded like a mom but you didn’t now how else to say it

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- he would get that smirk and he’d literally just grab your ass and shove his tongue in your mouth

\- but you’d push him away and hide in your bedroom

\- he would knock on the door and ask if you were alright

\- so you had to tell him that you weren’t because of who you are

\- t e a r s

\- and he would be like “oh my god i’m so sorry”

-”tell me to stop the next time if you’re uncomfortable alright?”

\- pouty Kuroo bc guilty af

\- you were so happy bc there was a ‘next time’ and he wasn’t dumping you

\- bc he had a reputation of wanting to get down and dirty (lol)

\- so you jump on him and pepper his face with kisses

-and he smiles and he chuckles bc damn was he lucky to have you

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- you were making out on the bed and he climbed on top of you, lifted your shirt up

\- you push him away and he falls out of bed

\- you hide inside the covers, your face pink

\- he would ask if you were alright and what was that for???

\- and you take a deep breath, your hands kinda shaky bc you had a feeling that you were gonna lose him

\- but when you tell him he’s :o

\- he apologizes right away and gets on his knees

\- you’re like “oh babe no please it’s okay.”

\- he looks at you with puppy eyes bc he was so guilty

\- you tell him it wasn’t his fault bc he didn’t know anyway

\- more cuddles in bed

\- him being more affectionate in everyday actions


	51. KAGEYAMA and KENMA cuddle hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddle headcanons for Kageyama and Kenma. Please and thank you!

Kageyama Tobio

\- would be awkward at first

\- but when he gets comfortable, prepare to swoon.

\- he would wrap his muscular arms around you (have you read the manga bc damn)

\- and he would nuzzle his face into your hair bc he’s a blusHING MESS

\- he would make you his body pillow

\- his leg would be over your waist 

\- and that’s how he normally does it but when he was feeling a bit down, or feeling a bit tired it would c o m p l e t e l y change.

\- You would lie on your back and he would rest his head on your chest

\- arms wrapped around your waist

\- you stroking his hair

\- him clutching you tighter when you try to move out of his grasp bc he was so comfy

\- “Tobio I have to pee.”

\- “I have to train too.”

-”Tobio that’s a completely different story.

 

Kozume Kenma

\- he actually initiates it

\- and you fell in love again bc he was so soft

\- He loves it when he gets to hold you when he’s using his console.

\- his arms would be holding the controller but you would be resting between his legs and against his chest

\- when you cuddle in bed, you both lie on your side

\- you’re always facing each other

\- his arm would be carelessly thrown over your arm 

\- sometimes his hand would be on your arm

\- your legs are intertwined 

\- sometimes your foreheads would rest against each other

\- When he was feeling bad or had a bad day, he would be the little spoon 

\- and he would be so damn adorable

\- your arms would be around his body and your legs entwined with each others’


	52. OIKAWA gets jealous of s/o and kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey,thank you! I can't remember it exactly but I think it was a scenario of oikawa - his s/o and kageyama are good friends and helps him with stuff like practice because its like a tradition and oikawas jealous and tries to hide it but reveals it anyway and a good ending! Thanks again 💕

She was out with Kageyama again. 

He knew she was pretty much Tobio’s best friend, and he knew he shouldn’t be jealous of his kouhai. 

But oh how jealous he was. 

“Tooru! I’m going out!” She says calling out to the setter as she places her phone in her bag. 

“Where are you going?” He asks, already knowing the answer. 

“I’m gonna go meet Tobio. He says he wants to tell me about their recent match.” You leave the door and Oikawa knew that he shouldn’t. 

But he follows you, discretely. 

He puts on his hat and shades. He uses some of Iwaizumi’s clothes left behind in his place and leaves the house. 

~~~~~

He sees you in the park, the stamp to enter the park stained his hand. You hug Tobio quickly and he says something in gibberish, his cheeks slightly pink. 

“Idiot! We’re in public…” 

“That doesn’t matter Tobes. So tell me about your game.” 

You walk with Tobio, way too close for Tooru’s liking. His blood boils as he sees Kageyama excitedly tell you about his game. 

He glares at him and scoffs. 

‘I’m sure that game wasn’t that exciting.’ He thinks as you hug Tobio and squeeze him. 

“I’m so happy for you Kageyama.” You say smiling up at him. 

~~~~~

The day ends and Tooru rushes to go home before you get there. 

He quickly takes off his clothes and puts on his own shirt and joggers. 

He runs to the couch, turns on the tv and acts natural. His head rests on the arm of the couch, legs rested on the length of it. 

The door opens and he aimlessly flipped through the channels, hoping his act wasn’t found out. 

“Tooru? I’m back.” He hears keys being set down and the sink turning on. 

“Hi sweetheart! How was your day?” He asks sweetly, glancing at her figure. 

“It was great! Tobio’s game sounded really amazing.” She said as she wiped her hands off the towel. 

She walks over to Tooru and lies on top of him. Her head rested on his chest and she reaches to hold his hand. 

Oikawa’s eyes never left the screen. 

He was safe, he thought. 

“Tooru? Did you go to the park?”

Oh crap. 

His breathing stopped and she looks up at him. 

“That was from the other day when I went out with the boys.” He says laughing slightly, hoping to cover up his nervousness. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve washed your hands and showered since then Tooru.” She looked at him, her eyes obviously knowing the truth.

Oikawa’s eyes still tried to focus on the screen. But knowing that _____ was staring at him made him feel guilty. 

“What did Tobio-chan say about the match?” He asks nonchalantly. 

“I’m pretty sure you heard it.” 

His chest filled with guilt as she said so. He sighs and gives her a tight squeeze. 

His arms wrapped around her waist and he pressed her head against his chest. He hid his face in her hair as he said, with pink cheeks. 

“I was jealous of Tobio-chan…” he mumbles. 

Silence filled the room, then laughter errupted from the girl. 

He hugged her tighter and made sure to hide his face. 

“You are so adorable Tooru-chan.” You coo as you stroke his hair, earning a whine from your lover. 

“It’s not my fault you spent your day with him… and I had a free day today…”

“Awh, Tooru~” she holds her lovers face and he looks down from embarrassment and bites his lip. 

She peppers kisses all over his face, finally landing on his lips. 

“I love you Tooru. Not Tobio. You know that right?”

He sighs and smiles sheepishly at her. 

“I know… I love you too _____.”


	53. OIKAWA and KUROO with pokemon stan s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request headcanons about Oikawa or Kuroo with a Pokémon lover s/o?

Oikawa Tooru

\- he wouldnt get how you could remember all of their names  
\- I mean you could barely even memorize the aoba johsai school song  
\- And he’s not really a big fan of it before you met ???  
\- So he’s like ???  
\- But when you start talking about them he just fell more in love with you  
\- Bc you were so adorable  
\- Your eyes would be really excited and you would smile really big and laugh and he just couldnt  
\- So you talk about your fave pokemon and he’s just staring at you   
\- He has his chin in the palm of his hand and looks at you dreamily  
\- You would blush and start to be like ‘wth Tooru why u starin at me like that its really cute’  
\- But you wouldnt say that and he’d just   
\- “No keep talking, i’m all ears.”  
\- He just really loves it when youre excited about something its cute

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- He would be a little less excited than you were when it came to pokemon but excited nonetheless  
\- From Kenma i’m sure he’s heard a lot about them  
\- So when pokemon go came out you two were !!!  
\- You two would have more dates outside rather than the usual cuddle and movie marathon  
\- He’s so excited like “_____! THERES ONE OVER THERE.”  
\- And you two are huge dorks so you run towards the bloody magikarp on the bridge of the river  
\- So you rush to catch it but he caught it first   
\- Pouty you  
\- Kisses from Kuroo  
\- “At least you caught my heart?”  
\- “Shut up dork, i wanted that magikarp.”


	54. KAGEYAMA s/o plans something for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario of Kageyama's s/o feeling like he doesn't love them anymore because he's been distant lately but it's really because their anniversary is coming up and he wanted to plan something special. Please and thank you!

“Tobio? Where are you?” You sat alone in a slightly fancy restaurant waiting for your boyfriend who has yet to show up.

“_____, I just had to get something, I’m almost there I promise.”

You look outside the window, the view of an apartment building in your view. Sighing, you keep waiting until he shows up, 30 minutes late.

He sees you and rushes over. His hair slightly disheveled, button up slightly wrinkled, but he was still handsome nonetheless.

You stand, smile at him and he gives you hug.

“I’m really sorry… There were so many people on the train…” he whispers sheepishly as you two sit down.

“It’s okay, Tobio.”

~~~~~

You held your phone to your ear and waited for Kageyama to answer.

You stand by the entrance of the cinema where you and Tobio were supposed to have a date.

You sigh as you hear the person say the number is busy and whatnot.

“No show?” The girl behind the counter asks. You shake your head, still a slight smile on your face.

Once you sit inside, however, the smile disappears.

Where was he?

~~~~~

“_____-chan I’m gonna have to cancel the date this Saturday… I need to get something done.” Kageyama says softly, hoping you wouldn’t be mad at him.

But boy were you mad.

This was the fifth time he had canceled and you have barely seen him in two weeks!

“Fine. Do whatever you want. I’m done waiting, Tobio.” Your words were harsh, but at that moment, you meant every single word.

You hung up the phone before he could answer and sighed angrily.

You lie on the couch, aimlessly flipping through the channels, finally landing on a Japanese drama.

You try to focus on the screen but gave up a few minutes later.

Did you break up with him?

What just happened?

Sorrow fell onto your heart as you thought to yourself.

‘He’s probably found someone else… Maybe I was too uptight…’ your tears start to increase as you thought to yourself.

“Or maybe he just doesn’t love me anymore.”

~~~~~

Soon later, a knock was heard at the door. You wake up, tears stains on your cheeks.

‘It might be mom…’ you think as you sluggishly walk to the door.

You come face to face with the one and only Tobio.

Your eyes widen, were you still asleep? Maybe you were, so you decided to pinch yourself.

“Ow!” You say as Tobio looks at you worriedly.

“What happened? Are you okay?” He asks frantically. You shake your head and look at him in the eye.

“No. I’m not okay.” You say, tears starting to fall from your already swollen eyes.

“Where the hell have you been?” Your voice cracks and you feel your legs start to give in.

He opens his mouth to speak but you cut him right away.

“Don’t even bother saying sorry. It won’t work anymore Kageyama.” You say. You see his face break and he bites his lip.

He walks over to his car and you thought he would leave. Your heart breaks as he opens the driver seat.

He wasn’t coming back.

Suddenly, you see him pull out a bouquet of flowers.

Your heart stops as he walks over to you, head hung low, cheeks blushed pink.

“Even if i brought you these? It ruins the surprise, but it seems like i’ve made you wait too long…” he mumbles as he hands you the flowers.

You stare at him in shock, your mouth suddenly dry.

“What surprise?”

He bites his lip harder and you take the flowers from him.

“Come with me, please… I’ll make it up to you.” His eyes lock with yours and it was like seeing the same Tobio from two years ago.

The same dark blue eyes that held so much love, and passion for you. He was determined to win your heart once again.

You nod and place the bouquet in the vase in your home.

He waits for you outside the door, his hand outstretched for you to hold.

You hesitate, still unsure of what was happening.

“Please _____. I… I’ll make it up to you.” He looks at you, eyes full of determination. His lips slightly curved.

You nod and take his calloused hand in yours.

~~~~~

The car stops and Tobio walks over to your side. You were parked in front of the apartment building. You look at him, confused as he opens the door for you.

He holds out his hand and you take it, leaving the car.

You walk inside, Tobio’s shaky hand in yours.

“Are you alright Tobio?” Why were his hands shaking?

He nods and he brings you to the elevator. He presses 15 and takes a deep breath.

There was silence.

“I haven’t been able to actually put the furniture and stuff since I’m showing you this a little bit too early,” he chuckles.

“But I hope you’ll like it… and agree.” He adds.

You gasp, the elevator stops. Tobio puts in a code and the door is unlocked. You stare at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I’ve been working, after volleyball practice.” He opens the door and you feel frozen in your spot.

Instead of the usual bunch of doors and hallways, the whole floor was an apartment.

The glass window showed the view of the whole city of Tokyo. The floor was empty, there was only a sofa and a few chairs here and there.

Tobio pulls you inside and the elevator door closes. He scratches the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

“See? It’s almost empty, and the walls aren’t painted yet but i was hoping to get it finished by our anniversary…”

You stare at him, not believing what he was planning.

“So, um…”

He turns to look at you, holds your hands in his and takes a deep breath.

“_____ ______,” you heart beats faster than it ever did today. Your eyes wide, unable to process it all.

“_____, I just had to get something, I’m almost there i promise.” 

“_____-chan I’m gonna have to cancel the date this Saturday… I need to get something done.”

This was it.

“I really love you. And you mean so much to me. I know I’m not the best boyfriend, but I want to be. And I hope you feel the same…”

He pauses and bites his lip.

“Will you move in with me?”

Tears start to fall onto your cheeks. You cover your mouth and suppress a squeal. You nod and say,

“Yes Tobio, I will.” You jump into his arms and he laughs as he spins you around. You hug him tightly and cry onto his shoulder.

“Thank god, I didn’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t agreed.” He brings you over to the window.

You get down and hold his hand. Resting your head on his chest, he wraps his arms around you.

Looking at the view in front of you, you turn to kiss him.

His lips move against yours, eyes closed, and hearts beating as one.

“I love you so much.” You say, sniffing and he chuckles. You cup his face and rest your nose against his.

“I love you too ____. Oh, and advanced Happy anniversary.”


	55. KUROO s/o sits on his lap in a car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I please request a scenario of the captains going on a road trip, and reader is the captain of one of the girls volleyball teams so she tags along except there aren't enough seats so she has to sit on Kuroos lap? I hope that makes sense 😅 I love your writing and hope you have a good day!!

A car drives towards your house and you excitedly bring your bag downstairs.

Daichi asked if you wanted to join him and a few friends to go on a road trip.

Being on the girls’ volleyball team at Karasuno made you and Daichi pretty close.

“Hi _____!” Bokuto, who sat in the front seat says waving over to you.

“Hi Bokuto!” You smile and sling your bag over your shoulder.

Daichi goes over to you and helps you put your bag in the trunk.

“Yeah um, Daishou brought quite a lot of stuff so it’s pretty tight inside.”

You nod and open the rear door.

“Hello there,” Kuroo says smirking.

“Hi, Tetsuro. Got any room in there?” You ask. The whole back row of the car fit only three people. That’s where Daichi, Daishou, and Kuroo.

He tries to scoot over but, no luck.

“How about you just sit on his lap?” Daishou says smirking at the bedhead.

Kuroo’s face turns pink and looks away from you.

“I guess that’s the only way I’ll fit.” You say. You sit on Kuroo’s lap and close the door. Wakatoshi started up the engine and started to drive.

“This is all your fault Daishou. We would be able to fit comfortably if you hadn’t brought so much stuff.” Daichi says rolling his eyes.

“It’s not my fault!”

“Who would need a bloody tent?!” Daichi says arguing with Suguru.

You pay them no mind and notice Kuroo’s hands clenching on his sides.

You turn to look at him, face slightly pink. “Are you alright?”

He nods quickly and smiles at you. “More than alright really.”

You hit his chest lightly and he chuckles.

“It seems like there would be a zig-zag road ahead,” Ushijima says glancing at the rear view mirror.

“You guys better hold on tight! Especially you _____!”

A blush creeps onto your cheeks and you hold on to the head part of Bokuto’s seat.

“May I?” The Nekoma captain asks, his hands hovering over your waist. You nod and avoid meeting his eyes.

He wraps his arms around your waist and buries his face in your hair, smelling the sweet smell of your shampoo.

“Lucky bastard…” you hear Bokuto say, a laugh escaping his lips.

Once the zig-zag road was finished, Kuroo’s arms were still wrapped around your waist.

“Oi, Kuroo! You don’t have to hold on to her!” Daishou says rolling his eyes.

Kuroo smirks at him. “Jealous, are we?”

Suguru’s eyes turn into slits as he glares at Kuroo, a laugh escaping your lips.

“Bumpy road ahead!” Bokuto screams.

Kuroo’s face pales.

This was gonna be a long trip.


	56. TSUKISHIMA s/o climbs through the window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where tsuki's girlfriend is his neighbour and she's like 'Oh hello, I just came through the window' all the time, it doesn't matter if he is studying or sleep or just showered or anything. She just want some love all the time. Thank youuu💖

It started when they were 5 years old. She had just moved in and their parents arranged a play date.

“Hi, I’m_____!” A small girl exclaims, her eyes wide and sparkling. She lets go of her mother’s hand and rushes over to Kei.

A pink hue creeps onto his cheeks and he smiles shyly. “H-hello…”

“We’re gonna be best friends!”

~~~~~

Tsukishima wakes up with a knock on his window. He groans and covers his head with his pillow.

“Tsukishima Kei, I know you’re awake!” her voice was muffled, but he heard her clear as day.

He gets out of bed, opens the window and stares her in the eyes.

“Do you know what time it is, _____? And it isn’t even locked.” He says sleepily. She smiles at him shyly and looks away.

“I couldn’t sleep…” She mumbles as Kei helps her enter his room.

“What am I supposed to do about that?” he asks smirking. She rolls her eyes and lies in his bed. 

He sighs and gets into bed, holding her in his arms.

“Thanks…” she says yawning.

“You better leave before my parents find out.”

~~~~~

She opens the window and smiles cheerily at Kei. “Hey, hot stuff.”

He cocks an eyebrow and shakes his head. “I’m ignoring you.” 

She frowns and pouts at him as he sits on his chair, hunching over a desk.

She huffs wraps her arms around his neck. She hangs a small cake box in front of his face, catching him by surprise.

“What are you doing? I have homework to do.” He says bluntly, he secretly wanted her though.

“Homework can wait! I brought you some cake.” He stops writing and turns to look at her.

“…Really?”

~~~~~

Tsukishima leaves the bathroom in his boxers, towel around his neck. His parents were out anyway.

He curses as he sees _____ lying on his bed, phone in her hand.

She turns to look at him and laughs. “Aren’t you used to this thing we’ve got going on?” 

He really did love it when he sees you in his room. But sometimes, you still caught him by surprise. 

He rolls his eyes and ruffles the towel in his hair. He feels her eyes on him and he smirks. 

“Liking the view, sweetheart?”

~~~~~

They laid on his bed, a comfortable silence engulfing the room. _____ and Kei had put on a pair of earphones, the wire in between them. He sighs, taking her hand in his. 

She turns to look at him, a smile fading into her face. 

He was happy. It was simple, she was here, her hand was in his, and yet it was so perfect.

He cups her face, now lying on his side. She mirrors him, a sleepy smile on his lips. 

He presses his lips to hers, eyes closing, hearts beating as one. 

Because they were connected. They were each other's’ strength, each other’s weakness. But that was okay because they were happy. 

All because of the window that connected them to each other’s hearts, minds, and souls.


	57. OIKAWA KUROO and USHIJIMA with baker!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask box open!!! Can I request for a scenario/hc for Oikawa, Kuroo and Ushijima where the s/o cooks and bakes so well they bring sweets and baked goods to every volley team meetings? Thank you!

Oikawa Tooru

\- loves it when you bake bc it makes his house smell nice

\- and thE SWEETS ARE SOO GOOD??? 

\- he loves your milk bread

\- sometimes you eat the batter and he asks if he could have some

\- so you hand him the bowl but he kisses you

\- “So sweet _____-chan~”

\- Gets kinda possessive when you bring it to the team

\- “_____! I thought you only baked for me!” cue pouting

\- “Share your blessings Tooru.”

\- so you call the team for snacks and they’re !!!!!

\- bc they know how good of a baker you are (Oikawa’s fault for bragging)

\- the team loVES it when you bake for them

\- Iwa-chan complimenting you to make Oikawa jealous

\- secretly loves how you care for the team just as much as he does

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- your coOKIES ARE DIVINE

\- he could eat at least 15 in one sitting

\- “kurOO NO” “kurOO YES”

\- “Leave some for me!”

\- he’s usually a healthy eater but when it came to your baked goods all of that flows out the window

\- when you’re making something he would do that thing where he wraps his arms around your waist and rests his head on your shoulder

\- but when you bring it to the team?

\- he wants to make them pay for your sweets

\- “ 1000 Yen for two cookies!”

\- like Kuroo wtf that’s so expenSIVE

\- so you roll your eyes and tell everyone he’s joking

\- when they eat it they get like 98.47% better at their game

\- so Kuroo tells you to bring sweets to their games

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- is pretty lowkey about how much he loves it

\- “This tastes nice, _____.” 

\- and you’re like “juST NICE?!”

\- so you almost cry about it bc you really loved doing it and poured your heART AND SOUL INTO IT

\- and he’s like ‘omagad thats not what i meant’ in his head

\- “Don’t cry _____, I actually really really love them” blushy Ushiwaka

\- so your face lights up and you pepper his face with kisses 

\- moRE BLusHIng

\- when you bring sweets to the team he’s like :I

\- but deep inside he’s like super proud of you 

\- and he smiLES bc he sees you happily sharing your talent with the rest of the team

\- and everybody’s shOOKT

\- #letushiwakasmile2k17


	58. KIYOKO and YACHI with cheeky s/o (slightly sexual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S / o is Karasuno's manager and is changing clothes with Yachi and Kiyoko in the locker room. She is brunette and has bikini marks and she smiles when she realizes that she has just caught the attention of the two of them. (　・ω)(　・)(　)(・　)(ω・　)(・ω・) oya oya?|

The Karasuno team thanks the competitors. They all run towards their managers, Kiyoko, Yachi, and _____. 

They excitedly hugged each of the members, awfully proud and eyes filled with tears. They hand them their waterbottles, towels, and hugs, sweat falling to their foreheads. 

“Thanks guys!” Daichi says with a smile. 

“Our pleasure. We’re really proud of you guys!” Yachi says, cheeks pink. Kiyoko nods and gives them a small smile. 

“You did absolutely amazing.” You say as you pat him on the back. His cheeks turn pink and he laughs, scratching the back of his head. 

“We’re planning to go out for dinner. You guys should get cleaned up.” He says chuckling. 

You nod and proceed to walk to the changing rooms, along with your fellow managers. 

You open the door and start to take off your shirt, it was extremely hot after all. You face the opposite wall to the other girls, your back facing them. 

You hear Yachi gasp, your bra strap falling to your shoulders. You smirk and stay focused on changing. You pull your pants down, your slightly tan skin making an appearance. 

Your tan lines were showing. Your underwear was the usual triangle shape, but the bikini bottom’s you had one wore were held by two strings by the sides. 

You feel the eyes of two girls on you, staring at your whole body. 

Kiyoko’s cheeks were pink she couldn’t stop staring at you. She bit her lip, trying to look away. 

Yachi’s face was fully pink as she eyes you, unable to look away. 

“So hot…” she accidentally whispers. Her eyes widen as she slaps her hands onto her mouth. 

You hear her and innocently say, “What was that, Yachi?” You change into your denim shorts, slowly. 

She turns around and faces the wall, “Nothing!” 

“It’s pretty hot in here huh?” You say glancing at Kiyoko. Her mouth slightly agape. 

She noda quickly and you put on your shirt, softly smiling at her. 

~~~~~

You all finish changing and you run over to Daichi and Suga. You sling your arm over their shoulders. Kiyoko and Yachi stare at you, their imagination running wild. 

“Are you two okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Asahi asks. 

“It’s just a little hot.” Kiyoko says glancing at Yachi. 

She nods, cheeks starting to turn pink again. 

You glance over your shoulder and wink at the two girls. 

Damn right it was.


	59. OIKAWA KUROO and TENDOU s/o doesn't wanna kiss him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I ask Oikawa, Kuroo and Tendou that smoke and when they do it their s/o always reject their kiss making them think she doesn't love them anymore, when instead she only doesn't like the taste or smell of the smoke? Thanks!

Oikawa Tooru

\- He would be casually smoking outside his house and you would drop by

\- He would greet you with a kiss but you would push him away

\- He’d be like ???

\- Asks if he’s done something wrong

\- And you’ll make something up like wanting to pee really badly

\- He’d be like “oh okay”

\- But it starts to keep happening

\- You would keep making up excuses to avoid his smokey kisses

\- Which makes him smoke even more and be stressed bc

\- What if he was a bad kisser? What if you didn't love him anymore?

\- Gets eye bags

\- You asked if he was getting enough sleep

\- Tells you his problem and kinda tears up bc this was it you were gonna break up with him

\- And you sheepishly tell him you didn’t like the smoke and he's shook

\- Is that it??? I guess i have to stop??

\- And now instead of smoking he would kiss you (which is v v v often)

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- you would be on your first date

\- And he’d bring you home

\- Leans in to kiss you but you smell the smoke

\- “I had a great time. Text me okay?”

\- And he would be :o oh okay

\- Walking home thinking why you didn't kiss

\- 28478292 dates later he still hasn’t kissed you yet

\- and he reALLY WANTED TO

\- Bc he’s already kissed your hand, your cheek, and your forehead like

\- Why couldn't he kiss you????

\- So he asks you and you tell him that it was the smoke

\- And he’d be like oh 

\- You would tell him all the bad effects of it and he would roll his eyes

\- (Secretly scared bc he never knew it would reach to death) (loser)

\- So he wouldn’t do it for a week

\- Takes you on a date

\- Finally kisses you

\- Doesn't regret avoiding the smoke bc it was so w o r t h I t

Tendou Satori

\- He would be really tired and fatigued from training and you would see him on the porch with a cig between his lips

\- He always wanted kisses when he was tired 

\- When he asks for one you just tell him that he should shower and go to bed 

\- And he gets really sad

\- He really bloody loved your kisses

\- And you avoid his kisses whenever he would smoke

\- He didn't know so he would be really worried 

\- So he tries something out and stops smoking bc he was so stressed of not being able to kiss you

\- And he confronts you about it and you grab his cigarettes and throw them in the bin

\- “No kisses if you use a cigarette.” You say sternly

\- But he reasons out that he can't do that

\- You try to help him stop 

\- It works out in the end and he gets his kisses from you


	60. KAGEYAMA with a cynical s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request a scenario with a character of your choice that one day confess to s/o, but unluckily for them she is cynical therefore she doesn't believe them and she thinks that maybe he is doing it for a bet? Maybe angst with happy ending? Thanks!

You walk into school, your eyes settling on a handsome raven-haired boy. He was talking to your seniors, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

“It’s a bet!” You hear Nishinoya say as he ruffles up Kageyama’s hair. You see him look away and he sets his eyes on you.

You pretend not to notice, heart beating fast. You smile to yourself and go into your class.

~~~~~

You walk towards your locker and see Kageyama pacing around by your locker. 

Your cheeks turn pink as you spot the bouquet of flowers in his hands. You walk over to him and tap his shoulder. 

He freezes but turns around to face you. “H-hello _____-san.” He says sternly looking into your eyes/

“Hello, Kageyama-kun.” You say, slightly smiling. You were actually talking to him!

“Th-these are for you!” He slightly bows and bites his lip. He hesitates but looks back at you. “I, really like you _____. Please go out with me!” 

You almost say yes, your heart wanted you to. But thoughts started to cloud your mind. You bite your lip. What if this was a bet? You did hear Nishinoya say something about a bet. He could never like a girl like you.

He was popular among the girls, after all, he was too dense to see it. He was one of the most handsome boys in the entire year, he could clearly have anyone he wanted. 

‘This must be a bet, he would never fall for me…’ you thought as you take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Kageyama, but I don’t want to be in your silly bet.” He lifts his head up, eyes wide in shock. His heart broke, it was like his whole world ha stopped.

You were rejecting him? But Tanaka-senpai told him these thing work! And what bet are you talking about?

You walk away from him, almost in tears. But he stood there, unable to process what happened. 

He runs over to you, but you walk into the classroom, and the bell rings. 

“Kageyama-kun, please go to class, the bell has rung.” the teacher says as he bites his lip.

He should've chased after you sooner.

~~~~~

You lay in bed that afternoon. Club had finished, and you headed home as soon as possible. The word got around and pretty much everyone you knew known of you and Kageyama. 

Kageyama was almost perfect in your eyes. 

‘That was a bet. He could never fall for me, right?’ you bury your head in your pillow and scream. 

Your mom knocks on the door. “_____? There’s a boy outside asking for you.”

Your heart stops, could it be him?

You walk to your door and open it. There he was. 

He was still in his volleyball uniform, slightly sweaty as he stands in front of you. He stares into your eyes and steps forward.

There was nobody here. It was only you and him. And yet, why were you feeling so uneasy? 

“It’s a bet!” Nishinoya says as he ruffles Kageyama’s hair.

“_____.” Tobio says as he holds your hand in his. His cheeks were a fiery red, 

“Kageyama, I can’t do this…” You mumble. This bet has been on your mind for the whole day, it was driving you crazy. 

“Why not? Can’t you see that I really really like you?” Kageyama’s voice cracks. 

“I don’t know how to do this sort of thing… And I’m trying my best to win your heart but I don't, know, how to…” He bites his lip, avoiding your eyes. 

Your heart aches for him, you just wanted to say yes. You wanted to hold him in your arms and tell him you love him. 

But what if it was a bet?

“I’m not good at showing how I feel, that’s what my teammates say anyway.” tears start to pool in his eyes and he wipes them away. 

“Gosh, you probably think I’m an idiot, huh?” He looks away from you.

“You’re not,” you tell him as you step forward. Your cheeks turning pink as you get the courage to wipe off his tears.

“I really like you _____. What can I do to win your heart?” his eyes stare into yours and you swoon. You feel your heart beat fast. His eyes were the perfect shade of blue.

“Tell me the truth.” 

He looks at you, confusion was written on his face. “Is this all a bet?” you bite your li.

“A bet? What are you talking about?” His eyebrows furrow and his lips part slightly.

“I heard Nishinoya-san say something about a bet yesterday, is this it?” You prepared yourself. You were gonna get hurt. 

“What?” He thinks and looks away from you. Suddenly, his eyes widen and he holds your hands in his. The feeling of his calloused hands warmed your skin.

“He said he bet Tanaka-senpai that you would accept my confession he was going to get treated by Tanaka-senpai!” He exclaimed, he bit his lip and looked into your eyes.

You feel a weight lifting off your shoulders as your eyes widen. 

That was it? 

“Then you better tell Nishinoya-san that he’ll be treated then.”


	61. KAGEYAMA and GOSHIKI honeymoon with s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request Kags and Goshiki with their s/o on their honeymoon?

Kageyama Tobio

\- would be 100% more in love with you

\- lowkey excited but high key nervous

\- after the ceremony, he would bring you to your new house and just kiss you

\- he would be more clingy and more touchy than he usually isn’t

\- “I know that I’m not the best at showing emotions, it’s probably because I always get shy,”

\- he’d look into your eyes and smiles widely

\- “But I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, more than I ever was before.”

\- he would probably bring you somewhere quiet like Bora Bora, or maybe somewhere cold like Iceland

\- He just wants to spoil you as much as possible and to go where no one would judge him 

\- he would make sure you are comfortable and would kiss you as much as possible

\- when you return to Japan he would be more smiley and everyone’s like

\- sigh that’s the honeymoon stage

 

Goshiki Tsutomu

\- is so excited he isn’t even nervous

\- would cry after the ceremony

\- would hold you in his arms until he is satisfied

\- “Sweetheart? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” you would ask bc he would literally just cry on your shoulder

-He would nod and cup your face and kiss you passionately

\- You would melt into his arms and he would hold you up and take you in his arms

\- bringing you to the bed and lying there with you

\- he would be more lowkey than Kags bc I feel like he just wants to settle in before taking you out

\- so when you’ve settled in the house and your name has changed he would take you to somewhere like South Africa

\- telling each other that you love each other like 237453425638 times a day

-going on a safari and riding a hot air balloon

-taking lots of photos and kisses

\- and every night you would talk about the future, how many kids you would have, etc etc


	62. KAGEYAMA with scary!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A Tobio Kageyama scenario , where the 'scary' girl has a crush on him? Please and thank you!

“Oi, Kageyama.” Hinata goes over to Kageyama’s class and nudges him, his eyes glancing around. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama says, raising his head from the table. Hinata pulls him closer so he can whisper in his ear. 

“I heard that scary girl has a crush on you…” Hinata says shuddering. 

Kageyama’s eyes widen. 

Someone had a crush on him?

on him?

His cheeks turn pink. “Who are you talking about, idiot? There aren’t any scary girls around here.” He says hiding his face from the orange haired boy,

Hinata looks at him surprised. “You don’t know? It’s that girl…” He says slowly pointing at you. 

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow. “What makes her scary?” He looks at you, sitting two seats diagonal to him. You silently eat your lunch, alone at your table. 

You seemed pretty normal to him.

“What do you mean?!” Hinata accidentally says, shouting. Some people turn to look at him and he blushes.

“She hit a few guys once, they ended up in the nurse’s office…” Hinata whispers.

The setter’s eyebrows raise, impressed by your strength. “If she has the strength to do that, she might even be able to spike harder than you.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows furrow. “Hey!” He hits Kageyama by the shoulder but he ignores him. 

This was the first time someone actually had a crush on him (that he knew of anyway).

He stood up, summoned all of his courage and left the middle blocker by his table. 

You felt a presence behind you and you turn around. Your eyes widen and you give the handsome boy a small smile, cheeks dusted pink.

“H-hello…” You stutter. Everyone looks at you two, whispering to each other. You grow conscious and hide your face in your hair.

“Why did you hit the two guys? You know, the ones you sent to the nurses’ office…” Kageyama asks, ignoring all the people who were staring at you.

Your cheeks turn red and you bit your lip. “A student was being bullied… I just thought I’d help her out…” You say looking at the floor. Your heart pounded in your chest. 

This was the first time he talked to you and this was the topic?

You see everybody’s eyes widen.

You look up and lock eyes with the setter. Kageyama’s cheeks turn pink, mirroring yours. 

“Th-that’s cool!” He blurts out. You gasp, seeing as it’s the first time you’ve received a compliment like that. 

“R-really?” you say, unable to believe what you just heard. “Most people think I’m scary… I’m not! I promise!” You say giving him a hopeful smile. 

His heart beats against his chest, you were beautiful.

Not only were you absolutely gorgeous in his eyes, but you were strong-willed, and caring to all people around you.

You were misjudged. 

Just like him. 

He took a deep breath, “I don’t think you’re scary.” 

You smile at him widely and he looks away, unable to contain his embarrassment. His face said serious, but he was just as nervous as you were.

Hinata’s jaw drops. 

‘Did Kageyama just get the girl?’


	63. KUROO comforting s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Kuroo comfort his crush when they have taken a bad grade in the math exam? Scenario please but if it's too much work headcanons work too. Thank you!

You stare at the test paper, eyes wide in shock. You feel as if the walls were closing in, and you were about to faint. 

You failed.

And you studied so hard for it.

Your friends tap your back and say it’ll be okay.

But it wasn’t.

This was the first exam of the year, and yet you’ve gotten off to a bad start. You knew the lessons, at least you tried to know them anyway.

The teacher bids farewell. With a blank expression on your face, you stand, pack up your things and leave the classroom.

You held your backpack’s strap and feel your energy drain as you took each step. 

“Hey _____!” Kuroo says slinging an arm over your shoulder and kissing your cheek. Usually, you’d be all flustered and move away from him since you were in public. But this time, you weren’t.

“_____? Are you alright?” He asks as you walk outside the school doors. 

You remain silent as you keep thinking, 

‘I tried so hard to study for it, why didn’t I at least pass?’

Kuroo stops and you keep walking, not noticing the lack of his presence.

He jogs to your front and stops. You bump into him and your eyes widen. “Oh, hi Tetsuro…” You say sadly. You avoid his curious eyes.

“What happened? Did I do something wrong? What’s on your mind?” He asks with arms crossed on his chest. 

You sigh, take out your exam and shove it to his chest. His eyebrow raises and he takes the paper.

He glances at the score and back at you.

You feel yourself getting smaller, embarrassment filling your body.

“Is this it?” He shocked you. You quickly raise your head and he looks you in the eye. 

“What do you mean? I studied really hard for that test… I just wasted my time and effort studying for that stupid test…” You sigh and feel tears form in your eyes. 

Kuroo stares at you and feels a sense of urgency in him. Tears fall from your eyes and down onto the concrete, your head bowing in disappointment.

“Then we have to study harder!” 

You let the last tear fall and look up at the captain. “What?” your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Take this as motivation, kitten.” You blush at the pet name. He takes a step towards you and cups your face in both of his hands, 

“You can only do better for the next one!” He kisses your forehead and you bury your face in his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around you. “I’ll help you for the next one okay? Pfft, I can’t believe this stupid test broke my girl! Hello? Is _____ even in there?” He says. You laugh and wipe your wet eyes, pulling away from him.

“You should give yourself some credit, kitten.” He slings his arm over your shoulder and starts to walk you home. He kisses your cheek/

“I won’t love you any less whether you fail or not. You shouldn’t too.”


	64. IWAIZUMI OIKAWA KUROO and NOYA relationship hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEYOOOO can you do headcannons of being in a relationship with Iwa-Chan, Oikawa, Kuroo and Noya please? (separate) Nsfw as well if you're confortable with it, please. Thanks sweetheart~. Kaiden

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- waking up with him feels so secure bc hes got those strong arms around your waist  
\- Sometimes you would make him breakfast of vice versa  
\- Lazy days include cuddling, movie marathons, and watching anime  
\- Would get into petty fights but nothing really big  
\- Super protective over you  
\- Very sappy when it’s beyond 12 am  
\- Not that much into pda  
\- But always touching you somehow  
\- Tells you he loves you when it’s only you and him bc he’s too shy to say it in pubilc

Oikawa Tooru

\- being basic and taking lots of selfies together  
\- Posting them all over social media  
\- Dates would always be out and about  
\- Not really into movies at the cinema  
\- But watches movies with you at home so he can make out with you in the dark  
\- If he hasnt got a busy day he would stay in bed with you and have you rest on his chest  
\- very much into pda, makes sure everyone knows youre his  
\- Kisses you with so much passion every time, may it be a peck or a full on kiss  
\- Tells you he loves you anytime anywhere  
\- Secretly takes photos of you and posts them with a sappy caption

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- Playful teasing  
\- Staying up at night talking about how much you love each other  
\- Always has his arm around your shoulder when you’re in public  
\- Forehead kisses  
\- Wearing lowkey matching outfits  
\- You wearing his shirts out on dates  
\- Dates are always where there are things to do like amusement parks, beaches, etc.  
\- I love you’s when there’s no people around or only a few  
\- Shows you off to his team   
\- He thinks he’s really lucky to have you and he stares at you sometimes with a dorky smile on his face

Nishinoya Yuu

 

\- Dates at the caT CAFÉ  
\- He would always show you off bc he’s so proud to be yours  
\- Tickle fights!  
\- Kissing until you fall asleep  
\- Him always surprising you with cheek kisses  
\- Cuddling with your face buried in the crook of his neck  
\- When you first saw him with his hair down you fell in love again bc he was so adorable  
\- Pinching each other’s cheeks  
\- Your relationship is super fun  
\- Always says I love you  
\- Pda pda pda


	65. TENDOU with a scaredy cat s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omg the request box is open! Could I please request a scenario of Tendo watching a horror movie with his fem s/o who is a scaredy cat and does silly things like use his hand as a shield from the tv but will peek through his fingers?

“Satori I’m leaving you.”

Tendou laughs and slings his arm over the couch. “_____, it’s just a movie, it’s not real.” 

You glare at him and scoff. He rolls his eyes. “But it’s still a horror movie Satori.”

He holds your hand and pulls you to his chest. “But I’ll be here! I’ll protect you!” He holds you tighter and you buy your head in the crook of his neck.

You sigh. Damn it Tendou.

“Fine. But I’m not watching it, I’m staying here.” your voice was muffled by his shirt. He chuckles and starts the movie.

~~~~~

As the movie progressed, you slowly get out of his grasp. He smirks and steals glances from you, knowing you would be watching it with your full attention soon.

“No no no don’t go in there- damn you’re an idiot…” He hears you mutter and he pulls you to lay on his chest, stretching his legs across the sofa.

He watches you quietly, your eyes never leaving the tv. He had watched this movie before, and he knew it was coming. You felt it too and you bring his hand to your face, shielding your eyes. 

Slowly, he felt your hand start to pull his fingers out of your face, leaving holes to cover your vision. He smiles as you stare at the screen with anticipation.

The jump scare happens and you scream. Tendou chuckles and you bring your head to his chest.

“What happened to not watching the movie sweetheart?” He teases as you hug him tighter.

“Shut up Satori…” 

A silence engulfs the room and you both cuddles as you watched the movie.

 

 

“You’re not leaving me right?”

“Why would I want to be alone after we’d watched that movie”


	66. BOKUTO and AKAASHI night wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaah!!!! Is the ask box still open??? If it is, may I have a scenario for Bokuto and Akaashi night wedding???

Bokuto Koutarou

Bokuto was excited to see you. He wore a gray suit, fitted on him perfectly. He looks around as the ceremony starts, he was anxious but excited nonetheless. The sun had set, and the stars were bright. The beach was the perfect place for your wedding. Multiple torches were stuck to the ground, illuminating the surroundings dimly. 

His heart beats against his chest, ‘Maybe I'm nervous after all…’ he thought as he bit his lip. Then,

the music starts.

Heads turn and Bokuto could barely breathe. 

His breath stops. “Wow.” 

It was a simple dress, lace for the top, a plunging neckline, and a beautiful flowy bottom. And yet, after all of these years of being together, Bokuto was still speechless. He gasps and gulps as you walks towards him, your father’s arm linked with yours.

He feels his jaw slightly hang loose as you give him a small smile. You give your dad a kiss on the cheek and thank him, he kisses your hand and sits with your mom. 

You turn towards Bokuto, eyes locking with yours. Your knees slightly shaking, you were getting married.

Koutarou smiles at you and offers a hand. You blush and stand beside him.

You turn to look at him and your smile bashfully. He looked like he didn’t age a bit You were in love with the same man you loved six years ago. He notices you staring and he looks at you, slightly shocked. 

You smile at him, your pearly whites showing. He gasps and his shoulders scrunch up, cheeks turning pink. 

He looks into your eyes and memories from meeting you for the first time, and your journey together until now flash through his mind. He relaxes and gives you a smile brighter than the moon that night.

He may not be the perfect guy and he has his downfalls. But he was also perfect in the sense that he would always be there for you, always cheering you up, and despite his downfalls, you were there to pick him up. 

You were in love with him, and he was in love with you.

That’s all that matters.

 

Akaashi Keiji

“You are like the moon,” Akaashi was holding both of your hands, slightly shaking, and cheeks pink. 

You look at him fondly, you were getting married to him.

All eyes were on the both of you, but to you, it seemed like no one else was here.

The wind blows and your dress flows with it. The fairy lights hung by the gazebo shaking slightly. Your families and loved ones were seated in their white chairs on the grass, gazing at the both of you. The dim lights illuminating your faces, casting an intimate environment for the both of you. The moon was shining brightly, stars open for all to see.

“In my darkest of nights, where I feel indifferent, you’re there, shining. Showing me the right path to walk through, and making me see the light.“ He stares into your eyes, he was nervous, he had never been into PDA. 

You feel tears form in your eyes as he shyly smiles at you. 

“And you are like the stars,” He looks towards the sky and back to you. “There are times when you’re shining brighter than everyone else in the room, and times where you’re dimmer than a candle light. But I promise to be always there for you, to help you shine brighter than all the stars in the sky.” a tear slips past your cheek and onto the floor, you bite your lip.

He takes in a shaky breath, looks you in the eye and says, 

“You are like the galaxies. So wonderfully complex, and at the same time beautiful in their own way. You might not be the most beautiful person in the world,” He beams at you, and you feel your heart pound against your chest.

“But you are the most beautiful person to me. You are my whole world, nothing will ever change that.”


	67. AKAASHI love hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm the anon of the request for Akaashi love headcanons. Sorry if it was vage :S I thought it was understable. Btw, I mean with the "love headcanons", how he asked for a date, first kiss, first time, proposal, wedding, honeymoon and maybe pregnancy/first child. If it's too long, you can choose whatever you like ^^ Sorry for the inconveniences :(

Where you first meet

\- you would be a freshman and he’d be a junior and you would meet at school

\- He’d been seeing you around the hallaways and one day he approaches you during lunch

\- You’d have a crush on the setter, seeing him play a few games wuth your older friend while he was a freshman 

\- You’d tell him he’s an amazing setter and blushy Akaashiii

How he would ask you out

\- You would come to one of his games and they’d win, so you’d go out of your way to congratulate him

\- So you see him walking out of the gym, and you run towards him

\- “Who’s this cute girl Akaashi?!” 

\- “I’ll catch up with you Bokuto-san”

\- You’d giggle as Bokuto bows and tells you you’re adorable and he leaves

\- Complimenting Akaashi on how he played

\- He’d smile and thank you

\- “-you deserve a prize for being amazing-” 

\- “Can my prize be a date with you?”

First Kiss

\- it would be after the third or fourth date

\- He brought you out for a walk in the park

\- Holding hands

\- Him glancing at your lips for the entire time

\- He would stop underneath a lamp, near a bench. 

\- It would be around 6pm

\- He’d turn to look at you, gazing into your eyes

\- So you lean onto him and wrap your arms around his neck and he’d hold your waist

\- Your lips collide and it was like kissing an angel

\- His lips would be soft, moving along yours in harmony

First time

\- it would be after a year of dating, on your aniversary

\- He’d bring you to his house, kissing you hungrily

\- His parents wouldnt be home

\- His tongue would slip pst your mouth and you’d leand onto him, his arms cupping your face

\- His shirt would come off first, then yours, then soon, you were panting, lying naked underneath his bedsheets

\- Your cheeks would be pink, hopefully unseen by the dim light of him lampshade

\- He’d ask for permission, you nodding in response

\- He’d bury his face in the crook of your neck as he thrusts slowly inside you

\- You gasp and hold onto his back, tears forming in your eyes

\- He’d tell you how much he loves you and kiss you deeply

\- Then he’d feel so good inside you and you tell him he could move. 

\- So he would and he’d kiss your neck

\- “i love you so much, _____”

\- And the rest is history

How he proposes

\- it would be after college, you’d still be going strong. 

\- You two would meet up back home and he’d take you out.

\- Walking around town, going back to where you first dated etc. 

\- and you end up in the park, fairy lights strung onto the trees

\- “What’s all this for Keiji?”

\- “Can’t i show my girl how much i love her?”

\- there would be a piece of paper in the middle of the gazebo

\- You’d walk over to it, eyebrows furrowed, you’d pick it up, turn it around, and read the text

\- “Turn around”

\- Your eyes widen and you stop breathing, turning around to see the love of your life on his knee, a box in his hand. 

\- “You mean the world to me, _____. And i want to be there for you for all of my life. I love you, will you-”

\- You’d cry and nod, hugging him by surprise, he’d chuckle and take a deep breath. 

\- “You didn’t let me finish babe,”

\- “It doesn’t matter Keiji, yes i’ll marry you.”

When you get married

\- oh my god i wrote a scenario on a night wedding and i think that would be how it would go on CHECK MY LAST WORK


	68. KAGEYAMA pushes himself too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama with S/O When Kageyama messed up on a move or got beat. He's just beat himself up about really badly. But with S/O smooches him and tells him to stop pressuring himself to such huge expectations too many times

“Damn it!” Kageyama’s voice boomed throughout the entire gym. All of the other players of Karasuno had left, leaving the setter to vent out his anger.

They had lost to Aoba Johsai, and Kageyama’s last toss to Hinata was blocked, leaving the team heart-broken.

You wait for him outside the gym, eyes widening as you hear his voice. 

You open the doors, eyes landing on the raven haired boy’s body bent over, clutching his knees.

His body was shaking, a sign of pent up anger, frustration, and grief. You walk over to him, cautious of what he may do. 

Your hand rests on his back as you see his tears fall onto the floor.

“Tobio?“ 

He bites his lip. clenching his hands.

He turns to you, eyes filled with tears, eyebrows furrowed. You gasp as he glares at you. He’s never been this emotional before.

"What?” his deep voice slashing onto you like a blade. 

You stand, speechless, jaw dropped and eyes scared.

He huffs and walks away from you. “It’s not your fault…” You mutter, still for him to hear.

He stops in his tracks, a flaming aura surrounding the room.

“What do you mean, it’s not my fault…” He mutters. He faces you, eyes in slits. You walk towards him. Your bodies inches apart.

“I said it’s not your fault." 

His eyebrows furrow even more. 

”_____, you don’t understand-“

"It wasn’t your fault-”

“Yes, it was!” His voice echoes in the gym, furious eyes staring into yours. 

You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off.

“If I hadn’t tossed to Hinata, we would’ve scored! We would have won the damn set! If I had thought it through, I would have tossed to Asahi-san!” he takes a step closer to you with every outburst and you take a step back. 

By the end of it, you were backed up against the wall, a clenched hand by the side of your head. He stares into your eyes, and you felt your heart break. 

He bites his lip, and eyes are filled with tears. His body shakes, and he drops his clenched hand down to his side.

“Damn it…” He leans forward, back arched. 

You sigh and hold him in your arms. He clenches the back of your uniform and you slide to the floor, holding the sobbing boy in your arms. You rub his back. 

You take his face into your hands, fatigue engulfed the boy. He let you do what you wanted.

You stare him in the eyes, but he avoided them. 

“Hey,” You say trying to catch his eye. He closed them, then opens to stare into yours.

His eyes were red, and you knew how awful he must feel.

You smile at him shyly, his eyes widening as you lean forward to kiss him. 

His wide eyes soon closed as he leaned into your kiss. You pull away and rest your forehead on his.

“Volleyball is a team sport, you told me that. The only thing we can do now is train harder, but please don’t overdo it either.” You giggle as his cheeks turn pink.

He looks away and nods.

“Don’t push yourself, okay?" 

"Yes, _____.”

“Let’s go home, yeah?” you say as you stand and lend him a hand. He nods and holds your hand, slinging his bag over his shoulder.


	69. DAICHI gets hit by a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi being hit by a ball by his s/o in public, scenario , please ?

“Okay, so when you serve you throw the ball up in the air and hit it with this part of your palm,” 

Daichi had brought you out to a park near his house and thought, 

Why not teach my lovely girl how to serve? It was both things he loved so much, why not have them both, right?

And it was a beautiful day, the sun was out, the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, it couldn’t get any better than this.

You nod and he shows you how to do it, serving towards you. 

Since you didn’t know how to receive, you just caught the ball instead. 

Daichi beams at you and says, “Why don’t you try?” 

You shake your head and laugh, “I can’t do it like that!” 

He rolls his eyes and goes into his receiving position. 

You take a deep breath and recall what Daichi told you to do. You bite your lip, thrown the ball upwards and hit it with your palm. 

Daichi, who was too distracted by you, had his eyes wide.

Your eyes widen, and as if in slow motion, the ball hurtled towards his face

Your jaw drops as the sound of the ball hitting his face echoed through your ears. He falls backward, and strangers passing by were staring at you and him. 

 

Your cheeks turn red and you rush over to him, slightly giggling as you asked him if he was alright.

He scratches the back of his neck, blood from his nose dropping to the ground.   
Your eyes widen and you rush to get him a handkerchief from your bag.  
You hold it to his nose and he looks away from you sheepishly. 

“And I thought you couldn’t do it!” He exclaimed as giggles erupted from the both of you.

“And I thought you would be able to receive that, captain.” 

He chuckles and you help him stand up. “Don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

He groans as he looks around, seeing the people of the park staring at him.  
You smile and kiss his cheek as you nod and walk back to his house.

 

 

“Can you teach me to receive too?”

“Only if you promise not to hit me in the face.”


	70. KUROO BOKUTO TSUKI KAGEYAMA weirdo hits on their crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, Bokuto, Tsukki and Kageyama (Separated times of course) Reacting to coming back to their crush getting hit on by a weirdo

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- prom night

\- you would be left alone by the table as Kuroo went to go get you some drinks

\- you wait for him and scan through your phone and a guy walks over to you

\- “You smell like vanilla.”

\- you’d be shocked bc what???

-so you awkwardly thank him and try to avoid his eyes bc that was really weird

\- but Kuroo would chuckle as you try to avoid him and he would walk over to you

\- “May I interrupt?” He says

\- and you silently thank him and the other weird guy walks away nodding

\- “did I interrupt something?”

\- “…glad you did…”

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- it would be in the park

\- a guy approaches you while Bokuto buys you ice cream

\- you give him a friendly smile and he says

\- “You smile like my mom.”

\- eyes widening, cue the ‘What???’ face

\- and he’d make comments on how much you remind him of his mom

\- so you think ah maybe she’s passed away?

\- so you ask where his mom was and he says “oh shes at home.”

\- and Bokuto would see you and be like “EEEHHH???” 

\- walks over to you and looks the guy in the eyes, “What do you think you’re doing with my girl?”

\- and the guy would tell him how much you looked like him mom and bokuto would be like 

-????

\- so he’d awkwardly try to avoid him and tell him you’d be going 

\- and when he’d be out of earshot, Bokuto says,

\- “What just happened?”

 

Tsukishima Kei

\- it’d be at school

\- he’d be a shit about it

\- You would be in class with Kei sitting a few chair away from you

\- and a guy who you’ve never met shoves his face in front of you and he’s super close

\- he whispers ‘please go on a date with me.’

\- and you’d be like what

-Kei would be smirking and laughing at the scene and everyone would be looking

\- “She’s already da-” Yamaguchi gets his mouth shut by tsuki’s hand

\- “Yeah _____, why not go on a date with him?”

\- you glare at him and look away from the guy.

\- you signal for help from Tsuki a.k.a giving him a look

\- He sighs and walks up to the guy

-”She’s already dating me, sorry.” He gives the guy a sarcastic smile

\- so the guy nods and shakes Kei’s hand and says ‘good job’ and leaves

\- “What the hell was that?” Kei was laughing so hard

-u lil shite

 

Kageyama Tobio

\- you would be by the vending machines

\- then a guy walks over and says ‘I like your hair can I touch it’

\- but you’ve never seen this guy around

-and Kageyama sees him and goes !!!!!

\- So he starts yelling and tells the guy that he couldn’t touch your hair

\- and he asks why not

\- and Kageyama’s face would turn pink and says

\- only I can touch her hair

-you would be like ‘woah kags’

-and he starts to get riled up and turns into a monster

\- and you sigh and pull him by the uniform to kiss his cheek

\- goes silent and looks :o

\- the guy leaves bc of verbal harassment by Kags lol

\- “b-baka, we’re in public”

-”You didn’t mind going all out on him in public tho”


	71. KAGEYAMA KUROO and BOKUTO s/o kisses them first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama, Kuroo, and Bokuto Reacting to their s/o kissing them FIRST!!

Kageyama Tobio

\- you would be tutoring him or something

\- and you were sitting beside him and you just found his lips so endearing

\- so you look at his lips and he’s like ?????

\- and you start to lean in and kiss him

\- he literally stops breathing for a solid 3 seconds but starts to kiss back

\- his eyes would be wide

\- his face would be red

\- when you pull away you’d smile at him and he’d stutter

\- ”I was supposed to do that first dumbass…”

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- You’d be dropped off at your house after your date with Kuroo

\- you were kinda ??? bc he hasn’t kissed you yet but he’s been staring at your lips ever since the first date

\- you’d be bold and pull him by the shirt and kiss him

\- he would be shocked

\- but he smirks and starts to kiss you back and cup your face

\- he pulls away and chuckles

\- “Didn’t think you’d be the first to kiss me, but I’ll roll with it”

\- laughing at him and turning submissive af

\- “I dig it though…” He’d whisper in your ear, giving it a light bite

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- it would be after a match

\- and he’d’ve won and he’d still have a high from the match

\- and you would be in tears bc you would be so proud of him

\- you run towards him with open arms 

\- and he would open his arm wide and you’d jump on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and kiss him4

\- he wouldn’t even be bothered and smile as he’d hold you up

\- he’d kiss you passionately

\- after the kiss, he would throw his arm up in the air and 

\- “heY HEY HEY!”


	72. ASAHI the team cheers them up hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asashi always raises the mood of SO. Being the love that he is. And SO tries the most to do the same. One day the two end up being blue and exchanging looks, hold hands tightly, breathe deeply and Karasuno comes to help!! They don't really realize they are helping, but in a second exchange of looks a smile appears, and a giggle because Hinata called Tsukishima of irritating giraffe ^^

\- Asahi had been blocked for 75% off his spikes and he was feeling really down

\- he would always be the one to make you smile

\- and you really wanted to return the favor but

\- you had just had a bad grade on your exam

\- so you go out your room and see Asahi waiting for you, looking down and blue

\- you would stare at his eyes and sigh, holding his hand tightly as you walk to the gym

\- the walk would be silent as thoughts clouded both of your minds

\- you just sat in the gym and watched him practice

\- so, of course, everyone notices and they glance at you and Asahi

\- so Noya slaps the big ace on the back and yells “WHY ARENT YOU SMILING AT _____”

\- and Ennoshita saves the day and walks over to Noya pulling him away from the ace

\- practice goes on and Kiyoko sits beside you complimenting you

\- “Hey Asahi, we can only train harder, you know?” Sugamama knows the right words

\- “I’ve got your back next time!” Tanaka Ryuuu

\- Hinata jumps in front of Asahi and says “ASAHI-SAN”

\- “why aren’t you smiling? youRE THE ACE!” Hinata says as Kageyama nods in the background

\- Asahi being all shy and scratching the back of his head

\- “Is that really all you talk about?” Kei would be chuckling and smirking at Hinata

-”shuT UP YOU IRRITATING GIRAFFE!”

\- yours and Azumane’s eyes widen and you turn to look at the sun and the moon

\- you would catch each other’s eye and lock them

\- you would start to giggle and he would chuckle, soon turning into laughs erupting from everyone on the team

\- practice ends and you’d walk hand in hand with Asahi, a small smile on your face.

\- you’d look at each other and smile wider, glancing at the back, where the Karasuno team was walking

\- and everything was going to be okay


	73. SETTERS s/o's perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! Ask for a hq for the setters(if there's a cap of how many, you can choose your top fav peeps) when their s/o sneak into their lockers and spray their **girly fruity floral pom pom poww** perfume onto their uniforms? What will their reaction be, or what will the teammates' reactions be? Thanks! Love your blog so much

Kageyama Tobio

\- he would open his locker, quickly go to the changing rooms and change into the volleyball uniform

\- (somebody’s excited)

\- he wouldn’t even notice the smell until he’s changed and walking into the gym

\- so he talks to Hinata about a new thing for the new quick and Hinata be like 

\- ”why are you wearing perfume???

\- and kags doesn’t really get what he’s talking about

\- probably bc he’s used to what you smell like

\- and Hinata would tell him “Why do you have _____’s perfume on you???”

\- and kags would smell his uniform and his cheeks would turn red

\- “someone ‘s guilty of something” Tsuki no

\- so kags goes on a yelling spree with a red face with Tsuki tryna keep his laughter down bc dadchi will get mad

 

Sugawara Koushi

\- once he opens his locker he would be kinda confused bc why did it smell like you

\- he would notice your perfume and he’d smile

\- his cheeks would turn slightly pink as he chuckles and wears the uniform

\- Goes to the gym with a dorky smile on his face and Daichi’s ???

\- and Daichi would ask why he was smiling

\- “Oh ya know, nothing…” He would say but he literally is so proud to have your scent on

\- the rest of the team would be :o bc suga-san hasn’t hit anyone yet

\- and Asahi asks why he was so happy today and he’d give the same reply

\- but he would small the perfume and he’d smile at his friend

\- “Good for you Sugawara.”

\- cue the hard slap on the back from sugamama

 

Oikawa Tooru

\- he’d be all about it ngl

\- he would wear his uniform with a smirk on his face

\- asks everyone if they like the smell of his perfume

\- everyone is v v v confused

\- “Why do you want to know Oikawa-san” oh poor shallot head

\- Oikawa would sling an arm around his shoulder and look to the gym’s ceiling

\- “Because it’s my beautiful girlfriend, _______’s perfume, smells divine, doesn’t it?”

\- Everyone’s kinda just ‘ugh here he goes again’

\- and they would just ignore him as he talks about how great you are

\- then iwaizumi hears him boasting and throws a volleyball at him

\- “Stop talking and start warming up crappykawa!”

 

Akaashi Keiji

\- he would be pretty lowkey happy about it

\- so when he walks into the gym Bokuto sniffs him like a dog

\- “this isn’t your perfume Akaashi!”

\- so Akaashi avoids his eyes with a blush and changes the subject

\- in which bokuto gladly indulges in

\- then soon everyone from the team is whispering about why akaashi smells better than usual 

\- so Bokuto remembers again and bugs him about it 

\- “Akaashi the smell you’re wearing is familiar, but it isn’t yours??? Who’s is it???”

\- Akaashi tried to change the subject again but bokuto tells him not to

\- Keiji would mutter that it was yours and the captain’s eyes widen

-“akaashi is marked!”

 

Miya Osamu

\- He would be nonchalant about it

\- secretly loves it though

\- so he would wear his uniform and walk into the gym with a :I face (like usual)

\- and atsumu would smirk and nudge him

\- “someone’s spending too much time with _____.”

\- he’d just roll his eyes at the twin and sigh as he does his stretching

\- he would be distracted throughout practice

\- he would remember the same scent on your clothes, which lead to thinking about your body, then your face, then your smile

\- so after drinking his water, he would show off a small smile as he looks at the floor

\- and the whole team gasps

 

Kozume Kenma

\- he would think “oh _____ sprayed her perfume…”

\- he would be blushing the entire time as he walks into the gym

\- tries to stand with his Gameboy in the corner of the gym where there aren’t any people 

\- Kuroo walks over to him and smells the perfume 

\- “I love your perfume today. Where’d you get it?” 

\- Kenma would glance at Kuroo and blush even harder 

\- “Kenma-san are you okay- you smell good! Is that yours?” –tall Russian dude 

\- he would ignore him and concentrate on his game 

\- “Oh! So it isn’t yours? I wonder who’s it could be…” Kuroo would be smirking 

\- kenma walks out of the gym “nope.”

\- mama yaku chases after him


	74. TSUKISHIMA KUROO and BOKUTO s/o feels uncomfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADCANONS Of Tsukk, bokuto and kuroo reacting to their s/o crying in front of them because a guy made the s/o uncomfortable

Tsukishima Kei

\- he would immediately go over to the guy

\- probably would glare at him as he towers over the guy (you know those things in the anime where the background is dark purple and black)

\- “I wonder who hurt my girlfriend.”

\- lame ass apologizes from the guy as he runs away bc your boyfie tol

\- he’d immediately rush to your care after that

\- taking you home with you on his back

\- hugging you and cuddling with you when you get home

\- “I promise I won’t ever leave your side ever again.” or “I should teach you how to slap people”

\- making you laugh to help you forget the uncomfortableness

\- kissing his cheek to thank him

\- him wiping it off and groaning (secretly loves it of course)

\- falling asleep as the little spoon bc he ain't gonna let you be treated that way again

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- he would probably yell something stupid to the guy tbh

\- “whAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABE.”

\- the guy would scoff and roll his eyes “I didn’t do anything”

\- then bokuto would roll up his sleeves and holy hell thE BEEF

\- guy be running and you be crying still

\- so bokuto hugs you really tightly and peppers your face with kisses

\- but you’d still be pouting and he would cup your face and say 

\- “Whenever something happens like that, call me straight away, okay sweetheart? I love you.”

\- and you would nod and he would kiss you really deeply

-so he’d take you home instead of going out bc he doesn’t want you to be uncomfy

\- cuddling with him, your head on his chest and arms wrapped around you

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- when you told him who made you uncomfortable he would straight up march towards him

\- and you would have to hold him back from hitting him bc he was so mad

\- and he, being unable to hit him now, would yell at him, something like

-”What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

\- and you’d just tell him to stop bc it wasn’t worth it

\- and everyone would be staring at you two

\- and the guy would roll his eyes and leave

\- kuroo would be so angry his face would be so red

\- and his fists would be clenched at his sides

\- “If someone ever makes you feel that way again I’d punch them without hesitation.”

\- you’d give him a look and he’d calm down as he sighs and takes you home so you could be comfortable


	75. KUROO going to the beach with the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! May I have a scenario about Kuroo and his s/o going at the beach with the team, please ?

“Tetsuro? Can you put sunscreen on my back?” you ask smirking as the captain expressed his need of cliche beach happenings.

So here you were, the Nekoma team by your side, and a sunscreen bottle in your hand.

The captain smirks at you and says, “Don’t mind if I do.” 

You take off your cover-up and eyes glue onto you as you revealed your blue bikini. 

The sun shines on your skin as you do so. Yamamoto almost faints as he sees you and Kai rolls his eyes, dragging him to the back of the umbrella.

“Kuroo’s such a perv…” Lev says as Yaku snickers beside him.

“I heard that!” So Kuroo leaves the bottle by your side and you were left with Kenma, who was beside you, playing a game underneath the large umbrella.

You groan as you feel a part of the lotion still unspread. “Kenma? Can you help me?” 

His face flushes and nods as he puts down his game and spreads the lotion. 

He finishes and you hear Yamamoto quietly sobbing. “Why couldn’t she have asked me…” 

You giggle and turn to look at him, a smile on your face. His face lights up and he crawls towards you quickly. “You look pretty today _____-chan.” He says cheeks blushed pink. 

Your face flushes slightly and you thank him, scratching the back of your neck.

“That’s my girl, Yamamoto,” Kuroo says smirking at him as the spiker pouts and glares at the captain. 

“Sharing is caring…”

You laugh and Kuroo smiles at you as he sits beside you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. He turns to look at you, a smile on his face. 

You catch his eye and smile up at him. “Yes?” 

He chuckles and rubs the tip of his nose with yours. 

“I just wanted to say that you are very beautiful, I am lucky to have you, and I love you.” 

You awh at him and give him a peck on the lips as you smile up at him, lips inches apart.

“Kuroo, I’m right here.”

“Whoops, sorry Kenma.”


	76. OIKAWA crush falls asleep in class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Oikawa react to his crush falling asleep in class during a test ? Scenario if it's not much to ask. Thank you !

\- he would be answering his test and he’d casually glance at you 

\- you would be seated next to him, your head on the desk, your face facing him

\- his eyebrow would raise and he’d be very confused

\- wasn’t sure if you hadn’t studied, already finished the test, or fainted

\- probably not the last one

\- so he whispers your name in hopes of waking you up

\- bc he would be friends with you of course

\- but you wouldn’t budge

\- so he’d just admire how pretty you looked even when you were asleep

\- probably gets scolded by the teacher bc he wasn’t writing

\- his cheeks would turn pink and he’d start to write again

\- so he finishes his test he starts to daydream about you

\- thinks about how you’d like to cuddle

\- but you wake up bc he was staring at you for a solid 20 minutes

\- and your eyes open

\- you see him staring at you with heart eyes

\- blushing

\- you cough and he starts to regain focus and his eyes widen

\- ‘she probably thinks im a creep for staring at her ;-;’


	77. KAGEYAMA confessing to his crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! If you have the time, can I have a scenario of a nervous Kageyama or Kuroo (whichever you feel like writing!) confessing to their crush (who accepts the confession)? Thank you! 💙 (P.S. I really wanted to tell you that I love the way you write dialogue!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ANON-CHAN THANK YOU! I hope you like this Kags scenario! When do i not feel like writing about Tobio tho

Tobio was nervous, more than before any match he’s ever had.

Today, he was finally confessing to you. 

His whole body was shaking, his face was flushed pink. He barely had sleep last night as he thought of confessing to you today. 

He takes a deep breath, you were on the way to your club room, that somehow passes the gym. He rushes towards the gym, hoping to see you walk by. 

He made an excuse to Hinata, saying that he was going to the bathroom and meeting the spiker at the gym. 

His heart skips a beat as he sees you walk out the doors of the school. He almost backs out, but he had to tell you how much he liked you. It was killing him.

“Hello, _____-san!” his eyes widen at how loud his voice was. You turn around and see the blue-eyed boy standing a few feet in front of you. Your cheeks turn pink as he walks over to you. You had been wanting to talk to Kageyama ever since you laid eyes on him. You had a crush on him, and this was like a dream come true.

“H-hello Kageyama-kun.” you stutter, hoping he doesn’t notice. 

He reaches for his gym bag, but instead of it filled with his gym clothes and shoes, he brings out a bouquet of flowers. Your eyes widen as he brings them out, your heart beating faster and faster. 

Tobio avoids your eyes, holding the bouquet in his hands. He closes his eyes, face directed to the grass below him. 

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. He holds your gaze, and it was like the world stopped. You lock your eyes with him, hands clenched to your side.

“I, really like you, _____-san!” His voice was loud and clear, he was glad no one was around. 

Suddenly, his mind started to make up scenarios. What if you rejected him?

You couldn’t be more shocked. He, liked you?

He held out the bouquet and you hold it in your hands, mouth slightly agape as you stared at them, then back at the handsome setter.

“I really like you too, Kageyama.” You give him a small smile, his eyes widening and heart racing. 

His lips slightly turned up, and you feel you fall in love with him as he showed you a slight smile. 

“Thank you for liking me!” He yells yet again. You giggle at him and he slightly bows at you. 

God, he was a dork.

But you love him anyway.


	78. IWAIZUMI he gets kidnapped??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a request where Iwa chan is kidnapped by this girl who has a crush on oikawa and she hides him in her basement and iwa chan is mad but then he finds out that she was doing it to protect him because he had a match the next day and people were trying to hurt him. She hangs out with iwa in the basement and then before she takes him to his match falls for him ( sorry if its too complicated)

Iwaizumi was incredibly confused.

Why did you pull him into an alley? Who are you? What the hell is going on? He was gonna miss the match!

“Hey, what are you-”

You shush him, looking around before grabbing his hand and running towards your home. The sound of the gang leader’s voice starting to come closer and closer.

“Hey! No, what are you doing?!” He yells grabbing his hand away from you. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, just shut up and come with me.” You say this quietly as you look into his brown eyes, hoping he would trust you.

He stares back, mouth agape. 

~~~~~

“Hi, Oikawa-kun! I made these for you~” you say as you hand over a box of cookies, a small blush on your face.

Oikawa’s face lights up and he smiles at you, causing the rest of the girls to giggle and scream.

“Thank you~ What’s your name?”Tooru asks as he looks down at you. Your heart beat quickens as you state your name.

“I’m sure these are delicious, _____. Thank you!”

Iwaizumi’s figure storms over to Oikawa, amidst the group of girls. He glares at him and his hand connects to the captain’s back.

Oikawa gasps and falls to the ground. Hajime catches the box of cookies that flew into the air in his hand. 

“Iwa-chan what are you doing?!”

“You’re late for practice Crappy-kawa. Now get your ass to the gym before I slap you in the face.” Iwaizumi takes a bite out of one of the cookies.

Oikawa pouts. “So mean, Iwa-chan… Those are my cookies!”

~~~~~

He could trust you, right? You were just one of Oikawa’s fans. You couldn't do any harm, right?

So he nods and you grab his hand and lead him to your house.

‘What the hell is happening?’ Iwaizui’s thoughts started to race. Why were you here? Where were you going? 

He stares in front of him, he notices your hand in his, pulling him towards your house. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he runs with you.

It was like a movie. He couldn’t see anything else but you. The way your hair bounced as you ran put him in a trance, he wanted to touch your hair. 

His eyes drifted to your hands. He felt his heart race. He wanted to hold you, to wrap his arms around your body.

He shakes his head. What was he thinking? You were obviously in love with his best friend. 

And yet, he sill hoped for you.

~~~~~

You quickly unlock the door, no trace of the guys from the other team around. You drag him inside your home, down the stairs, and into the basement where a sofa, a tv, some chairs, and a few things were stocked up. 

Hajime looks around, there wasn’t anything to kill him with. He sighs in relief and you turn to face him. 

“Okay, so you’re probably wondering why you’re here, right?” He nods and you tell him to sit down. 

You take a deep breath and explain to him.

“I’m obviously not from Aoba Johsai. My name’s _____, and I’m trying to protect you.” A blush creeps on both of your cheeks and you avoid the ace’s eyes.

His eyes widen and his heart flutters in his chest. Protect him? From what?

“The other day, I went to go visit Oikawa-kun, to give him cookies I baked.” Hajime’s face turns a bright pink as he remembers eating those cookies. Those were from you?

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t really matter if you ate them.” You giggle and continue your explanation. 

“That day was also the day where I broke up with my ex-boyfriend for cheating on me. So, he followed me into Seijoh and saw you holding the box of cookies that I was supposed to give to him.” 

Iwaizumi was confused. So what if he did? Why ass the fuss?

You expected him to know by now, but the confused look on his face stated otherwise.

You sigh. “So, he’s on the spree to finding you and beating you up because ‘you stole me’ from him.”

Hajime scoffs. “That’s pathetic. I didn’t steal you from him. He should get his facts right.” You smile and take a seat next to him, nodding.

The ace smirks and rolls up his sleeves, hoping to impress you. 

“And have you seen these guns? I could totally fight him if I wanted to.” You laugh as you over your blushing face. His arms were absolutely godly.

“True, but I just wanted to protect you. You know, Oikawa-kun’s best friend and all… And it is my fault.” You look to the ground, guilty of the scenario. 

Iwaizumi takes this opportunity to look at you, the way your hair fell, to the way your eyes told stories, and how you were so beautiful. 

But you weren’t his.

You notice his eyes on you and you turn to look at him. He holds your gaze, opens his mouth to say something. Nothing comes out, but as you stared into his eyes, you could feel something.

And it wasn’t like looking into Tooru’s eyes. This was entirely different. 

You lean onto him as he does the same. You felt something pulling you towards him, but you didn’t know him, nor did you really care at this moment. 

Because his lips were so beautifully shaped, and perfect in their own way that you just wanted to-

Hajime’s phone rings and he backs away, a blush on his cheeks as he answers his phone.

“Iwa-chan there are scary guys looking for you over her…” you hear Oikawa’s voice through the phone’s speaker. Iwaizumi looks at you and he says, “Tell them I’m sick. But I’ll be there in time for the match.” You nod as his eyes seek for approval.

“Okay…” You hear Oikawa saying something along the lines of sick, and not here. 

A few seconds later, the setter’s voice is heard again. “Iwa-chan are you okay?” 

He smiles slightly. “Yeah, I am. Text me as soon as they leave and I’ll explain later okay?” 

He hangs up the phone and turns to you with a small smile. 

“So, will you take me back to the match? I literally have no idea where we are at the moment.” He chuckles as he scratches the back of his neck, a bashful expression on his face.

“Of course I will.”

So as soon as Tooru’s text comes in, you walk towards the gym where the match was held. 

The ace glances at you. He laughs slightly as he says, 

“All this happened because of those cookies, am I right?”


	79. BOKUTO KAGEYAMA IWAIZUMI and OIKAWA s/o tries to get them vegan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii can I have headcannons where bokutos , kageyamas, oikawas and iwaizumis s/o tries to get them to be vegan. Would they? (Btw best blog ever ❤❤❤)

Bokuto Koutarou

\- you would urge him to try to be vegan bc you thought it was a healthy lifestyle etc. etc.

\- so he would try bc he loves you and he’d be really fired up

\- but as soon as a practice match goes up he’s literally lost some muscle bc you need meat for that (i think omg dont hate me if this is wrong)

\- and he’s never got a spike in and Akaashi’s like ???

\- so he asks Bokuto if he was okay

\- tells Keiji about the new diet

\- tells him to drink more protein shakes

\- but he doesnt like the taste that much

\- so he tells you he couldn’t be vegan bc he cant land spikes (thats a dumb reason bokuto-san drink ur protein shakes)

 

Kageyama Tobio

\- personally I think that Kageyama’s too much of a perfectionist to be vegan

\- he would know the exact diet he should be getting to be able to do his best in vball

\- but you bring it up and he’s kinda awkward about it bc he doesn’t know how it’ll work

\- plus, he loves meat

\- he wouldnt think it’s healthy bc this boy dont know about how much protein there is in veggies 

\- so he tries to research on food that are high in protein and he goes on a vegan diet with you for a bit

\- but he sees this commercial for a new yakiniku restaurant

\- and his mouth starts to water, he couldnt even turn the tv off bc he missed meat so much

\- so you catch him in the bathtub with some takeout yakiniku

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- I feel like he would be all for it

\- he would start to eat vegan dishes with you and realizes that it aint that bad

\- the first time tho, he would be kinda iffy about it

\- but when he researches on the positive effects of it, he gets into it really quickly

\- starts to drink more protein shakes than he used to

\- He would have a cheat day every two weeks though

\- so not THAT into it but still into it 

\- He got all guilty when he accidentally forgot about the whole vegan thing and told you about it

\- but as long as it’s okay with you, and that he’s trying, then it good

 

Oikawa Tooru

\- He’d be kinda like Hajime tbh

\- but cheat days every month instead of every two weeks

\- when you mention it at first he’s like “umm no thanks” 

\- So you urge him to try it for a week, and if he really didn’t want to then, that’s okay

\- he felt really good about himself after that week

\- so as months pass by he’d start to lose the cheat days

\- and becomes a full-fledged vegan

\- but not the super strict ones though

\- sort of the vegan but not 100% if you know what I mean


	80. IWAIZUMI badboy!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, so ask box is open now may I request some headcanons with bad boy!Iwa and Yaku with a short and shy s/o? (btw your writing is so great like it makes me feel really warm(??) and happy) (and sorry for my bad english)

\- You would meet him as you were walking home from school

\- Your mom asked you to buy something from a store 

\- So you take a detour, but you’ve never went to this store at 5 pm 

\- You were wearing your sweats, and a school shirt 

\- After you bought the things, you saw this guy

\- He wore a black tank top, showing his tattoo sleeve and skin tight jeans as he leaned on the wall behind him. 

\- He had piercings on his ear, one on his nose, and on his lip. 

\- So when a cat runs towards you, meowing, the guy turns to look at it, causing you to stop by him. 

\- You blush when he meets you eye

\- And that was the start of it

\- You started seeing each other, but went to different schools 

\- Whenever he’d pick you up from school on his car all the other people would stare bc

\- You were so shy??? And he’s the complete opposite???

\- When you started dating you’d see how he was really CUTE

\- He’d usually be the one to kiss you, so when you did it to him he would blush when you’d kiss him by surprise

\- Always has an arm around you to show everyone you were his

\- Would glare at anybody who’d even LOOK at you 

\- Late night drives at 100kmph

\- Sneaking into clubs even if you were underage


	81. IWAIZUMI OIKAWA and LEV s/o wearing their jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request headcanons or a scenario for Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Lev and their s/o that is wearing their jersey? Thanks!

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- He would come home to you on yhe couch wearing his jersey and your shorts

\- As soon as he sees you he’s :o

\- Bc the shirt would be covering the shorts

\- A big pink blush creeps onto his cheeks and he’d be speechless

\- Tells you he was wondering where his jersey went once he regains the abolity to talk

\- Giggling and standing up to give him a hug

\- You pull away and ask him what he wants to eat as you turn your back to him

\- He’d see him name on the shirt and smile

\- V v v happy you were his

\- And a bit turned on tbh

Oikawa Tooru

\- You would meet him up after his match wearing one of his spare shirts with leggings

\- Once he sees you he gasps really loudly (bc his teammates were there)

\- You’d laugh and kiss him telling him how proud you were

\- “You’re wearing my jersey! You’re so cute!”

\- The human translation of !!!!

\- He’d be all over you, hugging you and kissing you 

\- Blushing bc Tooru, u and reader-chan are in public smh

\- He’d take tons of photos

\- Asks Kindaichi to take a photo

\- Shows you off to everyone

\- This time Iwaizumi doesnt even care bc they just won a match okay

 

Haiba Lev

\- he would ask you to stay over, your parents werent home, it looks like a storm outside, and he wouldn’t let you go home

\- He’d be really excited bc you were staying over!!!

\- Lowkey like Tooru bc he’s !!

\- When you change into his jersey, bc all of his other shirts were too big 

\- He gets a big blush on his face and smiles really widely at you

\- “_____! You look great!”

\- You’d giggle and shake your head bc it was like a dress on you

\- Takes photos with you

\- Peppers you with kisses

\- Always having the urge to squish you

\- Tells you that you look better in his jersey than he does


	82. OIKAWA first meeting with future s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your blog is amazing and I wanted a chance to say so, but can I request a scenario where Oikawa is pretty well known, but future s/o doesn't know that so that when they meet she doesn't know what the big deal and fuss is? Also, this can just be their meeting😊

“Ani, I don’t want to go with you to see this stupid volleyball player!”

“Yes, you do, you’ll fall in love with him, I promise.”

“Who are we seeing anyway? I really don't get it…”

“Oikawa Tooru, Third Year, setter, AND incredibly handsome and cute.” She says proudly. 

You raise an eyebrow at her. Was she serious?

“We’re going all the way to Tokyo to see a cute guy?!” A few people in the street stare at you two. 

“Yeah. We are.”

You groan in response as she pulls you out the door towards the gymnasium. 

~~~~~

You wait outside the gym, waiting for the rumored attractive guy. Ani had found some fans waiting for the Oikawa guy and left you alone. 

You scoff as you hear some of them squeal. He can’t be THAT attractive. 

You lean on one of the walls and scroll through your phone, releasing a bored sigh. 

Finally, 30 minutes later, the gym doors open and the girls start screaming, including your friend. 

You roll your eyes and look back to your phone. 

“Hello~!” A high voice says. You look up from your phone and see a tall guy with brown wavy hair approaching you from the right side of the gym. He smiles at you and the girls gasp and run towards you. 

The guy wore a volleyball uniform, the word ‘setter’ on his pocket. 

You look up at him and he looks down at you, a bright smile on his face. He must be Oikawa. 

The girl starts to give them presents, ask for photos and autographs. He smiles at them shyly and scratches the back of his head, his left side now facing you as you stare up at him. 

“I don’t get you…” you murmur. He hears you, and the rest of the girls keep quiet as they glare at you. Your friend looks at you and sheepishly says, “Hey, _____, we should-”

“_____, huh?” Oikawa says as he turns to look at you once again. 

You nod and cross your arms in front of your chest. 

“You don’t get me, you said? And why not?” He asks confused. 

“Because you’re just another setter, in another team, with another pretty face.” You look into his eyes, proud of what you said. 

His eyebrows raise in shock and the girls gasp and glare at you. 

To your surprise, Oikawa smiles and pins you against the wall, the girls squealing as he did so. 

“That’s because you don’t know me, sweetheart. So, why don’t you get dinner with me? Tonight at 7?”


	83. SUGAWARA fem!bff platonic hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! I was wondering if you could do platonic female best friend headcannons for Suga? Maybe where the best friend is slightly younger and she is equally or even more sassy than Suga. Thanks!

\- You would be like his little sister

\- they would’ve met as family friends when he was 6, you were 5.

\- you’d go to a different school tho

\- and you’d always tease him for being a mom

\- he would tease you so much 

\- but when he hears someone else do it he’ll me >:-(

\- and glare at the meanie

\- late night talks on the phone about your days

\- going to his volleyball matches

\- sometimes you’d go out together just so you can sit by a cafe window nd judge people who pass by lol

\- when he get’s teased or bullied you would stand up for him and sass the asshole who hurt your bff

\- and the asshole would just scoff until you burn him 

\- so the guy walks away and Suga would slap you in the back really hard.

\- always takes selfies with you bc why not

\- you dont have a proper one with all smiles tho

\- bc you’re dorks

\- everyone thinks you’re dating and you’d laugh everytime bc yeah no

\- slapping him in the face (softly) when he feels down


	84. KAGEYAMA rollerskating date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama out on a roller skating date with his s/o except that he doesn't know how to skate and s/o tries to teach him. Please and thank you!

“Kageyamaaaa!” You jump on your boyfriend’s back. They had just finished practice, so why not surprise your boyfriend, right?

He screams but catches you anyway. “Oi! Don’t do that! I might not catch you…” His eyebrows furrowed as you smile widely at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“You lucky bastard…” Tanaka and Nishinoya stand in front of you two, tears rolling down their faces. Ennoshita sighs and grabs their jackets, pulling them away from the both of you. 

You laugh and kiss your Tobio’s cheek, causing his face to flame up. “We’re in public…” He mutters, avoiding your eyes.

You smirk, whenever he was flustered, he’d agree to anything you would say.

“Can we go to the roller skating rink?” You ask. 

“Yeah yeah, sure, whatever… Just don’t do that in public…”

~~~~~

“Tobio! Let’s skate!” You grab the setter’s hand and his cheeks turn pink as he avoids your eyes. You enter the rink and Tobio stands, holding the rail with all his might, bottom lip in between his teeth.

“I-I don’t know how to…” He says as he covers his eyes with his bangs. You bend over slightly and hold his hair up, away from his face. You kiss his forehead and smile at him. 

“I’ll teach you, okay?” 

He sighs and nods. He holds onto your arms, feet not moving.

“Okay, first, you have to actually move your feet sweetheart.” You say giggling. He glares at you. “I know that…”

You feint a surprised loo. “Oh, you do? hen I guess I could just let go-”

He grunts and holds onto you tighter. “No…” His cheeks turn pink as he says this.

“Exactly, now move your feet- no slide them babe- okay, right, then left, you pretty much got it.” You say as you move further into the rink, into the mass of people. 

He concentrates on his feet, not looking up, as he moves them alternately. You hold onto him as he grips your arms.

“Can I let go now?” You ask giggling at how concentrated he was. He nods slightly, you let go. He slides forward and he grabs onto your hand. 

You hold his hand tightly as you skate around the rink.

“Having fun?” You ask, looking back at the black haired boy. He smiles sheepishly and nods. 

Suddenly, a crowd of kids runs towards the rink. A few of them skate in between your entwined hands and you accidentally let go of Tobio’s hand. He finds his balance, as soon as the kid pass by, he falls forward.

He lies on his chest, face on the floor. You suppress a laugh, and cover your mouth. He looks up to you and glares, a red mark on his forehead.

You laugh loudly and skate towards him. You kneel beside him and giggle. “You okay?”

He avoids your eyes. You pout at him and he glances back at you, a smile forming on his face. You start to giggle and he breathes out an airy laugh. He lays his head on his arms.

You stand up and give him a hand.

He sighs and grabs your hand, pulling you close to him. You lift up his bangs from his face and see a small scratch on his forehead. You bring his head down and kiss it, Tobio’s face heating up once again.

“Don’t do that… We’re in public…”

“You love it!”

“Maybe a little bit…”


	85. BOKUTO and IWAIZUMI small chested s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are requests open? If so can i have bokuto and hajime hc when s/o is really insecure about her small chest? Thanks 💕

Bokuto Koutarou

\- he would really care if you had a small cheat

\- he still thinks youre adorable and the most beautiful person in the world

\- when you’d go to the beach in your cover up he’d always encourage you to take it off

\- always tells you that you shouldn’t be insecure bc you’re freakin beautiful

\- “But Kou-”

\- “No buts! You’re beautiful, okay?”

\- He would hug you really tightly everytime

\- when you get conscious he would stand in front of you and stare at you in the eyes

\- “I don’t care if you’ve got a big chest or a small one because as long as i’m in your heart, that’s what matters. You’re in my heart, and nothing else matters because I freaking love you.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- i think he wouldn’t notice you being insecure

\- so when you shyly tell him your problem be’s a blushy mess

\- “Th-that doesnt matter!”

\- but you’d still feel pretty down 

\- when you go out on dates you’d see him looking around, obviously at the trees or flowers or something

\- but you’d think he’s looking at the girls with big chests

\- and you’d almost cry bc what if he leaves you bc of this (he won’t) or what if he’s disgusted by you

\- he’d see you with tears in your eyes and he’s !!!

\- “I love you the way you are, I’m never leaving you for that reason bc it doesn’t matter! You are beautiful just the way you are.”


	86. BOKUTO LEV OIKAWA TENDOU and USHIJIMA s/o who likes screamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Could you please do Lev, Bokuto, Tendou, Ushijima, and Oikawa's reaction to their s/o liking screamo music? Thank you!

Haiba Lev

\- he would be really shocked

\- Bc you were such a cutie and suddenly there’s scREAMING IN YOUR EARS

\- He would be really worried bc doesn't it hurt your ears

\- You’d be offended bc uhm no baby it doesn't hurt

\- Tries to listen to the music you like but really can't get into it

\- Bc he’s a dork

\- Still loves you of course

Bokuto Koutarou 

\- “You’re so cool _____!!!!” 

\- He’d be really amazed that you were into that stuff bc that's intense man (to him anyway lol)

\- Asks you if you knew the lyrics bc he didn't understand them lol

\- You'd probably say yes you knew bc you've listened to it 8363327 times

\- Actually kinda likes it but not an over-the-top fan of it

\- Bc he thinks it's a little too much for him

\- He’d listen to your music with you tho

Tendou Satori

\- I think he’d be into it tbh

\- He would be really happy bc you liked it too

\- “Do you listen to Pierce the Veil?”

\- Asks you if you want to go to one of their concerts

\- Listens to screamo with you on dates

\- Trying to mimic the screamers but failing

Ushijima Wakatoshi 

\- He’d be very nonchalant about it

\- Like “oh okay”

\- “Do you want the new album”

\- Not a big fan of them but if it makes you happy then why not

\- Dates where you listen to the album with him

\- “Did you like it?”

\- Surprises you with band merch

Oikawa Tooru

\- I feel like he really would like it tbh

\- But if you liked it, then he wasn't one to judge

\- Even though he’s not into it, he’d know the lyrics by heart

\- And takes you out to concerts

\- Literally screams and sings with you

\- Is a baby bc he won't admit that he had fun

\- Loves it bc it makes you happy


	87. GOSHIKI falling for Aoba Johsai’s manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love your blog! Can you write a scenario where Goshiki bumps into the new manager of Aoba Johsai, and it's love at first sight, but then Oikawa comes in and he's like, "Lol nope. I will not allow my precious daughter to be tainted by a swan"

The match ends and the screams from various fans around the gym were deafening. 

Goshiki wipes his happy tears away and looks up. The boy’s world felt like it was frozen. 

He sees you. 

You hug the captain from the other team, Oikawa was it? 

Tears form in your eyes and you smile at your team. His heartbeat quickens and he gasps as he sees your sad smile. He wanted to hug you and tell you it’ll be okay, but knowing he took part in making you smile that way got him guilty. 

“Oi! Goshiki, what are you looking at?” Tendou says slinging an arm over his shoulders. He gasps and his face turns a slight shade of pink. Tendou’s eyebrow praises and turns to where he was staring. 

His lips turn into a smirk and he pinches Tsutomu’s cheek. “Someone’s got a crush on the other teams’ manager.” 

“I-I do not!”

“You stuttered.”

“N-no! I-I didn’t!”

Tendou rolls his eyes and lines up along his other team members, pulling the future ace with him.

~~~~~

The cold breeze made Goshiki shiver as he leaves the gym. The chatter of his teammates made him smile. They had won. 

“Goshiki, your shoelaces,” Semi says as he glances over his shoes. He smiles and thanks to his senior, bending down to tie his laces. 

He finishes and stands up, seeing his teammates pretty far away from him. 

Suddenly, he is slightly pushed forward, almost falling on his face. He keeps his balance but slightly screams as he falls forward. 

A gasp is heard and Goshiki turns to look at the culprit. 

He gasps and his face turns beet red as he sees the beautiful girl, you.

“I’m really sorry! I wasn’t looking!” You say smiling sadly at him. His heart broke as he sees your smile. 

His mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out. You giggle seeing him resemble a goldfish. You see his jacket and the smile fades from your face.

He panics, his body acting before his mind even thinks it through. He bows, head down and body lunged forward. “I’m really sorry for your loss!” 

Your eyes widen, a small smile forming on your face. You tap his shoulder and he quickly stands up, covering his face. 

“I’m really sorry it sounded like somebody died and that’s not what I meant-”

“Thank you. You did great in the match.” You say interrupting his rambling. 

A breeze comes and you cover your arms with your hands. 

Goshiki acts on reflex and takes off his jacket. A blush covers your cheeks as he does and he wasn’t sure if you were blushing, or it was because of the wind. 

“HOLD UP. STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL.” Oikawa runs towards you and puts his jacket around your shoulders. 

Tsutomu freezes in his place, hands still holding his jacket. 

Oikawa glares at the boy and you roll your eyes at the captain. 

He chuckles with a smirk and scoffs at him. 

“Nope. I will not allow my precious daughter to be tainted by a swan.” Your eyes widen and you turn to hit his arm. 

“Ouch! _____-chan!” He pouts at you and you roll your eyes at him, turning back to the cute wing spiker.

“Excuse him, he gets a little protective-”

“Trashykawa! Get out of there!” Iwaizumi storms towards him and pulls him away from you.

“O-oh, It’s alright… I’m used to it.” Tsutomu says scratching the back of his head.

An accidental “Aww” comes out of your lips and Goshiki blushes and looks away from you.

“You deserve more credit. I’m _____, and I think you’re pretty great.” You say blushing, avoiding his eyes.

His heart beats fast and he bites his lips. “Goshiki Tsutomu, thanks…” He says smiling dorkily at you. You giggle and shake your head. “Looks like your team’s waiting for you.” You say as the rest of Shiratorizawa come into view, waving their arms. 

He nods and says goodbye. You gather up the courage and grab his hand, pulling a pen from your pocket. He turns around and stares at you in shock. 

You smile at him and write your number on his hand. “Call me, okay?”


	88. KUROO and OIKAWA badboy!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can you do a scenario/headcannons where rebel Kuroo and Oikawa are dating a s/o who's very innocent? She the tries to look cool to them by stealing their cigarette out of their mouth and takes a deep inhale only to start hacking bc she cannot handle it and then is like "how do you do this on a regular basis yOUR GONNA DIE"

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- school just ended and you were walking home with Kuroo

\- on the way home, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it

\- you’d just watch him bc it looked really hot 

\- so he inhales, exhales and turns to look at you 

\- smirks bc he catches you staring

\- “Loving the view?”

\- rolling your eyes and pinching the cigarette between your fingers

\- he’d smile at you, a slightly shocked look on his face

\- so you put it between your lips and inhale

\- and it hurt your lungs so you would cough and Kuroo chuckles at you

\- handing him back the cigarette and putting it back in his mouth

\- you cough and cover your mouth and he asks you if you were alright

\- “how do you do this on a regular basis you’re literally gonna die”

\- laughing and ignoring your comment, breathing in the cigarette anyway

 

Oikawa Tooru

\- You would catch him smoking around his apartment

\- smiling and kissing him by surprise

\- causing him to pull his cigarette out of his mouth and bends to let you kiss his cheek

\- asking him about his day

\- him holding the cigarette between his fingers

\- lowkey ignoring what he’s saying bc you really wanted to try his cig

\- so you casually take the cigarette and he’s like

\- wyd

\- “Oh, keep going, what else did you do-”

\- coughing really badly he has to pat your back and tears in your eyes

\- He asks if you were okay

\- “Sweetheart, I think we got the whole good girl bad guy stereotype so I don’t think you should be doing that.”

\- takes the cigarette from you 

\- “how do you do this on a regular basis yOUR GONNA DIE”

\- telling him how it’s dangerous and whatnot

\- actually isn’t listening to and still smokes his cigarette


	89. KAGEYAMA and GOSHIKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Love your blog! Can you do headcannons for being childhood sweethearts with Goshiki, Kags, and Ushijima? Please and thank you 😊

Goshiki Tsutomu

\- you would always play over at each others house

\- casually played house with you being the mom and him being the dad

\- kissed you when you were like 5 or something

\- your moms freaking out bc that’s adORABLE

\- when you got into fifth grade everyone thought you were dating and like

\- wdym dating what’s that

\- practically dating each other without you knowing

\- “So you’re like my girlfriend?”

\- “I guess?”

\- highschool came and you were pretty much an old married couple

\- still v v v affectionate

\- really open with each other

\- “Can I have some of your ice cream”

\- or literally just licking the ice cream without asking for consent

 

Kageyama Tobio

\- You two would be playing together when you were able to walk and stuff

\- don’t play house, but you act like his wife in general

\- “Tobio-chan! Drink your milk! Finish it! You have to grow!” 

\- parents awing

\- tobio glaring at you bc “You’re not my mom!”

\- “But I love you!” mom’s taping it

\- in gradeschool he would always kiss your wounds and vice versa

\- you didnt even know kissing wasnt normal between friends

\- casually kissing him and everyone’s like “ew! girls have cooties!!” 

\- Kageyama protecting you by glaring at everyone

\- the teacher asking why you kissed him

\- “Because I love Tobio and my mom tells me you kiss people you love.”

\- the teacher couldn’t get mad at you two bc thats adorable

\- in highschool you started to date officially only with less pda bc Kags is shy

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- acts like your dad

\- always hugging him bc he always looked sad

\- “I’m not sad, why would you think that”

\- annoying him by always cling onto him 

\- he wouldnt be anoyed tho which annoys you instead lol

\- coloring with him 

\- your elbows would bump into each others’ because you would change from left and right hand (you were still figuring it out lol)

\- always hugging him

\- in gradeschool he would always walk with you and protect you from the big bad kids

\- stands in front of you and tells the bad kids off

\- always wipes your tears away with his handkerchief

\- kissing him when you got into highschool

\- not in public tho bc he’s not really into that

\- dates you when you were second years


	90. BOKUTO seeing s/o with glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a scenario where Bokuto sees his s/o in glasses for the first time because the usually wear contacts and he thinks she's just the cutest thing on the planet? Please and thank you !! 💕🌸✨

You were sick. 

of eveRYONE’S SHIT

okay for real that's not the scenario okay ignore that

~~~~~

It was one of those days where you just felt like you were going to die. It was the rainy season, and sure enough, you got sick. 

You lie on the couch, unable to go to your room, yes that’s how tired you were.

“_____, we’re going out tonight, will you be okay?” Your mom asks. You nod and hug her, telling her to enjoy her night, not to worry about you.

You lie back on the couch, turning on the TV. Suddenly, your phone vibrates and your eyes slightly squint as you see the familiar face on your phone. You smile softly and unlock your phone, holding it up to your ear. 

“_____! Are you okay? I heard you were sick! Does your head hurt? Do you have your medicine-” You laugh lightly and sigh. “Hi, sweetheart.” 

You hear him laugh and you smile to yourself. “I’m alright, not feeling my best is all..” 

“I’m coming over!” Your eyes widen and open your mouth to speak, but he hangs up. 

You shake your head and lie on your back. 

‘I’ll just put on my contacts later… He probably won’t be here for a while…’

~~~~~

A loud knock was heard at the door and you open your eyes. You groan and stand up, putting your glasses on, and walking to the door. You wrap the blanket tighter around your shoulders. 

“Hi _____! I brought you some-” Bokuto’s eyes widen and he gasps. You look at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

He stands outside your door, speechless. The rain was pouring and you pull him inside. 

He stands inside, back to the door. The bag of food now sat on the floor. He runs his hands through his hair and stares at you. He feels his heart beat faster than it ever did before.

“_____…” He whispers. He reaches out to you and cups your face. He touches your glasses and your eyes widen. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m just going to-”

“You’re so cute! Why don’t you wear these around me?! You should wear this all the time!” He excitedly cups your face, perfect pearly whites in view. You feel your face heat up as he showers you with compliments. You turn your head and don't look him in the eye. 

He pouts at you and cups your face, not allowing you to move your head.

“Koutarou-”

“_____ you are the most beautiful person in the entire world and I love you very very VERY much so please for the love of God, keep those on.” He points at your glasses. Your eyes look at him, wide and in disbelief. 

“O-okay..” He smiles widely and dives into his bag of food. 

He rummages in the bag and you smile at him lovingly. You were so unbelievably in love with Bokuto Koutarou.


	91. OIKAWA gamer!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I ask for a scenario with Oikawa that doesn't want to accept his feeling for a gamer or nerd s/o that treats him like a "common" human and not like some kind of god and one day he kisses her because he is sure he doesn't like the s/o, but after that he's like "damn I don't like her, I love her!"? Have a nice day!

You were the complete opposite of Oikawa Tooru. He was always going out, always had a group with him, and you didn’t understand him.

He was just another pretty guy who loved volleyball. 

To you, he wasn’t anything special. 

Oikawa was almost nothing to you, but you were always on his mind. 

“Hello _____-chan!” He says smiling at you as you walk past him n the hallway. 

You continue to press the buttons of your DS and hum in reply, eyes glued to your gadget.

Oikawa pouts as you walk away. “Let it go Oikawa. Not everyone likes you.” Iwaizumi says as he rolls his eyes at the setter. 

But that’s what made you interesting. You were the complete opposite. And he couldn’t bear to think that you don’t like him. Everybody likes him! Right?

“Why do you want her attention so badly anyway? Do you like her or something?” Iwaizumi asks as the two walk to their classes.

Tooru stops in his tracks. 

Why did he want your attention?

Surely, he could have any other girl he could have. 

But why was he yearning for your attention?

~~~~~

He couldn’t sleep. You were on his mind. 

He groans and buries his face on his pillow. “What’s wrong with me?” He mumbles onto his pillow. 

‘Stupid _____ and her damn DS, her stupid obsession with some game, her freaking cute pout when she doesn’t finish the level, or her bloody smile that just makes me go aarrghh!’

The captain’s eyes widen as thoughts of you enter his mind. 

Does he like you?

~~~~~

He waits outside the school doors and rests on his back against the wall. A few minutes pass and you walk out the door, the DS in your hands as you walk home. He coughs, trying to grab your attention. You keep walking, immersed in your game.

His eyebrows furrow and he pouts as he jogs towards you. 

“Hi _____-chan!” He says cheerily. 

“Hi, Oikawa.” You say, eyes still glued to your DS.

Almost there, almost there, just a few more hits and you’re bloody dead-

“______-chan? What are you playing?” Tooru bends over to peek at your face and you ignore him as usual.

You don’t answer as you tap away on your gadget.

He grew irritated, he wanted you to pay attention to him. He waves a hand in front of your face and your eyes widen. 

The yellow bar on your character suddenly turned red and soon, the game was over. You stopped in your tracks, chest clenching. Your jaw drops and you stare at the screen. 

You look up at Oikawa who was staring at you with a smirk on his face. “Finally paying attention to me, _____-chan?”

You took a deep breath, about to scream at him. You open your mouth to speak and he takes a step towards you. 

“You killed me.” You whisper. He looks down at you, confused. 

“I was working so freaking hard and you go wave your hand in my face like an idiot!” You hit his chest and he stares at you in shock. 

“I’ve been trying to beat that game for a whole week and you just-”

Your eyes widen, heart beating faster and faster. 

His hands cupped your face and his lips were pressed roughly against yours. His brown eyes were closed tightly. 

He holds your face a few inches away from him and you stand in awe. 

What the hell just happened?

“What the hell Oikawa?!” Your cheeks turn bright red as you avoid his eyes. 

“I thought I liked you. Turns out, I’m actually in love with you.”


	92. MIYA TWINS liking his brother’s crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request for a scenario with the Miya twin having to like the same girl and the girl choose between the two but in the end chooses one. Is it alright if you choose who between the two? Thank you~ like your hc and scenario.. (*¯︶¯*)

“_____! How’s this beautiful girl doing today?” Atsumu slings an arm around your shoulder and pinches your cheek. You roll your eyes and take his arm off of your shoulders.

You turn to look at him, arms crossed. “I thought I told you to stop flirting with me?” 

He smiles at you sweetly. “Doesn’t mean I have to do that, doesn’t it?”

You sigh and shake your head, heading to class. Once you turn your back to him, however, you smile to yourself. 

Gosh, he was so adorable.

Osamu stares at the interaction, his brother chasing after you. He bites his lip. 

Don’t fall for him _____…

Atsumu walks towards his brother and scoffs. “She’s playing hard to get, I can tell.” He says. 

“If that’s what you want to believe, then okay.” 

~~~~~

“I’ll see you at practice,” Atsumu says as his brother nods and walks away from him. 

Osamu walks out the school doors and sees you walking home. He runs to catch up to you, taking advantage of the situation. 

“Hello _____-san.” He says with a small smile on his face. You turn around and look up to him. 

You smile. “Oh! Hello, Osamu-san.” His heart beats quicker as you smile at him. 

“Are you walking home alone?” He asks curiously, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, it’s not that far anyway. And my friend’s sick so I’ve no one to walk home with.” You say sadly. 

“I can walk you home if you want,” Osamu says, a pink hue on his cheeks. You laugh lightly and shake your head. “It’s alright. I can go home by myself. It’s only a five-minute walk!” You start to walk, leaving Osamu standing behind you, sighing to himself. 

~~~~~

“Hey, ‘Samu,” his brother stops his setting and looks at him. The spiker looks up from his book and looks at him. 

“It probably sounds stupid, but I really like _____ and I don’t know if she likes me or not.” 

Osamu clenches his book firmly. “I don’t think she’s interested in you, from the way she acts around you I guess.” He says calmly.

He scoffs and smiles. “I hope you’re wrong, cause I really really like her.” 

Osamu’s heart breaks, but he doesn’t let it show. “She is very beautiful, you’d be lucky to have her.” 

Atsumu looks at his brother, surprise written on his face. “’Samu? You like her too?” He asks.

Osamu felt his breathing stop. He stops fiddling with the pages of his book. “What makes you think that?” He tries to say nonchalantly, being his twin, Atsumu knew he was fazed.

“Well, I do see the way you look at her. I may be stupid, but I’m observant.” He says setting the ball to the room’s ceiling. 

His twin looks at him. “Maybe I do.”

~~~~~

A few days later:

You stand by the park bench and wait for Osamu. He asked if he could meet with you, knowing it was the weekend, you agreed.

“Hey, you’re here early.” He says smiling softly at you. You smile at him. “You’re just late.” You tease.

“Shall we?” he asks, a pink hue on his cheeks. 

You nod and you walk around the park. The cherry blossom’s swaying with the wind.

Osamu bites his lip, gathers all of his courage, and holds your hand. You look up at him, a blush on both your faces. 

“Do you want anything? Ice cream?” He asks as an ice cream stand comes into view. You smile and nod at him. 

“Oi ‘Samu! What are you doing here-” Atsumu’s face falls as he sees you, hand in his brothers.

Osamu stops dead in his tracks. “And I thought you were my brother.” Atsumu says shaking his head.

“I am your brother, idiot.” 

You laugh lightly and the two boys look at you with smiles on their faces.

“What are you two doing here?” the setter asks, eyeing his brother as Osamu avoids his eyes guiltily.

“Osamu asked to meet me here.” You say. 

Atsumu stares at Osamu in shock. “Dude, I thought we talked about this…” 

“Look, I know we talked about it but I just-”

You look at them arguing about some conversation they had. 

“Guys, what are you talking about?” You ask, eyebrows furrowed. 

The twins look at you, glaring at each other. 

“I really like you _____.” They say in unison. 

Your eyes widen and the wind passes by you. Your heart beat thumps faster against your chest. 

Your chest clenches as you realize.

You had to pick one of them.

You shake your head. “I can’t do that to you two.” 

“_____, please.”

Atsumu looks at you, a hurt expression on his face. Osamu stares at you intently, hands clenched.

“_____! How’s this beautiful girl doing today?” Atsumu slings an arm around your shoulder and pinches your cheek. You roll your eyes and take his arm off of your shoulders. 

“I can walk you home if you want,” Osamu says, a pink hue on his cheeks. You laugh lightly and shake your head. “It’s alright.”

You shut your eyes and turn to the ground. “I’m really sorry that I have to do this…” You say as you bite your lip. You liked them both, it wasn’t a doubt. 

You look up and catch Atsumu’s eyes. You felt Osamu’s gaze on you, his eyebrows slightly raised. 

Atsumu smiles widely and holds out a hand. 

~~~~~

Miya Osamu couldn’t sleep that night.

He turns in his bed as he hears his brother’s voice on the phone in the other room. 

Maybe if he tried harder

Maybe if he was more like his brother

Maybe then you would’ve fallen for him.

“Hey ‘Samu, no hard feelings right?” his brother asks, peeking into his room. 

He sighs. “Yeah, it’s alright. I bet you liked her more anyway.” His brother gives him a bright smile and thanks him as he closes the door.

If he made you happy, then so be it. As long as you were happy, he was happy, 

Right?


	93. BUROO LEV and USHIJIMA introvert!crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! 😀 Is your ask open now?? If not I'm sorry for troubling you, but if it's open can I request headcanons for Ushijima, Kuroo, and Lev having a crush on an introverted girl who sat beside them in class? Thank you so much!! Your headcanons and scenarios rock btw! Keep up the good work I love youu 💕

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- he would notice you on the first day of school but doesn’t make conversation

\- as the days get by he’d start greeting you good morning

\- he’d notice how you would sit alone during lunch, never spoke to anyone

\- one day when the teacher calls you and you’d awkwardly try to stand and blush

\- his heart ran laps bc he thought you were adorable

\- so he starts to do small talk bc big wakatoshi shy

\- and you’d start to notice him more and more each day

\- he’d be your only friend for a few weeks bc he didn’t judge you at all

\- when you guys were close you’d start to trust him more and start to smile around him

\- the first time he saw you smile he fell in love without him even noticing

\- tells you that you shouldn’t be so shy bc you’re a great person

\- blushing. lots of it.

\- he’d be very casual about it at first but he starts to flirt with you

\- and you wouldn’t notice until he literally has to tell you that he likes you bc all of those attempts he tried to flirt with you failed

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- he would flirt with you the firts time he sees you sit beside him tbh

\- but when he sees you uncomfortable he’d stop and bc really cute and nice

\- he would say sorry and whisper “It’s for my reputation, don’t tell anyone.”

\- and you’d give him a small smile and tell him it’s okay with a shaky voice

\- so you two would pass each other notes bc you were too shy to actully speak 

\- and you two tould be really close but would only talk during class (not noticed by the teacher)

\- he would notice that he had a crush on you when Kenma tells him that he’s been talking about you for a solid 5 minutes

\- so he stops what he’s doing and his jaw drops bc holy crap he had a crush on you

\- Kenma would urge him to ask you out bc he wanted to play his game in peace

\- one day he talks to you after class which was weird for you and you’d be a stuttering mess bc you havent actually spoken to him

\- he’d tell you that he thinks he likes you and asks you out for a date

\- literally being shook and running away bc how do you do dis

\- but he grabs your hand and tells you, blushing, that to forget he ever said that bc he wanted to be friends with you

\- but of course you go on a date with him

 

Haiba Lev

\- he would be all over you the first time he sees you

\- tells you his name, how he’s happy to be sat with you and gives you a huge smile

\- you’d be really shocked bc you did not expect this

\- he would always greet you and talk to you like you were best friends

\- as the time goes by the routine of him rambling and you just listening and not talking continued

\- he realizes he likes you bc he would be told by one of his classmates that he was being really friendly with you

\- i mean he was friendly and all but too much

\- and he’d be like ??? am i???

\- and the guy would ask if he liked you

\- self check: realizes that he actually likes you v v vmuch

\- while he’s rarmbling on about something one day he casually asks you out like

\- “-And then Yaku-san hit my side and it really hurt- will you go out with me? and then the ball-”

\- you’d look at him unsure of what you heard bc what

\- he would be looking at the floor with a big blush on his face

\- “sure”

\- his eyes would light up and he’d give you a big ass smile telling you that you wouldn’t regret it.


	94. IWAIZUMI and OIKAWA s/o’s ex is a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a scenario of Iwaizumi and Oikawa ( separetly) and their s/o's crazy ex is stalking them and finally they come face to face with the ex and their is a fight scene between the ex and oikawa/iwaizumi. You can choose whether they lose or win the fight and in the end s/o calls police and the ex goes to jail. Congrats on 1k btw!

Iwaizumi Hajime

“Hey, may I date you?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in shock as words from a stranger’s lips leave.

You bite your lip and whisper in his ear, leaning across the park bench. He was supposed to be waiting for Oikawa for a guys night out.

“You see that guy behind me? The one with the black hoodie?” Iwaizumi holds his breath as your breath fans his ear. He nods stiffly.

“He’s my ex, and has been stalking me for the whole day, please help.”

Iwaizumi tries not to stare at the guy, but he couldn’t stop. Why would he do this?

The man starts to walk towards them, hands in fists.

“He’s coming over…” Hajime whispers.

You curse and hold his hand, “What do I do?” You bite your lip, you were so tired of this.

Iwaizumi’s heart beats against his chest at rapid speed, what should he do?

“Screw it…” he says as he grabs your hand, standing up in the process.

He wraps his arm around you and walks away from your ex.

Iwaizumi walks around the park, hand in yours. You smile up at him and take the opportunity to glance behind him.

He was still there, following you, in broad daylight.

“Hey um- what’s your name?” You ask.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you.” He looked wrecked as if he was guilty of something.

You giggle. “I’m _____. Hey, don’t worry about him okay? I just need someone to be with right now. He’ll leave soon.”

He sighs and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. “Right…”

The day goes on and you walk around with the ace. It was almost sunset, and Iwaizumi was very cautious.

He hasn’t stopped following you two yet.

You turn back to glance at your ex. Your foot gets caught in something, and soon you fell forward.

You gasp, just like Iwaizumi. He reaches out to catch you.

He holds onto your waist and looks at you worriedly. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m-”

“Get your hands off her.” A voice too familiar to you comes closer as each word falls out of his lips.

You open your mouth to speak.

“Why don’t you stop stalking her then?” Iwaizumi’s face was flaming red. His eyebrows furrowed, glaring at him.

Your eyes widen and hold Hajime back as the two boys take a step forward.

“Who are you to tell me what to do?” Your ex towers over Hajime. He had a big built after all. And yet, Iwaizumi doesn’t even flinch.

“I’m her boyfriend.”

Your ex’s fist drags across Hajime’s cheek. The ace holds onto his jaw and breathes heavily. His eyes trail onto the prosecutor, fists clenching by his right side.

“Iwaizumi-”

“I don’t want to fight.” He says. The bigger man huffs and smirks at him.

“Really? Well, I do.” He pauses and takes a step closer to Hajime.

“You laid your hands on her.” Iwaizumi was pushed back, almost tripping. Your eyes widen and you hold onto your ex’s arm.

“Stop! He isn’t part of this!” You say angrily. Your ex pays no mind and continues to punch at the ace. Iwaizumi’s nose bleeds as he receives a direct punch to his face.

You hurriedly call the police, shouts heard from the background.

“Stop it!” You yell as Iwaizumi tries to block out his punches.

Iwaizumi ducks from the man’s punch and dashes towards you. He grabs onto your arm and runs away from the man.

“We’re getting out of here.” Bruises tarted to form on his face as he runs from his opponent.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” Your ex shouts as he chases after you.

“Iwaizumi I’m so sorry-”

“Save the apologies later, can you still run? Did you call the police?” He asks through huffs. You cross the street and the traffic light turns green, causing the man to stop in his tracks.

Iwaizumi rushes to hide in an alley, hoping to hide from him.

He sits down on the street floor and takes a deep breaths. You stand in front of him, mouth agape.

He didn’t even know you, why did he go through all of that?

He looks up at you and smiles. “You’re probably thinking why I'm doing all this. And to be honest, i have no idea why.” He laughs and shakes his head. His smile turns into a grunt and you kneel towards him.

“I’m really sorry…” you trail off, seeing his wounds on his jaw, and his nose.

He shakes his head. “It’s alright _____. But did you call the police?”

~~~~~

“Hi Iwaizumi, turn on the tv, channel 5” you bite on your sandwich, eyes not leaving the TV.

“Man arrested for stalking his girlfriend…”

“I’m really happy I could help,” Hajime says chuckling through the phone.

“Thank you so much. How can I repay you?”

“Well, how about you meet me in the park this afternoon?”

~~~~~

“Iwa-chan what happened to you?!”

“Shut up Oikawa, I need some of your stuff for my face.”

Oikawa sighs and shakes his head at him.

“You need me more than I expected Iwa-chan.”

 

 

“IWA-CHAN DONT LEAVE THROUGH THE WINDOW!”

 

Oikawa Tooru

Oikawa had just woken up, a loud knock was heard at the house’s main door. 

He groggily walks towards it, the knocking more frequent. 

“I’m coming!” He shouts. He groans and opens the door. 

His eyes set on you and he looks at you confused. 

“Hello, how may I-”

“I’m _____ and I’m really sorry but my ex is stalking me and has been doing so for the whole of today may I come in?” You say as you glance behind you, eyebrows furrowed. 

Oikawa’s eyes widen and suddenly, he was wide awake. 

“Um sure?” He says as he opens the door for you to enter. 

You walk inside and sigh out of relief. 

“Thank you. I like your pajamas by the way.” You say smiling at the tall boy. His eyes widen as he looks down at his blue space pajama pants. A blush appears on his face and he scratches the back of his head. 

“Thanks! May I know why you’re here?” He asks again, not really understanding the situation. 

You tell him about your ex, stalking you since this morning when you went on your run. 

“Why don’t you call the police?” Oikawa asks as he sets a glass of water on the table. 

You sigh, giving him a small smile. “Because even though he’s stalking me, we used to go out. And I actually loved him back then.” 

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but a loud knock was heard at the door again. 

Oikawa’s eyebrow raises as he glances from you to the door. 

“It’s probably him. Please tell him I’m not here.” You whisper. 

“Go to the first room on the right. I’ll be right with you, okay ______-chan?” 

Oikawa walks to the door, a smile on his face. He opens the door and comes face to face with a man, just as tall as him, not that muscular. 

But he looked like he was ready to fight. 

“Good morning! How can I-”

“Is _____ here?” He asks. 

Oikawa looks at him, confusion on his face. 

“I’m sorry, you must have the wrong house. I don’t know anybody named _____.” Tooru smiles at the man apologetically and the man sighs. 

“Oh, alright. I’m sorry for disturbing you.” 

Oikawa closes the door and looks through the window. The man walks around the neighborhood, in search of you. 

The setter goes over to you. “He’s gone. It’s safe now.” He says smiling. 

Your eyes sparkled as you smile at him. “Thank you so much. God, i wouldn't be here without you. Thank you thank you!” You says hugging him in return. His eyes widen and he wraps his arms around you as well. 

“N-no problem _____-chan!” He says. 

You leave his house and you went on with your day, his number now on your phone. 

~~~~~

It was Oikawa’s time to buy groceries, and as he was walking through the aisle,

“Please stop following me.” A voice he heard just this morning says. 

Oikawa goes over towards the aisle and sees you, standing in the middle of the aisle. The man stood in front of her. 

The tension was thick in the air it almost suffocated them. 

“Hello _____-chan! How are you today?” Oikawa says smiling and walking towards you. 

You turn towards the voice and smile at him. “A-ah yes hello Oikawa. I-”

“I thought you didn’t know anyone named _____?” 

Oikawa’s smile vanished and his heart almost stopped. 

~~~~~

He made a mistake. 

“You could’ve just said no!” You yell as you and Tooru run away from the grocery, your ex now stuck in some stoplight. 

“I’m sorry, okay?! I forgot!”

You shake your head and pull Oikawa towards an alley. 

“You should call the police-”

“Oikawa-san I appreciate it but I can’t.”

“_____-chan you guys are broken up!”

“But I loved him!”

Oikawa grunts and sighs. “Whatever. You’re paying me back for this.” 

You sigh and nod. “I will, I will just help me get away pleased?” 

“He’s gone, you should probably leave and-”

“What are you two up to? Come on _____, let’s go.” The man appears beside Oikawa and he gasps, clutching his chest. 

“Don’t do that dude,” Oikawa says standing up properly. 

You cower quietly behind Oikawa and he covers you. 

“I don’t think she’s going home with you.” Oikawa’s voice suddenly gets deeper and his usual smile now replaced with a shower. 

“Why not?” He says innocently. 

“Because she isn’t yours to take home.” Oikawa must have hit a fuse, a fist comes in contact with his cheek and you gasp, falling back slightly. 

The light atmosphere turns dark, the two boys now glaring at each other. 

“I knew you weren’t one to be calm about this,” Oikawa says recovering from initial shock. 

He turns back to face you. “Go, ______.” 

You shake your head as your heart crumbles in your chest. 

What happened to him? He was never a guy who liked violence, why was he suddenly hitting Oikawa?

Your ex starts throwing punches towards Oikawa and he tries to dodge. 

His arms block his hits and try to hit him back. His right hand comes in contact with your ex’s stomach but he isn’t fazed. It happened quick, your ex had hit Oikawa in the nose which leads to blood. 

Your eyes widen and your throat runs dry. 

You shakily call up the police and tell them where you were. 

~~~~~

“Oikawa-san?” You hand him an ice packet and some tissue for his nose. He sat on your table top and clutched his nose. 

“Thank you.” He says tiredly, eyes dropping slightly. 

You bite your lip and lean forward, face inches to his. 

His eyes widen but he still had a sleepy gleam in his eyes. He smiles and closes his eyes. You roll your eyes and move your head to kiss his cheek. 

He opens his eyes, looks down at you and smiles. 

“Again, thank you. But,” you raise your eyebrow and cross your arms against your chest. 

“I think I deserve more than just a kiss on the cheek, don’t you think?” He smirks at you and cups your face. 

“I mean, I got beat up pretty badly,” he leans forward and your face was now inches to his. 

“I’ll take you out? Probably won’t be for a while though, gotta heal these battle scars.”

You roll your eyes, a playful smile on your face. 

“Whatever, Oikawa.”


	95. IWAIZUMI s/o sings him a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario Iwaizumi reacting to his female S/O singing him a cute love song with her guitar on his birthday in front of his whole team please? Afterwards, the team is either crying or congratulating them and Oikawa is talking about how jealous he is. CONGRATS ON 1K FOLLOWERS!!! 👏👏👍💖❤ YOU DESERVE IT! 😘

The sunlight peeks through his curtains and Hajime’s eyes slowly start to open. He rubs his eyes sleepily and checks his phone.

It was his birthday.

He checked his messages. A text from his cousins, uncles, aunts, but no text from you, nor Oikawa.

Oikawa used to always greet him when the clock strikes midnight, but why not today?

A knock was heard at the door and he expected you to be behind it. “Hajime? Happy Birthday!” His mom says as she opens the door and kisses her son’s forehead.

“Thanks mom. I have to get ready now.” He says as he sits upright on his bed. She nods and closes the door.

Where were you?

~~~~~

“Good afternoon Iwaizumi-san,” Kindaichi says nonchalantly as the ace enters the gym.

He nods at him and proceeds to do his warm up.

Iwaizumi shakes his head and doesn’t mind him.

He hasn’t seen you at all today, were you avoiding him? But why today? Did he do something wrong?

“Iwa-chan are you just going to sit there?” Oikawa asks. Iwaizumi is stripped from his thoughts and looks down at his position, sat on the floor, hands on his foot.

He sighs and shakes his head, proceeding to do his warm-ups.

“Iwa-chan!” The ball is set towards the ace, he jumps but fails to hit it. This was the third time.

He grunts and his eyebrows furrow, a pout on his lips. “Sorry…”

He walks towards the bench and puts his head in his hands.

Kunima whispers to Kindaichi, “I can’t take this anymore, where is she?”

A knock was heard at the door and Oikawa’s face lights up.

“Hey Iwa-chan! There’s someone here for you!” Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow and lets his towel fall to the bench.

Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed as he walks through the gym doors.

Once the door open, his eyes fell on you. You smile up at him and started to strum on your guitar.

“When your legs don’t work like they used to before,” his eyes widen as he hears your voice. His eyebrows raise. His lips open and his hands fall limp on his sides.

“and I can’t sweep you off of your feet,” You stare into his eyes and smile.

“will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will your eyes still smile from your cheeks,” You walk towards him, guitar still in your hands.

“Iwa, I will be loving you til we’re seventy,” he chuckles at your lyric change and looks down at you.

“and baby my heart could still fall hard at twenty-three,” you sing to him, meaning every single word in the song.

He couldn’t be happier.

“maybe we found love right where we are,” you prolong the last syllable and tiptoe to peck him on the lips.

You smile up at him and Matsukawa takes your guitar from you. You wrap your arms around the ace’s neck, pulling him towards you.

“Happy birthday Hajime.” You press your lips to his and his eyes close, arms wrapping around your waist as you raise your head to kiss him.

You hear a loud wail and you and Hajime turn to look behind you two. Oikawa was crying onto Makki’s shoulder and he pats Oikawa’s back.

“I want a girlfriend like _____-chan!” he sobs.

Kindaichi turns around and wipes his tears as Kunimi, with teary eyes consoles him.

“I’m not crying!” Kindaichi yells. You laugh at them and Hajime wraps his arm around your shoulders.

“I really am lucky to have you,” He presses his lips to your temple.

“Alright guys, let’s get this show on the road,” Hanamaki says handing everybody a tissue. The team, and you, walk towards the middle of the gym.

“Happy birthday Iwaizumi!” The team yells. He notices the banner that was hung by the bleachers and a cake was set on top of a table, in the middle of the gym.

You hold his hand and bring him to the table. Oikawa lights up the candle on the cake, “When did you plan this?”

You shake your head and smile at him. “It doesn’t matter. You’re surprised, I take it?”

He chuckles and sighs. “Well, yeah I am. I haven’t seen you all day, and even Crappykawa didn’t greet me.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts, tears form in his eyes and Matsukawa slaps his back.

“Blow out the candles Iwaizumi-san!” Watari suggests. You all stare at him and wait for him to blow out his candle.

He rolls his eyes. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do.”

He blows out his candle and his cheeks turn a blush pink. “Happy birthday Iwaizumi.” You hug him again and he holds your waist.

“I want to hug you too!” Oikawa says embracing you two in a bear hug. The team surrounds you and wraps their arms around you two as much as they could. Everyone laughs and Iwaizumi smiles with a blissful expression.

“Thanks, guys.”


	96. OIKAWA and KUROO badass and witty s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I will try again now that the ask box is open, i hope i don't bother! Can i get oikawa and kuroo with a chubby s/o who's usually very badass and witty when in public but when they get intimate they get very anxiousand embarrased bc of their body and their boyfriend just seems perfect, can you do a bit of nsfw if you're confortable with it? If not ignore that of course! It'd be scenario but if you preffer hc is okay too! Thanks in advance!

Oikawa Tooru

\- You’d be in the middle of stopping a guys fist from hitting another guy

\- And Oikawa would be really pleased and like woah !!!

\- “My girl is so strong!!!” 

\- And he would watch as you tell the guys off 

\- You’d walk away from them and Oikawa would sling his arm over your shoulder

\- Later that night you’d be in a really heated makeout session

\- His hand would travel to your thigh and you’d stop and pull away

\- Stuttering and telling him you’re kinda iffy about this

\- And he’d say okay but asks you why (for future purposes)

\- Telling him you’re embarrassed of your body

\- And telling him you don’t deserve him bc he was literally perfect

\- He would be like “you’re kidding right?”

\- And you start to get mad

\- Cuts you off and tells you to stop talking bc he wasn’t finished 

\- “_____, i love you. And I will love you no matter what you look like because I fell for your personality. I love how you stand up for others, it amazes me. I love you just the way you are.”

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- you’d be in the middle of scolding someone from bullying someone 

\- And he would say “Yeah, that’s right! What she said!”

\- He’d literally say that every time you confront someone

\- Rolling your eyes at him and finishing up your rant

\- So later that day he takes you to a supply closet and kisses you

\- Slips his tongue in, grabs your ass

\- And you would pull away, telling him you had to go back to class

\- “But we just finished school?”

\- Turning away from him and blushing

\- Asks if you’re okay and if he took it too far

\- Telling him he was an amazing boyfriend and he’s really hot and perfect

\- Telling him you're embarrassed

\- And he’d be in shock but holds both of your hands in his

\- “I love you, okay? And I don’t know why you feel this way, but I think you’re beautiful.”


	97. KAGEYAMA angsty confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May i please have a Kageyama angst? (Kind of) its where his crush manages to pin him and tell him hes good enough yelling at him. Because Kageyama is so doubtful and so harsh on him sometimes.

Kageyama faces the wall and sets the ball to the wall. His fingers hurt, but the feeling of losing was heavy on his shoulders. Sweat falls to his face and he pays it no mind.

“Tobio? Go to sleep, it’s 11 pm. You have school tomorrow.” His mom says. He looks up at the window above him and catches the ball.

He goes inside the house and waits for the lights to turn off and the window to close.

He hears the window shut and waits for a few minutes.

~~~~~

The ball was set to Hinata, Kageyama’s full concentration on him just hitting this one last spike.

The slam is heard and a whistle is blown. Kageyama’s mouth was agape, his heart was beating, fast and loud. 

He feels his heart clenching as he slowly falls to his knees. His teammates doing the same, some wiping their eyes, some lying on the gym floor. 

If only he would’ve been quicker, saved one more ball, they would’ve won, he thought. 

~~~~~

He walks out the door and starts to set the ball to the wall, tears starting to fall on his face. He catches the ball, clutching it against his stomach.

He sighs, stands up, and looks at the time on his phone, 11:30 pm. He sees a text from you and opens it.

‘Tobio, don’t overwork yourself. You did absolutely amazing.’

He huffs and shakes his head.

If I did amazing, we would’ve won.

~~~~~

You walk over to Tobio and smile up at him. “Hi.”

He glances at you. His eyebrows were furrowed. You raise an eyebrow at him as he walks away from you.

You walk towards him and grab his hand.

“I told you, you were-“ you look down at your hands and see bruises on his fingers. You look up at him with a disappointed look on your face.

He doesn’t look at you. You let go of his hand and he walks away from you.

You stand in the hallway, the setter walking away from you. The bell rings and the students rush to their classrooms, you joining in with them.

~~~~~

You go to the gym and see the team having a meeting. You open the door and they don’t pay you no mind. You sit on the bench and watch as the team practices.

Tobio sets the ball to Asahi. The ball hits the other side of the net and a chorus of ‘nice spike!’ Is heard.

You see Tobio opening and closing his hands. He looks at you, a blank expression on his face. You look at him with eyebrows furrowed and he proceeds with his receiving position.

~~~~~

You wait outside the gym and Kageyama walks out, his bag slung over his shoulder.

You walk with him and Hinata. The walk lacked the conversation. You walk in silence towards your house and Hinata goes ahead, leaving you and Tobio alone.

“Thanks, Tobio.” You say. Your hand reaching for the doorknob.

You turn around, seeing Kageyama walking away from your house.

“Kageyama Tobio,” you whisper, loud enough for him to hear. He turns around and walks towards you, his eyes meeting yours.

You look up at him. “Don’t train too hard.”

He stays quiet. His blue eyes bore deep into your soul, he was hurt. He did his best, you knew that he did too. He turns to walk away, something he did make anger fill up inside of you. You take a deep breath.

“Don’t walk away from me!” You grab onto his arm and he shakes it, wanting you to let go.

“Damn it Tobio! You’re an idiot!” You stand up in front of him and look him in the eye.

“What is your problem?!” You stare up at him and he looks at you, surprise written on his face.

“You did your absolute best in that match! You were bloody amazing and everyone knows it,” he opens his mouth to speak, eyebrows furrowed.

“No! Don’t say anything until I finish.” You point your finger at him. He looks away and you hold his face, forcing him to look at you.

“I understand that you want to train to be better at what you do! But neglecting your health isn’t part of improving! You are the most amazing person that I know of and you are the fucking light of my life! I hate to see you hurt!” Your tears start to fall from your eyes, pent up emotions finally releasing.

His lips slightly part, a tired, but shocked expression fills his face.

“You are amazing.” You pause with every word, staring into his eyes.

His hand holds yours and he leans forward to kiss your cheek. You sigh and he looks back at you. He didn’t know what to say, but his eyes told you how thankful he was. His blue eyes showed how he loved you, how he was hurt by the loss.

You smile at him softly and take a step forward to hug him. His arms raise slightly, surprised by your sudden action. He relaxes and wraps his arms around you, he hugs you tightly. He feels your tears soak his shirt and he bites his lip, pain stinging his chest. He buries his face into your hair.

“I love you…” He whispers.

“I love you too, Tobio. Sorry for shouting…” you muffle into his shirt.

He pulls away and leans down to kiss you. His lips move against yours and his hands cup your face. He kissed you like you were the one giving him life, like you were oxygen to his soul. He kissed you with all of the emotions inside of him, hoping to get his point across.

Pink hue hit his cheeks as he pulls away.

“I love you…” He whispers.

“I love you too, Tobio.”


	98. KAGEYAMA bullied s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Could I request a scenario or hcs on how Kageyama would react if he found out his s/o was being bullied? Thank you!

\- You would leave your class and go to kags

\- But before you leave this guy’s telling you how you dont deserve kags and you’re not even pretty?

\- And you’d just shrug it off and leave

\- So you meet up with kags and he’s like ???

\- Asks if youre okay or if anything happened

\- Smiling at him and telling him its no big deal

\- But he would persistently ask

\- And you’d give in and tell him about it

\- he would be enrAGED

\- stomps over to the guy who bullied you and glares at him

\- Remember when they saw kindaichi and kunimi? And they did that thing where the background was all dark and Tanka did hat face and Kags was all dark and stuff 

\- He would be like that but mixed with when Hinata hit the back of his head with a serve

\- actuALLY TRIED TO HIT HIM and you stop him

\- But the guy’s not as tall as him so he’s v v v intimidating

\- would actually just tell him to not bully you anymore

\- and i think the guy would just stop bc he coulD DIE


	99. KUROO computer programer!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congrats on 1000 followers!! 💜 So what if Kuroo has a girlfriend who studies programming and she makes a mini game-like thing? PS Kenma think it's awesome and Kuroo enjoys playing it too - just needs more time admitting

\- really impressed that you do computer programming

\- Asks if you could teach him about it bc he thinks its interesting

\- But once you get into detail and it gets pretty boring he just looks at your lips

\- Kisses you and says “yeah yeah okay cool”

\- you would be on your laptop one day 

\- Kuroo would be v v needy and wants attention

\- But you really want to finish this game you were making

\- And he’s like “wow my gf so amazing!!”

\- Watches as you do your thing

\- Doesn't really understand it but watches anyway

\- You finish your game and ask if Kuroo could play it

\- It was really easy to do, the objective was very simple. 

\- Kinda became as addicting as flappy bird

\- Won't admit it tho

\- Catching him playing on your laptop when you were supposed to be asleep

\- Asks if he could have a copy of the game so he could show kenma

\- So when kuroo meets up with kenma he brings his laptop

\- And lets kenma play the game

\- Kenma doesn't give kuroos laptop back

\- “Kenma I need to finish my report”

\- “I'm playing _____’s game.”

\- Annoyed, but secretly very proud of you 

\- “_____ kenma is playing your game and won't give me my laptop back can I use yours”

\- “Not my fault”


	100. NISHINOYA accidentally callng shimizu the most beautiful girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Could I request a scenario where nishinoya accidentally called shimizu "the most beautiful girl" or something like that (b/c out of habit) and his s/o overhears and gets pretty upset and angry him (b/c she knows shes not beautiful like shimizu) and like ignores him for the rest of the day. Thankss!! Congrats on 1k!!!

“_____-chan! You look so beautiful today!” Your bubbly boyfriend says as your cheeks turn a bright pink.

“Yuu we’re n public, keep it down…” You say as you avoid stares from other classmates. He hugs you tightly and rolls his eyes at you.

“Everyone has to know that my girl is the most beautiful girl in the world. I’ll see you later, okay?” Nishinoya smiles at you and kisses your cheek. You nod and smile at him, heart beating fast as you see his wonderful smile. He leaves the classroom and proceeds to go to the gym.

You fix your things and see Nishinoya’s lunch box was left beside your desk. You take it and walk out the door. You make your way to the gym, a smitten look on your face.

Nishinoya was amazing. You had just become his girlfriend and yet you were absolutely in love with him. Everything he did made you smile. It could be something big like giving you gifts, but even how he would hold your hand, how he told you that you were beautiful, it made you love him even more.

It was like there was a light from within you, but when Nishinoya came into your life, it was like you became brighter and brighter. He means the world to you.

You reach the gym and hear balls being hit. You open the door and come face to face with Sugawara.

“Hello _____-san!” He says smiling at you. You smile at him, still a little shy.

“Hi, Sugawara-san. May I see Nishinoya?” You ask.

“Of course you may, but we’re currently having a match so if you can wait a little,”

“That’ll be fine.” You sit down on one of the bleachers and see Nishinoya on the court. The ball, spiked by Asahi, went out of the play area.

Kiyoko walks over to get the ball and hands it to Sugawara.

You hear Nishinoya and Tanaka talking excitedly and you stand to make your way to them.

“-Shimizu-senpai looks so beautiful today! Kiyoko-san you’re the most beautiful girl in the world!” Nishinoya says as he smiles at the manager.

You stop in your tracks and your eyes widen slightly. You clench the lunch box and bite your lip, tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

“_____-san? Are you okay?” Sugawara says with furrowed eyebrows as he lays a hand on your shoulder.

You nod and hand him the water bottle. “This is Nishinoya’s.”

You walk towards the gym doors.

The most beautiful girl in the world.

You look at the ground and your heart clenches in your chest.

How could he do this?

“Everyone has to know that my girl is the most beautiful girl in the world. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Bloody lies.

~~~~~

“Hey _____-chan! How was your day?” Nishinoya slings an arm around your shoulders and you avoid his eyes. A frown sets on his face and he takes his arm back. You continue to walk towards the classroom and he chases after you.

“Is everything alright?” He looked as if he had lost a match. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes searching for answers.

You stare into his eyes. “I’m fine.”

The bell rings and you walk into your classroom.

Nishinoya’s eyes were wide, mouth agape. The groups of students rush to their classrooms and Yuu stays frozen in his spot.

“Nishinoya-kun, where is your class?” A teacher says as she passes by.

~~~~~

Your phone rings and you see Nishinoya’s photo on the screen.

The libero lays on his back, phone pressed to his ear, and heart beating against his chest.

“Answer me, _____…” He murmurs as he bites his lip.

“The number you have dialed is unavailable.”

He shuts his eyes an looks up at the ceiling.

‘What did I do? Is she not feeling well?’ Yu’s thoughts fly elsewhere and he falls asleep with millions of possibilities in his mind.

Was he going to lose you?

~~~~~

“_____.” He stands in front of you, his eyes tired. The usual smile disappeared from his face and was replaced by a frown.

You stare up at him with a blank expression on your face.

“What.”

Nishinoya couldn’t speak. He was incredibly confused. You sigh, go around him and walk home.

“What did I do wrong?” he blurts out. His eyes searched for yours, his bottom lip between his teeth.

You laugh at him and he looks at you with a confused expression on his face.

“You don’t even know what you did?” You shake your head.

“I don’t because you’re not telling me!” He shouts. Your eyebrows raise and you take a step towards him.

“What happened to ‘Everyone has to know that my girl is the most beautiful girl in the world.’” Your finger raises to make quotation marks and he cups your face.

“You are the-“

“Don’t mess with me Noya.” You say tiredly. You stare into his eyes with a longing and tired expression on your face.

He stays quiet. His eyes bearing into your soul, it’s as if he couldn’t find the key to a door which held all of his treasure.

“I saw you and I heard what you said,” You clench your teeth.

“I guess you say that to all the girls. All the girls who are far more beautiful than I am,” tears fall on your cheeks and Yuu couldn’t move.

He wanted to fix this, he wanted to kiss those tears away.

But he can’t

He caused this.

“I know I’m not as beautiful as Kiyoko-san. I know I’m far from your ideal perfect girl. And I know for a fact that you deserve better. Just, leave me alone.” You clench your fist and bite your lip.

“Good-“

“But I love you.” He whispers. You freeze in your tracks and your jaw drops.

He loves me?

He takes your hands in his and stares into your eyes. His brown eyes showed so much emotion, love, guilt, and even fear as he says this.

His cheeks turn a shade of pink just like yours.

Tears flow from your eyes and it was like your walls had finally crumbled. His arms wrap around you as you cry into his chest.

Your fist comes in contact with his chest and he holds you tighter, afraid you were going to leave him again.

“You’re an idiot Nishinoya Yuu!”

He smiles and buries his head into your hair and takes in the sweet smell of your love and emotions coming out into the atmosphere.

“I’m your idiot, _____.”


	101. KAGEYAMA jealous!kags bc tsuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario of Kageyama being jealous when his crush hangs around Tsukki a lot (because they're in the same class) and at his breaking point he drags his crush away to confess and the crush feels the same way. Please and thank you!

“You have a crush on-” your eyes widen and your hand covers his mouth. 

Tsuki’s eyes were wide as yours were. A smirk forms into the middle blockers face and he laughs. 

“Wow. Never knew you had low standards.” He covers his mouth. 

Your eyebrows furrow and a pout forms on your lips. You hit his arm but he continues to laugh.

Kageyama looks at you from afar, his heart breaking as you hug Tsukishima by the waist. 

You tightly hug Kei and make sure to stop his breathing. 

“Gosh, you are my best friend for life!” You pause in between words and hug him tighter. 

“__-_____…” He grunts as he tries to push you away. You laugh as you let go and he catches his breath. 

He glares at you and slaps both of your cheeks lightly with his two hands.   
Kageyama’s eyebrows furrow at the tall blonde. 

“Hey _____, King’s staring at you, shall I call him?” Tsuki’s smirk doesn’t leave his face as his voice steadily gets louder as he speaks. 

You huff and stand to leave. Kei grabs hold of your bag, causing you to sit back down. You yelp as you land on your bum. 

“You suck.” Your eyes meet Kei’s and he laughs. 

“Thanks.”  
~~~~~  
“Ne, Kageyama,” the small middle blocker says as the setter presses the two buttons on the vending machine. 

Tobio looks at him, sipping his milk in the process. 

“I heard a rumor that Tsukishima has a crush on _____-chan.” He whispers into his ear and Tobio’s hand crushes the box of milk. 

“You should probably tell her soon.” Kageyama sees you come out from the doors and takes Hinata’s arm. They hide behind the wall. 

“So, you like him, right?” Your friend says as you two walk past the two.   
Tobio’s mouth falls slightly open and his eyes widen. 

Were you talking about Tsukishima?

He sees you glance towards the vending machines and he quickly hides. 

“Kageyama, I wanna hear too!” Shouyou whispers/shouts. 

Tobio covers his mouth and Hinata glares at the taller boy. 

“I really do. I just don’t know how to tell him…" 

Tobio’s heart races. 

Who were you talking about?

“I think you should tell him. I heard he likes you back.” Your friend says.

Kageyama’s hand falls from the spiker’s mouth and he looks at Tobio and his heart calls out to him. 

‘Poor Tobio.’ He says as he pats Kageyama’s back. 

Tobio’s arm swings against his teammates face, as a reflex. 

Tobio glances at you and sees you staring at his direction. 

“I’m sorry please don’t speak…” Tobio whispers. 

He closes his eyes, afraid of being caught. 

“Maybe it was just a squirrel?" 

He takes a deep breath and looks at his glaring teammate.   
~~~~~  
"I don’t like him that way! What the hell are they talking about?!” Your friend rolls her eyes at you and nods. 

“I know, _____. You don’t have to tell me about that because I am your friend and I know that you’re in love with Kageyama.” She says it bluntly, your eyes widening. 

“Shh!!” You slap her arm and she avoids it. 

“I don’t love him…” you glare at your friend. 

Oh, but you do. 

You love everything about him. 

You love how he was actually a dork, and how through his slightly tough demeanor, he is a sweetheart. He’s an idiot who does amazing at what he loves. 

His hair, his eyes, his incredibly fit physique made you love him even more.   
“So, you like him, right?” Your friend says as you exit the doors and pass by the vending machines. 

You glance at the machines, hoping to see a glimpse of the blue-eyed boy. 

“I really do. I just don’t know how to tell him…” you blush at the thought. You look at the ground and away from your friend. 

“I think you should tell him. I heard he likes you back.”

You hear a thump by the vending machines and you both turn to look. 

You look at your friend, wondering what it was. “Maybe it was just a squirrel?”  
You look back suspiciously. 

“Let’s go eat lunch, _____.”

~~~~~

“Tsukishima!” You slap his back and he gasps. 

He turns around and glares. “Why are you here?" 

You roll your eyes. "You were supposed to tutor me for math class!" 

Tobio stares at you two. But alas, you don’t notice his burning stare. 

He glares at the middle blocker. He notices glances at the setter and smirks at you. 

"Looks like King’s about to blow a fuse.” He says. Yamaguchi’s eyes widen as he sees Kageyama, ears red and hands clenched. 

“What are you talking about?” You turn around to look at Tobio and see him stomping at you. 

You open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off. He holds onto your arm and pulls you to the side, out of everybody’s ears.

To say you were shocked was an understatement. You were alone with Tobio.   
Your heart beats so loudly that you were afraid he could hear it. He looks at you and takes a deep breath. 

Time was moving too slow, what was he going to say?

His cheeks turn bright pink and he blurts it out, finally gathering the courage to do so.

“I really like you may I be your boyfriend?!” he says it without stopping for breath. 

This is it, he thought.

What if you didn’t like him? What if you liked someone else? Had he been an idiot by just blurting that out?!

Your jaw drops and you gasp.

What?

“I…” you choke out the words you wanted to say for so long, and yet you couldn’t.

You see his hands shaking, he must be nervous too. 

Tobio just confessed to you, what are you doing?!

You nod slightly, then ecstatically as a smile finally finds it’s way to your lips.   
The way you smiled at him made his heart beat even faster than it ever did. It was like his whole body froze up in a matter of seconds.

Did she just say yes? 

You look away shyly, a response not yet formulated by Tobio.

“For Christ’s sake, just kiss her already!” Tsukishima yells out of the gym doors.

“Kageyama, just kiss her!” Hinata yells at him, and he usually would’ve hit him, today was an exception.

Tobio's hands found their way to yours and he leans down to kiss your cheek. You feel his grip tightening as his soft lips touched your cheek. 

A big blush was found to both your faces as he pulls away. 

“I really like you too Tobio.” You smile up at him and tiptoe, pressing your lips to his cheek. His eyes widen as you do so, hands resting on your waist. 

“Finally…” Kei mumbles as he goes back inside the gym.


	102. OIKAWA stages of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I ask for Oikawa first times (stages of love)? Thanks and have a nice day!😊

First Encounter

\- he would be a year older than you, you’d meet as a second and third year

\- he would see you and he’d think you were absolutely adorable

\- attempts to talk to you but as soon as you smile at him he couldn’t speak

\- asking if he was okay and if he needed anything

\- Iwa-chan saves the day and apologizes for him and pushes him away

First Date

\- it would be after a while of flirting and failed attempts of confession

\- it would be a dinner at this fancy-ish restaurant

\- he would be a gentleman, pulling out your chair for you, telling you to order what you wanted and paying for the meal

\- opens doors for you

\- brought you flowers

First Kiss

\- it would be after the date, he’d have brought you to your house in a borrowed car

\- he would kabe-don you at your door and you’d pull him close to you

\- hands would be around his neck and he’d cup your jaw and kiss you

\- he would be talking about how he’d want to do this again sometime and you’d just cut him off and pull him close

\- kissing him underneath the street lamp

First Fight

\- it would be pretty serious

\- he would be caught flirting with another girl after a match

\- you’d just come up to him with hands on your hips

\- he would be like ‘Oh hi _____-chan!’

\- all the other girls would glare at you

-when he drops you home you would ignore him for about a week and confront him about it

\- actually escalating to you screaming and him saying ‘that’s just how I am!’

\- but he would apologize after letting his ego deflate

First Time

\- it would be after a date, a dinner date, just like the first date

\- he would look at you and you would know immediately know what he wanted

\- let us not lie, you wanted to do it too.

\- he would bring you to his house, parents were away, and it would just escalate

\- he would kiss you passionately, his hands traveling all over your body and you would tug at his shirt

\- clothes are shed and your hearts would beat as one

First “I love you”

\- it would be during your first time

\- he would be holding you so close to him and he’d just say it

\- holy crap you are so in love with him that you just reciprocated it

\- he would kiss you passionately after he says so


	103. HINATA ASAHI BOKUTO and KUROO meeting s/o’s younger sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated headcanons with Hinata, Asashi, Bokuto and Kuroo? (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و Where they meet S/o's younger sister who is shy and VERY CUTE!!! She pulls her sister by the sleeve to speak low "Can you tell him I liked his hair?" S/o don't have to repeat because she realized from their faces that they heard it!

Hinata Shouyou

\- he would ring the door bell and your little sister would answer it but she would be really shy so she’s just peek a little

\- “Wh-who is it?” She asks

\- Hinata almost dies bc shes so cute

\- He would take a deep breath and smile really wide

\- “I’m your one-chan’s prince!“ 

\- And her eyes would go really wide and shed be excited so she opens thte door all while staring at him

\- So he would go to your room and little you would follow him

\- "Sa-chan what are you doing here?" 

\- She would blush really hard and walk over to you 

\- But she doesnt know how to whisper

\- "Can you tell him i like his hair?”

\- And hinata’s heart would melt and tears would pool his eyes bc shE WAS SO CUTE LET ME HUG HER

\- So he would walk over to her, open his arms and hug her really tight

\- takE A PHOTO READER-CHAN ITS CUTE

Azumane Asahi

\- your mom would leave your little sister in your care as she leaves for groceries

\- Bye bye date with asahi :-(

\- But he comes over anyway so he can meet your little sister

\- So you open the door and he comes in, your little sister’s playing with her dolls

\- “This is Asahi-ne-san, and Asahi this is Sa-chan”

\- He’s smile at her shyly and she would just stare at him

\- Awkwardly sits beside you as ya’ll play with your lil sis 

\- But your sis would stare at him and he’d be all blushy and cute

\- So he gets up to get something to drink your sister would tug at your sleeve and say

\- “Can you tell him I like his hair?" 

\- But Asahi would hear and he wasn’t sure if he should go back in

\- But you’d know he was there and you’d tell him to come in

\- Your lil sister gasping and hiding behind you

\- He would peek behind you and see your sis curled up

\- He would stammer and say “th-thank you! I think your hair looks pretty too!”

\- Baby sis would ask if she could touch it and the dolls would be long abandoned bc you both would be playing with his hair

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- He would be very excited when he meets your sister

\- you’d meet up at the park and your sister would be playing in the playground while you were keeping an eye on her (and bokuto smh)

\- he would show off and climb on the monkey bars with all the kids staring at him

\- the kids would ask if he could teach them how he did that

\- your sister would get off the swings and ask you who that was

\- and he would walk over to you two bc he wants to meet your sister!!! Omg she looks so small!!!

\- She doesn’t notice him and she asks you to bend down to her height, so you do and she whipers (loudly may I add)

\- “Can you tell him I like his hair?”

\- his face would light up and he would scoop the little girl up and spin her around while laughing

\- “Thank you, small _____-chan!”

\- your little sister would be smiling and blushing while she goes back to hide behind you

\- You place a hand on her shoulder and tell her his name

\- “Y-you look like an owl!”

\- made his day tbh

\- so she would play on the playground with Bokuto

\- and by the time it was time to go home, she was laughing while Bokuto carried her on his shoulders

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- He would have stayed the night at your house and he’s woken up by a knock on the door

\- so he carefully leaves the bed, hoping you wouldn’t wake up

\- puts on a shirt and opens the door

\- It was your mom and she asks if it was okay for your lil sis to stay in the room

\- Kuroo sees the small little girl behind your mom and smiles

\- tries to converse with your sis but she doesn’t say anything bc she’s v v v shy

\- your mom apologizing and leaving

\- So your lil sis enters the room and walks towards the bed but she couldn’t get up on it so he asks if she needs help

\- you wake up bc the bed shakes and you open your eyes

\- asking your sister why she was here and she whispers (loudly)

\- “Mom’s going out… Can I stay here?”

\- Kuroo’s heart stops bc she was so damn adorable

\- so you ask her what she wants to do and she says she “wants to play princess…”

\- kuroo really tries to make her at least smile but your sis is so shy 

\- he hears your sister whisper to you

\- “Can you tell him I like his hair?” all while blushing

\- Kuroo would hear and smile at her

\- “Thanks!”

\- your sister is mortified bc he wasNT SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT

\- hides herself in the bed sheets

\- so kuroo tickles her and boom she aint shy anymore


	104. LEV s.o hanging out with Alisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcannons for Lev's s/o and Alisa hanging out??

\- omgggg it would be really fun

\- Hanging out with Alisa ne-chan is really fun!!!

\- She would take you out shoppin g bc she adores you to the moon and back

\- Even if you dont like shopping it seems so exciting when youre with her???

\- Like “when did i buy all of this stuff”

\- And omg she would tell you all about Lev and when he was a baby

\- You call him Lyovochka now bc its cute and it embarasses him 

\- When you guys chill at the Haiba household Lev would always try to squeeze in the convo or shut his sisters mouth bc “ne-chan stop embarassing me!!!”

\- Alisa always kisses your cheek as greeting

\- And would treat you as her “sister she shouldve had”

\- Lev stop crying omg

\- Would probably take more care of you rather than lev

\- “Lev save the last piece of cake for _____!!!”

\- But you share the cake with him anyways


	105. OIKAWA little sister is dating ushiwaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a scenario where Oikawa finds out that his little sister is dating Ushiwaka???

“Ne-can, I’m going out!” you put on your shoes and Oikawa turns to look at you from the door frame.

“Where are you going? You’ve been going out every weekend!” He exclaims. You bite your lip, you hated lying to him.

But he would flip out if you told him you were dating his rival.

“I’m going to the new cafe!” You stand and open the door.

Oikawa shakes his head. “Who are you going with? Call me as soon as you get there! Don’t go out too late!”

“With some friends! No promises!” He hears the door close.

You had been too nice to him, he got that straight.

You were never nice to him.

His eyebrows furrow. What are you hiding from him?

~~~~~

“Hello!” You stand on your tiptoes and kiss Wakatoshi’s cheek. He gives you a small smile and opens the cafe doors for you.

You walk inside and the waitress brings you to a table for two.

The tall Ace pulls out the chair for you then sit down across you. You rest your chin on your hand and smile at him.

“How was your week?” He sighs and clasps his hands, resting his arms on the table.

“My week was well, how was yours?” He looks down at your hand and reaches to hold it. A light blush settles on his cheeks and you smile widely at him as butterflies swarm your stomach.

“It was alright, I missed you a lot.” You blush as he strokes your hand with his thumb.

You order your drinks and continue to catch up. Your phone rings and you quickly check the contact.

‘Ne-chan’

You shake your head and turn the phone on silent.

Ushijima glances at your phone and leans forward.

“Have you told him?” You shake your head and bite your lip.

“And I hate lying to him. But I just don’t know how he’ll take it…” You play with the sleeves of his button up as you avoid his eyes.

He sighs and opens his mouth to speak, soon to be cut by your phone ringing once again.

‘Ne-chan’

You sigh and glance at your tall boyfriend, quickly apologizing as you answer your phone.

“_____ where are you?” Tooru’s voice rang in your ears and you sigh.

“I’m at the café, okay? I’m really busy right now.”

“Who are you with?”

“I’m here with Sarada. Goodbye, ne-chan-“

“_____ don’t you dare end this call, I just called Sarada’s house and she answered.”

Your heart falls to your stomach. Your eyes widen as you look in front oof you, Wakatoshi’s eyebrows furrowed. You look behind him and surprise, surprise.

The all too familiar brown curly hair walks towards your table.

“Hello, Wakatoshi-kun.” Oikawa says as he fake smiles at the two of you and slings an arm over his shoulder.

Ushijima glances at you and looks at your brother.

“I can explain-“

“How long have you been seeing my sister, Wakatoshi-kun?” Oikawa asks.

Ushijima looks at you and you avoid his eyes. He looks up at the setter.

“Almost two months, Oikawa-san.” Oikawa’s eyes widen and his smile disappears.

His arm slips off his shoulder and he looks at you with his mouth open.

“_____ what the-“

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you were gonna flip out…” You blurt as Oikawa steps over to you.

Oikawa purses his lips. He shakes his head and glares at Ushijima. Silence drafts over the table and you hold your breath.

Ushijima’s heart beat fast, he wasn’t going to lose you, right?

Oikawa takes a moment to grasp this reality. He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

“You better take care of my little sister, got it? If I hear anything you’re dead.” He threatens as he points a finger at your boyfriend.

Wait, what?

You look up at your brother and he smiles at you. Ushijima nods at him, mouth slightly agape as shock overcomes.

Your brother turns to leave and you call out to him.

“Ne-chan what-“

“As long as you’re happy then I can’t do anything about it,” He smiles at you shyly and you smile back at him. He glances at Wakatoshi and stares him dead in the eye.

“I’m not coming to Shiratorizawa.”


	106. GOSHIKI and BOKUTO cheerleader!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for Bokuto and Goshiki with a s/o who's a cheerleader??

Bokuto Koutarou

\- HE WOULD BE ALL OVER YOU

\- “Kou you have a game!”

\- “but you loOK SO BEAUTIFUL?!”

\- lots of compliments from this guy

\- when he would be in the game, he would always glance at you

\- whenever he got a successful spike he would look up at you expectantly bc he knew you were cheering for him

\- he loves how you look in the uniform and everyone knows it

\- whenever other people would compliment you, he would be v v v proud

\- proud because he knows you’re cheering for HIM and not them

\- he’d help you warm and cool down after and before practice when you’re home

\- He’s secretly a sucker for how flexible you are

\- You using the pom pom to cover your lips when you kiss Bokuto in public

\- he loVES IT WHEN YOU DO THAT

\- please love and support him in all his games cheerleader-chan

Goshiki Tsutomu

\- he would be lowkey excited and highkey blushy

\- his teammates would tease him about it and start complimenting you like

\- “Wow Goshiki-kun your girl loks so hot in her uniform!” or something like that

\- and he would be really shocked bc thATS MY GIRL

\- so he would blurt out how the others shouldn’t look at his girlfriend like that

\- v v v proud of you and how amazing you are

\- lowkey wants you in all his games and will be extremely needy when you say you can’t go

\- please let him carry you when you kiss him bc he can hold your legs

\- he loves how you look in the uniform??? But theyre only clothes???

\- one time he walked in on you doing a split or something and he got a nosebleed

\- “You’re like a tube of rubber _____!”

\- laughing really loudly bc hes an idiot

\- expect a lot of blurted out compliments!!!


	107. IWAIZUMI insecure!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I love your reader prompts ☺️ Can i have Hajime angst scenario? But can you make the ending happy and fluffy? S/o is insecure because she's the one who confessed and hajime just kinda accepts it and the whole few months they're dating it always seems like s/o is the one who initiates everything

“I like you a lot Iwaizumi-kun!” You bow your head and hand him the box of chocolates. You close your eyes and waited anxiously for his reply.

Iwaizumi’s mouth was agape, this has never happened before.

But he couldn’t deny that he did like you, more than he thought he did.

His hand raises to get the chocolate from your hand and you look up and blush. Your heart beat fast, you bite your lip.

What does this mean? Does he like you back? Does he actually hate you? Were you just gonna embarrass yourself? Were you-

“I like you a lot too.”

~~~~~

“Hajime!” You wrap your arms around his neck and rest your head on his chest. He smiles as his heart beats faster and faster. You had been dating for 6 months now and you were never more in love with somebody ever before.

But did he love you back?

“Hi, _____.” He kisses the top of your head and rests his hands on your hips.

“We’ve been dating for 6 months now…” You waited all day for him to sweep you off your feet with a surprise, but it never came.

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen.

He knew he forgot something today.

You sensed his sharp intake of breath and assumed that he forgot.

You smile sadly, you really were expecting something.

You always surprised him, always brought him snacks after practice, and even initiated dates. He never did any of those, what did that mean?

Did he accept your confession to keep you from embarrassing yourself? Was he just sorry for you?

“O-okay. Where do you want to go?” He asks as he bit his lip.

He really did love you. But he never knew how to say it, how to prove it. He wasn’t the usual romantic cliché. And he tried, he REALLY tried. But he would always chicken out of it.

He was so in love with you that he didn’t even have the words to express it.

You look up at him and smile softly. “Where do you think we should go?”

Iwaizumi pondered.

‘the ice skating rink? What? No it isn’t even winter! Should I take her to the park? Idiot Iwaizumi she’s been there so many times! Do I take her to the movies? Or should I-“

You sigh and let go of him, he stays frozen on the spot.

You smile at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, it’s probably not that important. We can stay here if you’d like.” You turn your back to him and walk over to your bag.

“Actually, I think I’ll just head home. I’m sure you’re really tired from practice.” You smile at him and walk towards the main door.

He wants to stop you. His heart beat fast and his hand raises to reach for your hand, and yet you were gone.

You close the door and turn to look at it.

Was he going to chase after you?

A few seconds pass and you sigh, walking away from the door. Iwaizumi curses under his breath and bangs his fist on the main door.

He should have chased after you.

~~~~~

Does he want to break up with you? Why were you always the one giving? You gave him all of your heart, not part of it. You gave him all of it, and it seems like there was nothing left for you. Was it a wrong investment? Was he secretly sorry for you?

You clutch your pillow to your chest as tears stream down to the bedsheets.

And you convinced yourself that he didn’t love you anymore.

Hajime laid on his bed, his head resting on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling.

He had to tell you somehow. He had to show you that he loves you. But how? Gosh everything you did made him crazy. The way you smile at him, the way you made him smile like nothing even matters, it drives him out of his mind because he never thought he could ever fall so in love with someone.

He will tell you he loves you. Iwaizumi holds his phone up to his ear and bites his lip.

“Hi Iwa-chan~”

~~~~~

You haven’t seen Hajime all day today. You sigh as you walk out of the school hallway and out into the parking lot.

Maybe this is a way of saying he doesn’t love you anymore.

You walk towards the direction of your home and pass by the usual park. The benches were draped with orange and brown leaves, but something was different.

Your eye brows scrunch as you squint your eyes. A big tree by the lake was covered in fairy lights and standing under the tree was the one and only, Iwaizumi Hajime.

You walk over to him, your mind racing with questions.

He looks at you shyly, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Your lips stray agape and he hands you the bouquet.

He smiles at you shyly, his hands shaking as you hold onto the flowers.

“What are you doing?” This was very unlike him, and you don’t know how to feel about it at the moment.

“I, um…” He stutters and avoids your eyes as he looks down to the grass. He glances behind him and a banner falls from the branch of the tree.

‘I LOVE YOU’

A wave of shock engulfs you and you lose all feeling in your hands. Your eyes widen and stare at it, your grip on the bouquet loosening. He cups your face and leans in as he stares into your eyes.

You fall into a trance as you stare at his chocolate brown eyes Your eyes drip close as his lips touch yours ever so softly. His pink lips move against his and he pulls away, a big blush oh his cheeks.

“I love you…” He whispers.

Your heart beats fast, all of the thoughts you once had disappeared as the words fall from his lips. You start to feel your hands and you drop the bouquet.

You wrap your arms around Hajime’s neck and wrap your legs around his waist. You connect your lips to him again, trying to show how passionate you were for him.

And this was perfect. You were in his arms, showing how much you loved him, and he did the same.

You pull away and his grip on your thighs tighten as he holds you in place.

“I love you too.”

He puts you down and sets up a blanket on the grass. You raise an eyebrow at him and he stumbles at his words.

“I wanted to give you something nice, and um, picnic.”

He looks at you, furiously blushing, and you feel your heart beating against your chest. A blush forms on your cheeks as a tear falls from your face.

He panics and walks over to you. “Y-you don’t like it?” His voice was small and hurt was present in his words.

Your blank face finally disappeared and a big smile appeared on your face. Hajime looks at you, confused, what was going on?

“I love it just as much as I love you.” He breaks into a big grin and he embraces you in a hug.

“Happy late Anniversary, _____.”


	108. OSAMU part two of liking his brother’s crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I request a scenario for Osamu Miya? A part two or what, I was the anon that requested a scenario for twins if you remember. What other things do you do in your blog I wanna ask again someday not anonymously? ｡◕‿◕｡

He sighs. “Yeah, it’s alright. I bet you liked her more anyway.” His brother gives him a bright smile and thanks him as he closes the door.

If he made you happy, then so be it. As long as you were happy, he was happy,

Right?

~~~~~

You look at the boy you loved from the opposite side of the room and sigh as he rests his head on his arms. Your heart calls out to him but your mouth couldn’t do so. He was in love with her, and you couldn’t do anything about it.

The class starts and he stares at the girl a few columns away from him and your heart breaks.

You want to make him happy, but you weren’t her.

After class

He walks out the classroom doors and you walk behind him, wondering when he would ever look at you, or even know you exist. He was always there, and you would always try to make him laugh, but even if you did, he would always go back to her.

“He’ll never like you, you know that right?” Your friends says as she sees you walking behind him. You sigh and scratch the back of your head.

“Sorry!” You laugh lightly and put on a fake smile. “It’s a bad habit.” She rolls her eyes and grabs your hand, pulling you to the usual spot where you ate. You sit on the grass, crossing your legs as you rest your back on the tree trunk.

This was you and your friends’ secret lunch place. And it was usually just the two of you, but someone else was here before you. He rested his arms on the railing of the small bridge and looks at the small lake in front of him.

Your friend looks up and sees a familiar boy with brown hair and shaved sides. Your heart beats fast and your friend stands up.

“Let’s go, _____.” She takes her lunch with her and walks away.

You don’t stop looking at the boy you’ve always had a crush on and nod. She rolls her eyes again and grabs your hand.

“I’ll be over in a minute.” You say.

“_____, he doesn’t like you-“

“How can you say that?!” You say, finally snapping. You loved her, but this was out of the line.

“Whatever, but don’t come crawling ver to me when he says he doesn’t like you.”

She leaves you alone and you turn to look at Osamu. You take a deep breath and walk towards him with shaking hands. You go up to him and stand beside him. He must be lost in thought because he doesn’t react.

You bite your lip and poke his arm. He snaps out of his train of thought and looks at you. Your heart beats fast as his sad eyes stare into yours.

“A-are you okay?” you stutter. He looks at you with a blank expression and looks back to the pond. You sigh and rest your arms on the railing.

“Have you eaten lunch?” You try to catch his attention but he ignores you and looks away. Your eyebrows scrunch and you lean forward into the railing, waving your hand in front of his face.

“Miya-san!” You prolong the last syllable and suddenly, the railing breaks. Your eyes widen as you slowly fall face first into the water.Osamu’s hand grabs yours as his eyes widen. He pulls you up and the railing falls into the water.

You look up at him as he holds your hand and looms over you.

A blush creeps onto your cheeks and he does the same. His hand lets go of yours and you both look away shyly.

“Are you alright?” He asks.

You avoid his eyes. “I should be asking you that…”

He sighs and smiles at you softly. Your heart beats against your chest rapidly as he does so.

“I, actually feel like an idiot.” He confesses. 

You raise an eyebrow at him and put your hands on your hips.

“Why do you think that?”

He sighs and puts a hand in his hair. “What do you do when the person that that you love is in love with someone else?”

Your eyes widen and you laugh, that summed up your situation at the moment.

“”I’d find someone else, but I’m a hypocrite so, it’s not really working out for me.” You smile at him and he looks at you, confusion written on his face.

“Really? Who wouldn’t like you?”

Your eyes widen as your heart starts to beat rapidly.

What did he say?

A blush covers your cheeks and he looks at you, still confused.

“He’s in love with someone else…” You say as you look into his eyes, hoping he’d get the idea.

It takes a few moments to let him process everything, but soon his eyes widen and he takes a sharp breath.

“What are you saying?” He looks down at you and you feel your heart start to beat out of your chest. You were gonna do it.

“I like you,” you say it slowly, afraid you were going to say if too fast. Anxiousness engulfs your whole body and you look away from him.

“But you like her, don’t you?” You try to ease the air a little bit and laugh slightly. You look up at him for an answer but he remains shocked. You laugh awkwardly and scratch the back of your head.

“I did,” he says. You look up at him, shock written on your face as he takes a step closer to you.

“But maybe I have to find someone new.” He smiles at you and pushes a strand of hair to your ear. A big blush covers your cheeks and your mouth lays agape.

Osamu chuckles shyly and cups your face, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

It was like a lightning struck you, and you were hanging on to dear life. He pulls away and stares into your eyes, a small smile on his lips.

And he moved on.


	109. OIKAWA s/o is bullied (body sensitive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just followed you but your content already gives me goosebumps, keep at it! Can I request an angst imagine w/ oikawa. His s/o is bigger than most girls and his fangirls keep sending her hate messages and bully her at school but one day he finds out and defends her honor. Can end nsfw if you want 😁 hope you have a good day!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWEETIE THANKS A LOT!!! 
> 
> Is this long??? Are you guys okay??? I’m not active??? I’ll do my best to post this weekend!!! 
> 
> (I may or may not have gotten carried away while writing this)
> 
> (To anyone who’s feeling down or not, you are perfect just the way you are, you are more perfect than you think you are, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.)

“_____!” Oikawa slings his arm around you and you look up at him, a small smile on your face. 

“Hello, Tooru.” He kisses your cheek and you look away with a blush. His hand falls to your waist and squeezes it. You let out a yelp and cover your mouth as Oikawa chuckles.

“Tooru! Don’t do that…” You see other students glaring at you and you avoid their eyes. 

“Sorry, _____-chan! Anyway, where do you want to eat today?” You walk out the school doors.

“Can we go where there isn’t a lot of people?” Tooru smiles widely and pulls you towards a park nearby. 

Your eyes widen as he darts off in a fast speed.

You finally reach the park and see a few benches and a table. He wraps his arm around you again and brings you to the table. You smile as he walks in front of you. His curls bouncing every time he took a step. 

He stops in front of a bench and looks around. Seeing no one, he looks down at you and rests his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. His nose touches yours and he presses his lips to you. You smile against his mouth and he laughs lightly. 

“I’ll go get you a drink, okay?” He lifts you up, placing you to sit on the table. You nod at him and he goes off to one of the stalls. 

“Excuse me?” You turn to your left and see a girl from your school. She glares at you and you feel yourself shrink under her stare. 

“Do you know why Oikawa-kun is dating you? Because I have no clue!” She says with a fake smile. You feel your heart breaking and your eyes widen at her words. 

She smirks at you and scoffs. “I pity you. He probably just feels sorry for you. I mean, come on. Who would date such a big girl like you?”

She looks to her left and you turn to look as well. Oikawa walks over to you and the girl smiles at you. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” She walks back to the school and Oikawa looks at you confused. 

“Who was that?”

You give him a fake smile and shake your head. 

“No one in particular.”

~~~~~

Your phone dings again and you look at the text, tears streaming down your face. 

‘You should keep your hands off of Oikawa.’

‘Why don’t you just not eat for a few days?’

‘Screw you.’

You bite your lip and a few tears fall to the floor. Your phone keeps notifying and you throw it across the room. 

Your whole body was numb, eyes tired from crying. You could feel your heart beating in your ears. The phone shuts down, the screen now cracked. 

Why was this happening? Couldn’t you just love him without consequences? 

~~~~~

“_____? Hey, what happened to you?” It was Monday and you haven’t had any social interaction with anyone, including Oikawa.

You look down, avoiding his curious eyes.

“I was calling you all weekend, what happened to you?” He holds your shoulders, the silence of your home was deafening as he awaited your response.

“My phone’s broken.” Your raspy, broken voice breaks Oikawa’s heart. He cups your face and forces you to look at him. 

“What happened?” His eyes search for answers in yours. You bite your lip and stare into his brown eyes, lips shaking as tears form in your eyes again. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t you dare!” He stares into your eyes, eyebrows furrowed. 

“_____, I love you. But please, tell me what’s wrong!” He bites his lip as you wipe away your tears. 

You gulp and look away, “They hate me.”

“Who does?”

“Your fans.” Tears pool in your eyes again as Oikawa’s eyes widen. 

His hands engulf yours and you look up at him. 

“I love you. Their opinions don’t matter. God, I bloody love you so much- you’re perfect just the way you are! You’re beautiful inside and out! No one deserves your love because you’re literally an angel! Fuck, _____, you have no idea how it hurts me to see you like this. You. Are. Beautiful.” 

You look up at him, eyes wide and heart beating fast. 

He pulls you in for a hug and you feel yourself melting into his arms. 

He cups your face again and stares you in the eye. He gives you a small smile and your cheeks turn pink. Your eyes soften and you give him a shy smile. 

“I’ll be here by your side forever.”


	110. OIKAWA s/o comforting him after a lost match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I please get a scenario for Oikawa with his fem s/o coming over at like 11pm to his place after he lost to Karasuno and his s/o comforts him with some bed cuddles and lots of reassuring?

Oikawa’s eyes widen as the ball hit the ground behind him. He didn’t dare look back.

They lost.

He maintains his composure, mind blank as the coach gives them his final words. He slaps Iwaizumi’s back as tears fall from the ace’s face.

Tooru didn’t know what to think. Even after the talk with Ushijima, it felt as if the day didn’t even happen.

He opens the door to his house and takes off his shoes.

“Tooru?” His mother walks over to him, a sad smile on her face. “You did great today.”

He stares at her with a blank face, thanking her as he left to go to his room. He does the usual, adding his dirty clothes to the hamper, taking a shower, and getting dressed.

His mind was empty as he ate so little dinner that night. His tired eyes look at his plate and his parents look at him worriedly. His mom opens her mouth to speak, but his dad shakes his head.

Oikawa goes up to his room, brushes his teeth and lies down on his bed. Just like any other day, he turns off the lights and pulls up the blanket over him.

He stares at the ceiling. The feeling of seeing his kouhai in front of him gave an unsettling feeling to his chest. The ball’s sound as it dropped behind him haunted him, but he showed no emotion. His eyes were wide awake, he couldn’t sleep.

He looks at his phone and sees the time, 11:08 pm. He sees a text from you and opens it.

“Can I come over?”

He texts back a simple “Okay.” He lies back down on his bed and waits for you. His muscles were tired and his legs feel like they were on fire, but it felt like nothing to him.

He hears a knock on the door a few minutes later. The door opens and he sees you walk inside from the corner of his eye. Without a word, you sit on the edge of his bed. You look at the melancholic look on his face and your heart calls out to him.

You couldn’t just say ‘It’ll be okay.’ It wasn’t time for that. He looks at you, no emotion on his face. You give him a small smile and sigh as you slip under the sheets.

He moves over and he turns to face you, eyes avoiding yours. You look at him sadly and kiss his forehead.

You didn’t say anything, but he knew what you were trying to say. He sighs and lays his head on your chest. Your hand goes to stroke his hair. You feel his breaths becoming irregular and you hug the captain.

Tooru snaps.

His arms wrap around you as his tears soak your shirt. You hold him tightly, your actions telling him how proud you were of him for coming this far.

He hugs you tightly, chest clenching as he remembers the events earlier that day.

You feel tears pooling in your eyes, but you had to be strong for him

“You were amazing out there.” He lets out a loud sob and you feel his body trembling.

“I know you did your best.” He lifts his face up and you cup his cheek. You grab a tissue from his bedside table and hand it to him, wiping his nose.

“I am incredibly proud of you, Tooru.” You give him a small smile and he sighs, his breath steadily getting even. He holds you close, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Tears continue to fall from his face. “We can only become stronger, right?”

“Thank you, _____.” You rest your head on his chest, his arms wrapping around your waist. He closes his eyes. He feels you shifting and your lips press against his. He cups your face with one hand and kisses you, eyes remaining closed.

“I love you, Tooru.”


	111. NISHINOYA s/o wearing his jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have an imagine of Nishinoya's S/O wearing his jacket?

\- he would be !!!

\- he would secretly take photos of you

\- always praising you

\- he loves how it looks so good on you

\- please please wear it often

\- one day he was like on his way to practice and he was finding his jacket and you come to pick him up and you were wearing his jacket

\- he would get a big ass blush when you’d wear it in public 

\- and he would be like suuuuuper proud and blushy

\- like he would be talking about how adorable you look and he would have his face really red

\- he would always bring his jacket around just in case you would need it

\- one time you were incredibly cold so he put his jacket on you and wrapped his arm around you

\- he purposely leaves his jacket in your house so when he gets it back it smells like you

\- he loves you so much


	112. KAGEYAMA s/o’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since my birthday is soon, can I have headcanons on how Kageyama would spend his s/o's birthday with them? Please and thank you!

\- he would try very hard to surprise her

\- He would ask your friends what you would probably want

\- (They werent helpful so he was in panic)

\- He wasnt going to buy you the stereotypical necklace or stuffed toy

\- So he researched really hard but he just c o u l d n t find anything

\- He started to plan the party

\- Asked for help from hinata

\- He wasnt any help, so he asked help from his senpais

\- HE IGNORES YOU THE WHOLE TIME AND IT MADE HIM REALLY NERVOUS this poor soul

\- When he finally finished planning he walks up to you and says

\- “C-come with me.” 

\- Blushy and stuttering kags

\- When he brings you to the place everyone yells out surprise!

\- Kageyama would be really shy when you’d go to hug everyone cause

\- He wanted a hug too

\- So you see him standing in the corner with a small smile, face red. 

\- And Shouyou would see him as well and push him towards you

\- Everyone would be looking at you two as he avoids your eyes and looks down

\- You would thank him and hug him

\- Kags exe, stopped working

\- you were hugging him and everyoNE WAS STARING OH MY GOSH

\- youd giggle and look up at him

\- You cup his face and bring him down for a kiss

\- Almost faints

\- Later that night he gives you a nicely wrapped package

\- So you open it and it’s a letter which states how much he loves you

\- “I love you more than volleyball” at the end


	113. OIKAWA IWAIZUMI and BOKUTO cleaning s/o’s room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i have head cannons of oikawa ,iwaizumi and bokuto help s/o clean their room? Thanks!

Oikawa Tooru

\- he would most likely be sass   
\- “_____-chan! Your room is so messy! You should fix it!”  
\- thumping his head bc that’s why he was here   
\- and he’d be like “What? No way!”   
\- but he would do it anyway  
\- puts on some music while you clean up, putting things into place, etc.  
\- but halfway through he would see a scarf lying on your floor and wraps it around his neck and mocks you  
\- wears a headband to get the hair out of his face  
\- lots of dancing to Disney   
\- when you finish he tells you he feels like Cinderella  
\- “Tooru you barely helped”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime 

\- it would be incredibly ADORABLE  
\- he would be very helpful and carry boxes full of trash, putting it outside the room/house  
\- being able to see his biceps and practically melting   
\- swooning over him cause he was sweaty and hot  
\- so he would look at you and be like “??? You’re not helping me? Why are you staring at me???  
\- blushing and standing up from your bed to clean up  
\- him seeing your old photos when you were cringey and smol  
\- teasing you   
\- “You looked adorable tho”   
\- looking at him like wth Hajime wdym looked  
\- so he laughs and kisses your forehead and says “Tt’s because you’re beautiful now.”

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- he would surprise you by literally knocking on the door while you were cleaning  
\- “____! Why are you cleaning up? Your room’s already clean!”  
\- “That’s because your room looks like a tornado hit it, Kou sweetheart.”   
\- helps you out anyway   
\- is fascinated by all the clothes around the room  
\- “What’s my shirt doing here???”   
\- blushing and telling him you kept it bc you missed him sometimes  
\- being the literal !!! and a sunshine  
\- “Just call me anytime and I’ll be right there!”  
\- kissing you all over your face which leads to a makeout session  
\- might have forgotten to clean the room afterward.


	114. CAPTAINS how many kids they would want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many kids would the captains and vice captains want? ( you don't have to do them all if you don't want to) xxx

Oikawa Tooru: 2 kids

\- he would want twins and omg that would be so cute imagine them both on his back and oooooo

 

Iwaizumi Hajime: 1 kid and a dog

\- he would love and cherish his baby boy/girl and he always wanted a dog so why not take the chance now?

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: 2 or 4 kids

\- he wants to give his kids someone to stick with bc he was pretty lonely as a child and yeah

 

Daishou Suguru: 1 kid

\- I feel like he would want his kid to be really close to him and his s/o

 

Kuroo Tetsuro: 3 kids

\- the more kids he has, the longer their kids would stay in their home cause I imagine him wanting to be surrounded by family

 

Terushima Yuuji: 4-5 kids

\- HE LOVES KIDS PLEASE S/O GIVE HIM KIDS

 

Bokuto Koutarou: 3 kids

\- he would love triplets omg he would always play with them like omg imagine him racing them to the house and letting them win awh

 

Akaashi Keiji: 2 kids

\- he wants his kids to have each other bc he knows there will be a time where he wont be around anymore


	115. SUGAWARA IWAIZUMI and KUROO turn ons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons about the biggest turn ons for Iwaizumi Suga and Kuroo? Can be simple non nsfw things as well. Cheeky stuff I guess? Idk asdfgghjkglkfbsjakd!!! 😶

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- your smile turns him on so much

\- if you buy him something special (he never expects him)

\- when you wake up next to him

\- when you have your hair up 

\- if you wear no makeup around him

\- resting your hand on his stomach/abs

\- when you squeeze his muscles 

\- kissing the back of his neck

\- playing with his fingers

 

Sugawara Koushi

\- playing with his hair

\- kissing his shoulder

\- resting your head on his shoulder

\- when you lay on his chest

\- wearing his button ups

\- telling your friends about him

\- showing off your legs

\- when he catches you staring at him

\- rubbing the tip of your nose to his 

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- when you blush around him

\- when you wear his clothes (even the pants)

\- when you tug on his hair

\- wearing short shorts around him

\- feeding him

\- when he sits between your legs when he watches tv

\- kissing him suddenly

\- resting your forehead on his

\- when you press your body to his


	116. OIKAWA confessing to his crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if I don't bother you, I really hope to not bother,can I request a scenario in which Oikawa confesses to his crush when they are admiring the starlit sky during a summer night? Thank you, your blog is really nice, bye ♡

“Ne, _____, are you free tonight?” Your friend asks as you look up from your bag. 

You smile sadly, knowing that it was your turn to buy the groceries today. 

“I’m not, gotta buy groceries.” You glance up and see Oikawa Tooru, perfect as can be. 

His curls framed his face as he laughs at something Iwaizumi said. He feels your stare, he wanted you to.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, is she staring at me?” He asks quietly, the best friend rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, Oikawa, she is.” Tooru feels his heart quicken its pace. He looks back at you catches your eye. 

A blush appears on your face as you play it off, hoping he didn’t notice you. 

“You’re an idiot, Oikawa.” The ace says. 

You sling your galaxy print backpack on your shoulder and rush to leave the classroom. 

He watches as you frantically leave the classroom, hiding your face in your book. 

Oikawa gets an idea and his face lights up, he taps your friend’s shoulder and she looks up at him. 

“Hi, Moeki-chan! What do you have planned for tonight?” He smiles at your friend and she rolls his eyes. 

“_____ isn’t coming, she’s going to buy groceries, and it’s usually at the mart near the hill.” She says as she walks away from him. 

He blushes as Moeki practically reads his mind. 

“Thanks, Moeki-chan!”

~~~~~

“Go and get the groceries and rush back here, alright?” 

You nod and sigh, opening the door to leave. You were always the one bossed around, it was tiring, but you knew it was to help out he family. 

You walk outside the house, taking a left and putting your hands in your pockets. The cool breeze dashed around you. The bright moon illuminated the road and the stars, though dim, were seen as well. 

You finally reach the grocery, the warmth of the store engulfing you. 

You quickly buy the groceries and walk outside. You look up at the sky, you smile as the lights of the stars illuminate the night sky. 

You look at your phone. 

It wasn’t that late, maybe you could say the lines were long. 

You go back inside the grocery and ask if you could leave your groceries. You walk back outside and walk up the hill. The lights of the city were slowly disappearing. 

As you walk up, you see a tall figure, standing on the top of the hill. 

You see a familiar head of curls. He looks back and you feel your heart stop. 

“Oh! Hi, _____-chan!” Your cheeks turn a bright pink, you were thankful for the darkness. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks. You stare at him, mouth agape. The light of the moon illuminated his face, his eyes bore into yours as he smiles at you. 

“_____-chan,” he walks over to you and you freeze in your spot. 

“D-do you want to look at the stars with me?”

Your heart races as you stare at his features. A rosy blush on his cheeks sent the beating of your heart into a marathon. 

You nod and walk over to him, looking up at the brightly lit sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You stutter, but hopefully he doesn’t notice. 

“Just like me.” He says smiling at you. Your eyebrows raise and you look at him, 

Should you be laughing?

He stares at you with a blank face. Suddenly, his face turns beet red and he shakes his hand in front of you. 

“Th-that’s not what i mean- i mean- i meant to say- um- you are um-” he stammers on, not really saying anything of sense. 

The air was comfortable, the awkward atmosphere changes into a lovely peaceful one. 

You giggle at his nervousness and he stops stammering. He looks down, lip between his teeth. You walk over to him, stand beside him, and look at the stars. 

A small smile etches on your face and Tooru looks at you in awe. 

He thought you were beautiful. 

You hear his whisper and look at him, eyes filled with shock. 

He covers his face with his hands and with a breathy laugh he says,

“You’re the only one that makes me feel like this ,” 

He faces you with embarassment and determination. He looks at you, a shy smile on his face. 

Your heart beat quickens and you feel your stomach fill with butterflies. 

“I really like you, _____. Will you go out with me?” 

Your eyebrows raise and your eyes widen. Yout lips fall agape and he stares into your eyes. 

“I,” you say, you feel no air in your lungs. 

His eyes widen as he holds your shoulders. “Oh my god are you okay? I’m such an idiot i-”

“I like you too.” It was barely a whisper, but he heard it. 

And he was over the moon.


	117. ALISA general hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some general Alisa Haiba headcanons? This girl is so beautiful and she deserves more love. Thanks for your attention ^_^

\- literally an angel

\- who overly spends so much on clothes

\- she would always be there for someone in need whether she kows them or not

\- casually hugging people

\- always sets Lev up on dates bc “he needs a life!”

\- actually v v strong

\- Alisa can you help me with this box?”

\- casually lifting it with no sweat

\- i feel like she would be a cheerleader

\- v flexible

\- scolds ppl who bully Lyovotchka bc only she can bully him

\- “What do you mean ‘you’re still smal?! I’m taller thn you!”

\- still gives Lev the ‘sigh you dont understand’ look

\- skirts skirts skirts

\- apple of everyoneS EYE


	118. KUROO BOKUTO and TERUSHIMA kissing in front of the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get some headcannons about Kuroo, Bokuto, and Terushima where their fem s/o tries to kiss them in front of the team for the first time and how they react? Thank you, love your blog! <3

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- you were always at their practice matches, and it was evident that the team knew who you were

\- but you and kuroo didn’t really do any pda around the team during practice

\- one day kuroo had been feeling pretty down and you knew a kiss from you would help even just a little

\- so you come up to him and he embraces you

\- you cup his face and pull him down for a kiss

\- Yamamoto cries

\- kenma doen’t even care at this point

\- lev’s like “Yaku-san! They’re kissing!”

\- “Lev shut up!”

\- it’s not that chaos but everyone’s secretly jealous of their captains’ relationship

\- Inuoka’s pretty bummed out bc “I want a girlfriend like _____”

\- so Kuroo’s pretty much pumped up now bc hes really proud that you were his

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- he would always brag about you to the team and they’re very skeptical about your existence

\- “Bokuto-san are you sure she even exists?”

\- “OF COURSE SHE DOES!”

\- and everyone would be like “but we havent met her! And she sounds like a perfect human being???”

\- so he would stomp off of the gym and pull you from the club your in without context

\- “Koutarou wyd????”

\- you would be asking him the same question until you reach the gym bc he doesnt answer

\- “EVERYBODY LOOK!”

\- and he kisses you in front of everybody

\- and when you pull away you look at the team and like

\- “oh hello”

\- no one says anything bc they are s h o o k t

 

Terushima Yuuji

\- he would definitely forget about introducing you to the team

\- so one day when you go watch his practice everyone starts flirting with you

\- but Terushima just walks over with a smirk and kinda just 

\- “hello _____,” 

\- kisses you 

\- you look up at him like yuUJI WYD

\- everyone’s silent for a few seconds cause 

\- what?

\- then suddenly they start screaming like 

\- everyone’s really happy cause they were so tired of Terushima complaining about not having a girl

\- now, everytime Yuuji playfully smacks his teammates they’re like 

\- “Ne, _____! He’s hurting meeee”


	119. KARASUNO the team going to a spooky place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have a scenario of the Karasuno team going to an abandon area, getting spooked out, and run out screaming? Thank you in advance!

“Kageyama! Find your chill!” Hinata glares at the setter The ball flies above their heads and falls into the yard of an abandoned house. 

Hinata’s eyes widen and he looks at Kageyama. “I’m not getting that.” 

“Hinata, you idiot, it’s your fault the ball went that way!” Kageyama glares at the middle blocker. 

His face pales and his hands shake. “But-”

“Hinata,” Sugawara’s hand falls on the ginger’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you, okay?” 

Asahi’s eyes widen and he grabs hold of Sugawara’s arm.

“I-I think we should just get another ball-”

“You big baby! Come on! We’re going too!” Nishinoya grabs hold of that big ace’s arm and drags him towards the house. 

“N-Nishinoya!” 

“Looks like it’s time for us to leave,” Tsukishima slings his bag over his shoulder and Yamaguchi stands in front of him. 

“Tsukki, we should stay!”

“I never agreed to practice outside because i knew this would happen.” He continues to walk away and Yamaguchi pulls him towards the abandoned house. 

“I’ve had enough of your crap Tsukki.” 

“Wait- Yamaguchi-”

“Let’s go Kageyama, Hinata.” Sugawara pushes the setter and middle blocker towards the house. He feels the smaller boy shake in fear and laughs. 

“It’s just an empty house, Hinata.” 

“Oi! Stop stepping on my foot, dumbass!” 

“S-sorry Kageyama!”

~~~~~

“I have no idea why we’re here.” Tanaka says sighing. 

“Does it really take these many people to get a ball?” Narita asks.

Kinoshita raises his arms and shoulders. 

“Apparently, it does.”

“Asahi-san! Look at this!” Nishinoya brings up a photo of a family and Asahi backs away, shaking his head 

“N-nishinoya put that down! Maybe their spirits are still here…” 

Sugawara slaps his back and he falls forward, hand holding the spot that hurts.

“They’re probably not even dead!” 

“But what if they are!”

In a corner, Hinata hides behind Kageyama and quivers in fear. 

“I-idiot! Go find the ball!”

“You’re scared too, huh Scardeyama? I bet- ow ow ow!”

If kageyama’s eyes could kill, Hinata would be finished.

“-Yamaguchi stop playing with the old phone, it obviously doesnt work.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

Amidst all of the fuss, a snap was heard and everyone freezes. Not a single sound was heard as footsteps neared them. No one could breathe for fear had crept onto their whole entireties.

Suddenly, a man’s head appeared near the kitchen door. 

All hell broke loose and everyone screamed, making a beeline towards the main door. 

Daichi laughed and turned the flashlight off, his arms crossing in front of him as he watched his teammates run out the door.


	120. KUROO BOKUTO and IWAIZUMI track and field!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey love! Can u write about kuroo bokuto iwa and tooru on having a crush and then dating a SO that does the FIELD part in track and field like throws shotput discus also shes tall. Would they go to meets? Would they try to learn how to throw 😂 thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anon-chan!! I only do 2-3 characters per request! I only did Kuroo Bokuto and Iwaizumi! I’m really sorryyyyy. 
> 
> and i dont know anything about track and field so i apologize

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- he always glances at you but you don’t notice

\- he’s literally so !!! but is playing it cool

\- it really amazes him how far you could throw the discus bc he probably couldnt do it 

\- when he finally gets the courage to ask you out he actually messes up bc you look so beautiful up close

\- but you’d just laugh it off and accept his date

\- loves how he doesnt get that much neck strain as he kisses you

\- always cheers for you in games 

\- if he doesn’t make it or if the volleyball matches are at the same time, he would always leave you a little note 

\- if you win he gives you tonS AND TONS OF KISSES

\- shows you off to literally everyone he knows

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- he’s always staring at you and you always catch hi doing it

\- so he always blushes really evidently and it makes you giggle

\- doesn’t even try playing it cool like

\- he would just come up to you and say, “You look great today!” with a big smile

\- asks if you could teach him how to do your sport

\- so it becomes a date and he’s really nervous and excited

\- but you kiss his cheek and he’s !!!

\- he loves how you’re almost his height but he can still kiss the top of our head

\- you know Bokuto is watching everytime you play because yoU CAN HEAR HIM AND ITS SO LOUD AND SLIGHTLY EMBARASSING and cute

\- if he doesn’t make it to your game, he makes sure to take you out after it and asks you about it

\- if you win he will most definitely spin you around and kiss you

\- everyone already knows how much he loves you bc he cannot stop talking about you

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- he’s good friends with you before he develops a HUGE crush on you

\- so he’s kinda scared you’ll leave him in the friendzone

\- asks you out anyway cause he really really likes you 

\- he’s always cool and serious on the outside but he actually has a small blush on his face if you look closely

\- he would always ask how your day has been and just simply asks if you wanted to go out with him that weekend 

\- he doesn’t actually look you in the eye cause he’s a little shy

\- actually tried track before and is really amazed how you can do the field part lol

-he sweeps you off your feet when the date comes 

\- he kissed you by the lamp post and it was really romantic

\- slightly frustrated on how he’s only slightly taller than you

\- secretly prays you don’t get any taller smh 

\- when he watches you, he’s not that expressive nor does he yell, but he gets really into the play and it’s really intense and he’s nervous for you


	121. BOKUTO cheering up male!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto cheering up his boyfriend who's having a depressive episode (I'm very self-indulgent lmao)

\- he would shower him with hugs and cudDLES AND KISSES!!

\- when he sees the smallest from on his boyfriend’s face, he immediately tries to cheer him up with whatever he likes!

\- so when his boyf is feeling so dang down he would be right up his doorstep

\- if he could, he would bring him to the highest hill nearby and just let him scream

\- and when his babe has already calmed down a little he would initiate the cuDDLES!

\- omg he would be so cute and do the “if youre sad im sad” crap

\- and he would try to cook for him (which fails)

\- orders his favorite food and watches his fave movie with him

\- Koutarou is the type of person to know that he also has those moods

\- so he would unknowingly say something like

\- “_____, even I get back up, and I’m the babiest of them all! Pleaaase don’t be sad!”

\- who couldn’t fall for those honey colored eyes?

\- lets just say the whole night was spent cuddling and playing with each other’s hair

\- lays his hand over his waist and presses him closer to him

\- smothers him with kisses and tickes him afterwards


	122. AKAASHI clumsy male!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i get a scenario where the short male reader has a crush on akaashi and he trips and falls on him cause he's clumsy. btw i love your blog

Akaashi Keiji is beautiful. To you, it was a fact. He could always sweep you off your feet, not in a clumsy way though. You were known to be the clumsiest guy on campus. It was evident that even Akaashi knew. He was the only one who helped you up.

Saying that you liked him is an understatement. It’s true, you were infatuated with the pretty setter of Fukurodani. The way he acts, the way he was so kind made you realize it.

You walk down the halls and look down at the floor. You didn’t want to embarrass yourself once again.

“Hey, _____! Watch out!” One of your classmates say as you fell, sliding forward into the white floor. Your eyes widen and a gasp escapes your lips. You clutch your books and shut your eyes, waiting for the impact. 

You feel yourself fall, but it wasn’t painful like you thought. You feel arms wrap around you and you slowly open your eyes.

You feel your heart beat pound against your chest, his green eyes looking up at yours with worry.

“Are you okay, _____-san?”

Red covers your entire face and you feel your body going numb. He looks at you, eyebrows scrunched. You look down at Keiji, arms beside his head, supporting you. You take in his features, his curls framed his face and you had the urge to sweep them away from his cheeks. 

You feel your legs touch his and you suck in a breath, closing your eyes.

“I’m so sorry Akaashi-kun!” You stand and bow your head at him, face still red from embarrassment

and the fact that you were on top of him.

“You should be careful,” Keiji says with a small blush on his face. 

“Thank you, Akaashi-kun.” You avoid his eyes, embarrassed still.

“No problem. I guess I’ll just have to be there to catch you.”

Your eyes widen. Everyone seemed to dally on with their usual activities, while here you were. Heart pounding against your chest, feeling like it was a dream.

He takes your hand and avoids your eyes.

“Can I take you out this Saturday?” A pink hue covered his cheeks. His hands were slightly shaking and sweaty.

Was this real life?

You hear his laugh and you intake a sharp breath.

“Yes _____, this is real life.”

You slap your face with your hands and Keijji looks at you with wide eyes.

“I’m such an idiot…” You mutter.

His shock turns into a smile and he chuckles at you.

The bell rings and the students walk to their classes.

“I’ll see you, Saturday?” His eyes were filled with hope as he looked down at you.

Your jaw drops, forgetting about his question. You gather up your courage and nod at him, a smile settling on his face.

You swore you heard angels sing.

You almost never saw him smile, but here he was, smiling at you.


	123. KUROO OIKAWA and IWAIZUMI a girl jokingly flirts with s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello😍 Can i please request Kuroo Oikawa and Iwaizumi reacting to a girl coming up to them and telling them that she will take away their girlfriend 😂😂 will the boys be jealous of a girl?

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- it would happen on one of your dates, like at a park or  
some mall somewhere

\- and you’d notice this girl following you around everywhere

\- so you thought like “ah she must have a crush on my boy”

\- and so you’d tell Kuroo to wait and you walk over to the  
girl 

\- You would ask her about why she was following you  
everywhere

\- she seemed a solid year or two below you 

\- and she would have this huge  
blush on her face as she brings out a bouquet of flowers 

\- Kuroo would be all smirky and walk over to you and was  
like ‘ah these must be for me’

\- but NO

\- “I hope you like these, _____-san! I think you’re really  
pretty.”

\- Kuroo’s eyes would widen and he’s shoOKT

\- “… excuse me?” 

\- he wouldn’t be jealous, just sort of confused and shocked

\- doesn’t judge tho

Oikawa Tooru

\- the girl would come up to him and he would immediately say:

\- “I’m sorry, sweetheart but I already have a girlfriend.” 

\- that ass

\- and the girl would be like “Oh I know”

\- He would be really confused bc this was usually a failed  
attempt to get his attention

\- The girl was younger than him, and she had a blush on her  
face as she looked into his eyes and said:

\- “I’m gonna win _____-san’s heart.”

\- his eyes would widen and he couldn’t move

\- whAT WAS HAPPENING 

\- after a few seconds, he’d come to his senses and he’d say  
something like 

\- “I’m happily in love with her, and she’s happily in love  
with me, sweetheart.”

\- and he’d sass the hell out of her

\- he has no shame about it tho

\- “damn, _____. You’re so beautiful even girls fall for you.”


	124. AKAASHI IWAIZUMI TANAKA sleeping positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey :) can I have headcannons of Akaashi, iwa, Kuroo and Tanaka about sleeping positions with their s/o? 💗 (sry if my English is shit xD)

Akaashi Keiji

\- you would always cling on him like a koala

\- bc i have a headcanon that he sleeps with his back to the bed 

\- so you just latch onto his side and throw a leg over his waist

\- has his arm around your shoulder

\- his cheek is pressed against the top of your head

\- sometimes he would face you and wrap your leg around his waist (he’s a leg guy)

\- cant sleep without a blanket even if it’s 5432234567890 degrees

\- he can sleep without you but he’s not that happy 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- you would always always always alWAYS lie on top of him

\- your face would be buried in his chest or your ear pressed against his heartbeat

his arms would be wrapped around your waist

\- but when he falls asleep he would roll over to the side and hold you 

\- he wants to protect you at all cost

\- he would hold onto your head and press you against his chest

\- always has his chin on the top of your head

\- without a duvet or comforter, he can’t sleep

 

Tanaka Ryunosuke

\- when youre both on the bed, he’s a spooner

\- usually, he’s the big spoon

\- always buries his head in the crook of your neck

\- if you’re on the couch he’s sure to always have his arm wrapped around your shoulder

\- rests his head on yours when you rest on his shoulder

-he’s always warm

\- he can’t sleep without something in his arms because he’s so used to having you in them

\- your legs would be tangled beneath the sheets and when you wake up it’s usually a big mess


	125. IWAIZUMI comforting a crying s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I have headcanons on how Iwa-chan would comfort his s/o if he found them crying?

\- he would most definitely take care of you

\- not much of a talker bc he thinks he might say something to make it worse

\- he would bring you tons of tissues and will bring you into his arms

\- rests his chin on your head and rubs your back

\- his heart would hurt so much because he hates to see you like this

\- rocks you back and forth until you stop crying

\- will stroke your hair 

\- brings you to bed and asks what happened/ whats wrong

\- if you open up to him he’d just be there to listen and be nodding at you

\- if you dont open up he’d just cuddle with you until you stop crying

\- whispers how much he loves you

\- hopes and prays that you’ll be okay bc he knows how damn strong you are


	126. OIKAWA talking about space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I ask a scenario for Oikawa and his girlfriend talking about space and alien(even though his gf isn't into this stuff), maybe when they're watching the starlit sky, and she's cute trying to understand what he loves so Oiks says "I love you" and she's just "I know" (like Han Solo and Princess Leia in star wars, I can really see Oikawa as a star wars fan) and Oiks just melt. You can decide the ending. Thanks, love ya ^^

“and I have this theory that…”

Oikawa rambles on and on about his alien theories, and in all honesty, you didn’t know anything about them.

You nod happily at your lover, enthralled by the way his eyes lit up like the starlit sky. His curls bounced as he excitedly talks about his passions. True, you thought the sky was wonderful, it was beautiful just like the way Tooru looks that night.

He is truly the love of your life. The infinite number of galaxies in your solar system couldn’t even fathom how much you loved Oikawa Tooru.

The starry sky lit up your evening. The roof of your house was cold, but his smile felt like the sun, and even the hottest of stars couldn’t compare to how warm you had been feeling ever since you sat beside him.

“-_____? Are you listening?” You realize that you’ve been staring at him the whole time with a smile on your face.

“Oh! Well, not really.” You giggle as you scratch the back of your head. He chuckles and continues to talk about how he doesn’t think aliens are necessarily green.

“As I was saying. I think that aliens, depending on what planet they’re from, differ in their skin color. Because, okay you’ve seen Avatar right?”

You nod as he continues his speech. “Research shows that depending on the atmosphere of the planet, the skin is also affected by it. Because of the presence of some element, their bodies take it in and that’s why their skin is different.”

You look up at him and smile sheepishly, to be honest, it wasn’t that interesting but he loved it.

“Ah, that’s well-thought theory. But does that mean we’re also aliens to them?”

His face lights up and a smile etches its way towards his lips.

The way you smiled up at him made him feel a million galaxies spinning in his stomach. He was so happy even the moon isn’t big enough to show how damn happy he was.

“I love you.” Those words fell out of his lips casually. He knew you loved him. But hearing you say it was always a dream. A smile creeps onto your face and you look up at him, eyes closed and mouth curved up into a gesture of happiness.

“I know.”

His eyes widen and his heart beats into his chest. A blush plasters on his face as e looks at you in surprise. You were truly the love of his life.

You giggle at his reaction and look back up at the stars. His eyes don’t leave your dimly lit face.

“Did you just pull a Leila?”

You laugh at his statement and shake your head. His arm wraps around your shoulder and he brings you closer to him.

He was satisfied. With you in his arms, it was like the whole world was in his arms. It was as if the whole universe could not compare to how special and important you were to him. He loves you, that’s a fact.

And just like moon, your whole being brought life to his darkness.


	127. KAGEYAMA and TSUKISHIMA making him laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do headcanons for tsukishima and kageyama when their s/o makes them smile or laugh really loud and everyone's like ???? that's not even fair they never do that, thank you!

Tsukishima Kei

\- “Yesterday, a clown opened the door for me. It was a nice jester.”

\- that’s what sent Tsukishima Kei, salt boy, also known as tol bean, laughing up to the point that he clutched his stomach.

\- he had to stop to lean on the gym doors and you were laughing along side with him

\- Nishinoya and Tanaka stared at him with eyes wide and jaw open. 

\- “Kageyama is he laughing?” 

\- “I didn’t know he was capable of doing that.” 

\- Yamaguchi walks up to you two and is like wth how did you do that

\- and you say that Kei always laughs around you and Tsuki’s like shUT Up

\- Suga and dadchi Daichi look like proud parents 

\- Narita’s just like “dang guys he’s human too ya know”

\- everyone is always bombarding him with lame puns now to get him to laugh

Kageyama Tobio

\- “Hi Kageyama! I got you some milk.”

\- he literally smiled so wide when he saw you walk into the gym with a carton of milk in your hands

\- and he thought wow she looks so cute and omg milk

\- then hE SMILES

\- everyONE BACKS AWAY (dont hurt my bb u lil babies -_-)

\- “Kageyama don’t hurt her!”

\- I think he’s smiling Shouyou.”

\- “noYA DONT SAY ‘I THINK’ FFS”

\- tsuki walks away from him 

\- “I never thought the King could smile, how’d she do that?”

\- whenever you make Tobio smile everyone’s always unprepared for it


	128. KAGEYAMA he gets a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario that Kageyama has a nightmare of his s/o leaving him & when he wakes up s/o isn't in bed with him, but in another part of the house. Please & thank you!

“Kageyama, this isn’t working out.”

Tobio looks at you, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You sat  
in front of him, eyes bearing into his. You were serious. He knew from the way  
you held your hands on your lap, the way you looked at him, it was all too  
painful to hear what came out of your pretty lips. 

His jaw drops, but unable to say anything. 

“I’m breaking up with you.” 

He wished he was deaf. He wished he didn’’t have to hear it.  
The way the words slipped so casually from your lips made him feel so damn frustrated. 

You nod at him, holding his hand before slowly walking away  
from him. 

“Wh-what did I do wrong?” Tobio finally manages to speak and  
yet you kept on walking. Farther and farther you went, Tobio’s calls not  
reaching you. He feels himself falling and before he knew it, you were gone,  
vanishing from his thoughts, and he was left kneeling on the white ground. Hot  
tears fell from his eyes until it formed a pool at his knees. 

He sees you in the water and his heart aches for you. A tear  
falls off of his nose and the pool of water ripples. He sees you with another  
guy, arm wrapped around you. You smiled at the man, kissing him in the process.

~~~~~

Kageyama jolts awake. His breathing is erratic and his heart  
was beating fast. He looks to his side and sees a pillow. He takes a moment to  
breathe. 

It was a dream, right? 

He looked over to your side and to his catastrophe,

You weren’t there. 

Tears started to form in his eyes and he lifts the sheets,  
checking for you. Maybe you were hiding? It was a dream, right? 

Panic started to fill his mind and the sheets are soon left  
in a bunch by the end of the bed. 

He hears a sound of a clinking cup and he stops his  
movements. His heart beat quickens and he stands up with shaky knees. 

He walks out the room and to his relief, he sees the  
familiar maroon blanket on the couch. You sat on the sofa, hands holding a  
book. A cup of milk set on the coffee table in front of you as you mindlessly  
flipped the pages of your book. 

Kageyama is filled with relief and he looks at you with wide  
eyes, tears still fresh on his cheeks. You feel his stare and look up from your  
book. 

You smile at him apologetically and put your book down. 

“Did I wake you?” you ask. He stays silent as you look at  
him. Your eyes didn’t have the serious vibe like in his dream. They were soft and he knew that you weren’t going  
anywhere anytime soon. 

You notice his tear stains and your eyebrows furrow as you  
stand. You walk over to him and he looks down at you. His tear stained cheeks  
bringing sadness to your heart. 

“What happened?” 

He bites his lip and leans forward, his arms wrapping around  
your body. He buries his head into the crook of your neck and your eyes widen  
in shock. He was never one to initiate affection. Something must have gone  
wrong. 

Your tense body softened and your arms wrap around the tall  
boy’s frame. You hear him sniffling and you smile softly. 

“Let’s get you back to bed sweetheart-“

“Don’t leave me, okay?” 

Your eyes widen at his statement. The way it was so direct  
caught you off guard. A smile creeps onto your face and you cup his face. His  
eyes uncertain and bottom lip between his teeth. 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	129. KUROO flirting with daishou’s lil sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please have a scenario where after the Nekoma v. Nohebi match, Kuroo sees this girl surrounded by the Neko boys, thinks she's being harassed. He pulls her away for a moment and tries to flirt, only to find out that she's the younger stister of Suguru- and how you think he'd react. (I've never actually done this before and I read the rules but if I left anything out I'm so sorry ;-;)

Kuroo slings on his bag and walks toward the exit of the locker room. His pudding head friend walked along beside him as he typed away on his phone. 

“Who’re you texting?” The bed head asks, sneaking a peek at his phone. 

Kenma looks up to glare at him and scurries away towards Yaku. 

The captain spots his team in a circle. He hears their chatter and manages to understand a few words. 

Pretty, cute, and beautiful. 

His eyebrows raise and he storms over, also intrigued. He sees familiar dark hair and he puts a hand on his teammate’s shoulder. 

“Hey hey hey, stop harassing the girl, give her some space guys.” 

He sees Kai roll his eyes as he stands across of Kuroo. 

His heart beats against his chest as he sees the girl. Now he knew what all the fuss was about. A blush appeared on her cheeks as the team paves a way for their captain. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing here?” a smirk plasters on his face and you give out a laugh.

“I’m waiting for my brother. He just finished a match.” You knew who he was, but thought that it was better if he didn’t know. 

“Oh?” He rests his back against the wall and crosses his arms against his chest. 

“Who might that be?” 

“Well-”

“_____! Let’s go home- wait what the hell are you doing with him?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and he stands straight. His arms drop to his side and he stares into too familiar eyes.

“She’s your sister?” 

“Well congratulations dumbass, of course, she is.”

Daishou grabs hold of your arm and pulls you towards him. 

“How unfortunate for her.”

“Shut up, Kuroo” Suguru rolls his eyes and you giggle at Kuroo’s response.

You quickly write your number on a piece of paper as the two captains bicker. You tap your older brother’s shoulder and say, “Are you two children done fighting?” 

Daishou slipped his tongue out at Tetsuro. He only does the same in response. 

“Let’s go, _____.” Your brother says turning his back against the other captain. 

“It was nice meeting you, Kuroo-san.” You stretch out your hand with the folded paper on your palm. 

You slip in inside his hand as you shake hands, staring into Tetsuro’s eyes. He smiles at you and slips the paper into his pocket. 

“Nice meeting you too, _____.”


	130. SUGAWARA s/o has family problems :-(((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi cutie!! Can I ask for an scenario or hc of suga dating s girl that has family issues so she has to stay with him for a little while? How will he react? Nothing NSFW just cuteness. Thank you 💜

“I’ve told you a million times and you never listen!”

“That’s because you aren’t listening to me! You never do!”

It was all becoming a habit. You would sneak peeks from your bedroom door and hear their shouting. You plug your headphones into your phone and put them around your ears, hoping to block out the sound. 

“Why don’t you just leave?!”

You press the headphones to your ear, but the screaming seemed to have gotten louder. 

You shut your book, it wasn’t even worth it. 

You grab an overnight bag from your closet, stuffing the essentials for an night. You walk out the door of your bedroom, passing by your parents. They were oblivious to you. Just like always. 

You slowly close the door to the house and proceed to walk towards his house. 

Koushi was awake, right? 

You knew his parents were away, and it might seem tacky, but you’ve had enough. 

The lights inside his room were bright. He was awake, it seems. You call him and by the end of the first ring, he answers. 

“Hi, buttercup! What’s-”

“Can you open the door?” 

Sugawara’d eyes widen. He gets up from his bed and peeks outside his window. Your small figure was illumiated by the dim lamps. 

He rushes to the door. Opening it, he sees your melancholic expression. He knew what was up. 

“Can I stay the night?” You look up at him shyly. Your voice cracks and tears swell up in your eyes. 

Sugawara’s heart aches for you and holds your hand. He brings you into a warm embrace and closes the door behind you. You drop your bag and feel yourself crumbling in his arms. Suddenly, you couldn’t breathe. 

Koushi’s arms wrap around you as you sink to the floor. He stretches his legs and you sit between them. God, he prayed to take the pain away. 

His arms hold you tight, hand stroking your hair. 

“Cry it all out, angel.” You cry even harder, holding onto his back tighter. Yor fingers claw against his back but he didn’t care. 

He wanted to take the pain away. 

Your tears ran dry and you helplessly clingonto the silver haired boy. Yours mimicing his calm, deep breaths. 

You were tired, not just mentally, but physically as well. Sugawara cups your face and stares into your eyes. You stare back, his emotions flowing into you through his eyes. 

“I love you.” You smily tiredly at him and sigh. He stands up from the floor and helps you up. You sling your arms around his shoulders and put your weight against him. His hands rest on your hips. 

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

You jump up and he carries you to bed. You bury your face into his neck and hold onto him tightly. 

Your back comes in contact with the soft bed and yoh slide under the covers. 

Koushi follows and turns of the lights. You rest your back against his check and he wraps his arms around you, protecting you from the pain he wishes to sheild. 

“Goodnight Koushi…” you slowly drift off to sleep, the sound of his heartbeat lulling you. He kisses the top of your head. 

“Goodnight, my angel.”


	131. USHIJIMA and TERUSHIMA crush on a transfer student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima and Ushijima confessing to a transfer student who can't understand/speak Japanese very well

Terushima Yuuji

\- i think he would know how to speak the language tbh

\- Smart boiii

\- He would know how to fluently speak her language

\- He would casually kabe don you and he all smooth bc god he was so happy he took online classes for this

\- He would have a smirk on his face and you would be like 

\- S h o o k

\- And you would blush under his gaze and speak in shitty Japanese

\- He would chuckle and ask if you wanted supplementary lessons from him

\- #smooth

\- You’d say yes bc holy hell that was hot

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- He would always have you under his gaze But he just can’t help it

\- You’re just so damn pretty

\- He would try and practice really hard to speak in your language

\- And he would be v v blunt like

\- He’d learn how to say “I really like you.” In the language

\- So when he sees you alone he would come up to you 

\- You would b like omg big beautiful buff guy 

\- And he would confess to you with a small blush

\- He’d look like a lost puppy in all honesty

\- Please accept his confession reader-chan!!


	132. TANAKA and IWAIZUMI s/o with vitiligo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka and Iwazumi comforting a s/o whose been bullied because of their vitilgo?

Tanaka Ryuu

\- he would always be a shoulder to cry on

\- i feel like he wants to say so much but he doesnt want the wrong message to come across so he doesn’ t really say anything most of the time

\- so he would just hug you tightly 

\- kisses all the spots where your skin changes color

\- sometimes, when the bullying is too much and you’re feeling particularly down he would say something like

\- “I think you look awesome. Don’t you think you look cool?” 

\- you would just look at him like dude no its not cool

\- and he would look you in the eyes and say “You look awesome.”

\- he isn’t sure how you would take it and he would stop breathing for a few seconds

\- when you stop crying he would give you some light pep talk like 

\- “I think youre beautiful, so i don’t know what the whole problem is. After all, it’s how you look at yourself that matters.”

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- like Tanaka he wouldn’t know just the right things to say 

\- when he would see you crying he would literally not know what to do 

\- so he would try to ask what was wrong and be a complete idiot 

\- when he finally knows what to do to comfort you he would hold your hands and trace over the lines where your skin meets

\- “Don’t you think they look like the continents?” 

\- and you’d just be like “What are you talking about?”

\- “The dark parts are like the water, the light parts could be the land. I mean, they look pretty beautiful to me.”

\- and he would trace over them and hold your hand 

\- “You’ve got the whole planet on you, babe. And i’ve got my whole world in my hands. I don’t understand how she can’t love herself.”

\- iwa would kiss your tears away and rest his forehead on yours. 

\- hopefully, it helped you somehow, he doesn’t know bc this is as far as i can write bc i cant control your feelings reader-chaaaan!


	133. KAGEYAMA s/o gets contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello could I request Kageyama reacting when his s/o gets contacts and looks kinda different? Thank youu

\- I feel like he wouldn’t recognize you

\- he knows he’s seen you before but he just can’t pinpoint it

\- “Tobio, it’s me!”

\- and he’s s h o o k e t h to the c o r e t h 

\- so he wouldn’t be able to move and speak

\- Kageyama e.x.e stopped working

\- ‘holy crap she’s so beautiful’ in his mind

\- he would be all stuttery and won’t be able to actually say anything that made sense

\- “Babe, I don’t understand what you’re saying.”

\- He would calm down but his face would be flaming red 

\- then he gives another version of “knife… nuff.. nice…”

\- so you kiss his cheek anyway bc awww he’s so adorable and secretly sweet

\- your arms would wrap around his neck and you’d kiss the tip of his nose. 

\- you ask him if you look prettier this way

\- but he says “I think you look pretty even when you do have glasses…”

\- he buries his head onto the crook of your shoulder hoping to block away your teasing

\- please protect this cute child that is your boyfriend


	134. KAGEYAMA s/o always has dutch braids!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heellloo~ Could I request a scenario where kageyama's s/o always wears dutch braids but one day doesnt put them in braids and has really voluminous wavy/ curly hair and his reaction. Thankk youuu

You wake up, stretching your arms and looking at your phone. Eyes squinting, you turn it on to check the time. Your alarm set off alright.

But holy crap it was on silent.

7:45 am

Your eyes widen and you rush to leave the bed. Usually, you would wake up at 7:30, eat for 10 minutes, get ready for 15 minutes, and set off for school. The drive would be around 10-15 minutes, hopefully, it wasn’t the latter.

You had to be in school at 8:20 to be able to chill and relax for 10 minutes in school.

How could you possibly get to school in 30 minutes?!

You stuff your food in your mouth and rush to brush your teeth. Having put on your clothes, you rush out the door and ride your bike to school.

Your hair is left in a wavy mess by the time you get to school. Everyone stares at you as you run towards your classroom.

You slump in your seat and take a deep breath, closing your eyes in the process.

“Woah, _____, is that you?” Your friend asks as she laughs at your exhausted frame.

You glare at her. “Don’t talk about it.”

~~~~~

You walk towards the gym right after finishing your last subject. You open the big doors and enter the gym.

“_____-chan?!” Yachi runs over to you, eyes wide and jaw dropped. You back away slightly, shocked at the attention.

“…Yes?” You look away shyly.

“Your hair is so pretty!” Her excited eyes don’t leave your hair and you bring a hand to the back of your head.

“Thanks, Yachi…”

A familiar tall, black-haired boy comes into view and he sees you. His jaw drops and his bottle of water falls to the floor.

Your eyebrow raises and you walk over to him.

“Hi, Tobio. Are you okay?” You look up at him with a slight giggle and he stares at you with wide eyes. The light blush on his cheeks come into view and you smile at him.

His hand slowly raises, slightly hesitant. You cock your head to the side and he gasps. His hand comes in contact with your wavy hair and he looks at it, amazed.

“…You have wavy hair.” His deep voice shocked you as he suddenly spoke.

“Well, duh.” You roll your eyes and his hand retracts.

His mouth opens and closes, resembling a fish in water. You laugh at his reaction and you wrap your arms around his neck.

“Considering your reaction, I’m not really sure if that is a positive or a negative thing.” You stand on your tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

A big blush creeps onto his cheeks and he consciously looks around hoping no one saw you.

“What are you thinking about?” You ask, trying to catch his eye.

He bites his lip, looks away and holds your waist.

“I-I th-think y-you look- um- er- your hair- err-“

You cup his face and force him to look at you. “Yes? What was that?”

He sighs and tries to catch his breath. You were so beautiful but he couldn’t say it.

You hear a soft whisper, it could be barely heard but you caught it anyway. A smile creeps onto your face and you jump to hug him by the neck. You giggle against him and he holds you to stop you from falling towards him.

“Thanks, Tobio. I couldn’t hear that well enough though, would you mind saying that again?”


	135. KUROO proposing with the help of the captains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I get a fluff kuroo x female scenario where kuroo is trying to work up the courage to ask reader to marry him but backs out when he's just about to pop the question? With a little help from the captains from the other schools, he manages to pull it off? Please and thank you!

Okay, Kuroo. You can do this. The captain takes a deep breath. He could do this.

“You’re such a nervous wreck.” Bokuto laughs loudly and slaps Kuroo’s back., receiving a glare from the bedhead.

“Yeah, what happened to the overly-cocky jerk?” Daishou props up his feet on the couch. They’ve come to visit to help their friend out. You were currently out with your girls, who were obviously in with the surprise.

“Shut up, Daishou…” Kuroo slaps his foot and proceeds to look at the box in his hands. He opens it and Kuroo stares at it.

He was going to marry you.

“You can’t marry her if you don’t propose, you idiot.” Daichi chuckles as he smiles at the boy in love. Kuroo sighs and looks at the fellow captains.

Tetsuro bites his lip and looks at his phone.

‘Hi Tetsu, I’m on my way home.’

His eyes widen and panic strikes his mind.

“Oh my god…” He stands up and looks at himself in the mirror. His red and black plaid shirt fit his shoulders and his black jeans were tight against his legs.

The rest of the captains check all of their decorations and proceed to hold the assigned signs. Kuroo gets a bouquet of flowers on the dining table and tries not to pop any balloons on the floor. The captains say their last messages to Kuroo and proceed to walk behind the dining table, away from the door.

“Good luck dude.” Daishou slaps his back and hides behind the dining, holding his sign.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure she’ll say yes.” Daichi smiles at him and he smiles back sheepishly.

“Kuroo, my man, she loves you, you love her, it’ll be fine.” Koutarou was rarely serious. This meant that he really meant it.

The next few minutes felt like an eternity. What if you said no? Was it too soon? 6 years isn’t too soon right? OH my god but what if you say no?

He felt his heart be crushed by his own doubts.

“Maybe I shouldn’t-“

The door opens and his sentence is cut short. His eyes widen and he could barely breathe. He takes a deep breath.

“Oh my god, what’s all this? Tetsu? Where are you?” You give a huff of happiness and a smile is plastered on your face. You walk towards the living room, a blush on your face. You walk towards the living room and see your wonderful boyfriend, all dressed up and smiling sheepishly.

“Hey, what’s all this for?” You walk towards him, a smile on your face.

He scratches the back of his neck. It seemed like the whole world stopped.

What does he say? He’s practiced this a thousand times! What happened to his voice? He could just say it was all for nothing, right?

Your eyebrows scrunch as you receive no response.

“Tetsu?”

He glances at you, the dining table full of eyes watching the scene in front of them.

Koutarou shows his whole face, a big smile on his face as he raises his thumb up. Daishou nods at him. Daichi gestures for him to go ahead.

He takes a deep breath and looks back at you. His heart pounded against his chest as he smiled happily at you.

“_____,” he hands you the bouquet and you hold it in your arms.

“Yes?” You laugh at his sudden change in mood but you roll with it anyway.

“You are the love of my life.” He stares into your eyes and holds your hand. Your heart beats against your chest, anticipation filling your body.

He gathers his courage and signals the boys to raise the posters. “I would do anything for you.”

You feel your heart almost burst at his words. He glances behind you and your eyebrow raises. The posters were up and it was merely a few seconds before his whole life changes.

You turn around and gasp as you see the words ‘Will you marry me?’

You look back around and see Kuroo on his knee, a box open with the most beautiful ring you have ever seen.

“Will you marry me?”

You feel tears swell in your eyes and you cover your mouth. You slowly nod your head and his face lights up.

“Yes,” it was a whisper, then an exclamation. He slips the ring on your finger and stands up. He takes you in his arms and you hug him tightly.

It was the start of something new. This meant a new life, new experiences. You are so in love with him.

It was something new with him.

And you couldn’t be happier.


	136. ASAHI and IWAIZUMI tall!s/o that blushes a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I request Asahi and Iwaizumi scenarios with tall!s/o who blushes really easily and is annoyed because of this? Like... Somebody comes too near and she's all red already. (Not this "cute, delicate, flower and rainbow" type of the shy person. More like not-so-normal, nerdy but just kinda insecure person.)

Azumane Asahi

You walk out the door and you bump into one of your classmates.

“Hey, _____, can I have some notes for Literature?” He looks up at you. Your face flames up, your handwriting wasn’t the best and you didn’t really want to show him that.

God he had to look up at you. 

“W-ell, y-you see uhm…” You stutter some words out, hoping he would get it. You look down, afraid of his judgmental eyes.

He looks at you, confused. “I have no idea what you said.” He laughs lightly and you feel yourself shrink. You were tall, it was a fact. But you felt 3 feet tall at the moment.

Asahi sees you and his eyes wide. He’s seen you get red a few times already, but he could never be too sure.

‘What if he’s flirting with her? What do I do? Do I walk over?’

His thoughts scramble as he shakily walks over you two.

“Asahi!” You say, surprised to see the ace walking over to you. The guy backs away, slightly surprised.

Asahi freezes, what does he do now?

“Oh! Hey Azumane-san.” The guy says. Asahi smiles weakly and nods at him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asahi clenches his bag and looks at you, red faced and all.

“I was asking if I could have some notes for Literature.” Asahi relaxes and lets out a soft “phew”

The guy’s eyebrow raises and he looks back at you. You avoid his eyes and reach to get your notebook.

“Here you go…” t was barely a whisper but he heard it, thanked you, and promised to return it the next day.

Asahi looks at you, a worried expression on his face.

“Hey,” he holds your hand and you look at him, still a little flustered.

“What’s wrong?” He asks as you walk hand in hand out of the school. You take a deep breath and rest your head on his shoulder.

“I don’t know…”

You keep walking and soon, the chatter of your schoolmates disappear.

Asahi looks at you, holding onto your hand and strokes it with his thumb.“You know I’ll still love you even if you tell me, right?”

A blush creeps onto his face and his voice was soft, completely smitten over you. You bite your lip. A moment of silence surrounds you and you take breath to speak.

“Am I too tall?”

“You’re not.” The suddenness made your eyes widen and you look at him. He stared into your eyes, stopping his tracks.

“You’re beautiful just the way you are.” Your heart beats faster and a blush covers your cheeks.

“But, doesn’t it bother you? Like, you don’t even have to look down at me… “ You look away and think of the stereotypical girl-is-shorter-than-the-guy relationship.

He sighs and holds both of your hands, facing you directly. He takes a deep breath and his hands shake out of nerves.

“It doesn’t bother me. As long as you have me in your heart, I’ll be perfectly fine.” His arms snake around your waist and you rest your head on his shoulder, embracing him by the shoulders.

“Love yourself, _____. You deserve to.”

Iwaizumi Hajime

You’ve never met the volleyball team before, and Iwaizumi said maybe it was time to meet them.

To your dismay, that is.

“What if they don’t like me?” You say as you avoid his eyes, He cups your face and looks you in the eye.

“They will, okay? Don’t worry.”

Your heart beats against your chest and you feel your hands shaking.

The door to the gym opens and Oikawa rushes to you. Your face heats up with all of the eyes on you. You see some members whispering to each other and you look at the floor.

“Woah, you’re so tall!” Oikawa beams at you. Your cheeks turn a vivid red and he continues to awe over your height.

“Oi, Crappykawa, leave her alone.”

Iwaizumi wraps his arm around your wait and kisses your cheek.

“No need to show off, Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa rolls his eyes as he walks over.

The whole gym was staring at you and you feel yourself shrink under their gazes.

They hate me don’t they?

“Wow, you’re really tall.” Hanamaki’s wide eyes made you feel so small.

You really wanted to disappear, then and there. You just weren’t comfortable being the center of attention.

“You should join the girls volleyball team! They could really use your height and-“

“Oikawa I said shut up.” Iwaizumi drags you out the gym and you look away. The eyes don’t leave your frame until the door close.

He holds you hands in his and he sighs as he rests his forehead on yours. You close your eyes and he slips his hands around your waist.

“I know you get really anxious, being the center of attention and all,” He cups your face and you open your eyes.

“But you’re beautiful.” Your heart beach paces in your chest and you feel your fac reddening.

“And you deserve all of the attention in the world.” He chuckles as you hide your face in your hands.

He takes hold of your hands and holds them in his. You hold onto him tightly and peck his cheek. His eyes widen and he relaxes.

“Now let’s go beat the hell out of Oikawa.”

“You know, I really think you’re gonna leave me for him someday.”

Hajime laughs and shakes his head.

“You’re the only one for me, sweetheart.”


	137. ASAHI reader’s friends tell him she likes him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Would you mind do hc? Wich the reader is a little bit problematic, and have a crush in Asahi How he reacts when her friends tell him, please and thank u

\- you would be talking with your friends anout stuff and they would see Asahi walk in the hallway

\- And they would tease the hell out of you and you would deny them

\- But they knew you were actually panicking bc the way you talk gives it away

\- And so they walk over to Asahi and say hi while you try to pull them back

\- They just come up to him, say hi and straight up tells him you like him

\- you hear what they say so you enter the classroom with your head in your hands with a red face

\- But outside Asahi’s a blushing mess

\- “_____ likes me?”

\- He would be really flustered and start to stutter because oh my god you liked him too

\- His heart would beat so loudly and so fast he would hear it in his ears

\- After his mini heart attack your friends are just staring at him like ???

\- Cause he hasnt said anything out of shock

\- When he would come back to his senses and scratch the back of his neck

\- “I-i’m glad she does,” he would look at you inside your classroom with a smile on his face

\- He would tell them he liked you too and too keep it a secret

\- In which they didnt 

\- goOD FOR YOU READER-CHAN 🙈💕


	138. IWAIZUMI and UKAI KEISHIN singing to rock hits at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live for Ukai Keishin and Iwaizumi Hajime singing old rock and pop hits with their (not-bad-but-also-not-so-talented at singing) s/o on a beach. I just need those scenarios in my life. Bless y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO @vball-baes-bball-babes  
> FOR MAKING THE UKAI SCENARIO! GO GIVE HER A FOLLOW EVERYONE 😊

Ukai Keishin

“Whooah, we’re half way there, whooah! Livin’ on a prayer! Take my hand and we’ll make it, I swear whooah, livin’ on a prayer!” 

Your voice cuts through the main swell of the song, hair whipping in the wind as Ukai and you drive to the beach to meet up with the team for a day of fun, sun and of course volleyball. He chuckles lightly at your exuberant singing, keeping his winces to a minimum when you don’t quite hit the right note. But he loves to see you happy and you never seem more carefree than when you’re belting out old rock ballads.

“Come on, Keishin!” you admonish hitting him playfully in the arm. 

“I need my back up singer to bring it on home!”

He laughs out loud, joining in with you on the next stanza, not quite remembering the words and fumbling a bit which makes you laugh and completely lose the tune. But it’s fine because you’re here, with him, and you’re happy.

He doesn’t need a prayer for that.

Iwaizumi Hajime

“The club isn’t the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go- Hajime, sing with me!”

You continue to belt out the lyrics and Hajime laughs as he holds the stearing wheel. The city lights glimmer in your eyes and Hajime steals glances at you. 

“And you come over and start up a conversation with just me, And trust me I’ll give it a chance now, Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox, And then we start to dance, and now I’m singing like-”

“Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me,” Hajime sings along as you giggle beside him.

He loved you, so much that he didn’t care how you were out of tune. He didnt care if the other people in their cars stared at you because he thought they were blessed to see you in the first place. He didnt care if you belted out the lyrics, out of tune, with the windows down. 

He thought you were beautiful. 

Even though he sometimes teased you about it, he secretly loved it. 

So as he stared at you, a goofy smile on his face as he stops at a stoplight, he knew he was in love. 

I’m in love with the shape of you, We push and pull like a magnet do,“

"Although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body,” 

But Gosh he loved more than youre appearance. He loved everything about you. 

And you knew.


	139. KEISHIN and KUROO teaching s/o to play volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to request scenarios with Ukai and Kuroo and fem!s/o. She's trying really hard to learn how to play volleyball but her nerdy ass just cannot move like she want. After some kind of practice with her bf she's vv annoyed at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS TO JADE (@vball-baes-and-bball-babes) FOR MAKING THE KEISHIN SCENARIOOOOO!

Ukai Keishin

“Keishin,” you whine when the volleyball you’re trying to bounce on your arms goes flying again, “what am I doing wrong?”

The coach flings away his cigarette, striding towards you with a chuckle on his lips. Taking your arms, he turns the flat of your forearms up, lacing your fingers together. “You keep hitting it here,” he advises pointing to the seam where your wrists are touching. “You need to hit it here,” he continues, tracing his finger up your skin to the center of your arms leaving goose bumps in the wake of his touch.

He grins at your pout, giving you a peck before saying, “Try it again, sweetie.”

You do so and for about five seconds it looks like you’ve finally gotten the hang of it when the ball goes off again rolling towards the fence.

“Forget it,” you say flinging yourself down onto the grass, “I’ll never get it.”

“Maybe not,” Keishin shrugs, “but then again, you don’t have to for me to love you.”

You smile at his sweet words, the blush on his cheeks making you giggle; he really is still such a boy in some regards.

Kuroo Tetsuro

The rally keeps on going and the ball doesn’t touch the floor. They were connecting. They made it look so easy that even you wanted to try it out. Practice ends and you walk over to your wonderful, sneaky ass boyfriend in the gym. You tap his shoulder and he turns around.

“I need you.” You sigh tiredly.

Kuroo looks back at you with his eyebrow raised.

“Well, not here sweetheart. Everyone’s watching-“

“That’s not what I meant!” You roll your eyes and he playfully kisses your cheek.

“What’s wrong babe?” He sets his towel down and crosses his arms.

“Can you teach me how to play volleyball?”

His eyes widen and a big smile etches on his face. Who wouldn’t want both the things they love at the same time?!

~~~~~

Okay, on second thought, maybe you just didn’t mix well with the other thing he loved.

He throws the ball at you, making sure to hit exactly where you’re supposed to receive it. You lift your arms up and it goes flying to the left side. You sigh and huff angrily.

“It takes practice, love. Don’t worry.” He reassures as he smiles at you apologetically.

You try again. Still no luck.

“Why do you want to learn so badly anyway?” He throws the ball at you again and it goes to the left.

“You make it look so easy and I just wanted to try it.” He nods and walks over to you.

“Okay so you’re just moving your arms, you need to send it off with your whole body,” He demonstrates and adjusts your hands to the right position.

“And, don’t forget,” You look up at him with expectancy. He leans down and cups your face, pressing his lips to yours. It ends in a second but, it still helped to cool your head.

“I love you even if you suck at volleyball.” You sigh at him and slap his arm.You mutter a soft, ‘not helping’ and he laughs. He goes back to his position.

“Alright, you ready?” You nod and take a deep breath. The ball is tossed to you and you hit it with your arms, trying to ‘send it off with your whole body’

The ball flies to the left side of the court and you make a beeline for your bag, leaving the gym in a huff.

“_____! Where are you going?!”

“Volleyball isn’t for me! Come on, let’s go home.”


	140. IWAIZUMI falling in love with his best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really love your writings and your blog (≧◡≦)~♡ Can I request a scenario for Iwaizumi realizing he fell in love with one of his dearest friend, a really nice and caring girl, also sporty and passionate as him, like she's incredibly good in every sport, so they always challange each other. I would see him challange her at arm wresling only to hold her hand. Thank you, have an amazing day!

“Why do you always challenge me to arm wrestling?! You’re obviously going to win!”

I challenged you so I could hold your hand, _____.

Wait, what?

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen at his thoughts.

Did he really?

It all started when you complimented his hair in grade school. He remembers coming home to his mom and claiming that “I saw an angel!”

His feelings grew and grew like a sponge soaking water. He didn’t notice you until then, and he knew he was missing out. You were perfect, to him anyway. He would never admit it.

His heart started to beat faster every single time he hears you laugh. He feels it pounding against his chest when you accidentally touch. You are like the wind that continues to blow into his fire, making it stronger and stronger.

But you didn’t know.

Damn, even Hajime didn’t know that he was in love with you.

“You look like you’ve gained some muscle, so why not test it out?”

You were part of the girls’ volleyball team, wing spiker. It made you so much more desirable when he learned about your passion. Well, he loved it too of course. What could be better than volleyball and the love of his life?

Oikawa placed his hands on your entwined ones. A small smirk forming on Iwaizumi’s face as you glare at him, a few inches away.

“You just want to see me suffer, don’t you?”

He casts out a chuckle and stares into your eyes. “Exactly.”

I want to see you love me.

The thought burned the back of his mind. Iwaizumi didn’t think about it. Maybe it was conceited of him. Maybe he sounded like a dick in his head. But God he wanted you to say you loved him.

The volleyball team counts down to one and Oikawa’s hands retreat from yours.

Iwaizumi sees you struggle as you try to get his hand down. He laughs lightly and lets his grip soften, not releasing much power.

You glare at him as he smiles down at you. He always let you taste a little victory.

He smiles at you, acting like he isn’t struggling.

But he was struggling alright. He didn’t know how to tell you he loved you. It bothered him that he could always ask to arm wrestle, but not actually hold your hand.

Does this mean that he liked you?

It was a struggle to see you so happy and laughing with other guys, he was jealous. It was hard for him to accept that you aren’t his, and anybody could date you if they really wanted to.

He keeps his eyes on your bitten lip. He wanted to kiss you, tell you that you meant the world to him. To suck on your bottom lip and cup your face with his hands. He wanted to hold you, keep you warm and safe in his arms. But he couldn’t.

He lets his arm fall slightly. You clench his hand and try to get it closer to the table.

It’s so close! 

You knew he was doing this on purpose, he always did.

He was so close to you, but this is as close as he could get.

~~~

“Hajime!” 

His cheeks turn a slight pink, still not used to hearing you say his name. His heart beats against his chest as he turns around to see you beaming up at him. 

“Yes?” He acts nonchalant, but even a bird could tell he was nervous. It was a miracle that you didn’t. 

“You’re always challenging me to what YOURE good at,” you wrap your arm around his shoulder, standing on your tiptoes as you smirk at him. 

He is taken aback and he stumbles. He holds his ground and looks at you. His eyebrow raises and you giggle at him. 

God, you were beautiful. 

And you were so close to him. 

“Now, it’s time for me to challenge you!”

You take his hand and drag him to your house, not too far from the school. It was a Monday after all. 

You open the door and let him inside. You grab a bunch of fruits and lay it on the table. 

He looks at you as he sits down on the counter, amused by your lack of communication and bright smile. 

“What are we doing?” 

“I have a knack of knowing what food I’m eating,” you walk over to him and undo his necktie. 

He smiles down at you, smitten brown eyes stare into yours. You feel your knees getting weak at his stare, you had to do it today. 

And this was a perfect excuse. 

“So, you will guess what you have in your mouth.” You wrap the necktie around his eyes then rest your hands on the counter. 

“Okay?” He nods and sighs. 

“_____, this is pointless.”

“No, it’s not! And, open your mouth when I tap your leg, okay?” 

He lets out a soft okay and you grab an apple, slice it, hoping to mask out the shape. 

You walk over to him. “Ready!” 

You tap his leg and he opens his mouth with an “a!” You place the apple on his tongue. 

He guesses the three fruits correctly, and you’ve run out of them. 

You take a deep breath and with shaky hands, you walk over to him, no fruit in hand. 

“Ready?” You were glad he had a blindfold on because you were absolutely red as the apple he ate. 

He nods and awaits your tap. However, he doesn’t find a tap. 

Instead, he lets out a huff of surprise as you press your lips against his. 

Your lips were soft, much sweeter that all of the fruits he’s eaten. It was not a long kiss, but he couldn't even process what happened. 

You pull away and bite your lip. You stare at the handsome boy in front of you as you stand between his legs. His mouth was agape, shock still presents in his body. 

Hajime was ecstatic. But he couldn't lose his cool now!

He lets out a surprised “ah” and closes his mouth. Your heart beats against your chest, so loud you were afraid the neighbors could hear it. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever tasted that one. Can I try again?”

Your eyes widen and your shock turns into a fit of giggles. His serious face now turned into a bright smile and his cheeks now blushed to the maximum. 

You take off the blindfold and look into his happy eyes. 

“You really are something.” You lean onto him, your lips colliding once again. This time, longer than the first. Your lips move together, his hands resting on your waist as your arms sligh over his shoulders. 

 

You pull away and he rests his forehead on yours, pulling you closer to him. 

He was so close to you, and you were finally his.


	141. IWAIZUMI s/o is good friends with oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ^_^ can you do an headcanon about iwa-chan's girlfriend being good friend with Oikawa and vice versa, pls? That would be so cute

\- I have a feeling that you and oikawa would just click???

\- You know when you’ve just met someone but it’s like you know each other your whole lives?

\- So there would be tons of inside jokes in which Iwa-chan doesnt get

\- Like he would just see you laughing with Tooru and him mentioninng something about a hedgehog?

\- Iwa-chan is confused

\- But you and Tooru would secretly talk about Hajime

\- Iwaizumi feels really lucky to see you get along so well with each other!

\- When he first introduced you to him it was like introducing you to his family

\- And he was kinda nervous bc what if Oikawa didnt like you

\- He had nothing to worry about tho

\- You would call him Tooru and he’d call you by your first name

\- i feel like oikawa always wanted a younger sister (idk if he has one but you get my point)

\- so when he meets you he wants to p r o t e c t y o u f r o m a l l e v i l s

\- talks to you about aliens when Iwaizumi gets annoyed at him

\- always teasing you and vice versa

\- “ne, ______, look at Iwa-chan when he slips his shirt on,”

\- “why are you looking at him when he does that Tooru do you have anything to tell me?”

\- “just look!”

\- “oh my god his hair tooru that was adorable!”

\- “told you”


	142. IWAIZUMI s/o is going to university

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can you write a scenario in which Akaashi confort his s/o who's going to study in an amazing and prestigious university, but it's so far from home and she's going to live alone and everything is so new and really scary? Btw, your writings are amazing, bye ^_^

“I got in.” 

Akaashi’s eyes widen and a smile etches across his face. You had just opened the ltter from your dream school and he was incredibly proud of you.

His smile lights up the whole room and you even feel yourself lightening up. He tackles you in a hug. You close your eyes, taking a deep breath and burying your face in his shirt. Your arms wrap around his waist and you lean onto him. Tears roll down your eyes as you clench onto him tightly. 

You were leaving. Leaving this town, your family, and your friends. 

You were leaving him. 

You’re leaving everything. 

The atmosphere darkens and he pulls away, looking at you with furrowed eyebrows. He holds your hands in his. You look up at him and the smile disappears from his face. 

He takes a deep breath and gives a soft smile. Hands cup your cheeks and he looks down at you. 

“I’m gonna miss you too.” 

You break down and you cry onto his shirt. He holds you tightly, playing with your hair as you both sit on your bedroom floor. 

“You know, i’m really proud of you.” He says with a smile. He looks down at you and smiles. His hands rest on your waist and you lean onto his chest. 

“And this is a huge opportunity for you! You deserve it, my love.” He strokes yoir tear stained cheeks and kisses your forehead. 

The tears continue to roll down your cheeks and you hold him tighter. You didn’t want to leave him. 

“_____,” he stares into your eyes and wipes away your tears. He sighs and smiles at you. 

“I love you, and i want what’s best for you. Come on sweetheart, please stop crying. I’ll come visit on weekends, alright?” 

You take a minute to calm your breathing and he holds you close. You rest your chin on his shoulder as you sit between his legs. Your hands lay limp on your sides as his wrap around your waist. 

“Promise?”

He chuckles and looks at you with a loving gaze. He cups your face and rests his forehead on yours. 

Your lips meet with his. You move in sync with his and the kiss engulfs your whole being. There was nothing else that mattered. Your heart beats against your chest as your hands touch his face. 

You pull away, face inches from his, and eyes still closed. 

“I promise.”


	143. AKAASHI and OIKAWA s/o gets a black eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, what about a scenario where Akaashi and Oikawa (separately) see their gf or crush with a black eye or some bad bruises and are worried but she explains that she does karate (and despite the black eye she's really good) and in martial arts, as in sports, it's normal to get injured and it's not a big deal. I hope it's not against the rules, byebye~♡

Akaashi Keiji

“_____-san, are you okay?”

Akaashi’s cheeks turn a slight pink as he musters up the courage to talk to you. You sat in your seat, opening up the wrap to your lunch. You look up at him, a smile forming on your lips.

It was as if there wasn’t huge purple bruise on your eye.

“I’m doing alright! How are you, Akaashi-kun?”

His eyebrow raises and he falls uneasily. His head swarms with ‘what ifs’

Had you gotten into a fight? An abusive boyfriend? Maybe parent relationship problems? Was it-

“What happened to your eye?” He let his thoughts calm down and wished to know the truth.

You scratch the back of your head and laugh awkwardly.

“Well, I was at a match yesterday and accidentally got hit in the eye. It’s no big deal though.”

He was calm, but his eyes showed little surprise.

“A match?”

“I do karate.” He was shocked. Who knew that a beautiful girl like you could (possibly) kill him with a few hits?

Your eyes light up and you nod. A laugh escapes your lips as a blush appears on his cheeks.

“My opponent was good but I got to land a few hits. Plus, It’s normal to get injured, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, you must be great to be able to land some hits on a worthy opponent.” He smiles at you, secretly hoping it wasn’t too much of a smile. Couldn’t let you know how proud of you he was, o course!

“I try my best! You should come and watch me sometime.” You smile brightly at him and his heart almost stops.

A small gasp escapes his lips and he nods.

“I’ll try. You best be eating your lunch now, I’ll see you later, _____-san.”

“Akaashi-kun! Don’t be so formal,” you shake your head. “You can call me _____, you know?” You tease him as you see the blush return to his face.

“Alright then, _____.”

Akaashi leaves the classroom and bumps into a familiar gray haired 3rd year.

“Woah, you’re particularly smiley today!” Bokuto nudges his setter’s side and Akaashi looks away, unable to keep the smile off of his face.

Oikawa Tooru

“_____?! What happened to you?” You rush over to Tooru, You sling your bag over the chair of the café and quickly sit down. You take a moment to calm your breathing and you apologize.

“I’m really sorry! I just finished the match and there were so many people-”

His lips connect to yours and your eyes widen. Oikawa leans over the table and cups your cheek. You close your eyes for a moment, taking in his sweet lips. He pulls away and smiles at you, face inches from yours.

“Don’t worry about it,” he takes hold of your hands. The purple bruises start to form on your skin and he sighs.

“I know you love karate and you’re really amazing at it,” Your head tilts and he looks up from your hands, a sad smile on his face.

“But isn’t this taking it too far? I never see you without bruises anymore…” Oikawa loved how you were so strong and so talented at what you love to do. But he hated the side effects of it. His heart ached for you.

You smile softly at him as he trails along your arm, softly grazing over each bruise on your skin.

“It’s normal, my love.” You stroke his cheek, his ever present smile currently absent. He sighs and leans to your touch.

“Don’t worry about it, alright?” He leans his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his clasped hands. He nods and the smile creeps onto his face.

“So beautiful, _____-chan…”


	144. KUROO falling in love with his best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there^^ could you write a scenario where Kuroo slowly falls in love with his best friend? Like he knows her since middle school and she's an affectionate person, so she hugs him when he's sad, or lay her head on his shoulder when she's tired or had a tough day and when she can she's at nekoma's matches, like, people think they're already a couple. I hope to not bother you!

“My name is _____ and I’m from…”

Kuroo couldn’t care less about your name at the time. He was staring out the window, wishing it was still summer where he could still play, hang out with Kenma, and sleep at 2 am.

“Thank you, _____-san. You can go take a seat wherever you want!” You walk towards the back of the classroom, sitting beside Kuroo. He looked odd, as if he hasn’t brushed his hair in a week. His hands stay on his lap as he faces the window.

You tap his shoulder, small hands tapping onto a small body.

“Hello!” You cheerily greet. He glances at you and nods. Your lips part and your smile disappear from your face.

Kuroo notices the change in behavior and looks at you completely. You hung your head low and he bites his lip.

“Hello…” He sheepishly says. You look up at him and the smile returns to your face.

~~~~~

You lean your head onto Tetsuro’s shoulder as you hug his arm. He looks down at you, an eyebrow raised. His heartbeat started to race, what was this feeling?

“What happened?” He places his other hand in his pocket as he walks you home. The sun was setting and it brought an orange glow to your face. He looks at your tired, worn out face, wanting to bring the smile back to your face.

You sigh, closing your eyes for a moment. “Rough day…”

He smiles sadly. Soon, a smirk creeps onto his face and proceeds to touch your side, making you squeal.

“Kuroo!” He laughs loudly and walks over to you. He tickles you and you try to run away from him.

“Stop!” you say through giggles. He towers over you as you both catch your breath. He looks down at you, a goofy smile on his face. You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest.

“Thanks, dork.” You look up at him and smile. You were tired, but being with Kuroo made it all go away. It was like another world with him.

“I am always this nice.” He opens his arms and chuckles.

Your smile disappears and a bored expression covers your face. He laughs loudly and you walk away from him.

“Where you going?!”

“Walking away from your lies, Kuroo.”

~~~~~

“Knock knock,” you say as you open the door to his bedroom. Your heart ached for him. He lay on his bed, tossing a volleyball to his ceiling. He pays you no mind and you close the door behind you.

You see the tear stains on his cheeks and sigh. You lie down next to him, a peaceful silence engulfing the room.

You look beside you. Kuroo’s expressionless face staring up at the ball.

He lost a match, and you weren’t there to see it. He hasn’t spoken to you in days, but it felt like an eternity. You had only spent time alone for three days.

Why did it feel like a month?

You lie on your side. He lets the ball down and turns to face you.

His heart beats faster, his sadness swells up inside of him, like he’s about to explode. He stares into your eyes, unable to form any words, nor any sound.

Why did you have such an effect on him?

You bring him closer to you and you guide his head to rest under your chin.

His emotions burst. His emotionless face turned into sadness. Hot tears fall to the bed sheets, your arm, and he couldn’t care less.

He was with you. You were here with him.

He couldn’t have asked for more.

~~~~~

“Hey, dork!”

Kuroo looks up at the stands, his eyes falling on you. You wore a copy of his volleyball uniform and you smile at him brightly.

“Go kill it out there!” You yell as he gives you a big thumbs up.

He felt over the moon.

“Oi, Kuroo, the match is about to start.” Kenma nudges him and Kuroo looks down at him.

They have a huddle, Kuroo gives the speech and they line up.

“Are you and _____-san dating?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen and his heart beat races. A pink blush covers his face and he looks away from the setter.

Kenma stares at him persistently until the captain couldn’t handle it anymore.

“No, we’re not.”

And why weren’t you?


	145. OIKAWA and KUROO slowly falling in love with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, let me tell you that you have such a nice blog! Can I ask you a scenario where the reader, who's a really good friend of Oikawa or Kuroo, slowly falls in love with him and when they're togheter she overblushes, hears her heart beating too fast and thinks she could throw up all of her stomach, so she starts avoiding him (bc both of Kuroo and Oiks understand people, so they would know of her crush). But he faces her bc wants to stay with her? Ty, ciao~

“Yoohoo~ _____-chan!”

You look up from your phone and look in the eyes of the brown haired setter.

“You’re not listening to me!” the last syllable is dragged out and he lays his head on your lap.

“I’m busy…” You tap on the food bowl of your virtual cats and refill it.

He looks at you, eyes bored and smile gone.

“You’re just playing with cats!” Oikawa says with an exhausted sigh. You glare at him and continue to tap on your phone.

He sits down again, face near your cheek. You glance at him, not really caring at this point.

“Iwa-chan! _____ isn’t noticing me!”

The buff ace huffs, finishing his math homework.

“And I have the intention of doing the same.”

Oikawa sighs and pouts in his seat.

~~~~~

You lay on your bed, Iwaizumi sitting on your desk, watching some play offs among top league volleyball teams.

“Hello everybody~” Oikawa yawns, entering your room like he owns it. You pay him no mind and continue to read your book. Iwaizumi gives him a low ‘hi’ and Oikawa lies down beside you. Oikawa wraps his arm around your waist, head laying on your shoulder.

“You know, _____, you’re really pretty when you read your books,”

Your heart beat quickens its pace, a small gasp escapes your lips. A small blush forms on your cheeks and you try your best to not let it phase you.

What the hell Oikawa?

~~~~~

“Let’s go to the festival!” Your eyes widen as Oikawa stands on your front porch. He wore his glasses, white shirt, and a black coat on and a scarf wrapped around his neck.

“Where’s Iwa?” you ask, trying to divert your attention from the handsome setter.

He always wore this, right? Why did he have this effect on you now?

“He’s sick apparently…” You keep your eyes on Tooru, unable to look away from him. The cold night seemed to have no effect on you, seeing as heat crept onto your face.

Oikawa notices your blush and raises an eyebrow at you.

“_____-chan?” his head tilts to one side.

You come back to your senses and walk towards him.

And off to the festival, you went

~~~~~

“I got you some hot chocolate.” It was fairly cold that night and the firing of the fireworks dew nearer.

You sat on the blanket, holding your knees to your chest. You smile at him and grab hold of the warm paper cup.

Tooru sits beside you, hands supporting him from behind as he stares up at the starry sky.

You look at him, seeing how the bright moon lit up his face, bringing a soft glow to it. He gives a soft smile and closes his eyes.

“Liking the view, _____-chan?” Your eyes widen, not realizing your stare. You try to play it off, hoping he would dismiss it.

“W-what the hell Oikawa? Can’t I just look at you?” You fake a groan. “You’re such an asshole.”

He laughs and his pearly whites show. Your heart beats against your chest, what the hell is going on with you? You could barely hear what he was saying, your hearing seemed not to exist at this point.

You look back up to the sky, hoping to save yourself from your drowning thoughts of him. You take a sip of your hot chocolate and rub your hands together, soon placing them on opposite arms.

Oikawa stops talking and looks down at you. He takes his scarf off, wrapping it around you. The instant you saw his maroon scarf, your eyes widen slightly, looking back up to him.

“Why didn’t you bring a thick coat, _____-chan?!” He says laughing. You hide your face and groan.

“It doesn’t match my outfit, shitty-kawa…” You bury your face in the scarf, hoping he wouldn’t notice the red hue of your face.

You hear a boom and your head snaps up.

The fireworks had started and you watch, mouth in a smile, cheeks still tinted pink. Oikawa looks at you again, seeing the fireworks reflect in your eyes.

He was happy.

~~~~~

It’s been weeks.

And Oikawa hasn’t talked to you.

You didn’t know why, but you had fallen in love with him. Hell, you never knew how your best friend could make you fall for him.

And you didn’t want him to know.

But every damn time you see him, your heart is pounding so loudly against your chest you could hear it in your ears. When you see his smile, you try to stand up because when he does it’s like you can’t walk.

Gosh, what the fuck, Oikawa?!

But Oikawa? Oh, he knew why you weren’t talking to him.

He knew how you liked him because he didn’t miss the blush on your cheeks. He didn’t miss how you would get flustered when he teases you. He didn’t miss your hands shaking when he got near you.

He knew you were in love with him.

And he wanted to tell you he wants you to stay.

~~~~~

You sit alone in your house, parents out for the night. The sound of the tv in the background as you scroll through your phone made you forget about Oikawa.

But just a tiny bit.

You hear a knock on the door and you look up from your phone. You sigh, throwing off the blanket and walking towards it.

You open it lightly, peeking through the crack.

Your heart beats against your chest like you’ve run a marathon.

Oikawa smiles at you from the doorway, hands clasped behind his back. You open the door and look up at him.

“What are you doing here?” You hold on to the handle, hoping not to fall for the boy.

He takes a deep breath and brings his hands forward, a bouquet of flowers held in his hand. A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he smiles shyly at you.

Your eyes widen and you glance at the flowers, back to him, to the flowers, and back to him.

“What’s this for?” You gulp, feeling the desert in your mouth as it runs dry.

He takes a step forward and looks at you, eyes staring into yours.

“I want you to stay, with me. Forever.”


	146. TSUKISHIMA reader gets sassy with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ask box is going to be closed soon,aaaah! May I request a scenario in which Tsuki has a bad day and he's really grumpy and one of his classmate asks if everything is okay and he answers with one of his classic sassy/mean remarks and she, who's normally quiet and shy, answers back with a sassy/mean remarks and this salty boy is taken aback and starts to feel something for her? tyvm <3

Tsukishima leaves the room, hot headed and hands in balls of fists. 

It wasn’t his day. 

He woke up earlier tha usual, making him even more tired to go to school. He left his damned homework on his desk, even when he woke up early. The sun was too freaking bright, everyone was more annoing than usual, Yamaguchi had a cold, and to top it all off, the teacher scolded him for falling asleep in class. 

He groans and walks to the water fountain. You stood there, water bottle in hand as you tilt it to get water. 

He sighs and lets out a scoff. Of course, it’s taking long. 

You look up and see the tall blond. His face was more sour than usual, and you felt as if he was going to kill you after you get your water. 

“A-are you alright Tsukishima-kun?” You ask nervously. He glares at you through his glasses. 

“Are you done yet?” You look at your bottle, almost full, and take it out of the water. You step aside. The sound of running footsteps become louder and louder, and soon, Tsuki’s day got worse. 

Two boys bump into you, water bottle tilting to one side and spilling some of it’s contents on Tsukishima’s uniform. 

He looks up from the fountain and steps aside. His face was neutral, but that made it even worse. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” You look at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. 

“Does it look like i’m okay?” He rolls his eyes and wipes his glasses. 

You glare at him and he looks down at you. 

“Well, excuse me for actually caring about you.” 

His eyes widen as he hears your voice. He usually heard you recite in class, a little nervousness in your voice. But now it was like you were taller than him. 

And did you say you cared about him?

“I know it doesnt help that much but here,” You sigh and hand him your hanky. 

He takes it, mouth slightly agape, eyebrows raised. 

“See you around Tsukishima-kun.”

He stares at you as you walk away. 

He didnt know he could fall for someone in a few minutes.


	147. KEISHIN and ASAHI s/o finds an abandoned dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Can I request a "reaction" scenario for Ukai and Asahi where their s/o saw an abandoned dog by the street near their home and she "adopted" it without his permission. Thank you! (o^^o)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my love! I loved writing this scenario! MASSIVE thank you to @vball-baes-bball-babes for making Keishin’s scenario! I hope you all give her some love :-)
> 
> I hope you like it, sweetheart!

Azumane Asahi

“Asahi, babe…” 

The ace looks around to face you and his eyes widen at the small puppy in your arms.

“_____…” He stops drying the plates and sets the towel down He walks towards you and looks down at the puppy, slightly shivering, still. He sighs and looks into your eyes. 

Gosh, his heart broke. 

You had just moved into an apartment with him and it was a stressful week. 

You look up at him, eyebrows scrunched and lips in a pout. You hug the puppy closer to you and grab a towel from the drawer. 

“_____, we just moved in and-”

You set the puppy on the counter and dry it off, ignoring your boyfriend behind you. You grab a bowl of water and bring it towards the puppy’s mouth. He licks the water and you look at it fondly. 

Asahi bites his lip as he looks at you. His heart melts as he sees how you look at the puppy. He leans onto the counter, looking at the dried up puppy. His ears flop on the sides of his face and he looks up at you. 

You smile at the small puppy, black fur camouflaging his eyes. He walks towards you and licks your nose. You giggle and boop his nose, head retracting from you. 

Asahi’s face turns bright pink and he scratches the back of his head. His heart beating fast as his hand moves to rest on his hips.

“M-maybe we can-”

“I love you Azumane Asahi!” You wrap your arms around your boyfriend and he gasps, stumbling back in surprise. 

You beam up at him and your hands wrap around his waist. His arms rest around your waist and he looks down at you, a shy smile on his face.

“I love you too, _____.” He hears the puppy whimpering and you both look behind you. The puppy tries to go down from the counter but is too scared to. Asahi smiles at it and looks it in the eyes.

“I guess I love you too, puppy.”

 

Ukai Keishin 

“No,” Ukai says avoiding your gaze. You have worse puppy eyes than the fluff ball currently in your arms.

“But Keshein,” you whine and he can see your pout perfectly without even looking at you.

He sighs. “Babe, we already have four with paws, plus one furless on the way,” he nods to your protruding stomach.

He makes the mistake of looking at your face. It’s bad enough that you have him wrapped around your finger as it is, but with your hormones going crazy thanks to the new life growing inside you, you’re that much more deadly with manipulation and the worst of it is you’re not even trying.

Tears stream down your face, eyes turning red because of their salt and you nuzzle the now whimpering puppy. It licks your face affectionately trying to make you feel better.

“He has nowhere to go, no one to care for him,” you hiccup.

“How do you know that? Maybe he has a chip,” your husband points out. It’s a reasonable assumption in these days and times but you’re not clear headed at the moment.

“Look,” he says more softly, placing a hand on your cheek, “I’ll make you a deal. We can keep him here through the weekend, but on Monday we’re going to the vet to see if he’s tagged. If not,” he shrugs, “what’s one more trip hazard around here?”

You launch into his arms, belly pressing against his and he snaps to be careful but you don’t care. You love your soft hearted gruff man.

The following Monday afternoon at practice you proudly introduce “Nikko” to the Karasuno boys much to the chagrin of your long suffering husband.


	148. LEV OIKAWA and AKAASHI s/o does really cool hairstyles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons for Oiks, Akaashi and Lev with a girlfriend that has amazing hair and does a lot of fancy hairstyles( like beautiful braid, ponytail, messy bun and can style perfectly her hair), please?

Oikawa Tooru

\- He would probably put flowers in your hair

\- Like imagine him coming over for a date and bringing flowers just to put in your hair

\- And he would ask you to teach him how you do it so when you get kids hecwould know how to fix their hair

\- Loves to have his hands in your hair when it’s not fixed up

\- Would always love how you wore it, up, in a braid, down, in knots, he loves it all

\- Sometimes you would fall asleep with your hair down and when you wake it Tooru’s braidig it like awh so cute someone take a photo

\- You guys are the couple that takes QUITE a long time to get ready

\- Bc 1. Your hair is a priority 

\- and 2. There are lots of kisses between the hair styling phase in getting ready

 

Akaashi Keiji

\- He would be really shy about it but he loVES to brush your hair

\- please teach him how to style your hair he loves it too much

\- his hands are so soft and whenever he brushes your hair with his hands you always fall asleep

\- This boy would be so proud of you and he would always stare at it from afar when you were visiting him practice

\- He would add ribbons to your hair He would splurge on buying you new hair ties and cutsie ribbons and stuff

\- I think he would just really love the smell of your hairspray like whenever he smells it on another person, he immidiately thinks of you

\- I also believe that he doesnt really take time on his hair but when youre fixing yours he would just watch you do it??? And i think thats really cute?

\- “Why are you staring at me?”

\- “Because i dont u n d e r s t a n d. how do you do that”

 

Haiba Lev

\- He would be so e x c i t e d

\- Whenever you have a new hairstyle that he hasnt seen, he would always be like

\- “WoOOAaaahHH how did you do that”

\- “Can you teach me”

\- Casually asks if you could teach him how to fix up your hair but after having a brush stuck inside your hair TWICE it was time to stop

\- He would also love if you had your hair down like 

\- He would just twist it around his fingers until you fall asleep

\- He’s the type to unconsciously play with it???

\- He will always be there to buy you hair ties and actually has a stack of them in his room for when you come over.


	149. BOKUTO s/o finds an abandoned dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ can I request a scenario for Bokuto and Atsumu Miya where they saw an abandoned animal somewhere and decided to adopt it without their s/o's consent what would be her reaction? You can chose one if you can't do both. P.S. i was the anon who requested the Miya twin's scenario. (*＾∀゜)

You walk inside your house and close the door behind you. Having just arrived from work, you place your things on the table. Instead of calling out to him like usual, you walk towards the noise of the running water. 

You open the bathroom door and see Bokuto, hunched up over the bathtub. 

“We’re gonna get you cleaned up okay? Dont tell mommy you’re here,” 

Your eyebrow raises and you lean on the door frame. You stare at Koutarous back, his hair still in its usual updo. 

“Don’t tell mommy what? Why am I a mommy?” 

Bokuto freezes and slowly turns around. 

“Hi sweetheart…” he says sheepishly as a bright blush appears on his face. 

You peek behind him and see a bunch of red hair. Suddenly, a red fox jumps up and your eyes widen. 

What?

“Koutarou,”

He looks away guiltily, his bottom lip between his teeth. 

You give him a look, he always did things on impulse, and that was part of your life now. 

“Maybe we can take him to a shelter…” you suggest. He walks over to you, height towering over you easily. He takes your hands. 

Bokuto looks at you, eyes pleading, begging for you two to keep him. 

You take a deep breath. “I dont know if-”

Bokuto gets on his knees, still holding your hands. He stares up at you, not a word coming out of his mouth. 

And he just looked so cute! He looked so sad and so down! 

How could you deny, right?

You sigh and contemplate a little further, avoiding his eyes. 

“What if-”

“I’ll take care of him! I-i’ll feed him and give him baths, i’ll even give him back if some fox finds him and…”

He was clinging onto you now, his head rested on your slightly buldging tummy. You look down at him in endearment, a small smile on your face. Your husband was truly unique, a little too unique, but beautiful nonetheless. 

“I’m sure the baby will love him…” 

Your heart beats quicker and you rest your hand on your husbands’ head. You cup his face and sigh. 

You stare into his eyes, a smile on your face, and tummy churning at the thought of a small toddler playing with a fox. 

And that’s how you ended up with a red fox in your house.


	150. SUGAWARA getting jealous of kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Can I request a fic where Suga gets jealous the first time he knew that his s/o and Kuroo are really close childhood friends. -PolyAnon

“Tetsuro!!!” You run over to your old friend, he’s gotten taller, but the bed hair still present. 

He turns around and eyes widen in surprise. 

“_____!” He exclaims as you near him. 

“What are you doing here?!” You reach up to hug him and he bends down. His arms wrap around your waist and the familiar scent of him brought you back to two years ago. 

“My boyfriend’s playing against you guys so, i wanted to see you lose.” You grin widely at him and he rolls his eyes. 

It dawns on him and his eyebrow raises. 

“Your boyfriend?”

You continue to talk about Suga and Kuroo tells you stories of their training camps. 

Suga was shocked at your encounter. He watches from afar, a feeling of jealousy in his chest. 

He walks over, a bright smile on his face. He thought he was so good at covering up his emotions, not to you though. 

His grip on you was tighter than before. 

You look up and smile at your boyfriend, mouth turning into a flat line as you see how happy he was. 

This was bad news. 

“Hello, Kuroo-san!” He greets, hand tightening slightly on your arm. 

“Ayee, Suga-san! That match you played was sick!”

Suga smiles and thanks the guy. 

“I really would love to stay and chat but, we have to get going, Kuroo-san.” 

You bid your goodbyes and Kuroo takes you out of Sugawara’s grasp, immediately putting you in his embrace. 

“It was nice to see you again, _____.” You feel Koushi’s burning stare and pull away from the captain. 

“It was fun catching up with you! I’ll see you around!” 

Sugawara wraps his arm around your shoulder, holding you close to him. The rest of the team picks up their bags and proceeds to the bus, still ecstatic from the victorious match that afternoon. As you walk towards the bus, you look up at Sugawara from under his arm. He hasn’t said anything to you since your encounter with Kuroo. 

“Suga?” 

He glances at you and continues to walk. You frown at him and proceed to walk backwards in front of him. 

He bids you no mind and he continues to walk towards the bus. 

“Koushi~” you cling onto his arm, pressing your cheek against it as well. 

His cheeks turn pink and he lets out a small gasp. 

“What?”

“Are you jealous?” 

“No.”

“Yeah, you are. Why though?”

“I’m not jealous, _____.”

You roll your eyes as you sit beside him on the bus. You look at him, cupping his face and guiding it towards you. You quickly press your lips against his. 

His eyes widen but he soon melts onto the kiss, hand holding yours in he process. 

He pulls away and presses your hand onto his face, a deep sigh releasing. 

“I love you, not Kuroo.” 

Suga smiles and stares into your eyes. 

“You better.”

You laugh and he presses a kiss onto your temple, letting you rest on his shoulder.


	151. KUROO part two of falling in love with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sweetie! Please, do a part two for Kuroo folling in love with his bff. I need some fluff 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably shouldve just added this to the other one but im lazy and tired so whatever

“No, we’re not.”

And why weren’t you?

~~~~~

Kuroo was a mess. 

He could afford to lose this game but you were constantly on his mind during the match. 

Maybe because he never realized that you weren't dating? It was a sudden reality check. 

He forgot that you were just a friend. 

He was never yours to keep. 

“You did great!” You wrap your arms around him and squeeze him tightly. Everyone else seemed to have their own worlds, so did you. 

Nothing else mattered when you're with Kuroo.

His face flames up. 

You were a friend. 

He chuckles awkwardly and hugs you back softly. Your eyebrow raises and you pull away from him, leaving your arms resting on either of his shoulders. 

“You’re not excited?” 

The fact that you were so damn close to him made his stomach churn. 

But why?

He looks down at you as you rant about how amazing he did and maybe he noticed how beautiful your eyes looked. He always noticed.

You roll your eyes as he just stares at you. You wave your hand in front of his face. 

“Tetsuro?” His heart beats as his name rolls of your lips, so casually, so comfortably. 

Oh God, your lips. 

He bit his own as he stared down at yours. His throat ran dry as he imagines those lips that are

“mine”

You finally heard the middle blocker speak. 

“What are you on about?” You giggle and playfully hit his shoulder. 

He glances up at your eyes and back at your lips. 

You weren't just a friend to him. 

You stare up at him, confused. You give him a shy smile. Kuroo was going to explode. 

You weren't just a friend because he loved you.

“Kuroo Tetsuro? What the hell are you doing?” You laugh as he looks down at you with a smile. He chuckles, hoping the redness in his face disappeared. 

He looks away, his hand resting at the back of his neck. 

“Ne, _____.” His hands were shaking, voice quivering as he said so. 

“Yeah?” 

His lips press against yours, large hand cupping your face as his eyes close. 

You press your hand against his torso. His lips softly kissing yours made your legs turn into jelly. Your lips move against him, passion flowing through you, reaching Kuroo’s heart, mind, and soul. 

Were you waiting for this to happen?

It was like both of your walls have finally crumbled. Kuroo’s hands slip around your waist as he pulls you closer to him. Your hands reach his jaw and you cup his face. 

Someone whistles and Kuroo’s eyes snap open, yours following suit. 

“Lev, shh!”

 

He pulls away, staring into your eyes with pink blushed cheeks. He stammers. 

“I- um- look I didn’t”

You pull him by the back of his neck and press your lips against his firmly. 

“Shut up, dork.” 

You were so freaking in love with Kuroo Tetsuro


	152. KAGEYAMA how he shows affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you've opened your ask box, I've been missing my daily dose of Kageyama! Anyways can I have some headcanons of how Kageyama shows affection to his s/o? Please and thank you!

\- He isnt much for pda

\- But he would always have his eye on you, whether he was talking to someone or not

\- Like when he would talk to Hinata while you were at practice he would always glance at you hoping youre okay

\- Lowkey tsundere

\- When you would be alone together he’s very shy but he would hold your hand

\- He would be really pink and cute tho

\- When youre alone at home he would be comfortable as heeellll!

\- Like i imagine him being super embarassed for the first few times but he loves to cuddle

\- He loves to be the small spoon when he’s feeling sad 

\- Doesnt mind being the big spoon

\- When he is he would kiss the back of your head like all the time

\- His hands would be wrapped around your waist and playing with your fingers

\- He cant cook so he would buy you takeout like all the time ahahah

\- Bringing you milk

\- Calling you an idiot is his way of saying “dont do that it makes me feel shdhsifkskx and fluttery”


	153. NISHINOYA ppl think s/o and him are siblings (reader is short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI HI I SAW YOUR ASK BOX WAS OPEN SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU CAN WRITE SOME HEADCANONS OF NISHINOYA HAVING A S/O THAT IS SHORTER THAN HIM... and many mistaken they're siblings instead because of how S/O looks more younger

\- “I didnt know you had a sister!”

\- Yuu would literally be flaming pink while he stutters and negates the guy

\- You would explain to everyoNE that yeah no you were in fact not his sister

\- He would be really proud of being a few inches taller

\- He feels sO TALL

\- pls humor him

\- Like i imagine you constantly feeding his ego

\- “Awh Yuu can you get the peanut butter on the top shelf?”

\- But you could obvs just get it

\- He would always alWAYS ALWAYS be the big spoon

\- He would be the type to kiss your cheek (in which he doesnt have to bend)

\- He would be really proud and spike his hair up all the time

\- But omg imagine seeing him for the first time with hair down and seeing your small height difference

\- He would always pat your head

\- he would always carry s/o around like a stroNG 

\- and he would love love love to kabedon you omg like thats so hot


	154. OIKAWA and IWAIZUMI s/o is used to hot weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can I have a scenario or headcanon (whatever you prefer), with Oikawa and Iwaizumi(separately) with a gf that's used to hot weather and the sun and when too rainy days come she's upset? Ty💕

Oikawa Tooru

\- i think ya’ll would plan to go to the beach bc yeS THE SUN IS AMAZING LOVE ME

\- but it would freaking rain bc the world sucks

\- so you would get really down and sad

\- it just ended up with you sitting on the couch, all ready to go to the beach, staring out the window with a sullen face

\- And Oikawa would sigh and sit next to you, kisses your shoulder

\- “I’m really sorry we couldn’t go to the beach today. If i could stop the rain to get that smile on your face, i would gladly do so. but i cant.”

\- bless him

\- he would be smiling at you sympathetically 

\- and you would look at him with blushed cheeks bc holy mother of gumballs he was so lovely

\- he would lean forward and kiss you

\- his hands traveling to cup your face very very lightly and it would be soft

\- just like his heart when it came to you

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- i feel like he loves the hot weather too??

\- so when the rainy season starts ya’ll are pretty :-(((

\- you would usually have dates outside but today just so happened had to rain while he arrived to pick you up.

\- so you’d invite him to your house and feel so tired and sullen bc of the rain

\- so he would try to cheer you up with movies that he found under your tv

\- you would be sit on on the couch and he would insert the dvd and sit next to you

\- halfway through the movie the rain was pouring really hard and it became so cold

\- you would grab your duvet and bring it to the living room, draping it around both of you

\- he wraps his arms around you and holds you close to him

\- you’d feel really sleepy bc it was cold, you were comfy, and it was so relaxing to be in Hajime’s embrace

\- when he sees you fall asleep he would kiss your forehead and sigh

-’You’re so freaking beautiful.’


	155. KYOUTANI TENDOU and BOKUTO ideal younger best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Could I get a head-cannon for Tendou, Mad-Dog-Chan, and Bokuto of what type of best friends they would be to a younger female friend? Love your blog by the way!! ☺️

Tendou Satori

\- omg he would be really casual

\- like he’s the type to ring you at 3 am just to show you this meme or post on tumblr

\- i headcanon that he definitely has a tumblr where he posts memes

\- when you ask for something from him he would always be like ‘nah you can do it’

\- but he still helps you out

\- will buy you ice cream if you want to

\- even if its at 3 am

\- the type to make stupid songs about your hair or your new outfit (just like the one at the karasuno and shiratorizawa match)

\- has a matching dance step for it to

Kyoutani Kentarou

\- he protecc 

\- he would always glare at anybody who would even dare to hurt you

\- even if it’s just like oops sorry i accidentally hit you” he would look at the person with a death stare

\- literally smiles when he’s with you

\- call him up at midnight and he’ll get mad but if you ask for something he’ll give it

\- omG IMAGINE GOING TO DOG CAFES WITH HIM

\- you would both have dogs and you would play with them together

\- “Hey idiot give me that pen will ya?” “Shut up, moron, don’t tell me what to do”

\- all while actually doing the thing

Bokuto Koutarou

\- isnt that protective like Kentarou 

\- bUT IS SOMEONE ACTUALLY IS HURTING YOU HE’D BE SUPER PISSED OFF AND SMACK THE PERSON

-the type to be like your big brother

\- gets you small things like keychains or sweets when he knows you’re having a rough week

\- will forget your birthday

\- the type to always answer on the first two rings

\- will honestly ask you for girl advice (or guy advice idk)

\- “_____! look!” “Bokuto is that a freaking owl from the owl cafe”

\- the type to always look like he isn’t actually listening to you but he is


	156. OIKAWA s/o goes through the oikawa-kageyama arc in middle school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask for hcs where Oikawa's s/o is an honors student and they have to deal with a late bloomer with a lot of potential that is outshining them? And their pride makes them very very angry? Like what Oikawa felt with Kageyama where he was about to smack the boy. Thanks!!! :D

\- You would be so ready to take on the school year

\- The new student sat beside you, super happy to be friends with you

\- So you become friends with her and a quiz came. 

\- She got three mistakes whilst you got it perfect

\- Throughout the year she would always try to close the gap between your scores

\- She calls you senpai

\- Ifeel like it would be in an exam or something where she got a point higher than you

\- And you studied so damn hard for it while you saw her snapchats when she was going to malls and just chilling? What???

\- So you study really damn hard for the next exam, frustrated out of your mind. 

\- And Tooru would visit you, he hasnt seen you in a while bc u were always studying

\- He would try to get you to relax but you’d just brush him off

\- “You need to eat.” 

\- “I have to study, Tooru.”

\- He would raise his eyebrow and stare at you. 

\- “What’s going on?”

\- So you would tell him about the new student and he would grab both of your shoulders. 

\- He stares into your eyes and says: 

\- “They’re just grades sweetheart. What matters is that you’re trying your best, youre submitting requirements on time, and youre happy.”

\- You avoid his eyes and feel tears in your eyes

\- So he would hug you really tightly and bring you to bed, cuddling til you fell asleep. 

\- “I’m trying so hard but why can’t I-“ 

\- “Go to sleep, my love. You’re amazing.”


	157. OIKAWA iwa is bffs with s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How about Iwaizumi and Tooru's gf becoming friends trying to help Oikawa when he destroyes himself with too hard volleyball practice and when he avoids sleep and this stuff? And when I say "help" I mean beating and scolding him bc Oiks is stubborn. Thanks, ily~

“Hey sweetheart, aren’t you sleepy yet?”

You sigh and lay on his bed. Head upsidedown as it hangs on the edge of it. 

He remains focused, arms clutching his legs. His eyes remain on the screen, headphones in. 

You sigh, turning right side up as you rest you chin on your hands. You stare at him, back facing you. 

You get up and grab a glass of water from the kitchen, shortly returning to his room. 

You place the glass beside him but his focus remains. You smile sadly and sit beside him. 

The match ends and he scribbles something down on his notepad. You tap his shoulder and he looks at you. You point to his glass of water. 

“You should take a break, Tooru.”

He takes off his headphones. “I really have to finish this babe. I’ll drink it later.” 

~~~~~

You walk to school alone. Usually, Tooru picked you up. But you knew he was going to stay up late so it was better he got all the sleep he could get. 

“Hey, _____.” Iwaizumi yawns as he walks towards you. You smile at him and you both walk to school together. 

“Where’s Oikawa?” He asks. 

You sigh sadly. “He stayed up late again, watching the matches and all. I thought ut was better to let him get all the rest he could.” 

Iwaizumi groans. “He’s too into the matches. Whatever you tell him- he just doesnt mind it.”

“It’s really not okay…” you add. 

“We should really knock some sense onto him. If even you can’t do it, its the end of Tooru’s social life.”

~~~~~

The next week comes and Monday means no practice. 

However, Hajime expected Tooru to be practicing. As you walk near the gym, the sound of the rubber ball goy louder and louder. 

Hajime stomps over, opening the gym dorrs with force. 

“Oi Shittykawa!” Oikawa stops his serve midway. 

“Hello Iwa-chan!” He smiles at him. As you enter the gym, he runs over to you and pulls you in a hug. 

You pat his back and cup his face. 

“We need to talk to you.”

His eyes widen and he backs away. 

“A-are you dating?! You’re cheating on me with Iwa-chan?!”

“Idiot!” Iwaizumi hits the back of Oikawa’s head. 

“No, Tooru.” You shake your head. 

“Its a Monday!” Iwaizumi says. “You’re not supposed to be practicing!”

Oikawa stays silent, avoiding your eyes. 

“Tooru, please take care of yourself. Your health is more important than this.” You take a step closer to him. 

Hajime sighs and frustratingly pulls his hair. 

“We just dont want you to get hurt.”

“Your knee will get worse. We don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Tooru bites his lip. 

“…Thank you.” 

You both look at him, confused. You glance at each other. 

Oikawa smiles softly at both of you. You smile back, taking a step forward to hug him. 

Oikawa wraps his arm around you. 

“Iwa-chan, come on, i know you want to.” Oikawa laughs slightly. He rolls his eyes but complies. 

Oikawa slings his arm around Hajime’s shoulders and he does the same. You smile up at them and you kiss Tooru’s cheek. 

“Now, go home and rest you idiot.”


	158. OIKAWA and KUROO team manager looks like she doesnt wanna be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey :D how would Kuroo & Oikawa react to a manager that seems to be forced to be in the club and looked like they don't want to be there but then they heard that she defence the team when some idiots talk shit.

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- He would really try to be friends with you

\- He got kinda intimidated by your resting bitch face tho

\- So whenever there’s practice you would try to get friendly with them but it doesn't turn out well

\- Like when you pass out the water, you would say anything bc shyness

\- One day as you walked to the gym you hear some guys talking crap about the team like

\- Blah blah blah he’s not great like blah blah blah

\- So you would walk over to them and be like

\- “Excuse me but for your information volleyball is a sport for a team so as long as they've got each other's backs then that's what matters. Plus, they've got kinder hearts than you do so good day.”

\- Then you just walk away from them not noticing Kuroo watching from afar

\- Ever since then he would make an extra effort to be friendly with you and he would feel really happy that you're their manager

\- He would tell the team about it and they would feel so bad like wow you're actually an amazing person

\- So they would get you a cake the next day and give you hugs

\- Kuroo would wrap his arms around you and whisper in your ear 

\- “Thank you…” plus a kiss on the cheek bc he’s a cheeky boy

 

Oikawa Tooru

\- You would always be on your phone during practice???? 

\- And tooru would be really annoyed bc ugh pay attention to the team

\- Little does he know that you’re cousins the captain of another great school with a volleyball team that amaze

\- So you would try to schedule a practice match

\- But they don't know that so you look bored and annoyed when actually you were annoyed with your cousin bc to come on don't be mean and help

\- One day you hear people talking about the team and how they were so relaxed bc they had Mondays off like wth

\- And you stomp over telling them off?

\- “For your information, the team is doing their absolute best while you two idiots are talking shit about them. They’re super hard working and I think they deserve more love. Good riddance.”

\- Oikawa would literally swoon and melt on the spot

\- Cute manager is actually so freaking amazing!!!!

\- One day you would go to practice and everyone would be in a line 

\- “Thank you very much!” They would all bow and you would be super surprised

\- So you ask what for???

\- Tooru would tell you about what he heard and you get all blushy and embarrassed

\- And you get huGS FROM EVERYONEEEEE

\- and everyone treats you to some snacks so you go home super full and filled with love


	159. KUROO trying to catch his crush’s attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's open! Can I request Kuroo Tetsurou scenario about him trying to catch their crush attention? Things like sitting closer to her, looking at her for far too long, trying to talk outside of working together on lesson... You know. Little things. She is anxious and really bad in interacting with male part of humanity so being too pushy would be bad. I know, that it's a plot for... Long story... But... I believe in you... I'll be happy with anything what you'll create XD

Kuroo was in love and everybody knows.

Everybody but you, that is.

“Hey, _____!”

You freeze in your tracks, your books falling from your hands.

Kuroo feels his heart race as he runs towards you.

“Here let me help,” you avoid his eyes. The blush on your cheeks is more prominent as he helps you pick up your things.

Kuroo looks at you as he takes hold of your things. A smile forms on his face without him noticing.

You avoid his eyes and stand up with him, half of your things in his hands.

“I-i can take those I’m sure you’re busy.” You tell him. He still looks at you with a smile on his face. You tilt your head, confused at the lack of an answer.

You smile awkwardly and take your books from his grasp.

“Thanks.” You walk away and Kuroo snaps out of his trance.

“N-no problem!” He groans and covers his face.

“You’re such an idiot Kuroo…” he whispers to himself as he walks to his class.

~~~~~

“Alright, the next pair is… ______ and Kuroo-kun”

You shut your eyes, trying to prepare for the next hour sat beside Kuroo freaking Tetsuro.

“Hello~” he smiles at you as he sat beside you on the green lab stools.

“Hi…” your cheeks turn pink and Kuroo feels the need to scream because holy hell you’re so adorable.

“Alright now everybody do the exercise on page…”

Kuroo felt like there was a magnet on you cause he was getting closer and closer by the minute.

‘Please notice me, _____.’ He thought as you proceeded to do the experiment.

~~~~~

You sat in your chair, head in your hands as you tried to understand what the hell was the difference between an exogenic to an endogenic process?! (this came out in my exam and i got them mixed up smh)

You look at Kuroo’s direction, hoping he could transfer some of his knowledge on the damn subject to you. He was great at science. You contemplated on asking him for help but decided that it was better to just try to understand it as much as you could. 

“-yeah then Kenma did this thing-” Kuroo spots you from behind his fellow classmate. Yes, he sat pretty far away from you but he would always stare at you from afar. 

It just so happened that his friend sat on his desk, so he was “forced” to look in your direction from time to time. 

He stops talking, eyes now stuck on you. He sees you staring and his eyes widen. Your cheeks turn bright pink and you slyly look away. 

Holy crap, were you staring???

“Yo, Kuroo? You alright dude?” His friend asks. He nods and stands up from his chair. 

His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as he passes by all the other tables, just to be close to you.

“Hey.” His voice cracks and heat creeps onto his face. 

You look up and your eye catches his. You give him a small smile and look back to your notes.

“Do you need anything? You look kinda bummed out.” He chuckles shyly, a small smile forming on his face.

“I was just um- well, no- i mean, yes i do but-”

He takes one of the chairs beside you and takes a seat next to you. He leans forward, casually looking over to your notes. 

Your face was inches from his. Your heart beats against your chest so hard you could hear it in your ears.

“Which part don’t you understand?” He asks. He looks at you and notices your proximity.

You couldn’t hear anything at this point. He glances at your lips and looks into your eyes. You freeze in your spot.

“Hey everyone! Sir Miya won’t be in today so everybody is dismissed.”

Kuroo shakes his head slightly, coughing in the process. 

“I guess there’s no need to know that now so um,” He scratches the back of his head and stands up. He slings his bag over his shoulder and looks down at you.

“Do you want to go study with me? Tomorrow maybe?”


	160. KUROO and AKAASHI comforting s/o who feels alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ can I request Kuroo and Akaashi (separate) comforting their girlfriend or even a friend who feels alone, pls? Now that I'm in uni I'm so happy bc I can study what I want and I'm quite good in the things I love, but I'm sourranded by strangers and ,sometimes, a little bit unfriendly people 😟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart, as a person who’s always been with my family, it always scares me that when I go off to college I’ll be all alone. But I want you to know that you can do it. Chase your dreams and do your best in everything you do because that’s what matters! I believe in you, you should believe in yourself too.
> 
> (this was way more emo than I thought it would be) ((listen to ikanaide in a violin and piano cover it has an effect to it I promise)) (((This is what I listened to while writing and I may have cried a bit)))

Kuroo Tetsuro

“ _____? Are you there?” You snap out of your gaze and blink a few times. The phone pressed to your ear buzzes as Kuroo speaks. 

“Oh, yeah I’m still here.” You look around your new apartment. It had been a few days since it was fully furnished. 

The line stays silent and you bite your lip. WHat were you to say? God, you missed him so much. You missed your family. Your friends who you’ve always been with, and now; you were all alone.

“I miss you.” You feel your eyes fill with tears. Your hands start to shake and you press your lips together, trying your best not to cry. 

But God it was so hard not to.

You take a shaky breath and it gets harder to breathe. What if this whole moving thing doesn’t go as planned? You were alone. Nobody was there to reassure you physically. 

“Tetsuro,” a tear rolls down your cheek. You feel a heavy burden on your shoulders as you take a deep breath.

“I want to go home.”

Kuroo stays silent. He was more than 500 miles away from you. From being always there with each other to being separated by distance.

Tetsuro’s heart aches for you. Of course, he wanted you with him. But you were out there, chasing your dream.

“_____, I love you. And I know that this whole long distance relationship thing sucks but,” You wait for him to continue, staring up at the ceiling. 

“This is your dream! This is part of who you are now. I’m not an expert at these things but, I know that you’re strong. Hell, you’re even stronger than I am! To be able to actually leave. That’s freaking amazing.” Your mouth turns into a small smile.

“It’s scary to be alone but I want you to know that I’m just a call away. I may not be with you physically but you are always on my mind. This is just another stage in our lives but I know we can pull through.” Kuroo smiles, looking outside his window.

“We could be as far as the stars but I will not stop loving you. Now, go kick university in the ass and show it who’s boss, got it?”

 

Akaashi Keiji

“Do you really have to go?”

You pull the sleeves of your sweater and avoid Keiji’s eyes. The train was to arrive in 15 minutes. 

He looks down at you, the cold air bringing an even sullen mood. 

When he leaves you’d be all alone.

He puts his bags down, his breaths visibly seen in the air. He puts his hands in his pockets and stares down at you. 

14 minutes. 

“I do.” He swallows hard, eyebrows furrowed. You bite your lip, head still turned to one side. Your red beanie ever so prominent as the black suits and white snow contrast to it. 

You feel a pain in your chest as the announcement for the train arriving soon. 

When he leaves, you would be alone; in a new city, with new people, you didn’t know. You are here to chase your dreams, but why does it feel so bad?

Akaashi holds your hand, taking his bag in one and walking towards the benches. He sits down and you sit beside him. A peaceful silence engulfs the atmosphere and you look down at your lap. Akaashi looks to you, looking down at your hands clasped on your lap. He takes one and you hug his arm, resting your head on his shoulder.

10 minutes.

He kisses the top of your head. You look up at him, eyes pleading for him to stay. 

You didn’t want to be alone. But what were you supposed to do? You couldn’t just leave, you want to achieve your dreams.

His thumb caresses your cheek and he stares into your eyes. You stare into his brown eyes, and he could see the pain in yours.

You can’t take it. 

Your eyebrows scrunch and tears form in your eyes. The hot tears roll down your cheeks, the cold weather immediately dropping the temperature.

Keiji cups your face and presses his lips to yours. His hands hold onto your hair and your jaw. Your lips move against his just like it always did. Tears continue to fall down your cheeks and you pull away, your head leaning on his chest.

5 minutes.

His arms wrap around your shaking body and his calm breaths bring you peace. You look up at him, pleading, begging for him to stay.

“I can’t. This is your dream, _____. You can get through this. I know you can.” 

He stands up and grabs hold of his bag, He slings it over his shoulder and you stand to grab his hand. 

“Keiji, I’m scared.” You bite your lip. Heart clenching at the thought of being alone. 

He gives you a soft smile and rests his forehead on yours. You close your eyes and feel his breath fanning your face.

“Chase your dreams, _____. I’ll be chasing mine too but,” he pulls away and takes your hand again. He swings it slightly as you walk near the approaching train. 

“You’re one of them so, I’ll be coming right back to you.” He looks down at you as the train arrives, the doors opening for the passengers to go out. 

He looks into your eyes and locks his lips with yours. It was soft, not too long but not too short, it was perfect. 

“I’m just a call away. But, I don’t think you’ll be needing to call me.” He lets go of your hand.

“You’re strong. I know you can do it. I love you.”


	161. NISHINOYA short self-conscious male!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy Nishinoya doesn't get enough love ;v; Can I have some headcanons or a scenario (whichever you think would fit better!) of Nishinoya and his male s/o (who is shorter than him) where his male s/o is having some confidence/self consciousness issues with his height? I hope that's not too vague! I love the way you wrote Noya in your last request <3

\- he would be such a doll

\- when he would notice you crying or spacing out he would always hold both of your hands and look at you with furrowed eyebrows

\- when you would feel bad in public he would always take you home or take you to the side and do the same thing

\- he just loves you so much? And he literally sees you as the sunshine of his life 

\- you are so beautiful but you just can’t see it

\- so whenever you feel down he would bring you flowers, cakes, literally anything he could think of that made you happy

\- when you open up to him about your insecurities, he would be crushed’

\- he was always so confident about his height even if he wasn’t the tallest one, but it still doesn’t mean that he never got insecure about it

\- it sucks 

\- he would do the thing where he holds both your hands and he will stare into your eyes

\- “Short or tall, I still love you. And I’m not the best at giving advice but, you are who you are. You just have to embrace who you are because you’re freaking beautiful. You’re perfect just the way you are and no words can describe how happy you make me feel.”

\- “Being short rocks, babe. You just have to see the bright side of things! It’s hard at first, I know. But I’m here and I always will be. I’ll be here to remind you every. Single . day. That you are wonderfully made.”

\- he would rest his forehead on yours and wipe your tears away, softly “shhh”-ing your sobs

\- “I love you.”

\- his lips would come in contact with yours very softly it was as if you were glass and he was afraid you’d shatter

\- from then on he would always remind you of how beautiful you are

\- and believe me, it would be even more often than before

\- and he always did compliment you so how often do you think he does it now?


	162. OIKAWA slowly falling in love with bff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, can I request Oikawa with a fem reader, who is a friend but both of them have a crush for the other one and they're at home and listening the radio and starts an old, slow, romantic song and they start to dance, there's a soft and cozy atmosphere and naturally they starts to kiss? Ty >v<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to this by ed sheeran while reading (i swear it'll make everything better)

You sat on the opposite side of the couch, the TV was on, but none of you were really watching.

Oikawa droned on and on about his thoughts on the Aoba Johsai uniform and you sat there, legs stretched across his legs. You smile at him and let out a giggle.

“It’s true! The light blue doesn’t match me! Don’t laugh!” He glares at you and you shake your head.

“You are such a drama queen.” Oikawa rolls his eyes.

“Ugh, it’s honestly-“

The power goes out and you sigh. “This is such good timing.” You stand up and grab your phone, turning your flashlight on.

“Hey! Don’t blind me, _____…” He shields his eyes with his arms as you take away the flashlight from his face.

Oikawa stands with you, following suit as you walk to the kitchen, where the candles were.

Tooru walks behind you and even though he could barely see you, he knew how beautiful you were.

He knew how you walked, the way you talked, or even the way you smiled when he would crack bad jokes. You were his best friend, aside from Hajime that is.

You brought so much happiness to his life that he didn’t even know he could have.

With you, it was different. His heart beats faster. He feels the need to take care of you.

But you were just his friend.

Right?

“Oi Tooru! Stop staring and help me with these candles.” He comes back to his consciousness and walks towards you, taking the other candles from the shelves.

He places them next to you and he steals glances. A smile forming on his face as he sees the light of the candle illuminate your face.

“It’s too quiet. Can we play some music?” Oikawa asks as he places the candles around the kitchen.

You nod and turn off the flashlight, the candles now bright enough for you to see.

You put your songs on shuffle and New Rules By Dua Lipa comes on.

You sing along to the song and dance a little bit as you light the candles.

Oikawa couldn’t help but stare at you with a smile on.

You the chorus ends and you catch Oikawa staring at you. You laugh and take his hands dancing around like a bunch of morons.

You laugh loudly as he brings out old party moves like the sprinkler and the swimming in the sea thing.

The song ends and you two catch your breath. You smile at Oikawa and he smiles back at you. The soft guitar strums now coming out of your phone.

“Do you want to?-“ Tooru knew he might be pushing the boundaries. There was a silver lining between friends and what he wanted.

You were glad the candles were giving off an orange vibe because if it wasn’t, Oikawa might see your red cheeks.

You nod and he lets out a hand. You take a step closer and hold it. The warmth of his hand bringing a comfortable feeling in yours. He takes a step closer to you, placing your hands on his shoulders. He wraps his arms around your waist.

You two sway to the music. Hearts beating against your chests. It was nerve-wracking at first, but as the song continues and you let your thoughts be washed away by each others presence.

You had no idea how much you loved Oikawa. You never noticed how you wanted to be with him; to be close to him. You were so blinded by the label of “friends” that you never expected to love him this way.

As you two sway to the music, you look up at him. You catch him staring at you. Brown eyes bearing into yours. He took your breath away.

The way the light hit his face, casting shadows, made him look even more beautiful and mysterious. You stare into his eyes and somehow find yourself looking at each of his features.

He smiles at you and you do as well. You sigh and close your eyes. You rest on his chest. Hands pressed against him. His arms wrap around you tighter and he rests his chin on yours. You hear his heart beating, slightly faster than it should.

You look up at him, hands still against his chest. You stare into his eyes. And maybe you really wanted to kiss him.

His gulps and his mouth lay agape. He glances at your lips and back to your eyes which were staring at his lips.

You glance back up at him and the swaying stops.

His fingers tuck a stray hair from your face. He leans forward and you rest your forehead on his.

You close your eyes, noses touching. You feel his lips graze yours and you feel your heart beating so hard against your chest. His right-hand cups your cheek and his lips meet yours.

He was in heaven.

The feeling of your lips on his brought fireworks to his dark night sky. His eyebrows scrunch as he kisses you, lips moving together in sync.

He loves you.

You tangle your hands in his hair, bringing him even closer to you.

He kisses you with all of his being. Hoping his emotions would be portrayed by his lips on yours.

You run out of breath and you pull away. Tooru leans against you still, wanting to kiss you even longer. He restrains himself and rests his forehead on yours.

A smile tugs at your lips and slowly, a laugh escapes your lips. Oikawa bites his lip and smiles. He chuckles and looks down at you.

This is the start of something beautiful.


	163. AKAASHI stubborn and sick s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ a scenario with akaashi taking care of his fem s/o who's got fever but carry on stressing herself studying and she's stubborn bc she has something like an exam the next week and akaashi has to convince her to rest and distract her with cuddles, pls? Ily 💙

You turn the page of your book and try to understand everything that was written in it. It was nearly midnight and you never felt worse at the wrong time. 

Exams started tomorrow and you just had to ace it. 

You jump at the sound of a door knock. Grudgingly walking towards it, you bring your duvet and open the door. 

Akaashi stood outside, a glass of water at hand. He smiles at you and you open he door wider for him to get in. 

“You’re still studying?” He was with you this morning but he left for practice. About 12 hours later, he was back and you were still sat by your desk. 

“I have to.” You cough and sit back down on your desk. 

“I brought you a glass of water. Did you eat dinner?” 

The thought if dinner made your stomach growl in hunger. There was simply no time to do anything else but study. 

“Babe, you gotta eat. You can’t study on an empty stomach. Plus, it’s bad for your health.” 

He takes a seat next to you and hands you your water. You try to avoid him. You know he was right. But you hAD to study. 

He holds your chin and he forces you to look at him. He stares into your eyes. He leans forward and locks his lips to yours. 

You close your eyes; tired and at the same time wanting to feel his tender lips. 

His thumb strokes your cheek and he pulls away. You sigh and hold onto his hand, still on your cheek. 

“I really have to study, Keiji…” you lean onto him, head resting on his chest. 

He smiles adoringly at you, without you noticing. He wraps his arms around you. His eyebrows scrunch as he feels your body to be warmer than it should. 

“You are not studying anymore. You’ve got a fever.” You sit up and go back to your studying. 

Akaashi stands to get medicine. You grab onto his hand. 

“I dont need any. I’m fine.” You try to memorize the formulas. You massage your aching head and whisper it to yourself. 

He leaves anyway and comes back soon with a tablet in hand. 

“Here. Drink it, _____.” 

You sigh and do as told. The feeling of water in your throat quenching your thirst that you were unaware of. 

“Thank you.” You kiss his cheek and go back to reading. 

“_____…” he stands behind you, his arms snake around your body. He kisses your cheek quickly.

“Keiji, i’m studying.” Your cheeks turn a tinge pink and you avoid his eyes. 

He rolls his eyes and lifts you off your chair. 

“Akaashi Keiji put me down!”

He lays you on the bed and takes the duvet away from you. He fixes the pillows and the blankets, soon climbing in bed with you. 

He lays on his side and faces you. He pulls you towards him and guides your head to rest on his chest. His arms snake around your waist and one behind your head. 

“Keiji…” you groan.

“Sleep.” He closes his eyes and holds you close to him. 

You look up at him and look at him with pleading eyes. 

“No more studying. Sleep, my love.” 

“Oh damn okay.”


	164. KUROO s/o is not confident about exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i ask for a imagine please? :3 Only if you can/have time :) KurooxReader where he comforts/encourages her who has had exams but she hasn't done well so her confidence level is very down.

Kuroo watches your jittery form. Your knee was shaking, your bottom lip between your teeth. 

“Babe, are you alright?” He slings an arm over your shoulder and you continue to sit but with your head leaning on him. 

“Tetsuro i think i failed…” tears start to form in your eyes and you take shaky breaths. 

Kuroo’s eyebrows furrow and he moves his head to face you. 

“There was a part of the exam that i didnt get… i studied really hard for it and i got stuck. Kuroo what if I fail?”

He listens to you intently. 

“I really wasnt sure about the problem solving, i have no freaking clue why we need to calculate the molar mass of an object and i’m gonna die when my parents get to know my scores.”

Confused, he says “Do grades even matter?” 

You look at him with wide eyes. 

It did. Right? 

“So what if you did fail? What does that mean?” You feel a sinking feeling in your stomach. 

“It means i’m an idiot! It means that i cant study for crap and that i’m not honna have a future. Kuroo I-“

“Did you do your best?” He asks. 

“Of course I did-“

“What did you learn?” 

“Well i learned that some elements on the periodic table have-“

“Thats not what I meant babe.” He chuckles and stands up. You look at him, confused. 

“Will your future children care if you failed a damn exam? Will companies refuse to hire you due to a piece of paper?”

You stay silent and watch him rant. 

“All i’m saying is, school isn’t just about grades, my sweet little cupcake!” You roll your eyes and cross your arms. 

“What is it for then?” 

“School sucks. Grades suck. What matters is knowing that you did your best; that you learned to manage your time, be hard working, and all that crap. Because,” he takes both of your hands in his. 

“That’s all that will matter.” He wraps his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. 

“I love you even if you fail.”

“Thanks Tetsu.”


	165. IWAIZUMI and OIKAWA an old lady angrily calls s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~ Can I ask for a scenario in a movie line that an old lady starts talking on the phone and cursing someone with the same name of one of two friends who are behind Oikawa and Iwaizumi ~They start to hold their laughter but everything gets worse when the same lady swears more loudly at the other's name and at that point they lose it. But when the lady look back they hide in the back of the two and explain quickly "Hi I am _ and this is _. We don't know her "But I think she want us dead."

“Shitty-kawa i swear to all of the gods watching us right now,” 

Hajime covers his face in frustration. 

“I will slap you if we’re gonna miss the movie. Why do you keep talking photos?” 

“It’s for my followers Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and drags him inside the theater. They stand in the long line and Oikawa checks the time. 

“The movie starts in thiry minutes, i really wanted to get some food, but i guess thats out of the list. Unless I can just slip out of the line and you buy me a ticket then,“

You and your friend enter the theater with smiles on your faces. 

“I hope we get seats!” Your friend says as you both stand behind Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“Yeah. The last movie we watched caused my legs to hurt so much from standing-“

“What the fuck do you mean, _____?!” Your eyes widen and you stop talking to look at the voice. 

What. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa turn to look at the old lady who was currently having a fit. 

“We planned this for months, _____!”

Your friend starts to giggle and you glare at her. 

“Yeah, _____, we planned this for months…” she tries her hardest to muffle her laugh. 

You bite your lip. “Quiet! She’ll hear you..”

You continue to giggle and laugh at the lady and her intensive swearing. 

“You know what, screw you _____! Good riddance.” The lady turns off her phone and huffs. 

You let out a loud laugh and she and the two boys in front of you turn their heads. A pink blush covers your cheeks and you cover your mouth. 

You hide behind the tall boys in front of you as they look down at you. 

“Hi, i’m (f/n) and this is _____.” She says as she gestures to you. 

“And i think that lady wants me dead.” You say as you sigh, ironically.


	166. TSUKISHIMA birthday confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ask box is open!! can i request tsukishima having a crush on his s/o for the longest time ever and he finally gather his courage and confess to her on her birthday? and like hinata overheard his conversation with yamaguchi and help him plan out his confession with the karasuni memebers?

Tsukishima hated feelings.

Especially when he didn’t know if they were reciprocated.

It all started when he first saw you. You were so cute that even Tsukishima took a second glance. Maybe it was the way you smiled? Honestly, he didn’t know. He knew you were beautiful though.

After that, he saw you smile. He would kill just to see your smile again. It was beautiful. Every single time your lips parted into a smile, his cheeks would immediately flush a faint shade of pink. He always looks away, you were just a girl after all. But every time, he would turn back to look at you again; secretly hoping you smiled for him and because of him alone.

Then, he talked to you. God he was hooked- whipped even. You were different, not throwing yourself at him, not making the atmosphere awkward, he was comfortable when he talked to you. It started with a simple “Hello” but time moved quickly and he shocked himself when he realized that you’ve been talking to him for more than 30 minutes.

It was sophomore year. Tsuki knew he was running out of time.

He had to tell you, it was now or never.

First, he did some research. Subtly asking if you were single if you had a boyfriend and all of that. You didn’t, and his heart raced.

Part one of the plan was a success.

Second, he decided on when he would tell you about his feelings.

Your birthday was coming up; maybe then?

Third, how the hell is he gonna do that?!

“-maybe you could get her some roses?” Yamaguchi stood in front of the tall blonde as he crossed his arms and leaned on the gym walls.

He ‘tsk’ed and sighed. “That’s way too cheesy.”

A certain little middle blocker overhears the word “cheese” and decides to move a little closer towards the pair.

“Then maybe a mixtape?” The tall one ponders and his cheeks turn pink.

“Isn’t that something you give when you’re already´ dating?”

Hinata’s eyes widen and a giggle erupts from his lips. Tall scary Tsukishima had a crush!

~~~~~

“Yamaguchi! How can I help?” Shouyou nudges the green haired boy. He looks back at him, an eyebrow raised.

“What do you mean?” he asked as he placed his water bottle inside his gym bag.

Hinata looks around, he knew Tsuki would kill him if he learned that he overheard.

“You know, about Tsukishima’s confession!” He whisper/shouts.

“What? Tsukishima’s gonna confess? To whom?” Tanaka joins the conversation and Yamaguchi learns about his death.

~~~~~

“Come on I have it all set up, I’ll get her to the park and you do your thing, okay?” Yamaguchi walks beside the panicking Tsukishima Kei.

He was cool on the outside but inside, he was a mess. 

Today is the day.

“How did you set that all up? You couldn’t possibly do it yourself.” Yamaguchi spots you from afar and his eyes widen as he hears his best friend’s words.

“…well the rest of the team might have helped,” Tsukishima’s eyes widen and his mouth opened to speak. However, he quickly shuts it as Yamaguchi leaves, walking at a fast pace before Kei could scold him.

“Hey, _____!” Tsukishima’s heart raced. This was gonna happen.

~~~~~

He sat on the park bench, the fairy lights were on. The team takes their turns, wishing him luck, giving pats on the back, and even mentioning how proud they were of him. His cheeks were bright red.

Damn, how did they get into this?

“I’m not gonna get married…” But woah he really felt like he was going to die of embarrassment or a heart attack.

Yamaguchi comes into view and the team scurries away into their hiding spots.

“Oh! Hey Tsukishima! What’s all of this?” You look up at him and give him a smile. His heart races as he sees you smile up close.

You were in love with him. He was oblivious to it though.

A blush coated your cheeks as the tall blonde gasps. “Woah.” He gulps.

Shit shit shit shit shit. What do I do what do I do what do I do?

Sugawara, from behind the bench, brings out a notepad and a black marker.

Yamaguchi looks at him with a confused expression. Koushi writes on the notepad, flashing it to the tall blonde who currently couldn’t speak.

“Are you alright, Tsuki?” Your voice was shaky, really nervous as to what he was going to say. Was he going to confess?

Tsuk’s mouth opened and he looked behind you, the white notepad in clear view.

‘Tell her how you feel!!!”

Daichi brings out a thumbs up and Tsuki takes a deep breath. You look up at him, expecting him to speak.

He looks down at you and stares into your eyes.

“I’m not good with words but,” he bites his lip and looks away. “I really like you, _____.”


	167. GOSHIKI crush on a foreign student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a scenario where Goshiki is dating a forgien student and they have to speak back and forth in broken Japanese and English bc they don’t know each other’s language that well? Bonus if Goshiki has to go to his senpais to ask for help!!

“Good morning, _____-chan!” Goshiki smiles as he sits next to you, hands still jittery.

You smile at him, slightly embarrassed at the accent you had when speaking Japanese. It has been a few days when you and the soon-to-be-ace have started dating.

“Morning, Goshiki!” a blush covers his cheeks as he hears your voice. He was starting to get used to your accent and honestly, he thought it was beautiful. He may have been practicing English way too hard.

“I love- your accent so much…” He remembers the first few words and decided to give it a try but sadly, he didn’t know the other words. You grin at his efforts in learning your language. 

Class starts and you try your best to understand the lesson.

“Good morning everyone, turn your pages to…”

~~~~~

“Do you want to go out tomorrow?” Tsutomu asks as he walks beside you on the way to the roof. 

You turn to look at him, only understanding ‘tomorrow’. He bites his lip and tries so damn hard to remember. He researched this, why did he forget?

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand...” a blush covers your cheeks and you avoid his eyes. 

“Ah-er- will you excuse me…” he shuffles and leaves the roof, leaving you alone. You remain confused, not really knowing what he said. You sigh and sit with your legs crossed. 

“Thank you for the food…” 

~~~~~

“Semi-senpai!” Tsutomu rushes to the third floor where the third years were. The grey aired setter turns around with a look of surprise. 

“Hello, Goshiki-kun. What’s wrong?” he asks as he turns his body to face the boy.

His face turns bright pink and he bows. “How do you say ‘do you want to go out tomorrow’ in English?”

The setter’s eyebrow raises at the random question. His head tilts.

“Why?” Semi sees you go down the stairs, your prominently different features catching his eye.

‘stupid water bottle…’ you think as you tiredly walk down the stairs, soon far from the third year’s sight.

Eita’s eyes widen and he looks back at his junior.

“You’re dating the foreign student?” Tsutomu stammers and tries to cover up his shyness. 

“I-I mean I wouldn’t say that cause we’ve only been a thing for a few days and-” He started to ramble, hand stretching to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Semi smiles and takes a deep breath.

“Will you go out with me tomorrow?” Goshiki stops rambling and his eyes widen.

“Thank you senpai!” He dashes up the stairs, leaving the third year to chuckle at his behavior. it was only a few days but he was so whipped for you.

You bump into Tsutomu as you walk up the stairs, water bottle in hand. He crashes into you, leaving you to wrap your arms around his neck to avoid falling. 

He catches you, hand around your waist. He looks down at you and loos you in the eyes. 

His heart started to beat faster, faster and faster. The words stuck in his throat made it hard to breathe. Plus, you were so close to him. Your eyes were looking into his, He had to say it.

“Will you go out with me tomorrow?” Your eyes widen. Hearing him speak English was alarming. A gasp escapes your lips and you press your hand against his chest. You stand up properly and look up at him. You look around and see a bunch of people staring at the both of you. 

“What’d he say?”

“He asked if he could go out with her tomorrow.”

“Aw, that’s so cute!” 

Goshiki flames up as he hears the comments from fellow students. However, you couldn’t understand them. You giggle at the sudden pink color in his face and nod.

The crowd cheers and your eyes widen. what

“You should really learn Japanese, _____.”

“Damn it I don’t understand.”


	168. KUROO is not the sexy bad boy of everyones dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a scenario where Kuroo starts nerding out about some science thing and his s/o is just thinking about how adorable this is and then tells him it. Kuroo starts pouting after that bc he’s not adorable he’s suppose to be the “sexy bad boy of everyone’s dreams”

“Baby, are you alright?” 

You wince at the blood that seeps out of your hand. You had just gotten a paper cut on the homework that Kuroo was currently doing. 

You sigh and stand to grab a band aid. 

“Homework will be the death of me…” you say. Tetsuro clicks his tongue and stands up. 

“_____, you gotta be careful!” You look up at him and see his distressed face. You smile fondly at him as he proceeds to ramble. 

“Without blood, our bodies would be unable to receive the adequate supply of fuel and oxygen to reach the billions of cells all essential for good health,”

You stand up and walk with him to the bathroom. 

“Scientists have estimated the volume of blood in the human body to be eight percent…” you sit down on the counter and Kuroo sccuries around to grab something for your small cut. 

He stands between your legs and shakes his head. You look at him, finally being able to look his eye to eye without neck strain. 

Your boyfriend was such a nerd. An adorabke one at hat. 

He notices you staring at him. His cheeks turn pink as he sees you smiling at him, eyes slightly closed

“What?” He stutters but coughs to cover it up. He looks away, and proceeds to put the band aid on your cut. 

“You’re adorable.” 

Kuroo’s eyes widen and his face turns bright red. 

“I am not!” 

You laugh at his exclamation and wrap your arms around his neck. 

He wines and buries his face in the crook of your neck, arms wrapping around your body. 

“I’m not adorable… i’m the sexy bad boy of everyone’s dreams…” he muffles the words by burying his face deeper into your neck. 

You laugh loudly and hold onto his face. With both hands cupping his face, you stare into his eyes. A smile adorns your face as you bring him closer to you. You peck his lips and he looks away with a pout. 

“Sure, bad boy.” He groans and lifts you off he counter, he smiles up at you and brings you to his room, peppering your face with kisses. 

Let’s just say that you never got to do your homework.


	169. DAICHI s/o makes him flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeey~ I don't know why but I suddenly feel the need of a flustered Daichi, sooo... a scenario with a girl that makes him blush and these stuff, pls? Sorry for the lack of details but my brain just melted, I overstudied and I don't do much English anymore ( 😢 ), sorry if I make mistakes. I wish you a magical day 💖

You walk up to Daichi with a small smile on your face. The match just finished and they had won victoriously. 

“Daichi! Congratulations!” The captain’s heart beats against his chest. His eyes widen as he feels a tap on his shoulder and your soft voice echoing in his ears. 

He turns around, face red and hand behind his head. 

“Ah~ Th-thank you, _____-chan.” He chuckles shyly and he feels numb in the face. 

You grin up at him and say,

“You were so amazing out there!” Your eyes sparkle as he looks down at you. He gulps and feels a rock in his throat as he ssees how ytterly adorable you looked. 

You ranted on and on and Daichhi was flustered. 

Suddenly, nothing else was as clear as you. Everything was blury except for your beautiful face. Suddenly, he felt so damn happy. Even more so that they won, and that you were talking to him. 

The boys behind him were snickering like 10 year olds. Not like he really cared (for now). 

~~~~~

Sawamura sips on his water and places his hand in his pocket. 

“Yeah, and you need to work on your serves, Asahi.”

The ace turns gloomy and pouts at the smaller captain. However, as the third years pat each other on the back, Sawamura’s handkerchief falls to the floor. 

You notice as you were staring at the handsome boy. 

“Daichi-kun!” You run up to him and pick up the hankderchief on the way. 

He stops cold. Sugawara smirks at his way and pats his back. 

“Come back alive.” The ace and silver haired setter walk away from the blushing captain. 

“H-hello, _____-chan.” He curses in his mind as his voice cracks. 

You smile up at him and hand the handkerchief. 

“You dropped this.” He bows, too quickly that he bumps into your head. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Oh gosh are you alright?” The blow sent your hand to your forehead. You fall on the floor and Daichi reaches to catch you. You laugh and bury your head in his chest clinging onto him for dear life. 

Daichi was gonna explode. 

He feels you humming and his face turned red. He held onto you with shaking hands. You look up at him and smile bashfully, your cheeks showing a tint of pink. 

He doesnt hear the chattering, he only hears his heart frantically beating against his chest. He stares into your eyes, then drifts fo your nose, your cheeks, then finally, to your soft lips. 

“Wow…” he whispers, unaware. 

You giggle at him and stand up. He looks down at you, looking at you like you were some kind of godess. 

“I’ll see you around, Daichi-kun~”

You run back to your classroom and leave Daichi standing in the hallway. 

He feels dizzy and lightheaded. Did that just happen?

He feels two pairs of arms behind him as he falls to the floor. 

He sees a mop of silver and brown hair, one chuckling down at him. 

“You’re so whipped, Daichi-kun.”


	170. IWAIZUMI and DAICHI taking care of overworked s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, Iwaizumi and Sawamura (separately) taking care of their fem s/o who overworked and got sick and is too tired for walking and cooking. I don't why but I feel that these two would be great at taking care of someone 🤔

Iwaizumi Hajime

~ okay he would be really lowkey about it at first

~ one minute he’s like ‘babe you gotta sleep”

~ and then he’s “do you need help” “What can i do” “Do you want me to carry you” “I can buy you meds, be right back”

~ so he would run out the door but you’d call for him cause you just wanted o rest

~ so he would let you change into your bedtime clothes and bring you some soup or something

~ and he would feed it to you, giving you tissues as you sneezed, literally being an absolute angel

~ the next day when you wake up he would be the big spoon and hold you really close

~ his arm would be around your waist and your legs would be tangled between the sheets

~ you really wanted to take a bath so he wakes up and sleepily carries you to the bath

~ he would set up the bath bomb and bring you breakfast while you soaked

~ he would buy you meds while you relaxed in the tub

~ “You shouldn’t overwork yourself, _____. Take time to relax next time, alright? I love you.”

Daichi Sawamura

~ dad mode enabled

~ “What did I tell you about overworking? You should rest, _____. This isn’t good for your health and your health comes first”

~ he would be doing various things for you as he sermoned you tbh

~ as he spoke he would start making soup, taking out the medicine, and as you lie on the bed, he would still be talking but actually starts to massage your shoulders and kisses your forehead

~ he would always get the wet towel thingy and place it on your forehead

~ he would buy you flowers while you were still asleep

~ breakfast in bed

~ cuddling

~ skipping practice and telling your boss you’re sick and stuff

~ literally a dad

~ he would always ask if you were alright and will most likely be hugging you the whole time

~ “You’re really important to me, _____. Please take care of yourself…”


	171. LEV staying late after school cause of crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ^^ can I request Lev always asking help for some school subject, even when he doesn't need help, to a classmate of his bc he has a crush on her(?) Have a nice day, love your blog ♡

\- okay so he would be amazing at social studies

\- and he’s literally not failing but he wasn’t top 1 either

\- so he thinks about it and say ‘meh maybe i need some help…’

\- he doesnt need any he’s just lazy

\- so he walks over to you while you read your book or something and he would be smiling really wide

\- “Hey _____! I heard you were amazing at social studies. Can you tutor me, maybe?”

\- he would be stuttering and blushing the whole damn time

\- and you would of course agree cause he’s literally always a sweetheart to you

\- okay so lunch happens and you ask if he wanted to be tutored now since social studies was the period after

\- and he would align a desk to yours with a book open and maybe your lunches as well

\- he asks you questions to which you will answer ((he already nows tbh he just wants to see you talk))

\- he thinks your voice is adorable

\- so he “listens” and just keeps his eyes on your lips and sometimes your eyes

\- he would be blushing the whole time

\- and one day when he put up his desk across yours one of the teacher would ask what you were doing

\- and he laughs and says “You’re on of the top five in class, Haiba-kun. I dont think you really need a tutor.”

\- so he flames up and turns really red and faces you with eyes wide

\- So you raise your eyebrow and ask him to explain why the hell did he need tutoring when he was actually doing okay???

\- he avoids your eyes and bites his lip as he says 

\- “I just want to spend time with you, i like you a lot…” 

\- b l u s h i ng

\- so your eyes would widen and your heartbeat could literally be heard from miles away

\- “I like you too, dork.”


	172. BOKUTO hyper!crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. Can you do a Bokuto x reader where reader is as hyper as Koutarou and is also friends with Akaashi, and he's awkwardly trying to set them up, but has failed several times in the past????

“Good afternoon Akaashi!” You smile at the pretty setter and he nods at you. 

A bright bush appears on your face as Fukurodani’s ace comes into view. He yawns and once he sees Akaashi, his eyes light up.

Bokuto rushes down the hallway to meet Akaashi at their usual place before lunch. 

“I hope _____’s there too…” he thought as he bites his lip. 

He runs towards Akaashi’s classroom and his eyes light up as he sees you with him.

A blush covers his cheeks as he sees you smiling, a blush on your face. 

He just wanted to pinch your cheeks and kiss you right then and there!

“Akaashi! _____-chan!” He greets as he catches up with you two. 

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi says. He nudges you and you hide behind him.

“Good afternoon, Bokuto-san!” You nudge Keiji back and he glances at you two.

“Shall we go to lunch? I heard…” the three of you walk towards the canteen. Akaashi stands in the middle of you two, feeling like a third wheel.

He lags behind, hoping you and Koutarou would walk ahead together. He awkwardly walks slower and somehow, you two also went at the same pace as Bokuto talked. 

Keiji sighs and rolls his eyes. He sees Yuki and tries to escape. 

“I’ll be right back, you two go ahead-” Your eyes widen and you tug on his arm. 

“Wh-where are you going Akaashi?” He stutters as he holds the setter’s arm, begging him to stay. A blush covers both of your faces and you two look at him. You glance at Bokuto and see him looking at you. 

Bokuto’s eyes widen and he quickly looks back to Akaashi, just like you. You were certain everybody could hear your heartbeat.

“I’ll see you two in the canteen.” Akaashi gives you both a look that says ‘just do it.’

He walks away, leaving you and Bokuto to awkwardly stand in the hallway. You avoid his eyes and he does the same. A hand rises to scratch the back of his head and he awkwardly laughs.

“W-well, let’s g-go?” he asks. You nod in answer and you walk, side by side, to the canteen.

An awkward silence errupts and you gather courage to speak. 

‘Oh God i’m alone with _____! What do i do? Should we talk? Oh my oh my shes so beautiful i need to-‘

“I really like your hair Bokuto-san!” You say, trying to ease up the atmosphere. You eyes sparkle and his eyes light up and he looks down at you with a wide grin.

“Thank you, _____-chan! I- um,” he chuckles awkwardly and clasps both of his hands at the back of his head. 

“I think you’re really beautiful…” he looks away, not entirely sure if he shouldve said that. His eyes dart over to you where you look at him with eyes wide. 

“Th-thank you Bokuto-kun I-“

“You can call me Bokuto! Or Koutarou, if yu want, i mean im not forcing you or anything hahaha! I just-“

You giggle as he starts to get nervous and stammer. He relaxes as he sees you smile up at him. 

“Okay, Koutarou.” You look up at him, eyes shining brighter than the sun, smile sparkling even more than the stars in the sky. 

He could feel his heart beating against his chest as he almost faints at his name leaving your wonderful lips. 

“You sound like his wife, ____-chan.” 

The tips of your ears turn red and Bokuto almost dies on the spot. 

‘I want her to be’ Koutarou thought as he looks at you with a glimmer in his eyes. A small smile is plastered on his face and you knew it was for you.


	173. KAGEYAMA crush is his tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What about a scenario where kags is failing some subjects so his teacher puts him a tutor? (He has to skip some time of volleyball practice so he’s very salty about it) and when he goes to the library he meets his tutor and is... his crush! How will he react? Will he pay attention to his crush’s explanation or to his crush? How his crush react to him passing his exams with good marks? (I hope I explained well English is not my first language)

Kageyama-kun, come here please.”

The setter stops running towards the door and Hinata stops as well.

“Good luck, Kageyama.” The orange haired boy pats his back and runs to the gym.

Kageyama scowls and walks towards the teacher.

“You’ve been failing. I’m sorry to say this but you’re gonna have to skip practice and have someone tutor you.”

He opens his mouth to speak and his eyebrows are furrowed. 

“I already have a tutor for you in the library, Kageyama-kun. Once you get your grades up you’ll get your practice back.”

He feels his heart sink to the floor and he bites his lip out of anger. 

Why the hell do I need a tutor it’s not like grades matter I really want play volleyball where the hell is Hinata ugh I need some milk.

He grabs his books and walks to the library with a frown. The students around him back away, fear written on their faces.

He walks into the library and looks around, muttering incoherent complaints.

He sees you sitting on one of the desks, reading the lesson that you were about to teach Kageyama. You hear a door close and you look up. You catch Kageyama’s eyes and stand to call him.

He looks around him. Were you walking towards him? 

oh my god were you his tutor

holy shit

“Good afternoon, Kageyama-kun. I was told to be your tutor.” You smile up at him and his eyes widen.

His heart beats against his chest and his hands start to shake. He gulps and slightly nods at you. 

“Hey, don’t be nervous! I’m _____ by the way…” A blush forms on your cheeks and Kageyama knew he was gonna die today. 

You were so cute

You bring him to the table and you sit on your chair. 

He looks down at you. You hair carefully tucked into your ear, a small smile on your face. He noticed your adorable little cheeks and how wonderful your side profile looked.

You feel him staring and you look up at him again. He stood stiff, hands clutching the books in his arms. You giggle.

“Well, why don’t you sit down?” 

Kageyama blushes, of course, he stops functioning. He sits down in front of you and you start to tutor him.

“Alright so, an atom is-”

Kageyama stares at your lips. God, they look so soft. He looks at your eyes which were looking down at the book as you pointed to a photo. They look so beautiful up close.

Hell no Kageyama, stop getting distracted. Focus on something else!

He snaps out of his gaze and listens to your voice.

“According to…”

so it begins.

~~~~~

Kageyama’s grades are getting better. He’s surpassed Hinata immensely, (only in science though).

The teacher gives out the test papers and stops by Kageyama.

“You’re doing great, Kageyama-kun. Keep up the good work.” the boy nods and looks down at his paper.

oh my god is that a B?

“Kageyama let me see your score! I bet I got it higher than- woAH.”

Tobio’s cheeks redden as he thinks of how to thank you. After all, he wouldn’t have this grade without you. Plus, he just wanted an excuse to talk to you again.

“Kageyama is this why you’ve been missing practice!?” Kageyama nods proudly and stares into Hinata’s eyes.

“Yes, and I have been working hard. Now if you will excuse me,” The bell rings and Hinata looks at Kageyama with fear in his eyes.

“K-Kageyama? Are you okay? Are you sick?” 

“Shut up idiot! I have to meet someone. I’ll see you on the court.” 

Hinata’s eyebrow raises and he follows Kageyama out the door. Kageyama looks to his left where your class was leaving the door. He sees you and he walks towards you, test paper in hand. 

The future ace’s eyes widen and he gasps. 

“Kageyama I need an explanation!”

The setter doesn’t falter and Hinata is left to watch from afar, mouth open. 

“_____-san.” You giggle at the familiar voice and turn to look at the tall boy. 

“Didn’t I tell you to drop the -san part?” 

A blush covers his cheeks and he bows. Your eyes widen and you look around, slightly flustered.

“Th-thank you very much…” He stands back up and shows you the test paper. He was so proud. 

You look at the test and a wide smile creeps onto your face.

“I’m so glad I could help! I’m proud of you, Kageyama.” The boy’s heart beats hard against his chest. His hands start to shake and he clenches them. 

“Thank you very much. What can I do to repay you?” He asks shyly as he avoids your eyes. A faint blush covers his cheeks and you feel your stomach fill with butterflies.

“You don’t need to-”

“May I take you out to eat?” He looks at you hopefully. Your eyes widen and your legs start to feel like jelly. Kageyama was a dork, but when he gives you that look you feel yourself falling for him even more.

A blush appears on your cheeks and you play with your fingers.

“O-okay!” You gulp and curse your voice for cracking.

Tobio releases a breath he was holding and you giggle nervously.

“After club? Maybe I can meet you in your classroom? I have to go to practice now.”

You nod and wave goodbye as he runs back to Hinata. As soon as he caught up with the small boy, he feels his legs start to give up.

Hinata panics and drags him outside. Once they were out of sight, the setter falls to the ground.

“Kageyama what the hell just happened?!”


	174. DAICHI s/o has nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask Daichi comforting his s/o after a nightmare, pls? Last weak I had a really serious nightmare and I'm still shocked. Btw, how are you, sweetie? Hope you're good~

Daichi wakes up to your tossing and turning. He rubs his eyes sleepily and calls out to you, confusion written on his face. 

“My love? Are you alright?” 

He sits up tiredly, his eyes falling on your crying face. He is suddenly awake, he places his hand on your shoulder, slightly shaking you awake. 

“N-no… don’t…” you say, voice strained. Daichi’s eyebrows furrow and his hands rest on your back, one on your waist and one by your shoulder blades. 

He lifts you up in a sitting position and you stir awake. 

You wake with his fingers in your hair, lips kissing the tears from your face. 

He cups your tear-stained face and you look into his eyes, your nightmare still plastered on your mind. 

Daichi sighs and kisses your forehead. You take a deep breath, trying to focus on his heartbeat and calm breaths. You lay your head on his chest. 

Sawamura was very gentle. He presses his cheek to the top of your head and rubs your back. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks. 

You shake your head, burrying it into the crook of his neck. 

He hugs you tightly, torso swaying slightly as he hums you a lullabye. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” He whispers as he rests his forehead on yours. 

“Not really…” you look into his eyes and he smiles. 

“Let’s get your mind off of it, okay?” 

You nod and he leaves the bed, turning the TV on and placing a comedy in the dvd player. 

He climbs back into bed and presses play. He sits down, resting on the headboard. His arms open for you to climb onto him. 

You crawl over to him and peck his lips, a sheepish smile creeping onto your face. 

“Sorry for waking you up…”

“Anything for you, my love.”


	175. AKAASHI s/o has cold hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi with a gf that always has cold hands, please? Like that when she touch someone that someone jump bc it's really cold or people use her as a moving fridge and when winter starts she's always super cold. Tyvm💙

\- The first time you held hands was on the train home. It would be packed and he didnt want to lose you. 

\- He wouldnt really mind but he would keep in mind that he should hold your hands often to warm them up

\- One time you were kissing and you reached up to cup his face and he literally hand to pull away cause woah was that ice

\- During the winter he would alwaYS ALWAYS ALWAYS hold your hands. 

\- When outside, he would make sure to get you the warmest gloves ever

\- Inside is a different story though

\- He has no care in the world, he has to hold your hands, maybe with a bag of warm rice in the middle

\- When summer came around, he would be the one needing your coldness

\- Sometimes when it was so hot he would purposely kiss you cause he knows you would touch his face and he would be cooled

\- Maybe even jokingly handing you the water bottle to “keep it cool”

\- ((Wont admit it but loves it when you have your cold hands around his waist no matter how cold or warm))

\- Is an angel and would try to keep your hands warm as possible 24/7


	176. TENDOU is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i get a tendou imagine where his fem s/o plays another sport and he goes to watch her sometimes but one time he goes and sees a guy hitting on her after the game? bASICALLY JUST JEALOUS/PROTECTIVE TENDOU. to keep me going :))) thanks so much

You step up, hands slightly shaking as you enter the battlefield. The row of targets stand, 60 meters away from you. The multitudes of people stand around the gym, cheers errupt as you enter. 

“That’s my girl! Right there! Look!” You hear your boyfriend’s screams and a blush appears on your cheeks. You shake your head and smile to yourself. 

Semi stands beside him, shushing him as the entire stadium goes silent. 

“Okay so ______ _____ from Shiratorizawa enters the stadium. She will be taking part of the 60 meter target competition. Let us all stay QUIET as she does so.” 

You glance up at the stands, Satori’s red hair coming into view. He opens his mouth to speak but Semi’s eyes widen and he covers it, wanting to avoid other people’s judging eyes. 

He gives you a thumbs up instead and you look at the target. A deep breath, your heart thumping against your chest normally. This was going to be a good one. You take the arrow and place it in the black bow. Inhale. You bring the thick string to your face, eyes focusing on the target in front of you. The stadium concentrates on you, not a songle sound is heard. 

You aim. 

Exhale. 

Your fingers let go of the thick string and the arrow speeds towards the target in a flash. 

Cheering is heard and you feel yourself smile as the arrow hits the yellow circle. 

You were going to nationals. 

You look up at the stands and see Tendou smiling widely and cheerig for you. You wave at him and signal him to meet you outside. 

After the numerous shaking of hands and congratulations, you pack your stuff and leave the stadium. 

“You did great out there. _____, right?” A tall boy stands outside the building and leans on the wall, arms crossed. You smile at him and nod. 

“Thanks.” You take your phone and text Satori: where are you?

“So, how long have you been training?” The boy keeps the comversation going and you turn to face him. 

“I have been my whole life. It’s the only thing I do basically.” He chuckles and takes a step closer to you. 

“Well, you certainly have the body for it.” He eyes you up and down and your eyes widen. 

Tendou appears outside the doors and his eyebrows furrow as he sees the boy. Semi tries to hold him back, he takes his arm away from him. 

“Oh um-“ 

“Hello.” You turn around and see your lovely angry boyfriend. A smile tugs at his lips and you knew he was angry. He was jealous. 

The boy straightens up, Satori being taller than him. 

“Hi.” He courageously says as he smiles at the blocker. 

Tendou wraps around your waist, a smile still om his face, eyes bearing into the boys soul. 

“She’s mine pal, sorry- wait no, i’m not~” he smiles sweetly at the boy and that was your cue to take your stuff. 

Without taking his eyes off the trembling boy, he takes your stuff, slinging your bow bag around his shoulder. 

“Eyes off or i’ll take yours out~ bye bye!” The boy’s eyes widen and he nods quickly. Satori wraps his arm around your shoulder as you walk away from him. 

You look up at him, freckles starting to show. A smile forms on your face and you tiptoe to kiss his cheek. 

A blush appears and he tries to keep his tough guy side. 

“You are so jealous~” you tease as you wrap your arm around his waist, leaning slightly into him. 

He scoffs, “Well, i don’t want anyone to look at you like that except for me.” 

You sigh and smile at him. He looks down at you and smiles back. 

Semi says as he looks at you two with discontent. 

“Really? Right in front of my sandwich?”


	177. DAICHI s/o gets lost in Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons or s scenario for lost s/o Pls?Daichi's s/ is a ditz with directions. She was supposed to come to Tokyo and watch him in the Nationals, but a complete stronger in the large city: she gets losts and calls Daichi. It's late, her phone is about to die and Karasuno has an important game tomorrow.

\- Okay so the day before the game comes and you get a call from Sawamura saying that they were going to nationals!

\- It just so happened that you couldnt go with the team, since you had to finish some errands for the family

\- So, you were left to go to Tokyo, alone. 

\- You get into the train, your paper full of stops at hand, and finally you arrive. 

\- However, you didnt think that through

\- You didnt know how to actually get to there

\- You bite your lip as you pick up your phone to call Daichi

\- He picks up and asks where you were, you tell him you got lost and asked him where they were

-“It’s around the tall building with the big red sign.”

-“Are you kidding me Sawamura”

\- So he would nervously laugh and try to do his best

\- “So you’re at the station right? Make a left at that intersection and then go right i think- im not sure but i think you go straight a few meters and you reach that yellow building???”

\- w h a t

\- This was hopeless

\- So you smile to yourself, you knew he was doing his best

\- You really loved him, that was no lie. 

\- But the fact that your phone was on 10%, and you were standing in a big city where you knew nothing of kind of forced you to take precautionary measures

\- “Sawamura, I love you but can i talk to Sugawara?”

\- In the end, Koushi gives you a super detailed instruction on how to get there

\- So you finally arrive and Daichi meets you at the entrance of the hotel they were staying at

\- Squeezing through the doors, you smile widely at the captain

\- A blush appears on his cheeks and he brings you to the hotel and holds your hand

\- “Sorry bout the direction, babe” he does that thing where he scratches the back of his head like an angel

\- Oh well, you got there and thats all that matters!


	178. YAMAGUCHI and NISHINOYA sporty s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweetheart 💙 do you mind if I can request hcs of Yamaguchi/Nishinoya (separate) having a volleyball/swimmer gf with extremely bad anxiety issues? How would they calm her down/be there for her before a big swim competition at five in the morning or volleyball playoffs that last until eleven at night? Lots of love to you c: your writing is wonderful as always sweetie 🖤☁️

Yamaguchi Tadashi

\- He’s a worry-er: Thats not a question anymore

\- So you’d be a volleyball player at Karasuno and it would be against a super skilled rival school

\- You would be the type to not say anything but have your thoughts all rumbled up in your mind

-He would sense it cause he’s part of the mom squad ((my opinion))

\- He would hold your hands while sitting beside you at the gym, the game was yet to start

\- His thumb would stroke your hand and give it a few kisses here and there

\- The type to always ask if you need anything 

\- “You’ll do amazing, _____. I watched you practice for the past few weeks and i know you did your best. You will do great. I’ll be right by the door when you finish the game to take you home. Alright?”

\- He would have this blush on his cheeks the whole time and he would confidently stare into your worried eyes

\- He clicks his tongue and quickly wraps his arms around you as he hears your coach call you to play 

\- If you get an attack before the game he wouldn’t speak, he’d take you outside or somewhere quiet, and he would breathe deeply so you could copy his 

\- He would cup your face right after you’ve calmed down and kiss your forehead, nose, then your lips

 

Nishinoya Yuu

\- Gosh he would be loud at first

\- But when he feels your nerves, he’d turn serious and quiet down

\- The type to listen when you’d start rambling about the bad things that may happen

\- If you get an anxiety attack he would keep talking about random things so you could focus on his voice rather than the attack (i do this with my friend it really helps her she says)

\- Will have his arm around you the whole time

\- “_____, sunshine and love of my life, you are amazing. Gosh, when I watched you practice it was like seeing a goddess.”

\- He would cup your face and look into your eyes. 

\- “I know you put a lot of effort into training. I know you will rock this competition. I’m here to support you, hell when you win i’ll take you out! Actually no, even if you lose we’re still going out but thaTS NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Plus, you look hot in your swimsuit.”

\- He would smile really widely and press his lips to yours

\- He’d rest his forehead on yours and hold both your hands with eyes closed

\- “I love you.” 

\- When the competition starts, he would be the one cheering the loudest and that really helped throughout the competition


	179. AKAASHI kimi no na wa au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOOO Can i have a scenario where akaashi and his uh S/O are in different dimensions but they know each other through their dreams and somehow one of them manages to come to their world? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen! to! the! kimi! no! na! wa! ost!

Keiji wakes up from his dream, the sense of your touch embedded in his mind. He didn’t know if you were real. And every time he woke up from you, a pain in his chest will always always be stinging. 

~~~~~

”So, what do you like to do?”

You look up at him from the swing you sat on. A small smile adorned your face.

”I like to lots of things~”

Akaashi lets you speak, eyes not leaving your face. He knew this was a dream. And he wanted to savor every part of it. He stared at you wanting to memorize every part of you before he woke up.

You stop talking as soon as you noticed him being awfully quiet. You giggle as you see his concentrated face. You stand up from your swing and stand in front of him.

”Are you even listening?” you ask as a blush appears on your face as he continues to look at you intently. 

”Yes but, I want to see you, _____. I want to know that you're real. It’s driving me crazy! Where can we meet?”

He was desperate. He knew that if he kept up the small talk he would be carried away and forget about meeting you.

”Akaashi, you know I live in Miyagi right?” A sad smile appears and you look away from him.

The only chance he had with you was tomorrow, before his volleyball game with Karasuno. He was going to do it. Screw being early. It was time to meet you.

”I’ll meet you at Sakanoshita. 4 pm.”

~~~~~

He was nervous. God, he felt like he was gonna hurl. 

“Akaashi? Are you okay?” The captain’s eyebrows were scrunched, looking at the setter beside him. 

Keiji nods and keeps staring outside the window. 

Bokuto nudges him, forcing him to turn away from the view. 

“Is it about this girl in your dreams?” He whispers, knowing Keiji was shy about it. A blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

“I’m supposed to meet here today.” He says with eyes full of hope and heart racing a hundred miles an hour. 

Kou’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to speak but just before he yells, Akaashi covers his mouth. 

“Please don’t yell, Bokuto-san.” 

He nods excitedly and starts to whisper/shout. 

“Akaashi! Why didn’t you tell me? Gosh, I’m so excited for you! When are you meeting her? Can I see her too? But we have practice-“

“I was hoping to leave early…” guilt covers him as he says so. 

Bokuto crosses his arms and nods seriously, lips in a pout. 

“I see, I see.”

Keiji rolls his eyes and goes back to looking out the window. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto says seriously. He looks back at him and waits for a reply. 

“Tell her how you feel.”

~~~~~

Akaashi waits outside the store. Having changed into his button up and his best set of jeans, he holds a bouquet of flowers, all of your favorites. He had gone early from the practice match. 

It’s 4 pm and he patiently waits for you. 

He looks around, hoping to see you. He waits and waits. 

It’s 5 pm. He was supposed to be back at the bus. 

The sun starts to set. His phone beeps and he looks down at it. 

‘We have to leave!!’

Akaashi’s hope falters and a pain strikes his chest. His tired face stares at the phone before he types. 

‘Go without me.’ 

He places his phone back in his pocket and waits. 

6 pm. Still no sight of you. 

“Do you want some meat buns, boy?” An elderly woman appears from the store as Akaashi stands to leave. 

The sound of food made his stomach growl. A blush appears on his cheeks and he nods. The elderly woman smiles and gestures him inside. 

“I’m sorry about your date…” she says as she hands him two meat buns in a bag. 

He bows slightly and thanks her, soon leaving the store. 

~~~~~

You stand at Sakanoshita and wait. You fix your dress and sit down on one of the benches. 

4 pm. Where was Akaashi? 

You look around and back at your phone. 

Maybe he’s just a bit late.

But soon, minutes turned to hours, and the sun had started to set. 

A sad expression is plastered on your face as you stand to leave the store. 

A middle-aged woman opens the door to the store, a baby held in hand. 

“Hello dear. Would you like some meat buns? I’m sorry about your date.” She hands you a bag of meat buns and a sad smile appears on your face. 

“Thank you very much,”

You walk to your swing by the park. It was your safe place. You swing, absent-mindedly. 

Where was he? He wanted to meet you, right? Gosh, he stood you up! Or wait- what if he got lost? Or maybe he…”

Your chest is struck by pain and you feel tears form in your eyes. You clutch your dress and resist the urge to cry. 

You hear a crunch of leaves and you turn to look where the sound was. You stand up, afraid. 

“H-hello?” Your voice shakes and you feel glued on the spot. 

~~~~~

Akaashi steps on the pile of dry leaves and his heart skips a beat as he hears a voice. 

“H-hello?” It was a shaky voice, but he knew exactly whose voice it was. 

“_____? It’s Akaashi.” He says unsurely. He couldn’t see you. Nobody was here. Was he going crazy?

Your eyes widen and you drop the bag of food. You swallow and gulp, heart beating faster and faster. 

“Where are you?” You look around frantically. 

Akaashi walks toward the swing. It was familiar, he thought. 

“I’m at the swing.” He says. His heart was frantically beating against his chest. 

You cautiously walk towards it. You stay still, the breeze flowing around you. You bite your lip and raise your hand, moving it forward until you reached where the two ropes on either side were aligned. 

Akaashi raises his hand, hoping, praying that you were on the other side of the swing. 

He reaches the same point and a flash appears. He closes his eyes due to the brightness and you do the same. 

You both retract your hands to cover your eyes. Once the light disappears you hear a gasp. Your heart was about to explode. Slowly, you uncover your eyes. 

There he was. 

His hair was disheveled and his eyes were wide. His lips parted oh so slightly as he looks down at you. 

You feel a blush on your cheeks and your eyes widen. 

You’re so beautiful. Akaashi thought just as you did. 

He feels frozen in time. You were real.

Akaashi brings out the flowers and hands them to you with a blush. 

“Th-this is for you. I hope you like them.” Akaashi says nervously. 

You look down at them and feel your heart melting at the action. A small smile appears on your face and you hesitantly reach out to take them. 

Your smile makes him finally realize thhat you were here. Alive. Real. 

A smile creeps onto his face and he starts to laugh. You smile widely at his precious laugh and you do as well. 

You cover your mouth as you finish. 

“Gosh, you’re actually here!” You exclaim. The swing is forgotten as you walk to his side. 

He looks down at you and stares into your eyes. His smile stays put on his lips and he lifts his hand to touch your face. 

His hands were big, cupping your jaw, he strokes your cheek with his thumb. 

You feel your heart beat against your chest. 

Finally. 

You raise your hands to his chest and press against him. He leans closer, eyes not leaving yours. You look down at his lips and back to his eyes. He bites his lower lip and his eyes ask for permission. You nod and lean closer to him. 

His eyes close, just as yours did. You feel soft lips press against yours and you kiss him back. Your lips move in sync. He kisses you, passionately, as he cups your face with both of his hands. Feeling like you were on cloud nine, you entangle your hands in his hair as his hands fall to your waist. 

He pulls away, soon needing to breathe. His eyes remain closed and his forehead rested against yours. You felt like you were floating. The ghost of his lips is still on yours. 

A smile forms on your face and your hands fall to his waist, hugging him. 

’You’re finally here.’ you both thought as your lips collide again, not for the last time.


	180. SEMI tattoo soulmate!au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heya i asked for the semi angst scenario ye so maybe a soulmate au where like maybe only one of them gets like a prompt or sth (idk tattoo? anyth) and knows the other is their soulmate but the other wouldn’t know since only one of them gets to know? and maybe they were dating someone else and maybe the person who knows who’s their soulmate (semi or his s/o) tries to break that rs but they’re actually not successful at first but in the end it is? (if it’s too long you can alter the plot!)

“She’s beautiful, _____.” Semi’s ears turn red s he looks behind you, eyes falling on the girl behind you. 

Your eyebrow raises and you feel your chest tightening. You look behind you and see one of your classmates, Hina Ayako. She was indeed. 

You look back at Semi, who lovingly stares at the girl. 

Oh how you wish he knew. How you wish he knew about the tattoo that was situated at the back of your neck, just like his. 

How you wish he knew how in love you were with him. You loved him. The day you laid eyes on him it was like your whole world stopped. And now, the exact same thing was happening- not to you though. 

You look away and try to surpress the tears in your eyes.

“Come on, Semi. Lunch is calling my name!” Your voice cracks as you try to lighten the mood. You walk away from the scene and glance at the back of Semi’s neck. You had he exact same tattoo in the exact place. He didn’t need to know that though. 

You tighten the scarf around your neck, conscious about your tattoo. 

“Yeah, okay.” He was in a daze, completelly enthralled by the presence of Hina. 

You bite your lip, hands balling into fists as you walk in front of him. 

Why’d you have to be his best friend?

~~~~~

“I got her number!” Semi bounces on your bed and falls, lying down. Your eyebrows scrunch and you continue your homework. 

“Gosh, _____. I’m unaturally happy. The effect she has on me is just wow.” He gives out an exasperated sigh and smiles. The scarf around your neck slightly falls, but thankfully you fix it in time. 

Semi walks over to you, eyebrow raised. He rests his head on your shoulder. 

Your heart starts to beat against your chest quicker and quicker. A blush appears on your cheeks and you look away from him. 

“You should probably take this scarf off, _____. You’re burning up.” He takes hold of your scarf and your eyes widen. 

No, you couldn’t. He loved someone else. You didn’t want to lose his friendship. Gosh it hurt just thinking about it. 

“_____?” You come back to your senses and see your gand holding his. A feeling of regret and sadness appears on your mind. 

Should you tell him? 

No. You can’t. He’ll leave you.

You let go of his hand and cover your face. 

“I’m not having a good day Semi, i’m really sorry.” You avoid his eyes, taking a deep breath. He stays quiet, trying to figure out what was going on. He was blind. 

Blinded by faux beauty. He liked her, right? He was so amazed by someone who didnt even know him. Love is indeed blind. 

He didnt see you. A friend, thats all you were. He thought that, over and over. True, he liked her. 

But then does he?

Or is he is love with the feeing he has when he sees other people be jealous of him? 

~~~~~

“_____, this is my girlfriend.” Hina stands beside him, a smile on her face. You replicate her smile, teeth gritting through it. 

“Hi Hina.” You say. 

Semi could feel it. Your smile was too happy. You wore that dress for special occasions, why now? Your scarf was wrapped around your neck still. 

He gave you a look and you simply smile at him. 

You had a plan. It was gonna be hell. 

“Hey, ______. Where are we going?” She asks. 

“I thought it would be great if we went to the movies?” Semi suggests. 

You all go to the movies and Semi sits in between you two. The horror film was terrible. But, it all went into action. Semi’s arm hung around Hina’s shoulders and she lays on his shoulder. 

The girl is found hung in the tree and you swueal, hiding your face into Semi’s chest. Hina raises her eyebrow and Semi unconsciously wraps his arm around you. Hina holds Semi’s hand and you take notice. 

“You okay?” Semi asks, eyes not leaving the screen. 

“Not really…” you and Hina say in unison. She looks at you, a confused expression on her face. You smile at her and she looks back at the screen. 

Semi knew what you were doing. He just, didn’t know how to address the situation. 

Crap what do I do now? What the hel is happening?! 

The movie ends and you both walk Hina home. 

“I had a great time, Semi.” She says with a blush. Semi smiles at her, chuckling lightly. 

“I’m glad you did.” An awkward silence is found in the atmosphere and you cough to beak it. 

“I did too! See you at school, Hina.” You give her another smile and she sarcastically gives one back. You walk out the fence and wait for Semi to follow you. 

“I’ll see you around.” She opens the door to her house and Semi stands in front of her. 

You look at the way he looks at her, not really knowing what his true intentions were. 

He takes a step closer and scratches the back of his neck. 

He’s gonna kiss her. 

You bite your lip, smile disappearing from your face. Your vision blurs and you wipe your eyes. Your mouth opens and sad to say, Semi was inches away from her face. 

“Semi!” You yell. A feeling of guilt engulfed your body. He stops in his tracks, eyes opening to meet Hina’s. She scoffs. 

“See you at school.” She closes the door and leaves Semi on her doorstep. His eyes widen and he processes what happened. 

Eita’s eyebrows furrowed, he turns towards you and walks. 

“_____.” He says, towering over you. You look up at him, acting like you didnt do anything. 

“What?” 

He shakes his head and walks ahead of you, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

You feel yourself deflate, shoulders slumping and chest tightening. 

“Come on then, you have to go home don’t you?” His words stabbed you right into your chest, as if your heart dangled at the end of it. 

You walk behind him, eyes avoiding his and heart tucked back into your sleeve. 

~~~~~

“Hey~” Semi cups her face, lips connecting with hers. He smiles as she pulls away, giggling in the process. 

Here you were, sat on your chair, watching them. 

You haven’t spoken in days; it felt like years. 

Semi leans forward, whispering something into her ear making her blush. 

Your eyes are dull, no feeling came out of you. He was your soulmate, he would be with you eventually, right?

But God did it hurt. 

“_____? Are you alright?” Your seatmate asks. You nod aimlessly and rest your chin on the palm of your hand, eyes not leaving the couple. 

The feeling in your chest appears and you feel yourself clutching your pencil case. Eyes closing, a tears falls straight into your book. 

~~~~~

You walk in the hallway and stop by your locker. You open it, taking your books as you were about to set off home. 

It’s been a dull week. You hadn’t talked to anyone except for your parents, who knew exactly what you were going through. 

You fix your scarf and close the door. A gasp escapes your lips as you come face to face with the one and only, Semi Eita. 

He leans on the locker doors, arms crossed. 

“I’m sorry…” he says. His eyes were soft and you could feel the sincerity flowing with his words. 

You nod, unable to look at him. If you did, who knows what you could have said. You hold your books to your chest and walk towards the doors. 

“Why did you act that way, _____?” You stop your tracks and feel wetness in your eyes. You bite your lip, back still facing him. 

Now was the time. 

You take the scarf and unwrap it around your neck. You take your hair and tie it. The tattoo on your neck finally appearing before Eita’s eyes. 

His eyes widen in shock and he takes a step to regain his balance. 

His lips part and a sudden realization comes to him. You continue to walk, nervous, and slightly shaking. 

You leave the doors, heart left behind in Semi’s hands. Even if he was with her, you still loved him. How could you not?

He was your best friend; a loving soul. He was your soulmate. 

You hear running footsteps and close your eyes, afraid of what was to come. 

No sound is heard but you knew he was standing in front of you. With eyes still closed, you clutch your books tighter against you. 

Then it happens. 

A soft pair of lips collide with yours. Your legs feel like jelly, your shoulders relax. A hand cups your face and you kiss back, the feeling of utter bliss surrounding your whole being. 

You open your eyes as he pulls away. Green orbs meet with yours and you stare into each other. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He asks, taking your books from your hands. You look away and cross your arms as and you open your mouth to speak. 

“I didn’t want to lose you as my best friend. And, you were kinda busy with Hina. I tried, remember?” He takes a step to you and an apologetic smile creeps onto his face. 

“Sorry about that, I broke up with her by the way.” He says nonchalantly. A feeling of relief settled on your shoulders and you breathe out a sigh. 

“Plus, i have someone better.” He smiles at you and tucks a stray hair into your ear. 

A blush appears on your cheeks and you look away. 

“I’m nothing like Hina though,” the wind blows and your hair flows with it, covering your eyes. 

“Of course youre not,” he cups your face and stares into your eyes once again. 

“You’re even better.”


	181. KAGEYAMA TENDOU and BOKUTO finding crush’s/s/o’s medicines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooh may I request h/cs for kags, tendo n bokuto staying over at their s/o or bff's house (whichever lol) and kinda accidentally stumbling upon all of her meds whilst going through the bathroom cabinet? (she can by physically ill or mentally ill, just has to take a lot of stuff and they weren't aware) sry this is so weird and specific ^^;

Kageyama Tobio

\- Alright so he would come over and immediately need a lie down lets be honest

\- So he would be laying down with you by his side while watching a volleyball match he taped at Aoba Johsai 

\- So while he watched tv your alarm would go off and you would take your meds

\- It’d start to rain really hard and you’d invite him to stay the night 

\- But he’d be all blushy and cute and his ears would be red as hell

\- But you just roll your eyes bc dang it Kags you’d hit his arm and he’d avoid your eyes 

\- So he’d stand to wash up

\- He sees the open cabinet by your sink and couldn’t resist looking at all the colorful bottles

\- His eyes would widen as soon as he read the word depression

\- His eyebrows would furrow and he would take one bottle walk over to you

\- I feel like he wouldnt be able to control his emotions and he’d get angry???

\- Bc he doesnt really know how to console you??

\- Like he’d say “What the hell is this?”

\- You’d feel scared cause no one else knew about it?

\- And he feels so overcome with emotions that he just bursts into tears

\- His lips would quiver and he’d look away hoping you wont see him crying

\- But he would look down and wipe his tears away

\- “You don’t deserve to feel like that…”

 

Bokuto Koutarou

\- It’d be raining and you would be on your way home from a date

\- So you tell him he could stay the night at your place cause it was closer and cuddling is a must

\- You would enter the house and go straight to the cabinet as he would crash on the couch

\- You’d come back with a fluffy blanket and sit beside him 

\- He would engulf you in his arms as he hugs you and kisses your cheek

\- A few hours later, having watched way too many movies, he would opt for a shower 

\- Asks u if you wanted to join him

\- Which you would ^^

\- But as you got the clothes, he would rumage around your cabinet to get some towels and stumble upon a bottle of pills 

\- His eyebrows would furrow as he read: drink once a day, tumor

\- Tumor for what? What? What? What?

\- So he calls out to you and you rush to his side

\- “Hey, what’s wrong- oh.”

\- He’d ask you what it was for

\- His eyes would be tearing, his eyebrows were furrowed, mouth slightly agape

\- You bite your lip and stare into his eyes; a tear would slip from his eyes and he wipes it away

\- You would feel a pain in your chest and would step forward to hug him

\- He would wrap his arms around you and bury his face in the crook of your neck 

\- “why didn’t you tell me… I-i love you, _____” 

 

Tendou Satori

\- You wouldve been doing your annual sleepover where you just eat cake the whole time and watch movies in onsies

\- This was the first year that you’ve been diagnosed of anemia

\- Also, this was the day that you ran out of the pills you had to take

\- So the whole day you forgot about the pills cause of the sleepover

\- So you felt really down and everything you guys did made you feel super tired

\- in the middle of a comedy, laughing your asses off, Tendou had to pee v v badly

\- he rushes to the bathroom while singing a random song about peeing

\- He noticed your behavior and brushed it off at first

\- But as he went to the bathroom he sees the empty pill bottle

\- He reads it while he pees ((weird right))

\- He zips up with eyebrows furrowed: he needed to get you some pills 

\- He walks out and zips up his onsie ((he wasnt wearing anything under it))

\- “Let’s go get you some pills.” 

\- You’d be really shocked cause like woah howd he know???

\- He would give you a hand and look into your eyes. 

\- “Don’t keep this from me. Don’t forget your pills next time, alright? Let’s go to the pharmacy.” 

\- Serious tendou is serious

\- ((You might have gotten weird looks cause you just couldnt even walk he had to carry you))

\- Pikachu carrying a unicorn, definitely not weird.


	182. KUROO s/o is blunt and insecure kuroo (a lil steamy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I have an angst scenario with kuroo who is blunt and doesn't show much emotional, but then they catch kuroo cheating and after kuroo and the other person leave the s/o just let's out all of her emotions and kuroo catches them releasing their emotions for the first time. Sorry if it's too detailed, and you can also decide if it gets a happy ending or not but thank you if you write this! Lots of love 💕💕

“Shall we?” 

Her dark eyes scanned him up and down as he stands in her doorway.

I shouldn’t be doing this.

Kuroo knew it was wrong. Why did he agree anyway?

He took a deep breath and avoided her eyes as her lips immediately pressed onto his neck. He closes his eyes. Big mistake

He thought of you.

He wanted this; with you, not her.

He bit his lip as she sucked on the sensitive skin. He loved you.

But did you feel the same?

He didn’t know. How could he when you barely even reacted to him? Was he too pushy? Did he do something wrong? Did you feel sorry for him?

Her arms wrap around his neck and he wants to push her away. 

Thoughts of you swarmed his mind as she led him to her bedroom. 

Did you even love him?

He didn’t know. 

When you told him you would go out with him, he was almost going to burst. He had a chance with you. At the time, he was too happy to notice. But, as he reminisces, he sees how stoic you looked. It was as if it didn’t matter to you, nor was it a significant event. But to him, it was a miracle.

Then came the date. Week after week he would try so damn hard to make you laugh. All he got was a twitch in the corner of your lips. He would try to get you to give him a real smile that showed that you were happy. But it never came. He wanted this to happen. Why did it feel like it was hopeless in the first place? 

Clothes come off; soon he was left with only his boxers. 

A knock was heard at the door and the girl on top of him pulls away from him. 

“Misa? We should probably start on the homework cause-”

Kuroo’s heart stops as he hears the all too familiar voice. He was an asshole.

The door opens and Misa quickly tries to scavenge for her clothes, cursing in the process.

Tetsuro lies still on the bed, unable to do anything apart from looking at the ceiling.

A gasp is heard and he closes his eyes, afraid of what was to come.

The deafening silence brought Kuroo to his limit and he sits upright, still avoiding your eyes.

“…Kuroo.” A clinch in your chest made you gulp as you stare at the handsome man in front of you. 

“_____, I can explain-” 

“Misa, don’t talk to me.” Your stoic expression is still present as you say so. She is shut up quickly and you walk to the front of the bed. 

Then you broke.

Hickeys were on display for you, all over your supposed boyfriend’s body.

He looks away from you, completely frozen.

Your eyes turn blurry and you feel your legs turn into jelly. Your lower lip quivers and you bite it, preventing tears from spilling out.

This was too much to take. 

You turn around, running quickly out the door and into the dark streets. A cry of your name is called but you run, as fast as you can.

But Kuroo wasn’t an idiot, most of the time. He rushed, clothes quickly put on as he chased after you. He can’t let this happen. He was an idiot, and you had the right to be apologized to.

He called out to you, his legs sprinting as fast as he possibly could just to reach you. He grabs onto your hand and you freeze; tears finally falling from your glossy eyes to the concrete. His eyes widen and he gasps, 

This was the first time he’s ever seen you show any emotion. 

And it was grief; because of him.

“_____, please-”

“Don’t talk to me.” Your voice shakes, as well as the hand that he was holding.

You pull it away from him and he walks in front of you. Tetsuro looks at your bowed head.

“At least let me explain-”

“Explain what? You were cheating on me. What’s more to explain?” You look up at him, teary-eyed. He feels his chest cave in as he stared into your glass stained eyes. 

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

A sarcastic smile crept onto your face and you let out a sinister laugh.

“I actually tried for you!” You cover your face with your hands and wipe away your tears.

He couldn’t stop staring at you. It was like seeing a new side of you that he never knew.

“I know. I’m not the most emotional person in the world; i know i don’t do what normal girlfriends do. Cause I don’t fucking know what i’m doing. I’ve never done this before. Hell, I don’t show emotions but I really fucking love you. And I thought you would be more patient with me. Every single time you open the door for me or bring me flowers, I absolutely melt inside.” 

A sad smile adorned your face and Kuroo could feel his eyes blur as he looks at you straight in the eye.

He didn’t know.

And he messed it all up.

“I thought you were perfect; guess not.”


	183. DAICHI comforting s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is still the ask box open? Can I request Daichi comforting his s/o who's upset and wrapped in the blankets? Like, he lay with her on the bed and hugs her and he smells so good and even if they just cuddle it's really helpful ~>\\\\\<~

\- You’d be soooo down and just really needed a lie down and maybe a cry

\- it just so happened that it was raining, you didnt have an umbrella, your parents couldnt fetch you, you missed lunch because of teachers assigning u stuff, it was a hell of a day

\- You walk home, starting to get drenched by the rain

\- You pass by the gym and hear the vball club still going at it

\- You enter and Daichi turns around to look (he gets hit in the face by the ball)

\- The team crowds around him and asks if he’s okay lol

\- He stands up and nods, walks over to you with a concerned look

\- “You’re drenched, my love. I’ll walk you home?” 

\- how could you say no?

\- So after practice he walks you home, your arm around his; trying to get as warm as possible 

\- you stay quiet, the events that happened still saddening you as you walk home. 

\- He notices your sad expression and decided to stay the night with you to cheer you up!

\- When you get home he immediately runs a bath for you

\- He would even get the bubbles and stuff cause he’s adorable and a perfect boyfie

\- As you shower he would take out all the candles you love and set them up around the living room as well as a blanket and a bunch of movies

\- He takes a shower in the guest room (you have his clother over at your place anyway)

\- When you get out of the bath he’s already laid down on the couch with the candles lit and movie ready to play

\- You feel your heart pumping as loud as it can, a blush creeping onto your cheek

\- it was like nothing bad happened to you 

\- He opens his arms wide enough for you to lie between them and you fall into him 

\- He chuckles and holds you close to him, the smell of shampoo and boy entering your senses

\- You bury your head in his chest and wrap your arms around him as he plays with your hair

\- Maybe it wasnt such a bad day after all


	184. TSUKISHIMA jealous!hcs

\- He would be saltY AS HELL

\- his eyes would look into the other person’s eyes and his eyebrow would raise 

\- If the guy doesn't notice his deadly aura he would walk over to you with a smile on his face

\- He would casually wrap an arm around you 

\- You would knOW when he’s jealous. He doesn't smile like that around other people in public

\- he would be inCREDIBLY SWEEET

\- “Hello~ what’s this little guy doing here?” 

\- He would be so damn snARKY

\- Always having a smile on his face as he roASTS him to death

\- He would make sure to push all the right buttons if he knew the guy

\- Wait until the guy’s flaming red out of embarrassment cause thats when he’s satisfied

\- When theres a guy who’s flirting with you and just wont be one-uped by tsukki, he would get really annoyed???

\- Like ‘wth why arent you faltering’

\- He would be more touchy and feely lol

\- He’d have his arm around your shoulder, kiss your cheek as you leave, etc etc

\- Will complain when he’s not satisfied with his comments

\- When you see him all pouty and annoyed please kiss him

\- “You’re the only one for me.” Youd say

“Oh god please dont start”

Will blush like crazy tho


	185. KAGEYAMA SUGAWARA DAICHI BOKUTO and KUROO Scenario where kags, suga, daichi, kurro and bokuto lose their kids in public. How do they react when they find out? Where do they find their kid? What do they do when they find them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where kags, suga, daichi, kurro and bokuto lose their kids in public. How do they react when they find out? Where do they find their kid? What do they do when they find them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi anon! I know i said no character limit, but it was kinda hard for me to do a lot 😅 maybe i’ll change that. I only wrote for kags suga and daichi…
> 
> but woW LOOK AT ME POSTING NEW CONTENT
> 
> this is me procrastinating and not studying fir my exams ✌️

Kageyama Tobio

He reaches for a box of milk, letting go of the small hand holding his. 

He stops to read the description and doesnt notice two little feet walking away from him. She sees a dog, held on a leash by a woman no less than 45 of age. Her small hands reach to grab the dog and the woman stops her tracks, noticing a small child with black hair and __(e/c)__ eyes. 

Kageyama places the milk down on the cart and checks the list you gave him. Being pregant with his second child, he was in charge of it. 

“Takata, let’s go and-“ he stops in his tracks as he looks down at empty floor. His eyes widen and he feels his heart drop. 

“Damn it where did you go… Your mom’s never gonna let me get groceries again…” he says as he leaves the cart and searches for his little sunshine. Running and looking through every aisle, a panic sets in him as he doesnt see her. 

He brings his hamds to his hair and looks around. 

He hears a bark and immediatly spins to the sound. To his relief, the little girl sat on the floor, the big dog licking her face. 

His eyes set on the owner and he fixes his shirt. 

“Excuse me, that’s my little girl.” He says bluntly. 

The woman looks at him and smiles sweetly. 

“I’m glad you’re here! Your daughter is so adorable! It was quite a shock seeing a little child walkig behind my huge dog. I didn’t know what to do!” 

Tobio bows his head as he thanks the lady. 

“Let’s go now, Takata.” He holds her hand and she pouts. 

“But i want to stay with the big doggy!” 

“No, youre staying with me. I’m never leaving my eyes off of you again.” 

 

Sugawara Koushi

His eyes widen as Kazuki leaves his sight. He stays calm, knowing nothing good would come out of panicking. 

He rushes to the direction of his son, trying to squeeze through the mass of people. 

The little boy squeezes theough the crowds and ends up at the sweet smell of the candy shop. He opens the door, struggling as he does so. A man holds the door open for him and the little boy looks up. 

“Thank you, onee-san!” He smiles widely and runs to the lollipops. 

However, as Kazuki was enjoying the shop, his father went on full detective mode. 

“Okay, so if I were Kazuki, where would I go?” He ends up standing next to a stall, eyes searching for his lost son. 

“_____, where are you when I need you…” 

“Excuse me, sir? May i help you?” The man behind the stall returns with a bag of candy. 

Suga chuckles nervously and faces him. “I mean, if you happen to have seen a small boy with hair like mine, you would.” 

The man’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Did you lose him?”

It sounded so bad. 

“Yes, i did, and i don’t know where he is and i think i’m gonna panic and never see him again-“

“I saw him just a few minutes ago. I opened the door for him at the candy shop around the corner.” The man smiles and Suga felt a burden lift off of his shoulders. 

He pats the man’s shoulder and runs off. 

“Thank you!”

~~~

“Kazuki! Don’t run off like that!” The silver haired father says as he walks towards the little boy sat on the cashier counter. 

He looks away and Koushi sighs. 

“Thank you very much for taking care of him.” He says to the smiling cashier. 

He holds his son’s hand as he jumps off the counter. 

As they walk out the shop, he looks down at the silver haired replica. 

Maybe he should carry him right now. 

 

Daichi Sawamura

Daichi thought it would be a nice time to spend quality time with his twins as you stayed home to rest. 

The only thing is, he couldnt spend time with people who werent even there. 

He looks around the water park and calls out their names. 

“Kou! Haru!” Five minutes later, he starts to feel worry in his chest. 

Where could they have gone?

He sighs and scratches the back of his head, approaching a random stranger. 

“Excuse me, have you seen two little twins in matching swimming outfits? About this tall?” The search went on for ten minutes, and he’s asked pretty much 30 people by then. 

“Woohooo!!!” Daichi’s head turns to the familiar voice and his eyes widen in shock. 

There they sat, on the biggest slide, 20 feet away from the ground. 

He stomps over, water splashing against his legs as he waits patiently at the end of the slide. 

He crosses his arms and his eyebrows furrow. 

The two children scream as they go through the tunneled slide. As they reach the end, they are submerged in the water. They stand, wiping their faces. 

Sawamura coughs, making the twins freeze as they cover their faces. 

The little girl takes a peek between her fingers and goes back to closing her eyes. 

Daichi pulls them away to the side and crosses his arms again. 

“What do you think you were doing.” Silence. 

“That wasn’t for kids. You know that.” Still no reply. 

The two kids look down in shame and Daichi sighs. 

“But,” he smiles. The twins look up at him, hopeful. 

“Tell me where you’re going next time. Okay?” 

“Yes dad…” the little boy says. 

“You’re not mad?” His little girl walks over to him and holds onto his waist. 

“I am. But not now. Maybe when we get home.”


	186. TSUKISHIMA nap headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I get nap headcanons with Tsukki and his s/o? Have a nice day!

\- Its winter time

\- tsuKKI HATES IT

\- okay so he would enter your house and just be grumbling about how damn cold it is

\- Even his attitude became cold smh tsukki love reader-chan will u?

\- So you roll your eyes at his grumbling and grab a duvet from your room

\- You walk out to see him in the fetal position facing the couch resting thing

\- He’s too cute

\- You slide into the couch and cover your bodies with the duvet

\- “_____-“ “let me be the big spoon you grumbling dork. You’re cold arent you?”

\- He shuts up and straightens from his fetal position 

\- You sling your leg over his and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face in his back

\- you kiss the back of his neck and Tsuki hands you his glasses 

\- He would soon turn around and face you, drowsiness in his eyes

\- A small frown would be on his face 

\- “It’s still cold…” 

\- You sigh and grab a few more duvets

\- But this time he’s the big spoon

\- And he would wrap his arm around your waist, kissing the back of your head

\- His feet would make their way between your thighs causing you to yelp 

\- “Your feet are way too cold,”

\- He grumbles and buries his head in your hair

\- “I need you to warm me up…”

\- You look at him and his lips connect to yours, 

\- “Let’s take a nap, yeah?”

\- Finally being able to sleep cause the warmth in his heart made up for the cold ass weather.


	187. HINATA BOKUTO and OIKAWA finding a cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello nice blog can i request headcanons where hinata ,bokuto and oikawa if they find a cockroach but when they tried to kill him the cockroach start flying (sorry for my creepy english)

Hinata Shouyou

\- He would have just finished a shower and he comes out to see the bug

\- As soon as he moves the shower curtain he screams

\- GWAH

\- he wraps his towel around his waist and his hair’s still a soaking

\- He peaks to look at the bug and gets his shower bottle

\- He would aim it at the bug and throw it

\- He’d be relieved for like 0.5 seconds and he’d be covered with fear

\- He hit it, but it flew

\- He closed the shower curtain and closed his eyes

\- he was gonna be there for a while

Bokuto Koutarou

\- He would get undressed cause he got home from practice

\- He’s humming and being a doll until he opens the shower curtain

\- He sees the cockroach and yelps as he jumps

\- Backs away slowly until he sits on the sink

\- Takes his slipper and throws it towards the cockroach

\- it flies

\- So does he

\- He leaves the bathroom and gets mad

\- “Come on cockroach can u please leave”

\- Tries to kill it with bug spray

\- It works tho

Oikawa Tooru

\- I think he would be screamin a bit

\- But he would see the bug and be whimpering the whole time

\- he would grab one of his towels and desperately try to kill it

\- a.k.a whacking it repeatedly, not even killing it, barely touching it

\- so of course, as he spins his towel around the bug flies

\- it flies around his head and he spins the towel above his head like

\- he’s a helicopter

\- honestly he didn’t know what to do

\- so he kinda just left the bathroom and showered in the guestroom

\- aint no way he was gonna be in the same room as that


	188. SEMI meeting famous!s/o shirabu has a crush on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Can i have a scenario about Semi Eita meeting his s/o who is a semi famous person which Shirabu has a crush on? But Eita has no idea she’s famous at first! Maybe you can sort of do a soulmate AU with her and eita? :) Love your writing btw! 🌈💞

“Gosh, Semi she’s such a babe.” 

The silver-haired setter nods aimlessly as he continues his daily homework. Shirabu was on his laptop, searching for every interview you’ve ever had. It wasn’t that there were many, you were only starting your contract with the record label that signed you.

Shirabu’s eyes search through your social media, scrolling and reading your past tweets.

Your tattoo was always there, but no one really saw it. It was a small heart, etched below your collarbone. You always dreamed of meeting your soulmate. But, until you got busy with your career, it was soon forgotten

Semi’s tattoo wasn’t clearly shown either. To be honest, he didn’t really care about it. What mattered now was his school work volleyball, and getting into college. 

A gasp is heard and Eita glances at his best friend who was staring at the screen with wide eyes.

“…Semi.”

“Yeah?”

“She’s in town.”

~~~~~

Class had just ended and sadly, there was no practice to go to. The school had banned them from playing today since they have been beating themselves up for nationals.

Semi wraps his scarf around his neck and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He walks to his bike and rides it towards his favorite coffee shop around the corner.

He walks over to the door and breathes a sigh of relief as the warm air embraces him. 

You rush over to the small coffee shop and curse as the cold air seeps into your jacket. You follow the silver-haired man in front of you and enter the building. The man stops walking and you bump into his back. 

Semi’s eyes widen slightly as he turns to look at you. You look at him, an apologetic smile on your face. 

“Sorry about that!” You laugh slightly and the guy stares at you as if confused.

You awkwardly walk away from him, falling in line at the cashier. Semi thought you looked familiar.

Who was that? he thought. 

He turns and falls in line as well, standing behind you.

“…alright miss. May I take your name?” the barista asks as you grab your wallet from your bag.

“Oh, it’s _____.” 

Eita stopped breathing. A gasp escapes his lips. 

You were actually here. just like Shirabu said. 

You hand your cash to the cashier and wait at one of the seats for your name. Semi stays still, unable to move due to the fact that Shirabu’s crush was actually here. and might know that he exists.

“Next in line please!”

Semi quickly orders his usual drink and walks over. 

Crap, should he just do it?

He bites his lip and makes a beeline towards a table across the room, far enough to avoid you, but close enough to see you.

He stares at you, looking down at your phone.

You did look a little different. You were shorter than he imagined and far cuter than he thought you would be. A blush creeps onto his cheeks as you cover your face to sneeze.

cute

Let’s be real, Shirabu’s infatuation with you might have rubbed off on him. Whenever you posted a selfie Kenjiro would show him as soon as he sees it.

Even though Semi didn’t notice, he actually had a crush on you too.

He glances at the counter to see the drink he ordered being served. The barista finalizing the touches to the coffee art. Your name is called and you walk over, still holding your phone. 

Semi walks over to the counter, seeing his cup already done. As you walk over, eyes glued to your phone, your foot slips on the water on the floor. Eita gasps and reaches out to catch you, barely getting to you in time. His hand falls to your shoulder slightly sliding off the soft fabric as his arm wraps around your waist.

You hold onto your phone for dear life and shut your eyes. When you feel arms wrap around you, you open your eyes and meet green ones staring back at you with worry.

“H-hey, be careful.” the guy you hit earlier says as he stares into your eyes.

“Th-thanks.“ 

His eyes drift from your eyes to your pink cheeks, lips, and down onto your collarbone. His eyes widen and you stand up properly.

You look up to him, eyes in line with his neck. You see his tattoo and feel your world stop.

A blush appears on his cheeks and he gulps.

"M-my name’s Semi. Semi Eita. Nice to meet you, soulmate.”


	189. IWAIZUMI scratches on his back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahhh Gomen gomen i didn’t see those rules! acks i’m so sorry! well, can i have an iwaizumi scenario on maybe when he’s changing and his teammate sees scratches on his back and oikawa is very surprised and sad because iwa-chan didn’t tell him he had a girlfriend? ☺️💞

“-and what do we have here?” 

Iwaizumi continues to change his clothes in the boy’s locker room, forgetting the explicit marks on his back.

He feels hard slap on his back and the one and only Hanamaki Takahiro stand beside him.

“You do know that you’re a spiker and that it actually hurts on human skin, right?”

He laughs loudly and pokes the ace’s cheeks.

“You do know that you’ve got pretty long scratches on your back, right?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen and he turns around, back facing the lockers.

Why did you guys have to do it before practice?

Hajime feels his back and indeed, they were there. Oikawa’s eyes were wide, just as his mouth was open

“…Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi’s cheeks turn a blush pink and he avoids everybody’s eyes. Memories of the hours before practice flooding his mind.

“Why did you get scratches on your back, Iwaizumi-senpai?” Kindaichi asks as he throws on a clean shirt.

Yahaba glares and everyone and shakes his head mouthing: don’t tell him

“Come on, let’s go Kindaichi…” Kunimi nods at his senpai’s and walks out the room with Kindaichi.

As soon as the door closes, a wail is heard and tears stream Oikawa’s face.

“WHY DOES IWA-CHAN GET A GIRLFRIEND?!” 

He continues to sob as Matsukawa takes him into an embrace.

“There there, captain,” Watari says as he pats Oikawa’s back.

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Tooru accusingly points a finger at his friend.

Iwaizumi’s pink face reddens and he yells at the setter.

“It’s not my place to tell you crappykawa!” He hits the setters side and glares at him. 

“Besides, it doesn’t matter anyway…” iwaizumi tries to mask his embarassment, a cool tone echoes in his voice. 

He throws on a shirt and grabs his things. As he walks out the doors, a cat whistle is heard and his face reddens again. 

“Shut up guys…”


	190. OIKAWA taking care of sporty!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~ if the askbox is still open can I request Oikawa taking care of his gf that restarted doing sport after a long period she didn't practice and she's all aching and tired? Yesterday I did a taekwondo lesson, even though it's not my beloved karate, and now I can't move 😵 , I didn't practice for 4 months, I'm the worst 😂

\- he would most definitely pamper you

\- he would pick you up from practice and wrap his arm around your shoulder

\- but when you say you’re kinda sore and hurt he would be !!!

\- he squats down and tells you to “hop on”

\- he walks you home and you just rest your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arms around him

\- once you get home, he lays you down on the couch and runs you a hot bath

\- so you get in the tub with the bath bomb and Oikawa sits on a stool outside the tub

\- he massages your scalp with shampoo

\- maybe even a cheeky back massage

\- you’re in pure bliss and almost fall asleep but Tooru gives you a rinse and he walks out so you could get dressed for bed

\- he laid down your coziest pajamas 

\- you brush your teeth and go to your room where he’s fixed your bed so you can just jump in

\- you lay down on your back and get into your usual sleep position

\- but when you find that your feet hurt he rushes to your feet and massages them

\- “Your feet stink, _____!!!” he jokes

\- you smile to your self with eyes closed and sigh as he still massages your feet

\- he’d pepper your face with kisses if you still havent fallen asleep 

\- and if you’ve got your arms and legs around a pillow, he would lay behind you and be the big spoon

\- the warmth literally just gets you to sleep


	191. KUROO BOKUTO and AKAASHI male!s/o breakfast at 2am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huuuuuh. I have the cutest scenario. Okay so, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi and akaashi’s male s/o go to Waffle House at 2am and the reader can drive.

Kuroo Tetsuro

“Kuroo, it’s 2 freaking am.”

You rub your eyes awake and look up at the man on top of you. 

“Yes it is, _____.” He nuzzles his nose to your neck and peppers it with kisses. A smile errupts on his face as you groan and turn your head. 

“Let me sleep, Kuroo.” You close your eyes again and turn your whole body, now enveloping the pillow in your embrace. 

He pouts and sits beside you. 

“But I want waffles!”

~~~

You get in the car and plug in the keys. Kuroo looks at you from the passenger seat and smiles widely. 

“Shut it…”

He looks back to the road, his left hand holding your right as you drive to the waffle house.

~~~

The smell of waffles enter your nose and you close your eyes; half because of the smell and half cause it was 2 in the freaking morning. 

Kuroo takes your hand and you sit in a booth, side by side. 

He rests his head on your shoulder and your head drops to face your lap. 

“Good morning, may I take your orders?” The waitress says as she smiles at the two of you. You feel your eyes drooping and Kuroo takes the lead. 

“I’ll have the waffles with orange juice, he’ll have one with bacon and hot cocoa.” He sits straight. 

The waitress jots down your orders and leaves you two to be. 

“You’re so cute~” the captain pokes your cheek. 

You’re jolted awake and you sit up straight, eyes wide. 

“Damn it, Tetsuro…” you close your eyes again and groan. Kuroo threads his hand in your hair and cups your face with his hand. 

He leans forward and presses his lips to yours.

He pulls away and stares into your eyes, a sly smile on his face. 

It takes a moment to sink in and you sit there, a blank expression on your face. 

Suddenly, a fluttery feeling in your stomach and a bright blush appears on your face. You cover your face with your hands. 

He chuckles beside you and a dorky smile appears on his face, a blush creeps onto his cheeks. 

“Here are your waffles!”

 

Bokuto Koutarou

“Bokuto…” you sit up in your shared bed and poke your boyfriend’s cheek. He continues to sleep, sweet and sound, with drool on the corner of his mouth. 

You sigh and place a hand on his shoulder, slightly shaking him awake. It doesn’t work. 

You lean over and place a kiss on his forehead. His eyes flutter awake and he yawns as he stretches his muscles. 

“_____? What time is it?”

“Um… it’s 2 am.” You say, fiddling with the long sweater sleeves. 

“Do you need anything? Are you okay?” 

A small blush appears on your face and you look into his eyes. With full conviction, you say

“I want waffles.”

~~~

You turn on the engine and the previously sleepy owl boy is wide awake. 

He connects to the speakers and plays a song. 

“Trying hard not to fall, On the way home, You were trying to wear me down, down…”

Bokuto smiles as he looks at you, sweater paws holding the wheel, an excited expression on your face. 

~~~

“Waffles, waffles, waffles!” Bokuto says excitedly as he swings your arms, walking towards the restaurant. 

You smile at him and he wraps an arm around your shoulders as you sit at the booth near the jukebox. 

The soft music plays and you rest your head on his shoulder, entwining your hands together. 

“May I take your order?” 

“Two orders of waffles-“

“-with bacon!”

He smiles at you and looks back at the waitress. 

“With bacon please!” Bokuto smiles brightly at the waitress and she nods, getting your orders. 

You look up at the buff boy and place a kiss underneath his chin. You close your eyes with a relaxed sigh and he pulls you closer to him.

Your waffles are placed on the table and the waitress tells you to enjoy. 

Bokuto slices a bite of it and brings it to your mouth. 

You take the mouthful and sit properly to eat. 

You look beside you; with his hair down, eyes tired and happy, he looked absolutely beautiful. 

And you were lucky. 

He looks up at you, mouth full of waffles, eyes like an owl’s. 

You giggle at him, covering your mouth. 

Gosh this is why he was in love with you. 

Akaashi Keiji

“Akaashi~” you pepper his face with kisses and he is stirred awake. 

“_____?” He rubs his eyes and looks into yours. 

“Can we get waffles?” You ask as his hand rises to cup your face, checking if you’ve cried or gotten hurt.

Relief washes over him and he smiles. 

“Anything for you. You drive though.”

~~~

The rain pours down and you hold the wheel with caution. Looking around, you step on the gas, driving out of the garage. 

Akaashi steps inside, slightly wet as he finishes closing the gate. 

“Are you okay?” You ask as you turn on the heater. 

“Yeah, a little wet is all. Drive carefully, okay?”

~~~

You enter the waffle house and sit in one of the booths. 

You sit across of him and rest your elbows on the table, placing your chin om the palms of your hands. You look at Akaashi; hair slightly messy, eyes tired, and yet a small smile is on his face. 

You bring out your phone and take a photo of the beautiful boy in front of you. 

It goes unnoticed and he looks up at the waitress who’s just arrived. 

“Two orders of waffles please.” He gives he menu to the waitress and he looks back at you. 

The waffles arrive, not more than 10 minutes later, and you dig in. A peaceful silence is present in the restaurant, the sound of forks clanking against the plates gave the environment a calming atmosphere. 

Akaashi smiles as he sees you happily munch on your waffles. He fidgets for his phone and takes a photo of you. 

You look up from your food and see Keiji’s phone pointing at you. Your mouth was slightly full and you feel a slight blush on your cheeks. You cover your mouth. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, gulping down your food. 

He chuckles. “I’m taking a photo of you.” 

”…are we goals yet?”


	192. IWAIZUMI first words soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy there can i request for a iwaizumi soulmate au where the words they have on their arms (or any part of their body) are said by their soulmates! however, it can’t be hey or what, but it must be really meaningful! It’s not the first thing they hear, but it’s really insightful so they don’t know who their soulmate is when they meet new people but they have to wait a while to know that iwa is their soulmate / know who his soulmate is? (IS THIS TOO LONG WINDED IM SORRY)

”I’m not going to leave you”

The words etched onto Iwaizumi’s skin always made him marvel at the thought. He stared at his tattoo the first time it was engraved onto his skin. At first, he was scared. This was the only way he was going to know who is soulmate it.  
But given the current situation, it looks as if he was never going to find you.  
It was the end of the world.

The TV was on in Iwaizumi’s makeshift house in the broken city.

“-expect a supertyphoon in the next few days-“

The former ace throws his can of beer towards the TV and groans. This was the second one this month and he was barely recovered. He didn’t know how to cope with this all.

He had gained a lot of injuries the past three months. The stab wound in his arm scarred, cuts on his face from various sticks and wood still present to this day.

To add to that, Oikawa was gone too.

~~~

It was coming.

Iwaizumi runs over to the abandoned grocery store, checking the expiration date of the canned goods. He was gonna need a lot to get through this damn storm.  
He passes by the bike railings, hand gliding over the meral. He pushes the door open.

The grocery reeked of rotten vegetables. The cans of goods thrown accross the floor but Iwaizumi couldnt care less.

He hears footsteps and a the door closing. He stays silent, waiting for a chance to leave the store.

His heart beats against his chest as nerves overcame him. He hears a sigh as the radio announces for everyone who was alive to take cover.

He bites his lip. He peaks over the aisle. He sees a top of a head, barely there.  
It has been three weeks ever since he’s seen a person.

Should he approach you?  
~~~

You take what you need from the aisles and sigh as you hear the announcement.

The small tattoo on your wrist was covered by dirt, but it was there. The four words plastered on your bodywas always a dream for you. It was so meaningful, and yet so simple.

A man comes into view, scratches on his face show how he had to fight to get to where he was today, let alone stay alive. 

You bring out the knife in your pocket and point it at him, momentarily forgetting the grocery basket in your hand.

“I won’t hurt you.”

Your eyes widen as the stranger says those four words. Iwaizumi looks into your eyes. You looked too beautiful, too innocent.

You open your mouth to speak. Suddenly, a sound of heavy rain enter your ears and you look behind you; at the dark clouds coming your way.

You look back at the brown eyes staring at the dark clouds then back at you.

What did you have to lose? You havent seen a person in months. The only way you might be able to get through this storm it to say-

”I’m not going to leave you.”You found these words leaving your mouth as you look into his sincere, and afraid eyes.

His eyes widen, a gasp escaping his lips.

“No…” he says as he bites his lip. Iwaizumi’s chest tightens as he heard those words.

This was it.

He was your soulmate.

“No, I cant- God this is such bad timing…” tears start to form in Iwaizumi’s eyes and he wipes them away. Your lip trembles, knowing this might be the only time you would be able to experience true happiness. The world was going to end in any minute now. 

You bite your lip, tears forming in your eyes as well.

“W-what’s your name?”

Iwaizumi’s red eyes look into yours. Hurt; fear; and anger bubbling from inside of him.

He always wondered what you would be like; how he would hold you, kiss you, show him he loves you.

And this isn’t how he thought it would turn out.

You say your name and he tells you his, a sad silence engulfs the atmosphere after so. 

“We have to make it. I cant lose my soulmate here!” Iwaizumi walks towards you, hands cupping your face. 

A tear falls from your eye and you hold his calloused hands.

“Iwaizumi… This might be it.” 

The storm comes nearer and nearer. You could feel your heart beat faster and faster; partly due to the storm, but more so to the beautiful man who you knew you loved.

“I thought I had nothing to lose, but you’re here. And…” He rests his forehead on yours, closing his eyes. 

You smelt like vanilla, his favorite. He takes a few breaths, hoping to tattoo you in his memory forever on earth. It wouldn’t be that long anymore.

“I can’t lose you. You’re the only one I have.” 

Then,

The storm comes.


	193. OIKAWA broken up on christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm here again. Haha. Is it okay if I request for a scenario where it's Christmas eve and Oikawa broke up with his gf a few days ago since he didn't feel that she loved him? And then ex gf showed up and gave him a gift and quickly left. He opened it to find lots of sketches and one beautiful painting of him. Just some holiday angst. You can ignore it if you like. I'm really sorry for sending the same request. 😭 thank you!!!

He was more than an idiot. 

He was a blind idiot. 

Oikawa never knew he would feel his low in his entire life. 

You were gone. 

It was a dark world, full of school and volleyball. But just like the bright Christmas lights, you illuminated his life. But as the lights turned off, the world seemed even darker than before. 

Oikawa enters your used to be shared apartment. It still looked like you lived here. The open sketchbooks, pens and paper, and even the paint splatters. He hasn't touched anything since you left because he was afraid to forget it all. 

~~~

“What are you talking about?” Your eyes search for understanding as your lover accuses you of lying. 

“You never tell me what you do! I don't know where you go!” Anger fumes around Oikawa as he takes a step towards you. 

You bite your lip and avoid his eyes. Should you just tell him now? The painting is hidden at your old house. Painting in your spare time made you relax. And it was going to be Oikawa’s gift. 

“Then tell me!”

“I cant!”

“And why the hell not? Gosh, are you doing what I think you're doing?”

Your eyebrows furrow and you place your hands on your hips. 

“What are you talking about, Tooru?”

He shakes his head, a laugh escaping his mouth. 

“You're cheating on me, aren't you?”

~~~

He thought it was true. At the time, he was 100% sure. 

He thought it was just a silly fight. But who knew it would be this bad of a sting? He thought he’d wake up next to you by the fire, he all he got was a cold bed and a memory that keeps telling you- you're a liar. 

This wasn't how Christmas used to be for Oikawa. It was always filled with you, love, cheer, and a life without the drama. As the cold winter night of Christmas eve turned colder, a knock was heard at the door. 

He stands up, takes his blanket with him and wipes his tears away. Tear stained cheeks and eyes were on his face. He thought,

“Maybe Iwa-chan came to visit?”

Wrong. 

You stand outside the door wearing warm winter clothes. But as warm as you physically were, the cold winter blizzard in your heart didn't go away. 

He opens the door and his eyes widen. He looked a mess, hair disheveled, with week-old pajamas, and dry eyes. 

The Christmas lights around the other houses seemed to make him want to scream. 

He wished he said something but the guilt still clouded him. 

He was wrong. 

He looks into your eyes but you look away, unable to see him face to face. 

“Merry Christmas.” You hand him a box full of your most blissful memories. They seemed like dreams. This was why the whole fight happened. 

Oikawa feels tears in his eyes again and this time it stung from all the times he’s cried. You look away, unable to see his pain-filled eyes. 

Oikawa takes the box and places it inside. 

“Do you want to come in?” 

His voice cracks and his eyebrow furrows in sadness. A glimmer of hope engulfs his heart as he awaits your answer. 

“My parents are waiting in the car. I’ll see you around.”

Little did he know you were hurting just the same. He wanted to call out your name but his voice got stuck in his throat as you walked away, farther and farther til you reached the car. 

An empty feeling ghosts around him as the car drives away, leaving him standing alone by his driveway. 

He opens the box you have as soon as he enters his house. Cold air stinging against his skin. 

He opens the box, gulping as he did so. He takes the wrapping paper aside and opens the box. 

He smells your perfume and the pain-wrenched beating of his heart broke. He sees a canvas, heart dropping as he turned it around. 

It was a painting by you. He noticed the way your strokes were, he always did. It was him and you, holding hands in a grass field. The dark sky illuminated by stars emitting a soft glow toward the people in the painting. 

He thought he had no more tears to shed, he was wrong once again. 

And as the clock struck midnight, Oikawa was left leaning against the door. Tear stained cheeks; fast asleep with the painting in his hands. 

Merry Christmas.


	194. KAGEYAMA s/o who is fem!version of oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m so happy the ask box is open! Can I request a scenario/or headcannons with Kageyama and a s/o who is basically the female version of Oikawa, but like in a fluffy, always wanting to be a good girlfriend kind of way? I’m just looking for some cute fluffy/romantic Kageyama stuff because he needs all the love and doesn’t get requested as much as he should. Thank youuuuu❤️❤️❤️

“Kageyama!” You wave your hands in the air, sprinting towards your tall boyfriend. 

Yieeee! It still makes butterflies fly in your stomach. 

The black haired setter feels his heart pound against his chest and his cheeks turn pink. 

He turns around and sees you a few inches away from him. He stumbles back as arms wrap around his waist. You bury your face in his uniform. His hand stays around your waist, holding you steady. A hand raises to cover his red face. 

You look up at him, a smile creeping onto your face. You reach up to get his hand away from his face. 

He bites his lip and avoids your eyes. You giggle and bring his neck down. He arches his back and a kiss is placed on his soft lips. 

Kageyama feels his heart beating against his chest. A loud ‘awh!’ from fellow students make him pull away. 

“I-idiot don't just do that…” he grabs your hand and drags you out of the hallway. 

You give him a teasing smile and poke his chest. 

“Why not? Don't you like it Tobio-chan?” 

Kageyama’s face burns red and he turns away from you. 

A small smile reflects on your face and you grab his hand. You pull him away from the crowd, hoping not to bump into some of your admirers. 

“_____-san!” Shouts from multiple boys from different schools crowd around the entrance of the school. 

You give them a small smile and wave. You feel Tobio’s grip tighten. 

“Can I have a photo with you?” A guy says as he looks up at you with pleading eyes. 

“Hello! I’d love to, but not now. I’m with my wonderful, adorable, Tobio-chan!” You wave at them as you walk away. 

You wrap your arm around Kageyama’s and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Where shall we go, dear?” He takes your hand in his as you walk farther away from the school. 

He stays quiet as he looks down at you, a look of pure adoration in his eyes as the orange hue of the sunset glistens against your skin. Gosh, you were beautiful. Even more so as you smile, but as beautiful as you cry. 

“I appreciate the attention, Tobio-chan, I really do,” you giggle as you feel the blue eyes staring at you. 

He smiles softly as the music of your laugh enters his ears. 

He was in love with every single part of you. 

And now, walking around the street markets, he couldn’t have asked for more. 

Because you were everything he wanted and more.


	195. OIKAWA NOYA and SUGAWARA reacting to student council s/o in a secret band (gender neutral)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaction headcanons for Oikawa, Noya, and Suga, finding out that their gender neutral, student council president (but biologically female)S/O is secretly part of a band? A pretty popular rock/pop/electronic band, and their S/O is the guitarist, and has a slightly masculine voice? Not deep, but imagine Nathan Sharp. (if you've heard of him) And they have animated music vidoes and they're also the one who animates- (sorry if this is too specific;;)

Oikawa Tooru

\- I feel like when he first sees you he would think youre a goody two shoes who follows all the rules

\- He would always tease you for being the SC president and will not let you forget that yoU ARE

\- He would ask you out; first with the impression that you were innocent

\- Then follows dates where he takes you out to cute cafes and stuff

\- Then he finds this cool music video online that’s gone viral and shows it to you

\- And youd be thinking like ‘whop thats me’ but you wouldnt tell him

\- “I guess thayre pretty good~” 

\- One day you invite him out for a concert and tel him to meet you inside

\- But he doesn’t see you when he gets there???

\- The concert starts and when he sees you on stage he’s like 

\- “wait, they look familiar- hoLY CRAP IS THAT _____?!”

\- Shooketh to the core

\- Would be initially in shock but as you rock out and do your amazing guitaring he would soon come to his senses and yell:

\- thATS MY BABE YOU GO WOOHOOOO!!!

\- When you finish your set he immediately rushes over to you and fawNS over you

\- “Why didnt you tell me this??? You were so amazing and beautiful woah youre perfect”

\- He would spin you around and give you a big kiss

\- He thinks youre legit the most amazing person ever

\- Will post videos of you performing and will be your number 1 fan (not loWkey at all!)

 

Nishinoya Yuu

\- “Noya, wear your uniform properly!”

\- He first encountered you when they were electing people and voting for sc president

\- And boom you win! ((All thanks to his extREME campaigning)) 

\- Noya would always sit beside you when you do meetings or do papers concerned with the school (v v often)

\- One day he shows you a video of vERY FAMILIAR characters in a band

\- “Theyre so cool, _____! I wish i could meet the VA’s…”

\- You smirking cause boi he already did

\- It was honestly really hard to keep it from the school peeps cause it was such a huge part of your life 

\- And one day it just slipped?

\- so you would be waiting for Noya on a cozy date at home and you’d be singing one of the songs you’ve been writing (and posting teasers on ig)

\- He would come up to your room, a little late, and would hear you singing and playing a familiar guitar tune

\- slightly opens the door and checks cause ???ive only heard a part of this song as a teaser??? Did it come out already???

\- He opens the door and you paNIC

\- you rush to hide the recordig mic and guitar (failing miserably)

\- He asks how you got the unreleased song??

\- So you spill and his eyes go wide and his jaw drops

\- “whAT?! HOW DID YOU- WHY- AAAAHHHHH!”

\- “Noya keep quiet!”

\- a big smile is on his face and he would most definitely ask you how this sideline works

\- Has you on his lap as you play your guitar and record the new song hems been dying to hear

\- he may have gotten tOO excited and “accidentaly” told the whole team

\- Not low-key at all at expressing how much he loves you on social media

 

Sugawara Koushi

\- He would be friends with you at first and then that would somehow turn into love

\- He was the one who campaigned with you

\- To him, you were a goody two shoes who, in his opinion, would be a great mom (dont ask) ((he may have had his daydreams))

\- One day you get sick and he decides to pay you a visit

\- When he enters your room, his eyes go wide as he sees two electric guitars and a recording set up

\- I guess you made some music?

\- He was so shook that he didnt expect you to be this cool

\- Lowkey wants to wake you up and ask but lets you sleep

\- So he starts to mess around with your stuff and lo and behold he opens your laptop and it’s one of your new songs on record

\- When he listens to it he feels his heart beating even faster cause holy cow your voice is absolutely beautiful???

\- When he hears guitar riffs he tries to imagine you playing it

\- You wake up and see Koushi sat by your laptop; at first you were kinda just

\- “Oh hey Koushi… wait what-“

\- You start to panic cause nobody was supposed to know about this career!!!

\- “Relax babe, i wont tell anyone. I might need a kiss first tho”

\- Tried to act cool but actually very proud and supportive


	196. OIKAWA sharing a bed with s/o but pretending to hate it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, the ask box is open... So can I request a drabble where Oikawa and fem!reader are forced to share a bed (they pretend to hate it) But end up cuddling half way through the night. And maybe they kiss?? Thanks!!

You lay on your right as Oikawa lays on his left. Your heart beats against your chest and you feel yourself about to burst.

You clutch the pillow between your arms, trying to fall asleep.

“Don’t even think of doing anything Oikawa…”

“My pleasure.”

Oikawa closes his eyes and tries not to think too much about it.

~~~

It was too cold.

You clutch the pillow closer to you and bring the blankets up to your neck.  
It was 3 am and you have just woken up to the biting cold air. Eyes closed, you reach over to grab a bunch of the comforter, but are greeted with warm skin.

You think, ‘ah it must be the heater.’

You scoot over to the “heater” and Oikawa moves unconsciously.

It was really damn cold.

His arms let go of the cold pillow and he turns to his other side. His feet are met with warm ones, and a sigh escapes his lips as the freezing cold skin now turned warm.

‘Maybe I’m at the sauna’

Sleepily, he drapes his arm around the supposed body warmer and buried his head in your hair.

His legs slip between yours and his arms wrap around your torso.

~~~

You wake up and soon feel the heavy weight on your arm. Something soft was pressed against your lips.Half awake, you feel warm breath fanning your face. You snuggle closer to him, unknowingly, and try to go back to sleep.

“Wake up guys!” A loud knock on the door gets Oikawa to open his eyes with disdain, and to you; not even an inch away from him. His lips were pressed against your own. 

 

Wait- what?

He gasps, chest rising. The movement soon wakes you and you slowly open your eyes. Rubbing them, a yawn escapes your lips and the arm that was wrapped around you tightens as you inch closer to the edge of the bed.

“Woah there sleeping beauty.”

Oikawa’s low and raspy voice doesn’t phase you at first and you snuggle closer to the warmth of his body. You rest your head on his chest, not really understanding the situation.

As soon as you hear the loud and fast beating of his heart, you come to your senses and open your eyes, sitting upright on the bed. 

A big blush covers both of your cheeks as you look away from each other.

“Did we just kiss-?”


	197. LEV SUGAWARA and YAMAGUCHI sporty!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, how are you? Could I please reauest how would Lev, Sugawara and Yamaguchi react to watching their s/o play a sport. Like how would they react to them winning ect. Im sorry if this is to much or confusing! But i love your work!

Haiba Lev

\- first of all: he’s l o u d

\- he would be up in the stands, jumping, screaming out your name and cheering you on cause this boi is PROUD of you

\- “WOOHOO THATS MY GIRL EVERYONE! GO _____! yOURE SO AMAZINNGGG!!!”

\- will have the biggest smile on his face

\- lowkey nervous for you but he tries to avoid him so he can give you the confidence to win!

\- if you get injured, he’d be there to carry you to the nurse in 10 seconds. Will hold your hand throughout the whole thing

\- when you win, he’s running up to you from the stands and glomps you

\- everyone would awh and he’d hold both of your shoulders as he pulls away and seriously says:

\- “You did amazing. I love you.”

\- a smile would creep onto his face again and he would spin you around

\- Celebrates by taking you out to eat or if you’re waaay too tired he would run you a bath and get take out instead

Sugawara Koushi

\- will b v v v v v inspirational before you go out to play

\- “Youre gonna do amazing, you trained hard for this im so damn proud of you etc etc.”

\- you’ve seen him on the manga, he’s very supportive

\- if there are breaks between your games he would be there with a water bottle and a towel, ready to give you a big hug even tho youre sweaty

\- legit almost cries if he sees you get injured

\- he would run up to you with eyebrows scrunched and hold your hand immediately asking for first aid

\- when you win he would feel his heart beat fast as adrenaline pumps thru his veins

\- runs up to you and gives you a big kiss with all the works

\- He would cup your face with both hands, closed eyes, and smiling into it

\- will brag about it to the rest of the woRLD aka social media and the team

\- posts pics of you as you win bc lets b real he was recording it the whole time

Yamaguchi Tadashi

\- “Good luck sweetheart!”

\- lots of cheek kisses as you wait for your turn to play

\- loTS OF NERVES AND SHAKY HANDS “_____, youre gonna do fine im really proud of you- oh my gosh youre almost up- oh dear oh dear”

\- he’s more giddy and nervous than you tbh

\- so when he has to separate ways with you he will try his best t take thE BEST PICS POSSIBLE (i hc that hes a gr8 photographer)

\- when you win he lets you celebrate with the team and/or your coach before he comes down to hug you and smother you in kisses

\- “Tadashi- I- Can’t- breathe-”

\- him apologizing and giving you a bottle of water

\- will take you out if you want to and id you play n a team he would come a long unless you didnt want him to which is okay i mean its not like he wants to make you uncomfortable and-

\- posts it on social media with the caption: “that’s my girl!” with lots of hearts

\- “Tsukki my girl won 1st place on-” “Yamaguchi i got it okay, she won, i get it, sHE WON.”


	198. HINATA TSUKISHIMA and BOKUTO s/o comforting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you do a scenario with tsukki, hinata and bokuto needing s/o's comfort because of any reason? and how they would prefer s/o to comfort them

Tsukishima Kei

Badump. Badump. 

The tall blonde takes a deep breath and he shakes his head. 

“It’s just a game.”

He storms his way out of the gym, his face emotionless. From talking to the rest of the managers, you see him walk out of the gym. You excuse yourself and rush to your boyfriend.

“Hey,” you grab his arm and he stops, not bothering to look at you.

“Where are you going?” A hopeful tone embodies your voice and he couldn’t just ignore you.

“I’m going to the dorms.” He proceeds to walk back, thoughts of him not being good enough swarm in his head.

it was just a club

he was just another boy who didn't matter

You sigh and run after him. “Kei.”

The sound of his name leaves your lips. His heart beats faster, stupid heart.

“What do you want?” he sounded tired. But you knew him. Beneath all of the cool guy facade, he was more than that. He was a person who was betrayed. He was insecure, even if he didn’t want to admit it. He wanted someone to hold him right then. But he couldn’t just get what he wanted. He was also someone who was snarky. He would speak his mind. He was the middle blocker who freaking lead the team to victory. 

You knew that. He knew that you look up at him higher than you probably should. 

“Kei.” 

His lips start to quiver. He bites it. He takes his hand from you and doesn’t look back. He looks down at the ground, his vision blurring as he tries to stop himself.

“Kei.”

But you were here; waiting for him with open arms.

Tears flow down his face and he clenches his fists by his sides. A small sympathetic smile adorns your face and you walk around to face him. You take his glasses off and keep them hanging on your shirt. You look up to him and place a hand on his left cheek- wiping the tears that flow freely down them. 

His body was shaking. In any other situation, he wouldn’t even bother to cry but you were here. And he knew deep in his heart that you would always be there.

It was in the small touches; the simple words that meant the most to him. 

And as you look up at him, red-faced and eyes puffy, he takes a deep breath. 

You bring him to your height, chin resting on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around your torso, crying onto your shoulder. 

“I love you Kei. And I’ll be here when you want to talk.” 

Hinata Shouyou

Am I not enough? 

Shouyou watches by the benches as the team practices for their spikes. The usual sunshine aura disappears and the court seemed quieter than usual. 

He can never be the little giant.

He shakes his head and tries to rid of his thoughts. But- they just wouldn’t go away. Everyone was improving, but not him. Nope. He couldn’t even spike the damn ball when he was looking. He had to rely on Kageyama-the-badass. 

“Shouyou?” You sit beside the orange haired boy. His eyes widen in shock and he turns to look at you. A small fake smile appears on his face. 

“Hi _____!”

Something was off. No matter how big he smiled, no matter how much he talked, he wasn't the usual Shouyou. 

“-and yesterday I-”

“Shouyou, are you okay?” You cut him off and your eyebrows furrow. Who would upset the sun?

The smile on his face disappears for a moment but soon comes back as he tries to hide his feelings.

“Of course! Anyway, I gotta go practice-”

You pull him by the arm before he gets the chance to leave. You bring him out the gym and look him in the eyes. As the sound of balls echoes in the gym, a silence engulfs you two.

“Shouyou what-

“_____ i’m fine-”

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

The sound of his full name gets him to keep his mouth shut. The boy almost never cried because of sadness. They were always happy tears; tears of victory; tears of joy. But now, as you stare into his brown eyes, a worried expression on your face, all his walls broke down.

“It’s just that I feel like I haven’t been improving, you know?” He sighs. “Everyone else is learning new moves and I can’t even hit the ball right. Maybe this whole thing isn’t for me…” His heart ached as he poured out his feelings. The thought of leaving volleyball made him hurt. It was his goal, his aspiration, to be the Little Giant. 

“You know what, Shouyou?” He looks back up at you, sad and hopeless eyes meeting yours. 

“I think that’s absolute bullshit.” Your harsh words made his eyes widen and mind blank.

“_____-”

“What do you mean volleyball isn’t for you? Are you just gonna let everything you worked for go to waste? No. I won’t let you. Because you are the most hardworking person I have ever met. You have the heart, and the soul to do what you love. Hinata Shouyou I fell in love with you because I knew you were all of those things. And you may think you’re not improving, but you are; little by little- slow and steady.”

His eyes start to get blurry and his body starts to shake. A feeling he has never felt before engulfed his whole body.

“Hinata Shouyou. You can do it. I know you can.” You take steps towards him and bring him into a warm embrace. He sighs into your shoulder and the last few tears in his eyes fall to your uniform. 

He looks back at you, a big smile replacing his frown. Tears were still present in his eyes.

“I really do love you. Thank you, _____.”

Bokuto Koutarou

Bokuto loved doing things for you. He would always always go out of his way just to see you. He would always walk you home.

But not today.

“You’re gonna have to figure out where you’re going to college soon, Bokuto-kun.” Koutarou nods, thanks to the teacher and leaves. 

The walk home was silent, he texted you saying he couldn’t walk you home today. He looks down at the road, the usually happy go lucky boy was now silent, trapped by his thoughts.

What if I can’t pass any colleges?

I’ll be leaving Akaashi.

and as he looks up at the trees, a worried expression adorns his face. 

He was leaving you.

Soon, he arrives at his house. Confused, he unlocks the door and blinks at the dark house. 

“Mom? Dad?” 

The lights turn on and there you are- stood in the middle of the room, fairy lights emitting a soft glow on your features. A small bashful smile is plastered on your face as you look at him. 

“You seemed kind of off today… I thought you might want something special.” He marvels at the sight of a comfortable looking fort in the living room filled with his favorite food. 

“Your parents are out. They told me to keep an eye on you.” You give out a small laugh and a small smile creeps onto his face. He shakes his head and rests his forehead on yours. 

“Thank you.” 

You two get comfortable in your DIY blanket fort and lie next to each other. You rest your head on his chest, taking in his scent. He sighs and absentmindedly plays with your hair as one hand rest behind his head. 

“Can I know what’s bothering you?” You ask worriedly as you glide your hands over his stomach and chest. 

“I just- I got told to figure out where I’m supposed to go to for college.” He closes his eyes. He wanted to stop time here. He wanted to be able to spend as much time with you now. He wanted to stay with Akaashi and his team. He wanted to be in his comfortable fun life. He was scared. Scared to leave and live a new life. He was so damn scared of not having a good future to provide for himself and for you. He was afraid he was going to fail, to disappoint everyone who loved him. 

“Take things slow, Kou. We have a few more months. And school officials just want to pressure you, you don’t have to. It’s just part of their job I guess.“

A chuckle escapes his lips and he kisses the top of your head.

“Maybe you’re right… But _____?”

You look up at him, eyes meeting his. 

“I don’t want to lose you.”

A hand caresses your cheek as worry reflects on the man’s eyes.

You hold his hand with yours and say with full conviction,

“You won’t.”

And with those simple words, he was alright. With you, he was going to be okay.


	199. OIKAWA talking about a l i e n s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, can I request a drabble where fem!reader is talking to Oikawa about aliens and she says this: Neil Armstrong. The first human being on the moon. Neil A. Now say that backwards. (Oikawa answers excitedly) ALIEN!!! (Reader) Did we send Neil Armstrong to the moon. Or did we send him back to the moon. (he's so estatic that he kisses her? Cause nobody else can relate to this? He just loved this/her too much? But the she responds never the less) Please and thank you sooo much!!

“Okay look, listen to this okay?”

Oikawa nods as he patiently but excitedly waits for his lover to continue her explanation. 

The laptop in front of them glows a slightly green light as the various conspiracy theories about aliens appear on screen. 

“Niel A. was the first man on the moon right? Now say that backwards.”

Oikawa took a while to process it all. In all honestly, he had to secretly type it down on his phone cause lets be honest: it was 3 am. 

A sudden realization hits him and he yells. 

“ALIENS!”

You both laugh, unaware of the neighbours complaining to themselves. 

“Did we send Neil Armstrong to the moon. Or did we send him back to the moon?”

“He’s definitely an alien. I can tell!”

You continue to laugh with him and by the heat of the moment, Oikawa cups your face with two hands. 

You rest your forehead on his, laughs still escaping both of your lips. 

He presses his lips to yours, a familiar feeling on your mouth makes you sigh and smile through your kiss. 

A smile breaks through and youre both a giggling mess as he pulls away. 

It was probably the lateness of the night. But he didnt care nonetheless. A soft smile glows on his face and he stares into your eyes. 

You look at him, eyes trailing on every feature on his face. You were totally in love with Oikawa Tooru. 

“I love you way too much.”

“Same.” 

Another burst of laughs errupt and that’s what all that matters in this moment. 

You, him, and the slightly disgusting creatures on his laptop screen.


	200. USHIJIMA and TENDOU kouhai chasing them down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyho how are you? How would Ushijima and Tendo react/act when a girl chase them down. Like she is Senpai please go out with me, and they are quite confused why she is chasing them. Maybe a little bis angsty if it's OK haha. Love ya blog have a nice day ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- Okay so you’d be rushing up the stairs as soon as lunch comes around with a gift in hand

\- being a first year was hard especially when your crush is two years above you

\- You would just trail behind them, always chasing him, trying to confess but always chickening out

\- you were so in love with him and you didn’t even know why. 

\- Ushijima would always see you around and thinks it’s always just a coincidence

\- you’re always there??? he’s really confused

\- whenever he feels thirsty you’ve got a bottle of water ready for him

\- during club, you would be there to fetch him a drink even if you weren’t their manager

\- honestly, the team doesn’t know why wakatoshi just doESNT GET IT

\- so one day you felt the need to actually confess

\- you ask if he could help you out with your homework (a lie) and he agrees 

\- You’d fake the homework thing until you could actually do it

\- you stand and bow and let your arms out, showing him the gift you had in your hands

\- he’d be really confused at first cause why were you giving him a gift he didn’t even do anything?

\- and he realizes your intentions as a blush creeps onto your cheeks

\- his chest clenches and a gasp escapes his lips

\- somehow, you were blind

\- Once he realizes what was going on, he stands up and places a hand on your shoulder

\- “I’m sorry, _____-san. I already have a girlfriend.”

\- Your eyes widen and you could physically hear your heart shattering into a thousand pieces

\- and the thousands of whispers echoing in your heart that spat how much of an idiot you were for loving someone like him

Tendou Satori

\- you two were friends, in the purest senpai-kouhai way possible

\- you would always joke around with him and lowkey flirt with him

\- you’d always have his favorite candy, buy the new volume of manga he was currently reading

\- you were chasing down a guy a year older than you for craps sake

\- he would always talk to you if you would; he would never start a convo tho

\- one day you accidentally brushed hands with his as you were walking down the halls

\- you thought maybe there could be something more between you two, maybe he felt it too

\- and after practice, you wait for him outside the gym

\- with a gift in hand, you take deep breaths to calm your heart

\- Tendou comes out first and says goodbye to his teammates as he sees you

\- He walks over and asks why you were still here

\- “I’m here to give you this… I really like you Tendou-senpai,”

\- you bow and close your eyes, heart beating against your chest (it was the only thing you could hear at the moment)

\- His eyes widen and he looks around, embarrassed.

\- “Hey, what are you doing?” He asks

\- ‘oh shit’ he thinks

\- you look up and meet his panicked eyes

\- “I-I’m sorry but I just don’t see you that way, you know that right?”

\- it was a stab to the heart. 

\- a blush covers your entire face and you drop the gift that you saved up for

\- you fake a laugh and scratch the back of your head

\- “Of course I do! You should have seen the look on your face!”

\- relief fills his entire being and he smiles alongside with you, unaware of the heartache his words threw against your poor breaking heart


	201. NISHINOYA bumping into each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout Nishinoya and reader. Keep 'literally' bumping into each other. ALL THE FLUFF <3 you write the best fluff

Bump. 

Noya’s eyes widen. He bends down to help a girl he’s never seen before. 

“I’m so sorry! I was-“ you look up from your books with a small blush on your face. Your lips were partly open, and a shy look were set on your eyes. 

Nishinoya’s heart beats against his chest and his mouth drops open. 

“It-it’s okay!” You snap out of your gaze and pick up your books. He immediately helps, taking the fallen books in his hands. He looks back up again, hoping to see your beautiful eyes another time. 

But he doesnt. 

You look up at the same time. 

Your forehead bumps into his. The blush on your cheeks reddens and his face turns bright pink. 

“I’m so sorry- again!” You let out a small giggle and shake your head. 

“It’s alright!” You take your hand and place it on your forehead, thanking the heavens there wasnt a bump. 

“M-my name’s Nishinoya Yuu. I havent seen you around before-?” He says. He stands up, one hand holding your books. He stretches out another, offering his hand. 

You take it, his calloused hands intriguing you. 

“I’m _____. Nice to meet you. I’m new here is all.” You fix up your skirt and look back up at him. 

“Well, miss _____, do you need help getting around?”

~~~~~

“Let’s go to the arcade!”

Okay so, it was just an arcade right? Usually he would just throw on whatever t-shirt and some jeans, but today was different. 

You were coming along. 

He spent two hours picking out his outfit. 

“Woah mate! Whats up with this get up?” Tanaka asks as he slings an arm over Noya’s shoulder. 

His eyes widen and he avoids Tanaka’s arm, afraid of getting wrinkles on his button up. 

“_____ is coming along…” he whispers. Ryuu nods and salutes. 

“I will be your wingman, Nishinoya-san.” 

A serious look is set in Nishinoya’s eyes and he bows. 

“Thank you, Tanaka-san. I trust you.” 

~~~~~

“Lets go on the bump cars!” 

He was trying his best. 

“Let’s go Noya!” Narita calls as they all jump into the bunp cars. 

Sad to say, yoh went with your other girl friends. He goes into the green one, eyes on you. 

The ride begins and the dark colored room turns even darker. The different strobe lights blur his vision for a while but he adjusts. 

He sees you, bumping into your other collegues and he tries to get your attention. 

He rides full speed towards you. A smirk playing on his lips. Your eyes widen as he sends you moving a fee inches to your left. You look to your right, a playful look on your face. 

“How dare you!” He takes the chance. He laughs loudly and climbs into your car. Numerous shouts of protest fly by Noya’s ear as he smiles widely next to you. 

“What are you doing?” Laughs escape your lips and you ride the car, pummeling through the number of cars in front of you. 

“You seem like a good driver, thought id wanna sit back and let you do your thing.” He smiles at you, putting his feet up and resting his head on his hands. 

You roll your eyes with a smile on your face. He’s literally the death of you. 

Oh his poor heart. Not even the thrill of a match could make his heart pound as hard as it does now.

As much as he acted all cool on the outside, he was a nervous wreck. 

The ride ends yet the laugher continued. 

“My lady,” Yuu extends a hand as he leaves the bumper car. 

A blush rises to your cheeks and you take his hand, standing up and leaving the cart. 

Tanaka gives him a wink and he sticks his foot out slightly in your path. Noya looks at the buzzcut with an eyebrow raised. 

He hears a yelp of a voice he knew too well his hands immediately reach out to you, catching your body in his arms. 

He looks down, beautiful eyes stare back up at him. 

Badump. 

“A-are you alright?” He asks worriedly. 

Your eyes trace his face, handsome features quenching your thoughts of him. 

He was more beautiful up close. 

“Better, now that im in your arms.”


	202. KUROO crush on a volleyball player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo-senpai. Where reader-chan is like, a volleyball prodigy, and instead of girls flocking to him, he has to get her attention and he's not used to it so it's like WHAT DO I DO for Kuroo.

\- He would first see you in a volleyball magazine

\- And his eyes would buldge out of his head cause “holy shit shes absolutely beautiful Kenma I need to marry her-“

\- So he continues to stalk you on social media and lowkey likes all of your photos

\- Then a match comes in, finals approaches and he is so shook cause youRE REAL AND YOURE RIGHT THERE

\- he panicks and asks everyone what he should do

\- “Tora- what do i do- kenma help- yaKU HELP-“ 

\- Everyone literally KNOWS youre there as soon as Kuroo bursts into a pink blushing mess

\- He tries to get your attention. Key word: tries

\- He has the whole conversation planned in his head, he gets the courage 

\- He would walk over to you and say “Hi!” 

\- And you’d just give him a smile and say hi back

\- but he forgets what he was supposed to say and you just kinda stare at each other for a while

\- So you awkwardly smile and say that you had to go and leave

\- re g r et

\- ‘kuROO GODDAMN TETSURO WHAT DID U DOOOO’

\- His teammates call him to watch the next match (which he knew you were in) and he ran up the stairs to the stands

\- The match begins and he sees your familiar number 

\- “WOOHOO YOU GO _____!!!!!” 

\- He watches your every move, how you look so incredibly beautiful frame jumps, recieves, and spikes. 

\- It was phenomenal 

\- He couldnt stop staring at everything

\- He was obssesed by the way your hair swings in your ponytail, the way you unconsciously swing your hands as you wait for the next serve, the way you walk with your hips swinging side to side

\- Hell he wouldnt admit it but he was staring at your ass quite a few fimes

\- “Kuroo, stop drooling over her butt”

\- The final round commences and you win!! Of course you do!!

\- Kuroo was screaming his throat out 

\- “WOOHOOOOOO!!! GO ______! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!”

\- “Kuroo she doesnt know you”

\- You hear his shouts and you turn to see the familiar bed head in the stands. 

\- You wave at him and he e x p l o d e s

\- how cute

\- You run into him again, this time you see his nekoma jacket

\- “Oh hey! I didnt know you played.” You smile widey at him, kinda sweaty, but whatever 

\- Kuroo was red faced

\- “Y-yeah i’m from Nekoma- conggratulations by the way!“ you look at his jacket again

\- “You don’t say?” A giggle escapes your pretty little lips and he physically sighs

\- He chuckles and scratches the back of his head

\- “I’m Kuroo. Kuroo Tetsuro.” He takes a step towards you and tries to gather his confidence 

\- You let yourself be trapped under his stare, back against the wall

\- “I’m _____.” 

\- “I know- not in a creepy way or anything”

\- A laugh escapes your lips again and he feels his heart beat harshly against his chest. 

\- “Wanna go out?”

\- “Can I take a shower first?”


	203. KINDAICHI childhood friend crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open!! Yooot!😄 can i have kindaichi and fem!reader childhood au; where the both of them are out butterfly hunting and then poor reader is so careless she trips and falls- what would baby turnip do when he sees her hurt (but she is strong so she doesn't actually cry)? ❤ i hope this is enough; hit me up if it isn't! Have a doughnut!🍩

“Aki-chan!” A small girl runs across the flower field. Her parents were sat under a tree by their close friends. 

“Wait for me _____-chan!” A boy about four years old struggles to leave his parents grasp. He runs towards the small girl with a worried look, afraid of being left behind. 

Thankfully, the small girl stops and waves at him. He dashes even quicker towards her. The fragrance of the different colored flowers engulfs the atmosphere and the swaying of the grass drives innocence and a beautiful sunny day.

Kunimi reaches you, quickly grabbing your hand and running towards a flock of birds. Laughter and giggles surround you as the birds fly to the bright blue sky. 

Akira sees two eyes staring at him from the corner of his eye and he pauses. He turns to look at them and a gasp is heard.

“_____-chan! Look!” He slowly walks towards the butterfly, his arm soon hugged by the small girl as they creep towards it. 

The butterfly flies away and pouts are ever present in your two faces. 

“It left.” A sad expression painted your face and Kunimi turns to look at you. A worried expression adorns the boy’s face.

‘Oh no! _____-chan should never be sad!’ his innocent thoughts shouted at him. 

He looks around and lo and behold, a kaleidoscope of butterflies lie near the trees. 

The boy’s face lights up as he points towards the swarm, showing it to his best friend. A big smile rushes to her lips and her small pearly whites show. They immediately start running towards the swarm. 

“Let’s be quiet Aki-chan…” You say, creeping behind the bushes. The two of you don’t move for as long as a four-year-old’s patience could allow you. 

Suddenly, a blue butterfly drapes over your nose. You wonder in amazement and don’t breathe. 

“Aki-chan…” You whisper. Kunimi leans towards you, hands raising very slowly.

The boy’s eyes were wide in awe. He holds his hands very steadily near your nose, afraid of losing the butterfly. 

Sadly, the butterfly flew away. 

“That was so cool!” 

“Can we get one?!”

“_____-chan let’s go butterfly hunting!”

“I hope my mommy says we can keep one!”

And so, the two children run around the swarm of butterflies, hands up in the air- hoping to catch a butterfly in their hands.

As Akira laughs and jumps towards the butterflies, he doesn’t notice his best friend jump down and lands badly on her foot.

“Ow!” The poor girl sits on the grass, face distraught over the pain in her foot. 

Kunimi immediately stops and turns to look at you, a sharp intake of breath is heard. 

He rushes over to you, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wide.

“_____-chan?! Are you okay? What happened? Let’s go to mommy! Mommy!” Kunimi’s cries could be heard from the parent’s picnic place and they run towards them.

While the kids wait for their parents, Kunimi sits beside you and a tear falls down his cheek.

“I’m okay Aki-chan! Please don’t cry!” You turn to look at him and hold his hands. 

The boy wipes away his tears and realizes that your face was free of them. 

“D-does it hurt? Wh-why a-aren’t you c-c-crying?” He asks with shaky breaths. 

You smile sadly at him and massage your foot.

“It hurts, but look around us! There are so many butterflies to help us out!” You beam at him and soon the parents arrive. 

Your mother carries you back to the picnic place, all while massaging your foot. Kunimi walks alongside his mother, hand held firmly against hers.

“You’re really strong _____-chan…” Kunimi says as he takes a small bite out of his sandwich.


	204. KAGEYAMA he slaps reader (kinda crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is multiple asks per human fine? I've come for another one; from the title of your blog😂 kags is angry at little sunboy shouyou and while going on rampage he accidentally slaps reader across her face; and what do you think all the crows would feel when the reader seemed to be so dazed and actually thanked blueberry for slapping her?❤ thank youu!

“Hinata I told you to just jump didn’t I?!” 

“Shut up Kageyama! I have to improve too!”

The setter was absolutely furious. It was only practice. However, the team has been falling out a bit lately. 

You stand by Yachi to support yoUr lovely hot-headed boyfriend and sigh as he continues to argue with his teammate

Coincidentally, the third years just had to be in a meeting. 

“Should I-?” You look over to Yachi, cowering behind Yamaguchi in fear. 

“They might kill each other!” She exclaims. 

“Finally…” Tsukishima mutters as he pays no mind to the duo. 

You roll youR eyes at his statement and walk over to Kageyama and Hinata. 

“Babe…” you say as you inch closer to them. 

“We have to win the next match and this isn't how to do it!”

“But this will help us out in the long run! Do you wanna go?!” Hinata brings up his hands in a fight stance and glares at the tall setter. 

Kageyama is boiling with anger. He lets the boy down and takes a step towards him, a deathly glare in his eyes. 

You run over to them, hopefully, quick enough to stop the fight. You place your hand on both of their chests but they pay you no mind. 

Suddenly, Kageyama’s hand moves to grab Shouyou’s collar. 

And then it happened. 

The third years arrive and the doors open. Shouyou slaps his hand away from him and-

slap 

A pain stings your cheek and you look up at Kageyama with wide eyes. 

His blue eyes stared back at yours and you feel the pain disappear for a moment. 

Silence. 

The slap was way too harsh. 

And maybe even your brain got messed up?

You look into Kageyama’s worried eyes and his image blurs.

“…Thank you.”

Everyone stares with wide eyes. Silence and the lack of understanding echoes in the room. 

“We leave for ten damn minutes and this happens?” Daichi says running over to you. 

At that point, almost everybody’s eyebrows were lifted. Tsukki didn't even care. Yamaguchi turns to Yachi who was staring with a tilted head. 

“What did she say?”

Narita’s jaw was dropped and he shakes his head. 

“Oh god what’s going on in here…”

“It’s the sweet consequence of love bro.” Nishinoya says with a dreamy tone. 

All the second years turn to look at Noya. 

“Are you serious?” Ennoshita says. Kinoshita facepalms in his mind. 

Suga on the other hand facepalms in real life. 

Kageyama lifts his hand up to hold your red cheek. He bites his lip, guilty of being the cause of your pain. 

Oh wait- 

“This is your fault idiot!”

“_____-chan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to oh my god it sorry I'm sorry I'm sO SORRY NO KAGEYAMA DONT-“

The black haired boy grabs the boys collar and throws him to the ground. 

“Okay maybe I deserved that…” he ginger said, rubbing his lower back. 

“_____? Are you okay?” Kageyama’s eyes were on you again while yours were a little… dazed. 

“Thank you for slapping me Tobio.”

“We should probably get her to the nurse.” Yamaguchi worries. 

“Yeah. Just probably”


	205. KUROO HINATA and USHIJIMA flat footed s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can I just say that your writing is awesome and I'm so glad I found this blog! May I have headcanons with Hinata, Kuro and Ushijima with an S/O who is flat footed, so if she's not wearing the right adapted shoes/insoles she gets sore feet, legs and back and how they would help her/look after her. Thank you!

Hinata Shouyou

\- He would die for you

\- So when you mention the fact, he would always be looking at your shoes

\- “_____! Why do you have the wrong shoes! Let me get you new ones! Do you want to go home to change? Are you gonna be okay? What if-“

\- He just really loves you and would do anything for you

\- One day you go to the pier for a romantic walk wearing flat sandals he flips 

\- “_____, your shoes-“

\- You tell him you’d be fine, its just a short walk

\- But soon, your feet start to hurt. 

\- Shouyou’s eyebrows furrow and he would stop in his tracks, letting go of your hand.

\- He bends down in front of you and stretches his arms back

\- “Come on! Get on!” 

\- He would look back at you and smile really wide

\- It was nightime but it seems like the sun woke up

\- You giggle and shake your head, soon following his instructions. 

\- You hold onto him, wrapping your arms around his torso, resting your chin on his shoulder

\- He holds your thighs and proceeds to walk along the boardwalk

\- You continue to talk and surprise him with cheek kisses, almost making him drop you

\- You yelp as the hold on your legs loosen

\- “Gah-! _____ dont do that…” a red blush would rush to his cheeks and he adjusts his grip pn you

\- You reach the end of the boardwalk and he sets you down, sitting beside you as you hand your feet 

\- He would hold onto your legs and place them on his lap, massaging your feet as he got you settled

\- His calloused hands work against your feet and you rest your head on his shoulder as you close your eyes

\- And it was a perfect night

 

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- You didnt expect this. 

\- You thought that “oh we’re going on holiday! Its time to relax and not really do anything~”

\- Wrong. 

\- Kuroo didnt tell you where you were going until

The last minute. 

\- You were going to Los Angeles!

\- Kuroo was full of surprises. He would tell you to get dressed and not tell you where you were going!

\- Yesterday, you spent all day walking, but then it rained. Your good walking shoes were absolutely soaked and couldnt be worn for a few days. 

\- Tetsuro wakes you up this morning the same way, kisses, a few cuddles, and love in store

\- He tells you to get dressed and sadly, you were stuck with the flat (but extremely cute) sandals you just bought yesterday when he took you shopping

\- You both walk out the hotel and you ask where he was taking you for breakfast

\- “It’s a surprise! Now, go put your earphones on and put it in high volume while I tell the driver where we’re going.”

\- You do as told and soon later, you were in Disneyland!!!

\- You get breakfast there, and walk and walk and walk and take photos and walk and ride and ride and walk!

\- You were absolutely exhausted and your feet were KILLING YOU

\- “Oh god we gotta get you home…” he says worriedly as you sit down on one of the benches

\- “I’ll be fine Tetsu. Just let me rest a while… okay?”

\- But Kuroo is a freaking genius. 

\- He walks over to one of the workers and asks for something. 

\- Youre eyebrow raises as he tries to explain what he needs and honestly, you were kinda scared cause bro what was he gonna do

\- About two minutes later, your eyes widen and your jaw drops

\- He just got a wheelchair 

\- “Kuroo what the hell?!”

\- “I told them you twisted your ankle! But hey look on the bright side: you get to sit down, and we get to go first in the lines!!! Isnt that great?!”

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi

\- Okay, you know those japanese traditional slippers that are flat right? 

\- Yeah you wore those

\- Big mistake

\- It wasnt like you had a choice (you did but looking cute is important too) so as a festival came you came wearing those

\- Ushijima stands in your meeting spot, resting on the big tree away from the crowds of people

\- When you enter his view, he smiles and kisses your hand (what a gentleman u go reader-chan)

\- You blush; a small smile on your face is seen as you peck his lips

\- His eyes widen and you drag him towards the crowds, not really saying anythjng

\- The area was filled with fairy lights, street games, and food carts, catching your eyes 

\- He would hold your hand as you walk around, buying caramelized apples and other food stuff

\- He would always glance at your feet and subconsciously rest his hand on your back, massaging it slightly

\- (Just so you know, Tendou was sat in the best area for fireworks) ((he didnt wanna be a third wheel))

\- About two hours in, he notices you wobbling and he immediately goes to mom mode

\- “_____, let’s go sit down and wait for the fireworks.”

\- Lowkey cares for you but cares a lot

\- “EYOOOO _______________!!!!!” Tendou sings as he sees you two. 

\- Ushijima isnt much for pda but as you sit down, he sits behind you and massages your back

\- “Wakatoshi~ i’m fine! Come sit beside meeee!”

\- He sighs and does as told, knowing thats what you wanted. 

\- So he massages your feet and tries his absolute best to make you feet comfortable

\- You sit beside each other for a few moments and feel your stomach growl

\- Before you say anything, Toshi stands and says: “i’ll get you something to eat. Stay put okay? Dont strain yourself.”

\- He comes back a few minutes later with some takoyaki and a pair of shoes for you


	206. TSUKISHIMA LEV and KUROO s/o twisting their ankle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons for Tsukki, Lev, and Kuroo in which they sprain/twist their ankle and their smol s/o is having none of their "I'm fine" shit and just picks them up and carries them to the nurse

Tsukishima Kei

\- Okay so he would sprain his ankle right

\- And he would obviously just not care at all and say “coach i sprained my ankle im leaving bye”

\- But you were taking NONE of it

\- “Tsukki lets get you to the nurse”

\- “_____, no”

\- “Tsukki your ankle-“ “i’ll just go home”

\- So it turns into a big argument and by the time you were at the peak of it he had already packed all his stuff and changed HAHA

\- Red faced and angry cause salt boi wouldnt listen you stand in front of him and suddenly yell

\- His eyes would widen and his arms raise and drop the bag he was holding 

\- You take the opportunity to slip under his arm and his arm drapes over your shoulder

\- “I’m taking you to the nurse so shut up and walk”

\- He would be kinda embarassed cause you were pretty smol and he felt w e a k (and whats wrong with that)

\- His cheeks would flare up and he would cover his face with his opposite hand

\- “…fine”

Haiba Lev

\- Okay so he would be training really hard with you for the next big game and as he lands from spiking a loud yell is heard 

\- You turn from getting another ball and gasp as the he clutches his ankle in pain 

\- You rush over to him, kneeling down beside him

\- “Lev, sweetheart lets get you to the nurse okay?”

\- A blush creeps to his cheeks and he shakes his head, a feign smile om his lips

\- “Hahaha! I’m just joking-! ouch- i’m totally fine-“ 

\- He tries to stand on his own but soon his face contorts in pain again

\- “Haiba Lev we are going to get you to the nurse no matter what you say.” You put your hands on your hips

\- As he stands on his left foot, you take his left arm and drape it over your shoulder

\- His eyes widen and he stammers: “n-no _____ i can walk dont worry maybe if you can get me a really long stick like gandalf has then i can walk normally-“

\- You pay him no mind and look up at him stoic faced

\- You shake your head and peck his cheek 

\- “Stop talking and lets get you to the nurse. Okay?”

\- He nods, slightly shocked and incredibly flustered

\- “But youre so small! You cant carry me!”

\- “W a t c h m e.”

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- “HEY BOKUTO!”

\- A series of “hey bokuto” and “hey kuroo” repeats about seven times before a shout is heard

\- “BRO!” You turn your head, a worried expression on your face as you see the bedhead fall from a few steps and clutch his ankle in pain

\- You run towards the two boys and immediately cup Kuroo’s cheek

\- “Leave me to die here, ______.”

\- You sigh and squish his cheeks out of annoyance and adoration for the boy and Bokuto starts to cry

\- “bro you da best bro i ever had-“

\- “No one is dying Bokuto-kun.”

\- Akaashi comes out of the gym and calls Bokuto for a meeting

\- “BUT AKAASHI MY BRO IS DYING-“

\- You could see Akaashi’s soul deflate and he sighs 

\- “Im sure he isnt Bokuto-san. _____, we have to go for something urgent. Will you be able to-“

\- Without question, you stare down at Tetsuro and stand, bend over, and carry the large boy in your arms

\- Everyone’s eyes widen and you feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins

\- “Yeah sorry gotta go Tetsuro is injured bye”

\- You sprint to the nurses office

\- “_____ WHATS GOING RIGHT NOW WHAT WHAT” kuroo screams as his cheeks redden and his eyes are wide as the sun


	207. FUKURODANI reader admires their t h i g h s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon where reader gets caught admiring the OWLS and their thighs 🤔🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just remember at the last part of these headcanons the inspiration is the haikyuu live action fukurodani team pose thing if u kno what i mean
> 
> You’ll understand later HAHAHA

\- You couldnt deny that the boys you were managing were incredibly fit

\- Being the manager of fukurodani has its ups and downs, and this was currently an up. 

\- The team changes into their shorts and you try to get yourself busy with work

\- Being a little sleep deprived (and by little i mean a lot), you were kinda out if yourself

\- “Hey _____ do you have notes on last weeks game? _____? _____?? _____???”

\- As soon as Bokuto enters the room your eyes drift to his thighs

\- You gulp down and feel your saliva in your mouth

\- You feel a hand on your shoulder and you turn to see Konoha’s hand on it 

\- “Yo are you alright???” 

\- You nod and soon you eyes drift down to his thighs as well (whoops)

\- The practice match begins and you sleepily sit down and unconsciously stare at the boys’ fit legs

\- DaAAAYUUUMMMM BOI 

\- Yuki walks over to you and snaps in front of your face

\- “Hey _____ whats up with you? Are you alright?” 

\- You nod sleepily and give her a small smile; then you stare again

\- Her eyebrow raises and she follows your trail of sight

\- “…_____, are you staring at their thighs?”

\- So you nod, not really caring and not knowing how it would be an absolute disa s te r

\- Yuki smirks and leaves your side, quickly telling Kaori of her little scheme

\- The team takes a break and you still sit there, dazed and a little hungry tbh

\- And the two girls rush to the team, whispering and telling them what to do

\- The boys soon smirk and nod at their schemes and follow suit

\- Bokuto stands right in front of you a smile on his face

\- You look up at him and say: “do you need anything???”

\- But he doesnt answer

\- The team crowds around and get to their places, forming a pyramid of some sort

\- Yuki yells: “1, 2, 3!”

\- And damn were you s h o o k

\- They all f l e x 

\- Your eyes widen and hear rushes to your face

\- “What are you doing-“

\- “We’re giving you a show!”

\- “WHAT”

\- “We caught you looking babe~”

\- And after that you never looked at their thighs again


	208. SUGAWARA hockey player!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Could I please request where reader is a Hockey player and is at nationals trying to win, once they win they look ober to the crowd and see all of the Karasuno boys team cheering for them. Reader looks around but is quite upset not being able to see their boyfriend, before they know it Sugawara is hugging reader so tightly and is saying things like "im so proud of you!" "I love you" ect. Thank you so much for writing such lovely little stories about our boys, i love your work 💚

It was like slow motion. 

The puck slides through the ice and you feel your shoulders relax. The muscles in your legs finally feel tired as the minutes of playing hockey come into mind. Days of training lead to this very moment. 

The whistle is blown and the quietness from your focus disappears. The screams from the spectators are heard and you take your helmet off. The cheers were even louder. 

Your team skates towards you, all of their helmets on the floor. With arms open wide, you all hug each other as the winner of the freaking 

n a t i o n a l s are announced. 

You look up and search for your silver haired boyfriend. 

Your eyes scan through the crowd and soon you see a small jumping boy next to his setter who was cheering with the rest of the team. 

“WOOHOO GO _____!!!!!” Nishinoya jumps along side his kouhai and smiles widely. You give them all a wave and your smile deflates as Sugawara does not come in sight. 

Your heart drops. He wasn’t here? 

But he told you he would come…

The rest of your team talks around you and you absent mindly skate out of the ring. Your eyes dont leave the ice. As you reach the doors you see familiar shoes. You look up and your eyes widen. 

“Babe what the he l l.” Familiar brown eyes meet yours and you feel your heart beat furiously against your chest. 

“That was so badass! And i caugHT IT ON TAPE!!” He yells excitedly. 

A wide smile creeps onto your face and a laugh escapes your lips. His face was full of live and adoration. For you. Only for you. 

Koushi’s hand cups your face and he looks at you in the eyes. 

“I’m so proud of you.”

Tears form in the base of your eyes and he smiles widely as he lifts you up and spins you around. You hear a chorus of “aww” from your teammates and a blush creeps to your face. 

He keeps you on his waist, holding your legs to support you as you wrap them around him. 

“Holy crap we won!” You say. A laugh escapes his lips and you feel adrenaline pump through your veins. 

You shriek in excitement and Koushi presses his lips against yours. 

Your eyes close and you feel his soft lips on yours. 

“I” kiss “love” kiss “you” kiss

You feel your heart race and your legs turn into jelly as he murmurs those words. And those three words would be repeated over and over for a long time. 

He was here after all. 

And he always will be. 

 

“WOO U GO GET IT SUGA!”

“Daichi he cant hear you.”


	209. NISHINOYA and KUROO confessing to reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a scenario with Kuroo and Nishinoya being dorks by confessing to their crush by giving them a list of reasons why they should go out with them and with one of the reasons being "our children would be adorable"

Kuroo leans against his locker, a book held in hand. He had a test to take in about twenty minutes, and yet:

He was looking for you.

Prom was coming up and he KNEW he had to grow some balls and actually ask you out and confess at the same time.

He glances up from his book and lo and behold, you exit the girls bathroom.

A smile creeps onto his face and his heart beat quickens at the sight of your beautiful face. He quickly slams his book inside his bag and sprints towards you.

“Hey _____!” You spin, turning around to see who called you. As the tall middle blocker locks eyes with you, he gasps as he stops in front of you.

Your eyebrow raises, here he hoes again. It was no secret that he liked you, but you knew you had to focus on your studies and be a good student! A dorky volleyball player couldn’t possibly-

“You look absolutely beautiful today.” He smiles at you, his bottom lip now between his teeth.

You raise your eyebrows, amused by his statement.

“So I didn’t look beautiful yesterday? Wow, thanks a lot.”

Kuroo’s face turns bright pink as he shakes his hands, a look of panic in his eyes.

“Th-that’s not what I- I mean- You always look beautiful- I just-”

You erupt in laughter and Kuroo stops stammering, even more embarased.

“I’m kidding Kuroo. What do you want this time?” A soft expression lies on your face and his heart couldn’t handle it.

“I was just thinking,” He scratches the back of his head and looks at the oh-so-interesting school lockers on his left.

“Do you want to go to prom with me?” 

Your eyebrows raise as shock overcomes your body.

“Oh I-”

“Come on, i’d be the perfect date! Number one, I can clean up really well, I will try to fix this mess of a hair for you. Number two, I can drive. Number three, I will get you the most beautiful flowers, that i can afford. I can wash dishes, I can fold clothes perfectly, i will be the perfect husband for you, and lastly, you cant deny it: our kids would look adorable.”

Your eyes widen at his last statement. A blush rises to your cheeks as his nerdy and dorky vibe turns into a serious and dreamy one.

Kuroo realizes what he said and gasps as he begins to stammer again.

“I- I mean it’s not like i think about marrying you all the time- it’s just that you’re really beautiful and really kind and awesome- but that doesnt mean-”

A fond smile is plastered on your face as you watch him gush. He stops, his ever so present blush making him look even cuter.

Who could say no to that?

“I’d love to go to prom with you.”

Nishinoya Yuu

“Okay here we go Yuu. You can do this.” 

Nishinoya Yuu was full of surprises. He is very outgoing, almost always loud, and as energetic as dog, and your one and only best friend.

As he sticks the last sticky note on the door to the backyard of your house, he takes a deep breath and waits at the patio.

You walk towards your house, Noya had texted you that he was coming over. (Not that he needed to he practically lived with you anyway). You open the door. 

“Noya? I’m home-”

You stop in your tracks as the sight of a dimly lit room full of sticky notes enter your vision.

You walk towards a pink sticky note placed on the small square table on your right.

10 Reasons why you should date me

Your heart rate speeds up. Nishinoya was full of surprises. And every one of those surprises will always make your heart speed up. Every touch he makes onto your skin will leave it burning for hours on end. You were in love with your best friend.

You walk over to the next note.

I can make you laugh.

You smile and leave your shoes in the shoe rack. You see another note stuck to the floor.

I can take you on dates.

You continue your way, following the path that the notes brought you to.

I can and will watch rom coms with you even though i dont like them (just sayin)

I will buy you as much food as you want

I will give you massages

i will cook for you

I will always be there for you- through thick and thin

Our children would look adorable

A laugh erupts from your lips and the growing blush on your cheek reaches the peak of pinkness. The ever-present smile on your face made your cheeks hurt but your heart swell like a balloon.

I know i’m your best friend, and i don’t want to mess this up because you are the best thing that has happened to me

Tears start to form at your eyes. Your heart was beating against your chest it was deafening. But at the same time the the sound of Nishinoya’s words enter your ears like sweet music.

You take the last note, attached to the door.

I will love you until forever ends.

A tear falls from your eyes and onto your pink stained cheeks. You clutch the note to your chest, closing your eyes as your heart soared against the clouds.

You open the door.

Nishinoya stands in front of you. His confident stance now transformed into a shy and bashful one. 

He looks at you, mouth dry and hopes high. 

Was this the end of the best friendship he’s ever had?

Or is it the start of a new love?

You smile at him with eyes full of words that you couldn’t say. He gulps down, holding the bouquet of flowers tighter. 

“_____, I,” he starts. His mind was full of the speech he had prepared just for you. But none would come out.

You shake your head. A smile on your face. Glassy eyes look into his and he feels his heart hammer against his chest, and then

“I love you too.”


	210. KUROO and YAKU who would be a better boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a somewhat platonic scenario where Kuroo and Yaku are agruing again and somehow the topic turns into which one is the most desirable to date, and they drag their manger into it wanting her to settle it and Kai is just in the background pitying poor manager-chan

It was normal for boys to fight, especially these ones. Kuroo and Yaku were close. It was no secret that they fought almost every day about petty things. Yaku’s height, Kuroo’s ridiculous hair, and whatever that comes to their inconvenience. 

Yaku leaves his towel on the bench, unawar of covering Kuroo’s phone. 

“Great job today Kuroo!” You say as you smile up at the middle blocker and give him a towel. He gives you a smile. 

“Thanks _____.” He bends down to get his phone from the bench but doesnt see it. His eyebrows furrow and he holds the sweaty towel in his hand. 

He grimaces as he sees his sweat topped phone. 

“Oi Yaku! You gotta stop doing this man!” He groans as he takes his phone and wipes it with his towel. 

Yaku looks back from Lev and his face spell confusion. 

“What did I do?” He says walking over, clueless. 

“My phone is full of your sweat man. It ain’t endearing.” 

Yaku groans and sighs. 

“Kuroo you know that everyone puts their towels on those benches, why do you even put your phone there?” Yaku steps forward intimidatingly. 

Kuroo’s eye twitches as he looks down at the libero. 

“There’s nowhere else to put it!”

“Put it in your bag!”

“It always gets wet by the sweaty clothes!”

“Then bring a plastic!”

“They’re bad for the environment!”

“Reuse them”

“Gosh who are you my mom?”

Yaku raises his eyebrows and looks at Kuroo shocked and disturbed. He leaps forward and kicks him in the back of his legs, catching Tetsuro off guard. 

Kuroo’s scream is heard across the gym as he falls to the ground. 

“You need to be more organized.”

“You need to be less pushy.”

“I would be a better boyfriend than you, let’s be real. You have no organization!”

Kuroo stands back up and laughs loudly. 

“You? Youre way too persistent its annoying! I would be the better boyfriend!”

Yaku rolls his eyes and places his hand on his forehead. 

“I show that I care alright?! At least im not lazy like you, i would get a damn plastic bag for my wet clothes!”

“Hey! I’m not lazy! This isnt going anywhere. _____?” 

You turn your head to the two boys now walking over to you. 

“What do you-“

“Who would be a better boyfriend?” Yaku asks glaring at Kuroo. 

Your eyebrow cocks and you look at them, confused. 

“It’s me right?” Kuroo says as he brushes his hair back with his hands with a smirk. 

“Oh please it’s obviously me.” Yaku fixes his uniform and gives you a smile. 

“Is not!” Tetsuro says, his handsome boy aura disappearing. 

“Is too! I can-“

You stand between the two boys, your eyes looking at the one shouting. You sigh and continue to stare at them, you were too tired for this crap. 

Kai watches from afar, watching as you stand between the two boys. 

’Poor _____-chan’ Kai says in his head as he shakes it. He walks over to the two boys and stands in the middle of them, placing a hand on both their chests then pushing them apart. 

“Shut up, you guys are terrible boyfriends.” 

You look at Kai and smile as a laugh escapes your lips. 

“I was wondering when someone would save me from this absolute crap.”

Kai laughs loudly as the two boys glare at each other. 

“Come on _____-chan lets leave these idiots.” 

”Gladly.” 

“Ignore them _____…” Kenma says sighing. 

“Theyre a handful.” Kai sas shaking his head as the boys start to fight again.


	211. KARASUNO Kageyama is permanently injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a good one. Au where kageyama is injured permanently and he can't play volleyball anymore.. team members tries to cheer him up everyday but nothing can help his despondency and misery and the team members tries again and again until kageyama finally gives in his fate.. Please make it angsty because I'm a sucker for that

Kageyama Tobio’s life was centered on volleyball. He knew it was one of the only things he could do and be proud of. He knew that with it, he could be happy. He would be with his friends, and he would be doing what he loved.

“I’m very sorry but, your son’s leg bones are shattered, he may never walk again.”

It was a stupid thing. 

Tobio was on his way to practice one day and he didn’t make it. Instead, he made a trip to the hospital with fractured bones that could never heal. 

All because of a stupid driver who was too busy on his phone.

Tobio was wrecked. 

He sits at his hospital bed; face stoic and heart down to his stomach. His hands lay limp on his sides, clenched in anger, pain, and misery. He had to get better. He had to. 

A knock at the door turns his thoughts towards it. He looks up, the door opens. 

“Hey Bakageyama.” Blue eyes stare into brown ones. Hinata knew about Kageyama’s injury. Honestly, he didnt know what to do when he got here. Would he make it worse? 

The setter stays silent. The pain etched onto his heart even intensifying as he saw the middle blocker- Hinata- his friend- his partner.

“So,” Hinata closes the door and enters. He walks over to his partner, standing beside his hospital bed.

Tobio couldn’t bear it. He looks away, afraid of letting his guard down, letting his tears fall to the ground as Hinata Shouyou watches.

“Y-you’ll get better soon right? It’s only a matter of time before we-”

“I’m not gonna get better.” 

A silence ghosts around the room. A mixture of shock, hurt and pain bottles up Shouyou’s body. His mouth hangs agape, smile disappearing. 

“Don’t say that.” the orange haired boy says. 

“Idiot, it’s true-”

“Dont say it.”

“WHAT IF I WANT TO? HUH?” Kageyama’s emotions overcome his will to stay calm. He was furious. His eyes fill up with hot tears. The sound of his heart breaking enter his ears as the sound of his soul moans in despair. 

Hinatas eyes widen at Kageyama’s sudden outburst. A tear rolls down Kageyama’s cheek.

“I am not getting better! I will never get to walk,” his fists grip the white blankets. 

“I will never get to run, train,” he seeths.

“I WILL NEVER GET TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL EVER AGAIN.” Tobio shouts as tears fall freely from his cheeks. His chest aches of the pain of losing his one and only best friend.

~~~

Kageyama left the hospital. His calloused hands now placed on the wheels of his wheelchair. 

His mother opens the door of their car as his father helps her in carrying the wheelchair down. 

“W-well, do you want a snack Tobio?”

He stays silent as he looks down on his legs; useless. 

He was useless.

~~~

A knock is heard at Tobio’s door. The pillows were stained with all the tears he’s shed. A gap of light shines through his dark room. 

“Kageyama?” 

The comforting sound of a certain silver haired male enters his ears. The thought of him seeing him in this state was usually a big problem but now, Tobio couldnt care less.

“Hey sport.” A deep manly voice follows suit and Kageyama cringes as he buries his face in the drenched pillows.

He hears multiple footsteps walking and gathering around his bed. A silence covers the room.

The team circles around the poor setter, not knowing what to say to make the situation less bad.

“Kageyama-kun…” Yachi’s small voice cracks as she sees the usually strong boy curled up in his sheets. Tears swell up in her eyes and Kiyoko wraps her in embrace.

“Hey! We bought you some milk!” Nishinoya’s loud voice makes Kageyama flinch. The libero lifts up a gallon of milk and smiles sheepishly at him.

The room wasnt getting any lighter. The grief was still there. The hopelessness was still there. The pain was still there, not leaving Kageyama’s side.

“Oi oi oi Kageyama. Come on dude cheer up a little, you’re still amazing!” Kageyama’s tears start to flow as his Tanaka-senpai’s words echo in his ears. He grips his pillow, teeth seething as he struggles to breathe through his tears.

Hinata says nothing for once. Instead, he takes a breath. His hand fiddles with Tobio’s bedsheets and he sits beside the weeping boy.

A worn out sad expression adorns the sunshine boy’s face. The room was colder.

Yamaguchi places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder and gives a small smile, hoping to help his friend.

“I’m sure there are more things to look forward to. Come on Kageyama…”

Tsukishima says nothing. He didnt know what to say. His heart ached for Tobio. Although they never got on right away, they were still a team. Kageyama Tobio helped bring out the best in him.

And now he’s crumbling.

Asahi feels tears swell up in his eyes. Kageyama Tobio. One of the best setters in the prefecture was now wallowing in his own pain.

“Look on the bright side,” he says unsurely.

“At least you get to take a break…”

‘Forever’ Tobio thought.

Kiyoko lets go of the sobbing girl. She needed to do it. The boy needed it.

She looms over the boys body, arms wrapping around his frame. Kageyama sits up and looks up at her, tired eyes staring into the distance.

She lets go, a small smile on her face.

“Hey Kageyama.” An all too familiar person speaks for the first time tonight. His orange hair was in its usual mess though lacking the sweat that always came with it.

Kageyama looks at his partner- his friend.

Hinata didnt want to cry. He had to be there to cheer his best friend up. To make sure he gets back up again.

“Kageyama-“

“Dont waste your time here. There is no hope for me.”


	212. HINATA blunt, logistical, and scholarly s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I love your headcannons and since you're going to have time tomorrow, how about some headcannons for Hinata with a blunt, logistical, and scholarly s/o? They can read him like a book but are really soft with him too 😊

\- okay reader chan you gotta chill

\- you’re too smart and way too into your studies and shouyou is mesmerized!

\- he would always be so amazed by your ability to be so smart??? how does a person so pretty do that???

\- and every time he would get all flustered you would always take the lead and he secretly thinks its so hot

\- “H-hey _____ um, do you want to aaahhh um,-”

\- That was what he said as he walked you home from school

\- so you smile at him and just give him a small kiss 

\- he blushes beet pink and m a l fun c t ion s

\- you always have study dates where you actually study cause aint nobody wanna to get kicked out of the volleyball team

\- “Shouyou you’re so adorable~”

\- “_____! Dont just say that out of the blue!” He stutters

\- he really wants you to manage their team cause you got that logical skillz babe and he thinks it would be really great to have you with him!!!!!!! excited boi!!!

\- you would always just tell him what you thought, may it be good or bad, and he would always use them to make him a better person!

\- like for example you would be studying really hard for exams and you were getting so damn tired but you gotta study

\- shouyou comes in incredibly energetic and just annoys the hell out of you

\- “_____! Whats this? What are you studying? Can I help? Well probably not but-”

\- “Shouyou please keep quiet.” 

\- so instead of getting all sad and blegh he just nods and sits by your side

\- as he watches you and be’s a good boi, you just cant help but feel so happy he’s by your side at a time like this

\- “Oh come here you~”

\- You open your arms and a bright smile appears on the baby’s face!!!

\- he jumps right in and warps his arms around you 

\- ((you may have spent the night like that lets be real))

\- (((Sunshine boi is a cuddler and loves to be hugged by you)))


	213. IWAIZUMI meeting s/o at a house party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi is at one of Oikawa's house parties, and is kinda fed up, and finds reader-chan who is also fed up bc she's not a 'fangirl' so they end up talking and so on. Tyvm 😘

\- “Hi Iwaizumi-san, can you give this to Oikawa-san?” “Iwaizumi-san is Oikawa-san with you?”

\- iwaizumi-san where’s oikawa? can i talk to him? Oikawa oikawa oikawa oikawonT YOU PLEASE JUST STOP

\- iwaizumi-san is so fed up

\- he shakes his head as another girl walks over to him and leaves his drink with her

\- a handkerchief falls from his back pocket and you see it from the corner of your eye

\- you walk over and pick it up, tapping Iwaizumi’s shoulder in the process.

\- “God will you please- OIKAWA’S RIGHT OVER THERE.”

\- your eyes widen as the stranger shouts at you

\- “I am not looking for whoever Oikawa is, you dropped your hanky.”

\- you roll your eyes and walk away, insulted

\- Iwaizumi stops as he holds the hanky in his hand

\- he would chase after you after a moment of shock and grab your hand

\- “Hey i’m sorry. What’s your name?”

\- You eye him up and tell him your name.

\- “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” He stares at you for a few moments

\- he looks at your features cause holy crap you were so incredibly beautiful

\- “do you wanna get out of here?”

\- You spend the whole night talking over the music and actually, he was a pretty good guy

\- and super hot as well ngl

\- you dance to the music, maybe too close to each other whoops, and laughter is shared by both of you

\- let’s just say you and him got on pretty well and may have made out in the closet


	214. IWAIZUMI team finding out he has a girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario where a pretty skinny girl who Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew went to Kitegawa Daichi with them but left to study abroad her first year in high school. They're third years now and she returns during their volleyball practice looking alot more toned and healthy and runs to Iwaizumi. The team finds out that they've been dating for a few months? Does this make sense? It was in a dream I had so probably not 😂

“Please don’t go.” 

Iwaizumi watches as you leave the school grounds in your toga. He knew you were leaving for high school. He knew this, and yet he couldn’t get himself to confess before the end of the year. He couldn’t tell you how much he loved the way your eyes look or the way you walk with a slight jump in your step. 

He was only another boy. 

You probably didn’t know his name anyway.

~~~

He was wrong though.

Somehow, three years later, he found your social media. 

Let’s just say you hit it off from there. 

~~~

Iwaizumi grunts as he jumps, hand coming in contact with the ball in the air. The whistle screams and everyone wipes their sweat.

“HEY THAT WASN’T FAIR YOU GUYS HAVE THE ACE!” Oikawa pouts. 

“Shut up Oikawa! You’re the captain, it’s fair that you’re on that side.” 

“Alright everyone, take a break.” The manager says. The team disapparates and takes a breath.

“Hey, Iwa-chan do you wanna-”

Someone from outside knocks on the door and everyone’s eyes trail on it. 

You open the door, a small blush on your face.

Hajime’s eyes widen and he gasps, dropping the towel in his left hand. 

“_____? What are you doing here babe?” A big smile creeps onto his face as he walks swiftly towards you.

Oikawa’s eyes widen. His head turns to the rest of the team, watching with jaws dropped and wide eyes.

You bite your lip through your smile and enter the gym, hand holding Hajime’s.

“I thought I could surprise you! My break started yesterday.” You look up with him nervously.

He couldn’t believe it! You were actually here, not in his computer screen!

“Oh my god you’re here! Right now! Oh god-” He laughs and engulfs you in a big hug.

You press your face on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his sweaty frame. 

Iwaizumi closes his eyes, nothing but you on his mind. 

But- wait- wasn’t he at practice?

His eyes jolt open and he pulls away, a big blush on his cheeks.

He looks at the team and clenches your hand. 

“Oh um, this is my girlfriend by the way.” He says shyly. He scratches the back of his head and you smile up at the sight of him.

Oikawa comes to his senses.

“…_____? Wait- did you go to Kitagawa Daichi?” He walks over to you and squints, inspecting you for clues.

“Oikawa bug off!”

“Yeah I did, we were batch mates.” You smile at him. 

Tooru snaps as an idea pops into his head.

“Wait, _____? As in the girl that Iwa-chan could not stop talking about in middle school?!”

“Oikawa shut up!” The ace covers his mouth and you laugh at the boys. 

A boy with pink hair walks over to you and wraps his arm around you.

“Daaaamn, how’d out pretty boy ace end up with someone as gorgeous as you?” 

“Hands off Hanamaki.” Iwaizumi glares at his friend, an almost unconscious Oikawa on the floor.

Hanamaki raises both his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright.”

Your laughter fills the gym and the rest of the team goes back to their business.

“Are you staying for practice?” Iwaizumi asks as he fiddles with your hands. 

You nudge his shoulder. “If you want me to,” you look up at him.

“I’m glad you could stay.”


	215. AOBA JOHSAI reader can carry them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey im the anon with the s/o that can lift the boys. I thought maybe something like the team won a match and the boys run to her and hug her and she gets also so hyped that she just lift them while hugging. I'm sorry if I confused you even more but i hope that this is enough?

\- the team would be on their breaking points

\- the gym was quiet as Oikawa jumps to set the ball to his best friend.

\- everyone is on their toes as they watch the ball hit Iwaizumi’s hand and seconds later, crash towards the ground on the other side of the net

\- they won

\- Screams are heard, tears are shed, and you were overcome with adrenaline

\- You scream along with the team and they run over to you, Watari takes you in a big embrace

\- you hug him tightly, shaking as you lift him up 2 inches from the floor

\- “HOLY CRAP YOU JUST LIFTED ME!!!”

\- “YEAH I KNOW AND YOU GUYS WON!!!! AAAAHhHHHHH!!!!”

\- So you just kinda hug everyone else and do the same thing and by the end of it everyone is so confused cause you’re so smol but you literally just carried them without struggle

\- but theY WERE STILL HYPED!!!

\- and everyone’s just screaming

\- “_____-CHAN HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!”

\- “IDK BUT YOU GUYS WON!!!”

\- and this goes on for 3 minutes before they have to fall in line and be actual professionals


	216. KUROO reader why do you like this dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a scenario where Nekoma and Fukurodani are having a training camp, and Kuroo and Bokuto keep on distracting everyone by rapping Ice Ice Baby and Nekoma's manager who is also Kuroo's s/o is just so done with both of them and is like "why must i like this dork??"

“Give us a good one!” 

The tension in the air was as vivid as Bokuto’s dyed hair. You clutch your notebook in your hands as you sit on the edge of your seat. All eyes trail on the ball as it goes over the net, Yaku quickly receiving and getting it up in the air.

“…ice ice baby…” 

Kuroo’s eyes widen as he hears Bokuto from the other side of the net, taking a glace at him before jumping. 

He falls in short, not being able to receive the next ball. You groan, a little disappointed by the time lag.

Lev quickly reaches for it, 

aaaaaaaand he misses. 

The whistle is blown, a chorus of “ugh” from Nekoma is heard, and another point goes to Fukurodani.

“OI BOKUTO.” Kuroo points at the smiling ace a glare in his eyes.

“STOP DISTRACTING ME.” You roll your eyes with a smile, your boyfriend was an absolute dork; and you loved it. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” the ace crosses his arms and looks away with a pout.

The whistle is blown again and the team goes into their positions.

Kenma serves and brisk walks to the front lines. The team watches as the ball falls on Komi.

“Akaashi!” 

As Keiji gets ready to set the ball, Kuroo looks in front of him, into Bokutos eyes and sings,

“ All right stop; Collaborate and listen.” 

oh my god kuroo

Everyone’s eyes widen, Kenma facepalming in disappointment. Kuroo sees Bokuto panic and his lip shivers. He couldn't bear to keep it in!

“Ice is back with my brand new invention!” he blurts with a big smile on his face.

“Bokuto-san no!”

Konoha clicks his tongue. “Akaashi!” 

The setter sighs and sets it towards the spiker. The sound of the ball hit the tips of Inoka’s fingers.

“One touch-! Captain stop singing!”

“ Something grabs a hold of me tightly-”

“Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly-!” Bokuto raps. 

The rest of the team struggles with their best players now distracted from their own rapping.

In the end, a one minute rally later, we see an owl and a cat jamming to their favorite song at the moment.

Yukie sighs and looks to you; hoping to see you as equally frustrated as she was.

You were; just on the outside though.

“Hey, you two get serious! We’re halfway through the set!” You put your hands on your hips.

The two boys stop dancing yet the teasing smiles stay on their faces.

“Sorry, babe!”

As soon as the match starts again, you just couldn’t help but smile at the rapping captain and his best friend who was currently dancing their way into the match.

what a dork


	217. BOKUTO male!s/o wants to cuddle (but its,,, hot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request are open? whoot whoot! can i have a scenario of Bokuto and his short male s/o in the house but it’s hot cause it’s summer but they still wanna touch and be on top of each other

“Bokuto mother effing Koutarou get the hell off of me.”

The silver-haired boy pouts at you, his lover, as you attractively glare at him and push his heavy weight off of you.

“I wanna cuddle with you though!” He now rests on his knees, looking down at your glistening figure as you lay on the couch.

You close your eyes and try to take a nap in this heat. It was summer, and all you could think about was how grumpy you were cause it was just so damn hot.

Bokuto pouts at you and looks away, crossing his arms as he sits on the couch. You feel his aura getting less and less energetic and you groan. You couldn’t resist the boy!

You get up, take the last slice of cake from the fridge and walk back to your beautiful buff boy. 

You sit down and crawl towards him, resting your chin on his shoulder as you look up at him.

“Sorry Kou…” You wrap your arms around him, ignoring the fact that you were about 300 degrees hot.

He lights up as he sees your face and his lips spread into a toothy grin. A small “yay” leaves his mouth and he tackles you yet again in another bone crushing hug. 

“Kou the cAKE.” He immediately let go of you and sits back guiltily. 

“Sorry babe.” he opens his arms as he sits back on the couch, remote in hand.

You position yourself on his lap, legs draped on the sofa. You take a piece of the cake on the fork and feed it to Bokuto. He closes his eyes in bliss and a small smile forms on his face. And you couldn’t help it. You smile brightly, puckering your lips and pecking his.

His eyes open in a flash. 

“That was sweeter than the cake! Can I have some more?” A laugh leaves both you and you flick his nose softly. He rests his forehead on yours, pecking your nose. You feel your heart soar out of your chest. 

You lock lips with him, now straddling him. The room felt hotter. His lips tasted like cake, and honestly, you weren’t mad at it. You press your hands against his chest, his hands roam all over your torso. You cup his face, deepening the kiss as-

Shwop.

“…Ow…”

You fall off of Koutarou’s thighs, the sweat build-up lessening the friction between your bodies. 

You bring your hand to your butt, pain shooting around that area. Koutarou looks down at you, not really being able to process what just happened.

And as soon as he understood;

he laughs. Really loudly.

You glare at him and throw a playful punch on his leg as he helps you up.

“oh my god you just slid from the sweat on my thighs.”


	218. OIKAWA taking care of him cause he’s sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh may I request A sick oikawa where his friend (soon to be girlfriend) takes care of him after him complaining a lot and shes really making sure that he has everything he needs like soup and such but then he gets out of hand with the requests. Thank you!!

\- Oikawa would get a really bad cold and he would make sure to take advantage of it

\- So you would visit him, knowing he didnt get to come to school and hang out with anyone

\- and as soon as you got there he was in the most adorable pout and his eyes were so tired and sad oh bless him

\- You feel his forehead and it was true, he was hot (literally this time)

\- “How are you feeling dude?” 

\- he sighs, “ugh I just wanted to play in the rain with Takeru! Why did the gods curse me”

\- so you be all sweet and everything, asking what he wanted, telling him how school went

\- “Gah! _____ why am I sick?! I want to play volleyball! I’m dying _____! Save me!”

\- you make him soup, get him some more blankets, you had to take care of him- you were absolutely whipped for your friend

\- but ooohhh boy was Oikawa loving it

\- “Oh my beautiful _____, I feel so bad, can you get me some orange juice?- oh and my medicine too…”

\- he made you blush without you even noticing and he loved that he was the one who made you feel that way

\- However, as soon as he asked you to do his laundry you absolutely had it.

\- “Oh gosh i feel so sick… Am I dying _____?”

\- “No sweetie, but if you ask me to do anything else you probably will.”


	219. TANAKA volleyball player!s/o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~~ if you can, could write a scenario of tanaka helping his fem s/o, (who plays on the girls vball team) practice her recieves and she successfully recieves some really hard spikes and serves, she justs gets really excited and pumped because she's improving. And tanaka cant help but feel overwelming pride and love for this adorable human **like before or after practice and some of the boys are in the gym, and he just turns to them like oh my gosh, this human ♡.♡** Please and Thank you♡

It was pretty late in the day. The sunset peaked through the clouds, entering the gym windows. Ryu might have bribed two little crows to leave early today so he could spend time with his girl- alone.

“You ready?” He asks from the other side of the net. 

“Ready baby! Send him in.” You say, bending so you have the power to quickly go to the direction of the ball. Tanaka takes a deep breath and throws the ball up, hitting it with all his might.

It might have been too strong but that’s what you wanted anyway. 

“Hell yeah!” You yell as you successfully receive the ball, soon sending it up in the air with a loud smack.

Ryu’s eyes light up and his smile widens as he watches you dance around the gym.

“uh-huh- I did it- uh-huh-” You jump around in glee. Tanaka was always a loud one, but right now, he was in awe.

He couldn’t believe that you were his girl. 

You loved him.

And it was all he ever wanted. 

He doesn’t speak, watching your excited frame with a small smile on his face. You run over to him, ecstatic. You grab both his hands and look into his eyes, a dreamy look on his face. 

“I did it!” He nods lost in your electrified eyes. 

He was lucky. Having you as his girl made him realize that without you, he was just a normal person. He was just plain and boring Tanaka. You brought him life. You made him smile more than he ever did. You were more to him than just a girlfriend. You were a friend; a soldier willing to fight for him; a girl who brought so much happiness into his life that he didn’t know what he was without you.

“Ryu~ Stop staring at me like that!” You laugh, swinging your entwined hands. He huffs, shaking his head.

“I can’t! You’re just way too adorable!” 

A blush creeps onto your cheeks and you bite your lip, quickly pulling him in a big hug. You press your head against his shoulder. You close your eyes.

“Thank you.”

“No _____, thank you.”


	220. TSUKISHIMA s/o know so much random crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO *cough* *cough* can i order a headcanon for tsukishima with a weird s/o who just blurts out random shit & he's so done but he loves her? YO THANKS

\- “Hey Tsukki, banging your head against a wall burns 150 calories! That’s a great workout, isn’t it?”

\- He’s so done

\- “That’s great ______.”

\- He honestly just wanted a study date where you two actually studied

\- but nope

\- instead, you just talk about whatever crap comes into your head

\- You pout at the lack of reaction from your wonderful boyfriend. 

\- So you sit closer to him and start poking his arm

\- “Hey hey hey did you know that heart attacks are more likely to happen on Mondays?”

\- “No, _____, i did not know that.”

\- He would get you a glass of water a few minutes later so you could keep quiet for just few minutes

\- But whenever he isn’t studying, he would lowkey love how you’re so random cause hey you’re never gonna know when your facts would be helpful! 

\- sometimes when Kei’s really sleepy and you would sleep over, he isn’t lowkey at all and sleepy kei is an adorable kei

\- you two would be laying beside each other and Tsukki probably had like 4 hours of sleep in 36 hours

\- “I’ve seen that Daishou guy around and doesn’t he remind you of a snake? Speaking of that, did you know that they could predict earthquakes?? I should get his number and ask him when the next one is…”

\- He would actually laugh a little and smile at you 

\- while you talk about random stuff he would just be staring at you with a small smile

\- he loves the sound of your voice

\- he would fall asleep to the sound of it as you talk about pteronophobia

\- he never tells you that tho


	221. ASAHI male!s/o who is a lot like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skskskd hopefully im not too late for requests but like could i ask for headcanons w/ asahi who has an s/o a lot like himself (male pronouns please) (like,, tall, long hair, etc etc)

\- he loves you

\- like a lot a lot

\- he loves a cuddle and is very happy that you are too!

\- when you would, he would always play with your hair and stroke it while humming to a tv advertisement song or something

\- has a lot of poems about you

\- he is very glad that he doesn’t have to bend over too much to kiss you (which he does very often)

\- you two are scaredy cats, but whenever you’re scared he will do his best to be brave and protect you (even if he’s actually scared out of his pants)

\- whenever your insecurities would rise he will look you in the eye and tell you how beautiful you are

\- you turn to him for advice and vice versa

\- you loooove to pinch his cheeks!!! and he loves poking yours

\- loves to hold you by the waist and bury his face in the crook of your neck

\- he’s caught you take pictures of him and he always gets flustered about it


	222. AKAASHI male!s/o at coachella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and his short male s/o at Coachella and his s/o gets on his shoulders. And Akaashi is like his thighs are pure gold god bless

-”AKAASHI THE YODELLING BOY IS HERE!” 

\- he’s never heard anything more bizarre

\- you two were at coachella and honestly, you guys looked amazing

\- (with a lot of convincing) akaashi wore (not exactly?) well, he had glitter all over his shoulders and neck; creeping up to his face 

\- you wore a black high neck tank top tucked into shorts with tassles on the ends

\- Keiji is overheating

\- when you finish jumping about cause of the yodelling boy you look up at him with a very serious face

\- “t a k e m e u p .”

\- Akaashi does as told and bends over so you could climb up his shoulders

\- he holds your legs as you sit on his shoulders, singing “i got a feeling called the bluuuUUUUuuuUUUuuUUeess ooooOOoo looOOOrd”

\- he doesnt know this kid

\- but he does know that your legs are extremely soft

\- and he cant help but press his cheek to your thighs 

\- he was in heaven

\- “i dont know what i’ll doooOOooOooOOOoo”

\- he laughs at your failed attempt of yodelling and shakes his head with a smile as he looks up at you

\- it honestly doesnt matter that everyone was staring at you two, he was okay with this

\- very okay


	223. SUGAWARA NISHINOYA HINATA and YAMAGUCHI mob psycho!au,,,?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is requests still open? If so, could I request some Noya, Suga, Yamaguchi and Hinata [ separately. ] with a gender neutral reader who have telekinetic powers like in Mob psycho 100? [ if you’ve seen that one. ] Btw, I really like your content ^~^ it's nicely written!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helLO IM SO SORRY but I have never watched mob psycho but yiN HAS (@mou-ikaihaikyuu) so she wrote these for me!
> 
> Check out her blog cause I wrote something for her too!!! 
> 
> (hi yin I added more to this hihihi)

Nishinoya Yuu

\- “Hey _____, can you get me my towel?? Pretty please?? I love youuuu~”

\- you were in his room and he had just showered. 

\- out of his excitement, he drops the towel from his hair and jumps at you, hugging you tightly

\- let’s just say you were tired and a little out of yourself and whoops you accidentally used your powers to get the towel

\- then everything was chaos with him being shook to the core

-ever since he always asks you to get something that’s out of his reach

\- “ hey, could u get the remote control over there?”

\- “ get it yourself lazy bum”

\- “ but you can do that swish woosh thing!”

\- then you use your powers to grab the remote and drop it on his head

 

Sugawara Koushi

\- the first time he discovered that you have telekinesis, it was when you accidentally made the volleyball float

\- he was practicing serves with you and your ball almost didn’t go over the net until you made it float over

\- “ what was that?”

\- you slightly panicked cause holy crap you didn’t mean to do that so you act nonchalant about it

\- “Hm?”

\- “_____ what just happened…?”

\- “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

\- casually laughs at you when you accidentally bend spoons

\- but when you accidentally bend spoons in public, he’ll freak out and ask you to bend it back before anyone sees

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi

\- this boi is terrified???

\- he could see every equation the moment he saw you using your powers

\- like?? it’s not natural! it’s not right

\- starts bombarding you with questions

\- you can scare all his bullies away

\- like you can go from 0 to 100 real quick

\- he would be panicky about it when you lowkey use your powers in public like

\- “Tadashi~ let’s go to the crane machine in the arcade!”

\- “no _____ you’re not usING YOUR POWERS TO CHEAT AGAIN.”

 

Hinata Shouyou

\- when he saw you levitating his homework, you could tell he’s really excited

\- “_____?! WHAT WAS THAT DO YOU HAVE POWERS WHY CAN YOU DO THAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?!”

\- it took a while to get him to calm down about it

\- ” can you make me float?“

\- asks you the same question whenever he’s gonna spike

\- ” make me float so I can jump higher than before!“

\- sometimes you can’t control your powers and Hinata hits the ceiling instead

\- the two of you would fly around the city (when its nighttime cause ain’t nobody gonna see u there)

\- doesn’t want you to use it on him when there’s a game though cause that’s cheating and he nEEDS TO WIN ON HIS OWN 

\- but will gladly float around the gym if he was given the chance tbh


	224. AKAASHI dating bokuto’s sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I get a scenario or a headcanon where akaashi has a s/o and no one knows. Until she shows up to practice one day and every one finds out his s/o is Bokuto's younger sister. Sorry if it's hard to understand.

\- You and akaashi have been a thing for maybe about two months now

\- that included lots of excuses to your older brother Bokuto Koutarou who believed that you had a friend called Mary 

\- you didnt 

\- your parents knew about it and they were fine with it and lets just say when you talked to your nii-chan, it didnt really come up

\- you always meet up with Akaashi for lunch and everyone thought you were just friends

\- One day as you picked up your things to leave with your brother, a text comes through

\- “_____ can you wait a few minutes? A teammate just got injured” Bokuto sends

\- Your eyebrows furrow and quickly text him asking who

\- “Akasdhi” it was a typo, therefore he must be panicking, and holy crap your man just got injured 

\- you rush to the gym and open the doors, a few eyes glance at you as you run to the setter on the floor

\- “Keiji? Holy crap what happened are you okay?” You squeeze through the group of people and look at Akaashi who was holding his ankle

\- “I just misstepped…”he says bashfully as his cheeks turn pink cause woah you called him Keiji in front of eveRYONE

\- “…Keiji?” Konoha says with a raised eyebrow as he stares at you, a girl he’s never seen before (but looked oddly familiar) 

\- “_____! What are you doing here?” You freeze and turn to look back at your brother

\- “I was just-”

\- “Bokuto-san! She just called Akaash with his first name???”

\- Koutarou’s eyes widen and he drops the ice pack

\- “_____…” Your brother walks towards you and holds both your shoulders

\- “…yes?”

\- “Are you two dating?!” 

\- “…yes?”

\- “God help me..” Keiji mutters as he watches you two stare at each other in shock

\- He tries to stand up and fails, a small “ow” leaving his lips as his teammates help him up

\- it seems like the new information wasnt spread and you two rush over to help him

\- “Holy crap Akaashi! You’re dating my sister?!”

\- “What the heeeell Akaaashhiiiiii!!!” Sarukui yells, very shocked

\- “Akaashi’s such a looker though of course, he has a girlfriend duh~” Yukie says with a small smirk

\- A small blush creeps onto your cheeks as your older brother stares you down

\- “stOP STARING AT ME!”

\- “BUT YOURE DATING MY BEST FRIEND??!!”

\- “SO????!!”

\- thus you two yelling at each other for ten mnutes

\- no one knew if you were excited?? were you guys mad at each other??? or if thats literally just how you talk to each other


	225. OIKAWA doing face masks with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I COME WITH A SCENARIO QUESTIONARIO you surprised? You shouldn’t be lmao. So what would happen if Oikawa asked his S/O to do face masks with him? It’s been on my mind for a while lmao k night ily

It’s been a very long week.

You had been sick, feeling absolutely gross and what could be a better way to end this week?

Facemasks with your wonderful, soft-skinned boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru.

“_____! How are you, babe?” He says as you open the door. He still wore his Seijoh volleyball team outfit and you could tell that he just came from practice.

“Hi, Tooru. How was practice?” You say as you pour him a glass of water. He takes off his shoes and sighs dramatically.

“Iwa-chan was mean as usual. He told me off for calling you!”

“Maybe you should’ve just waited till you got here,” you say with a smile as you walk over to him. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him down for a short kiss.

He pulls back and smiles widely at you, a small blush on his face. 

“I couldn’t wait.”

You roll your eyes and shake your head, taking his arm and leading him to the sofa. 

“I’ve had a bad week, I think I’m lacking some cuddles Tooru.”

You feel yourself stop as he pulls you back to him slightly. He looks at you with a smirk and pulls you closer to him, chest pressed against yours.

“I have a better idea.” He trails his lips on your cheek, his hot breath leaving ghostly traces in your skin. You gasp-feeling your cheeks heat up.

You press your hand on his chest, looking him in the face with a bashful expression.

“Let’s do facemasks!” A bright smile erupted on his face and you bite your lip, giving him a slap on the shoulder as he laughs.

“So dirty-minded _____-chan!”

“Shut up Tooru!”

~~~

“Tooru where the hell did you get all these…?”

You watch as he starts to pull out 6 face masks, 4 lotions, and 3 toners.

He looks back at you, eyes wide and a small guilty smile on his face.

“They’re just… hand me downs from my sister…”

You walk over and hold up a lotion with the plastic still on.

“Tooru this is new-”

“LETS DO FACEMASKS!!”

Oikawa grabs a pot and hands it to you, a big blush on his face. 

“Let’s do this.”

You both wash your faces and soon go back to standing next to each other. You take the pot that he gives you and proceed to put the liquid all over your face.

Tooru plays some music on his phone and as you apply the liquid, he bumps hips with you making you smear it all over your cheek, you were aiming for your chin.

“Tooru!” he laughs loudly and retracts as you try to get his face with the facemask.

You continue putting the mask on your face and Oikawa does as well. The only thing was, all of the masks probably mixed together cause you were both smearing each other’s faces.

You finish your face, finally, and Oikawa looks at you, the green mask slowly drying.

“You look like an alien, _____-chan.” He leans down to kiss you and holds your waist.

“You still love me.”

“I do!”

You take out your phone and take a selfie, both of you trying to copy the beauty gurus on youtube. You both pout your lips exaggeratingly and you take the picture. Laughs are shared, and your face slowly feels like a rock.

You proceed to post the photo and type out the caption.

‘love you <3″


	226. TSUKISHIMA reader is hinata’s younger sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, love your blog. Can I have a headcanon with Hinata watching his sister on a date with Tsukishima and how that would end on both parts. For example he just found out they were together. How would both boys act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u anon ure v v v v v sweeeetttT!!!
> 
> (i had help from @mou-ikaihaikyuu hi yes thank u yin)

\- Hinata is out at the mall drinking some juice as he sits across his setter

\- he sees something familiar from the corner of his eyes and he turns his head to look 

\- a tall blonde boy and a short orange haired girl… awfully familiar

\- Shouyou’s eyes would widen and Kageyama turns to look

\- “Hinata boke dont you dare-”

\- aaaaand he’s off.

\- he follows you guys, hiding behind pillars with his hood up as he sips on his juice

\- You and Tsukki walk to a restaurant and sit down, soon ordering your food

\- Shou’s eyes turn to slits as he glares at the tall blonde

\- he decides to give you a call 

\- “Oh gosh nii-chan is calling, excuse me.” you sigh and Kei gives you a small nod

\- “What’s up nii-chan?”

\- “Oh nothing. Just in the mall with Bakageyama. Say, i hear the katsudon is great at that restaurant you’re eating at!”

\- “I guess i’ll try- wait what?”

\- Hinata stomps over and you and Tsuki’s eyes widen

\- “What are you doing on a date with Stingyshima?!”

\- You and Kei glance at each other and he sighs

\- “Do you have a problem with that?” The blocker was v v v irritated but he had to deal with it cause he migHT NOT SEE U AGAIN GRRRR

\- Shouyou’s glare softened and he put his hand to his chin as he thinks

\- he knew Tsukishima was a great guy under all that salt

\- “Actually, no i dont.” he says seriously 

\- “Have fun on your date!” and he waves with a big smile as he walks back to the juice parlor and back to Kageyama

\- Tsukki couldnt believe his eyes

\- “What just happened?” 

\- “I dont know but, i heard the katsudon here is great!”


	227. AKAASH IIWAIZUMI KUROO OIKAWA BOKUTO and TSUKISHIMA reader is on her period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Akaashi, Iwa, Oi, Tsukki, Kuroo and Bo would be when their gf is on their period? Sorry if it's too much just do who you want to do

Akaashi Keiji

\- He would be there in like ten minutes as soon as you call

\- Always ready to cuddle you and massage your pain away

\- His hands are a m a z i n g and will know all your pressure points

\- Kisses you on the head v v v often

\- Knows that when you start to get moody, cry, then laugh in the span of three minutes, you're on your period

Iwaizumi Hajime

\- Very flustered when he’s asked to but pads/tampons

\- Doesn't really know how it works and will need ur help

\- Lots and lots of hugs

\- Also thinks that hair stroking will help (it does)

\- Does that thing where when you cry, and get moody, and start punching him (very weakly) he will hold your head and rest it against his chest

Oikawa Tooru

\- Knows aaaaallll about it and will not be shy about it

\- Will get you pads and tampons ready (always has them in his bag tbh)

-Also gets all the medicine that you need every single time. You currently have five bottles of ibuprofen that you never get to finish

\- Will whisper sweet nothings when he holds you close and cuddles with you

-Actually knows when your cycle starts and stops it's actually v helpful

Tsukishima Kei

\- like Oikawa, he secretly knows when your cycle starts and will be prepared for it (emotionally and physically)

\- Will massage your lower back and hold your head, resting it on his chest while ya’ll listen to yo music

\- Kisses you more often than usual

\- And when you’re out in public he will most likely carry you to a bench/a cafe so you can settle down and rest

Kuroo Tetsuro

\- Still teases you on a normal basis but when you start crying he’s v shook

\- Will understand that it's your period and will immediately tell you to sit down

\- Gets all the pillows and all the blankets that you have and will wrap you in a burrito

\- Makes sure you're always comfy

\- More nose kisses than usual

Bokuto Koutarou

\- Won't know what he’s doing till you tell him

\- Got used to it the longer you dated and knows everything about you

\- “Kou can you get the-“ “it's on your beside table, love.”

\- 100% a boyfie that will get the groceries and will attempt to cook for you since you kinda cant move.


	228. KAGEYAMA soulmate au (hearing s/o’s voice in his head)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate hc or scenario( whichever you like) where the reader and any character ( surprise me) has voices in their heads since young and the voices in their head's are actually from their soulmates?

‘I need to send this ball at exactly _that_ spot so Hinata can spike it.’

Kageyama couldn't really care less about soulmates to be honest. The voice in his head was nothing but an ordinary girl’s voice. He had more important matters to look at. 

He sets the ball; the ball is spiked; yosHAAA!

They earn another point and finally, the match ends. 

“oOOooOoOoHhHhHhh Kageyama! That last one was amazing! I totally felt like t was the best timetodoitwowkageyama!!youresoamazing!!”

The setter pays the shorter one no mind and he wipes his face with a towel. 

‘I really want to get some milk right now…’ 

~~~

‘Gosh here he comes again…’ the voice in your head was definitely not yours. It was deep; a masculine voice that calmed you every time you thought of something. You didn’t mind it, but you weren’t looking for him either.

“Hey _____, the volleyball team’s having a match this weekend in Miyagi, do you wanna come with us?” 

You look up from your phone and smile at the usual tall grey-haired boy in front of you. Your best friend, standing beside Lev. You look to her with a raised eyebrow, what was she doing? You knew she had a crush on him, and being the girl she was, she was trying. She stands behind him, eyes bearing into your deepest soul as she places her hands together and mouths,

‘Please please please please please!’

You look back from her to Lev and smile. 

“Sure, Haiba-kun. Is Yin-chan coming as well?” You tease her, acting like you didn’t know her plan at all.

A blush appears on his cheeks and he smiles a bashful smile. He looks towards her and places his hands in his pockets. 

“I mean… I hope she is…” 

“If you want me to, then I will!”

‘oh young love.’ You sigh as you hear his voice again. There are 7 billion people in the world, how the hell were you supposed to find him?

You dismiss the thought and smile as your friend blushes along with her soulmate.

~~~

You follow your friend who was linked arm-to-arm with you as you follow the volleyball team to the unfamiliar gym. Kuroo opens the doors with arms wide open. You see a team huddled together, talking amidst themselves. 

“Alright team, Nekoma’s coming over in a few minutes and we better be in top form-”

“SAWAMURA!” Kuroo yells.

The captain stops talking and feels his blood pumps through his veins. Daichi freezes before he turns around, a smirk on his face.

“YOU!” He points a finger at the Nekoma captain and soon, the two are shaking hands, very tightly. On the other side of the gym, you see a tall (may I say very handsome) boy with a ball in his hands. He stood straight, his lean arms and legs coming into view as he steps out of the circle, following a jumpy orange-haired boy.

“Kenma-san!” The orange-haired boy jumps over to the cat-like setter, soon talking non-stop, Kenma isn’t even fazed. 

You walk over to two other girls who were sitting on the benches, amidst the chaos.

You look back to see the teams merging, colors of orange and red clashing together into one big mess of boys.

This was gonna be great.

~~~

The match was intense. 

Your eyes don’t leave the tall black-haired setter. You hear your heart pumping. 

“Lev told me the setter from Karasuno is a genius! _____, you gotta look at him.”

I already am.

“-and it looks like you already are.” she giggles, poking your side. Your eyes widen and you flinch, shaking your head with a smile.

“He’s really handsome, you can’t blame-”

“Hinata, left!” 

You hear an all too familiar voice and your eyes widen. 

Who was that?

Was your mind playing games?

No

It was-

Yelling echoes throughout the whole gym and you look back at the team. More specifically, to the boy whose voice you knew all too well.

~~~

“Nice set guys!” The Karasuno coach slaps the captain’s back. 

Kageyama wipes off his sweat with the towel that Yachi gave him. He walks over to Kenma, sitting on the bench with his phone in hand. Yaku sits beside him, chatting away with Lev.

He takes a deep breath, hoping not to intimidate his setter senpai.

“Kenma-san-”

“Thanks _____!” He smiles at you as you hand him a water bottle. You bow your head slightly.

“You’re welcome, Yaku-senpai.”

Kageyama freezes. His eyes widen as he hears a voice. His heartbeat quickens. Who was that?

Kenma looks up, confused as to why the younger setter doesn’t move.

“…Kageyama..?” 

~~~

“I left my phone in the gym! I’ll just go get it, okay? You two go ahead.” Yin sighs as she lets go of Lev’s hand. 

“I’ll go get it. YOU two go ahead.” You smile and pull your friend towards her soulmate.

“Thanks, _____!”

You walk back to the gym and open the door. The sound of balls hitting the walls echo throughout the open space. 

Kageyama stops as he hears the sound of the door open. His hands rest on the ball that bounced back to him and his head turns to you.

His gaze trails on you. A blush creeps onto your cheeks. 

“S-sorry, my friend left her phone I’m just going to-”

“What’s your name?” Kageyama didn’t know why. But his heart was pumping furiously inside his chest. He feels his throat close up as he doesn’t hear your reply.

“_____.”

Kageyama licks his lips as he feels his mouth go dry. 

‘_____.’ Tobio thought. 

His breath hitched. 

It was you.

You lock eyes with him. It felt as if there was a strong magnetic force that drew you to one another. You walk towards him, eyes not leaving his blue ones. He does the same, the ball in his hands now thrown away to the side as his goal was nothing else but to see you.

You stand before each other, inches apart. You look at him. His cheeks were flushed red and you swear you could hear your heart beat out of your chest.

You’ve seen everyone meet their soulmate. Years of watching everyone find their other half made a pain ache in your heart. 

It was your turn.

“I’m Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.”

‘Kageyama Tobio.’ You thought. A smile forms on your face.

 

 

 

“Is it just me or do you sound awfully familiar?”


	229. rich!KAGEYAMA au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU nobody asked for but I got the idea and I will write it just because I can okay let’s get started

\- He wouldn’t be a pro volleyball player but he would instead be a young, really fricking rich bachelor who has a billion dollar business selling the Mikasa balls

\- As he goes through his business he sees that most of his relationships are shit and all pretty much just all fake

\- Lots of people would pretend to be friends with him just to get money which is terrible and he would just start to feel lonely in his penthouse suite in the heart of Tokyo

\- He has no idea what to do with this so he tries to date

\- Which always ends up badly as soon as the one he takes out asks what he does for a living

\- While all this is happening in Kageyama’s side of the world, you were working at a stupid convenience store trying to get as much money as you can at the same time studying for your college

\- After one of Kageyama’s dates-gone-wrong, he decides to take a walk

\- He didn’t walk often and he usually had people driving for him which leads him to get lost

\- He stumbles upon your convenience store, walking in and gathering the courage to ask where he was

\- But first: milk

\- He walks over to the refrigerators and grabs a carton

\- then he walks over and sees you hunched over the cash register in the dead convenience store as you write your notes

\- “Excuse me?”

\- You look up and wow this guy is wearing this crisp clean suit and looks like he came out of a damn magazine

\- Probably cause he did (but you didn’t need to know that)

\- “Oh- hello, good evening. How can I help you?” You quickly try to hide your books cause you weren’t supposed to be studying in the first place

\- With his hand combing through his dark hair he would ask where he was with a pink tinge in his cheeks

\- What the frick

\- You tell him where he was, with a stutter might I add, and he still looked lost

\- “…So how do I get back to the city center?”

\- As handsome as he was, he was n o t street smart (okay a lie but you get what I mean)

\- So you get one of the maps in the racks and tell him where to go from here

\- While you tell him where to go with your black pen on the map his eyes dart over to your college books, coming to a conclusion that you were probably broke and in college

\- He notices your cute little uniform (literally just a polo shirt tucked into jeans)

\- So you lean over the counter right and you’re pointing out directions

\- But Kageyama doesn’t listen (probably a bad idea) cause you were so beautiful close-up

\- When you finish telling him where to go you look up to find him staring at you with those pretty blue eyes of his

\- You blush and look up at him, “What?”

\- He comes back to his senses and says “Nothing,” soon placing the carton of milk on the counter and 2000 yen on the table

\- “Thanks.”

\- He takes the milk right after you punch it and the map, immediately leaving the store

\- Your eyes widen cause 2000 yen is waaaay too much for the two things he has

\- You chase after him with the change in your hand

\- “Hey, dude! That was way too much-” as he turns around, he gives you a small smile

\- You just d I e d what a beaut

\- “Don’t worry about it, that’s why you’re working right?” he walks over and towers over you making you blush yet again; you nod

\- So he smiles at you again and leaves- even though he did n o t know where the frick he was going

\- Over the course of two weeks, he would come into your store at 9 pm and buy a carton of milk. It was the same routine, him placing 2000 yen on the counter and leaving

\- “Dude, why are you giving me all this money? I barely know you- oh my god is thIS FAKE-”

\- “No, you idiot, I just- have some to spare.” he takes a sip out of his milk and leans against the cash register

\- “But you barely know me.” He confused you. Some days he would walk in with a super boujee looking suit and some days he wore this stupid shirt that said “setter soul” on it (He literally wore it 3 times, you noted)

\- He glances at you and ignores your statement

\- You walk out of the back of the counter to meet him at the front

\- You stare at him with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation

\- “Go out with me.” he says

~~~

\- So you start dating and you were in it for the damn ride

\- For the first date, he brought you to this cute park date where you just walked around and talked

\- Apparently, he was given the family business and at 23, he was one of the richest people in the world

\- But you still tease him for buying milk everyday cause underneath all the cash he was the sweetest and most awkward boy you’ve ever seen

\- With you in your senior year of college, you didn’t have a lot of free time with your job and studying and whatever

\- But boy he literally told you to quit your job- and you did- all because he wanted to spend time with you

\- Calls you a freeloader sometimes when in fact he was the one who bought you dinner even when you said you could pay for it

\- When things started to become more serious he would pick you up at your campus in his damn Chevrolet and drive you to your crappy apartment

\- One day you invite him over and he was so shook cause holy crap your whole apartment was his b a t h r o o m

\- He takes you to his apartment

\- While you sat in his couch waay too big for one you end up cuddled to his muscular chest with a thick blanket covering the two of you as the movie you watched stays on

\- He was overwhelmed- not knowing if this was what friends did, he didn’t have much

\- as he watched you as you focused on the movie, he brings you closer

\- moments later, you fall asleep

\- But when he woke up to the smell of pancakes he knew you weren’t just his friend

\- he wanted to spoil you absolutely rotten

\- so he does

\- gets you a new wardrobe when he notices your socks don’t match

\- takes you out to dinner every single night

\- and as this was happening he opens up to you; telling you how he was never close to his parents, how he barely had friends (most of which just using him to get money), he talked about having all this damn money but not using it cause, well, he doesn’t know what to do with it

\- while he had his foundations and charities, he had too much for one

\- “But then I met you,” he says as you sit on the counter in his kitchen. He stands between your legs as you take another spoonful of ice cream

\- “Someone who didn’t care about how much I made. I could spoil you and not be burdened by you asking me for more cause you never did.”

\- you look at him with awe. Behind this rich young man was a boy who wanted someone to love

\- “Well, you’re more than just a credit card.” You joke, making a small smile creep onto his lips

\- “and I don’t deserve all of this- all of you,” you gesture to literally everything in the room

\- “But you do, _____. You deserve the world. And I am more than willing to get you that.”

\- “I don’t want the world, Kageyama,” You bite your lip, staring into his eyes

\- As if confused, he asks “Then, what do you want?”

\- “Being with you is enough.”


	230. Rich!Kageyama AU

\- He wouldn’t be a pro volleyball player but he would instead be a young, really fricking rich bachelor who has a billion dollar business selling the Mikasa balls

\- As he goes through his business he sees that most of his relationships are shit and all pretty much just all fake

\- Lots of people would pretend to be friends with him just to get money which is terrible and he would just start to feel lonely in his penthouse suite in the heart of Tokyo

\- He has no idea what to do with this so he tries to date

\- Which always ends up badly as soon as the one he takes out asks what he does for a living

\- While all this is happening in Kageyama’s side of the world, you were working at a stupid convenience store trying to get as much money as you can at the same time studying for your college

\- After one of Kageyama’s dates-gone-wrong, he decides to take a walk

\- He didn’t walk often and he usually had people driving for him which leads him to get lost

\- He stumbles upon your convenience store, walking in and gathering the courage to ask where he was

\- But first: milk

\- He walks over to the refrigerators and grabs a carton

\- then  he walks over and sees you hunched over the cash register in the dead convenience store as you write your notes

\- “Excuse me?”

\- You look up and wow this guy is wearing this crisp clean suit and looks like he came out of a damn magazine

\- Probably cause he did (but you didn’t need to know that)

\- “Oh- hello, good evening. How can I help you?” You quickly try to hide your books cause you weren’t supposed to be studying in the first place

\- With his hand combing through his dark hair he would ask where he was with a pink tinge in his cheeks

\- What the frick

\- You tell him where he was, with a stutter might I add, and he still looked lost

\- “…So how do I get back to the city center?”

\- As handsome as he was, he was n o t street smart (okay a lie but you get what I mean)

\- So you get one of the maps in the racks and tell him where to go from here

\- While you tell him where to go with your black pen on the map his eyes dart over to your college books, coming to a conclusion that you were probably broke and in college

\- He notices your cute little uniform (literally just a polo shirt tucked into jeans)

\- So you lean over the counter right and you’re pointing out directions

\- But Kageyama doesn’t listen (probably a bad idea) cause you were so beautiful close-up

\- When you finish telling him where to go you look up to find him staring at you with those pretty  blue eyes of his

\- You blush and look up at him, “What?”

\- He comes back to his senses and says “Nothing,” soon placing the carton of milk on the counter and 2000 yen on the table

\- “Thanks.”

\- He takes the milk right after you punch it and the map, immediately leaving the store

\- Your eyes widen cause 2000 yen is waaaay too much for the two things he has

\- You chase after him with the change in your hand

\- “Hey, dude! That was way too much-” as he turns around, he gives you a small smile

\- You just d I e d what a beaut

\- “Don’t worry about it, that’s why you’re working right?” he walks over and towers over you making you blush yet again; you nod

\- So he smiles at you again and leaves- even though he did n o t know where the frick he was going

\- Over the course of two weeks, he would come into your store at 9 pm and buy a carton of milk. It was the same routine, him placing 2000 yen on the counter and leaving

\- “Dude, why are you giving me all this money? I barely know you- oh my god is thIS FAKE-”

\- “No, you idiot, I just- have some to spare.” he takes a sip out of his milk and leans against the cash register

\- “But you barely know me.” He confused you. Some days he would walk in with a super boujee looking suit and some days he wore this stupid shirt that said “setter soul” on it (He literally wore it 3 times, you noted)

\- He glances at you and ignores your statement

\- You walk out of the back of the counter to meet him at the front

\- You stare at him with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation

\- “Go out with me.” he says

~~~

\- So you start dating and you were in it for the damn ride

\- For the first date, he brought you to this cute park date where you just walked around and talked

\- Apparently, he was given the family business and at 23, he was one of the richest people in the world

-  But you still tease him for buying milk everyday cause underneath all the cash he was the sweetest and most awkward boy you’ve ever seen

\- With you in your senior year of college, you didn’t have a lot of free time with your job and studying and whatever

\- But boy he literally told you to quit your job- and you did- all because he wanted to spend time with you

\- Calls you a freeloader sometimes when in fact he was the one who bought you dinner even when you  said you could pay for it

\- When things started to become more serious he would pick you up at your campus in his damn Chevrolet and drive you to your crappy apartment

\- One day you invite him over and he was so shook cause holy crap your whole apartment was his b a t h r o o m

\- He takes you to his apartment

\- While you sat in his couch waay too big for one you end up cuddled to his muscular chest with a thick blanket covering the two of you as the movie you watched stays on

\- He was overwhelmed- not knowing if this was what friends did, he didn’t have much

\- as he watched you as you focused on the movie, he brings you closer

\- moments later, you fall asleep

\- But when he woke up to the smell of pancakes he knew you weren’t just his friend

\- he wanted to spoil you absolutely  _rotten_

\- so he does

\- gets you a new wardrobe when he notices your socks don’t match

\- takes you out to dinner every single night

\- and as this was happening he opens up to you; telling you how he was never close to his parents, how he barely had friends (most of which just using him to get money), he talked about having all this damn money but not using it cause, well, he doesn’t know what to do with it

\- while he had his foundations and charities, he had too much for one

- “But then I met you,” he says as you sit on the counter in his kitchen. He stands between your legs as you take another spoonful of ice cream

- “Someone who didn’t care about how much I made. I could spoil you and not be burdened by you asking me for more cause you never did.”

\- you look at him with awe. Behind this rich young man was a boy who wanted someone to love

- “Well, you’re more than just a credit card.” You joke, making a small smile creep onto his lips

- “and I don’t deserve all of this- all of you,” you gesture to literally everything in the room

- “But you do, _____. You deserve the world. And I am more than willing to get you that.”

- “I don’t want the world, Kageyama,” You bite your lip, staring into his eyes

\- As if confused, he asks “Then, what do you want?”

- “Being with you is enough.”


	231. Freckles and Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song prompts are hard af mate, don't be bummed!! Idk if I wanna request anything or I just wanna share, up to to if you wanna do something with it but I found (and lost 😭) a pic of Oikawa with freckles and I love the idea that he's covered in freckles but hides them with concealer or something cause he's like, low-key self conscious of them, but his s/o (when they find out) draws little constellations over his arms, cheeks and tummy to make him feel better about them

“It’s raining, Oikawa.” You hold onto his hand, looking up at him with concern. The rain was heavy as it poured over your windows like waterfalls.

He looks back at you with a small blush, a soft smile on his lips.

“I wouldn’t want to spoil your alone time, _____.” He jokes as he reaches for his coat.

You take a step closer, holding onto his sleeve. You look away bashfully.

“You won’t be… Plus, the heating isn’t working…”

Oikawa was warm- like the sun on a warm day. As you look back up, his eyes widen and he bites his lips.

“If you wanted me to stay, you could’ve just said so you know.”

~~~

You put on your thickest onesie and leave the bathroom. You shiver as the cold floor touches your feet. Oikawa sits up from your bed and immediately his hands fall on your waist.

“You look so cozy ~” His nose nuzzles against your cheek and a giggle escapes your lips. You push his face away and shake your head.

“Go get ready for bed. I’ll make hot cocoa?” you ask as he makes his way to the bathroom.

“Yes please!”

Minutes later, you leave the kitchen to go to your bedroom. Without your knowledge, Oikawa looks at himself in the mirror with a sour frown on his face.

He looks closer, seeing his little freckles peek through the makeup. He bites his lip.

‘How the hell am I gonna hide this shit…”

He takes a few minutes and decides to just take a shower, wash his face, and put another layer of concealer on.

You place the two mugs on the bedside table and sit on your bed.

Oikawa looks at his reflection in the mirror, the multiple freckles on his face coming into view as he threads a towel through his hair.

He puts his joggers on and looks around for his pouch.

His eyes widen and a curse leaves his lips.

“Hey, _____?”

“Yeah?” You call back.

“Is there a pouch out there?”

You look around, searching for the said thing.

“Not really, do you need anything?” You sip your hot chocolate and wait for his answer.

Oikawa grunts in frustration. His hands clenching the towel.

After a few seconds of silence, you stand up and knock on the bathroom door.

“Oikawa? Are you okay in there?”

Tooru panics, locking the door immediately.

“Yeah, I’m alright. You should get ready for bed, turn off the lights maybe?” He tries to sound nonchalant, but on the other side of the door, your eyebrows furrow.

“A-alright then.” You turn off the lights and stay in between the covers. With the soft glow of the lampshade, you scroll through your phone.

“Are the lights off, _____-chan?” Oikawa asks.

“Yeah, they are!” Oikawa takes a deep breath and opens the door, scrambling to get underneath the covers.

You watch his form, the silhouette of his body scrambling through your bedroom.

He faces the wall and his back faces you. You scoot over, forehead resting on his back.

“Tooru,” You whisper. Oikawa’s eyes widen and his heart beats against his chest. He can’t let you see him like this- bare faced and full of dots.

But the way you said his name- oh god his name sounds so good leaving your lips. He hums in acknowledgment.

“Are you okay?”

He doesn’t know why. But suddenly, his eyes start to hurt, hot tears roll down his cheek and he fists the bedsheets.

You feel his sorrow- quickly lifting yourself up to take a peek at his face. He buries his face into your pillow- what has he done.

Your heart aches at the sight, you stroke his hair. You sit up and hold onto his shoulders, motioning for him to come closer to you. He sits up, head held low as it presses against your chest. His arms lay limp on his sides.

You hold onto him, cooing at him while he lets his feelings out.

Minutes later, he calms down and he just accepts fate.

“Tooru?”

He takes a shaky breath. He looks up to meet your concerned eyes staring at his.

You scan his face, but this was different. His skin wasn’t what it normally looked like. Little brown dots scattered around his nose and cheeks, forming millions of constellations. He looks away but you lift his chin up.

He was hiding this.

But it was beautiful.

Out of adoration, a small “aw” leaves your lips as you feel warmth spread over your entire body. A loving sigh leaves your lips. A small smile forming as you press small kisses around his face- his nose, cheeks, and everywhere in between.

Oikawa couldn’t believe it. What was happening? He stays still, in shock. He lets you kiss him, your lips now on his.

You pull away with your hands cupping his face.

No words were said. Your actions were enough.

As you stare into Tooru’s brown eyes, his frown disappears, a sad smile replaces it.

His face was faint with the soft lighting, but you knew there were many many freckles on his face. And it was adorable.

“You love space, don’t you?”

His eyebrows furrow at the sudden question.

“Well, yeah.”

A bright smile is plastered on your face and you press your lips against his.

“You have all the constellations all over you, my love. You are worth more than all the stars up there.”


	232. NISHINOYA falling for Nekoma manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya falling for Nekoma's manager hcs?

\- definitely could nOT breathe when he first saw you

\- he was being all high and mighty, bragging about this new move he made (rolling thunder, again) to Yaku and you would just enter the gym with a red face amd sweat on your forehead

\- but wow oh wow you were so beautiful he stopped talking

\- and it wasnt even like how he is infatuated with Kiyoko

\- he watches you as you go about the team, apologizing for your tardiness

\- “Yuu? Are you-“

\- but nope he had blocked out the world and there was no one else but you

\- he would walk over with such seriousness everyone started to notice the lack of noise

\- everyone turns their heads to noya and you notice the silence so you look up only to find nishinoya a foot away from you

\- he has this adorable blush on his cheeks and he musters a small smile and his hand rests at the nape of his neck

\- you loOK SO CUTE WITH YOUR RED NEKOMA JACKET AROUND YOU AAAHHHH

\- “Hi, i’m Nishinoya.” He was so calm everyone is so shoOK

\- you give him a bright smile and tell him your name with your hand outstretched

\- noya takes hold of it, shaking your hand

\- but nope kuroo was NOT having it

\- he had this devilish smile on his lips and his eyebrow twitched as he stalks behind you

\- and the whoLE TEAM FOLLOWS NOYA RUN

\- so suga would just care f ull y walk over and hold onto Noya’s shoulders and pull him away like the mom he is

\- buT no noya was more than infatuated with you

\- throughout the practice matches he would always have his eyes on you, he was flashier, so motivated

\- kiyoko was sO HAPPY FOR HIM TF

\- noya tries again the next day, and to his dismay, the nekoma team was still veRY MUCH PROTECTIVE and would nOT GIVE AWAY THEIR MANAGER-CHAN

\- but with the team in the showers you walk over to noya with a shy smile

\- noya would be talking to tanaka but as soon as ryu would see you he would make a beeline to the exit

\- yuu would have his eyebrow raised and he would turn around

\- as soon as he sees you he gasps and his heart makes doki doki

\- “you did great today, Nishinoya-kun.”

\- holy c r a p his face turns bright red

\- “th-thank you!”

\- kuroo would see you guys interacting and his eyes would immediately widen and he would make his way inside but nOPE

\- daichi is there to save noya’s love life and quickly playes his hand on kuroos chest to stop him

\- while talking to you noya is on clou d nine and is very wary on getting interrupted by kuroo-san

\- but it doesnt come and he walks you to your dorm

\- he felt so at ease, so himself around you. Soon enough, he was laughing and having a blast just talking to you

\- when you reach the girls side of the dorm you bow as thanks and he bids you goodnight

\- noya was in a good mood the whole night- he would tell tanaka how amazing you are and how you were the juliet to his romeo and its so romANTIC

\- “and her eyes, Ryuu- theyre so beautiful i want to d i e-“

\- “noYA LET US SLEEP-“ and bam a pillow to his face


	233. YAMAGUCHI and ASAHI Disney marathon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Happy 2019!! Can I get a scenario for both Asahi and Yamaguchi having a Disney movie marathon with their boyfriend? Thanks so much!

**Azumane Asahi**

You loved Disney. However, Azumane was uneducated with the Disney life.

That was a hard truth you had to take in at this beautiful, rainy, cold, winter day.

You trudge to the living room where a prince-like man lays on the couch with his hair in a ponytail, eyes locked on the book in his hand.

The coat you have on is shrugged off, hung one one of the hangers in your shared apartment.

A smile creeps onto your face as your eyes trail on his every move.

He looks so beautiful.

“You look like Prince Adam.” You cross your arms. Asahi looks up from his book and blushes, him? A prince? His hand goes to the back of his head, bashfully smiling at you.

“I’m not aware of Prince Adam, is he the son of Kate and William of Europe-?”

“No, my dearest Asahi, Prince Adam is NOT the son of Kate and William of Europe.” You walk over and take a seat next to his outstretched legs, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiles warmly at you as you pull away, legs opening for you to lay between then and rest on his chest.

“No but seriously, you do look like Prince Adam!” You poke the tip of his nose and he scrunches it in response.

He chuckles. “I still dont know who that is!”

And he was serious.

The next thing he knew you were stood up with eyes wide, finger pointed at him.

“You. Need. To. Be. Disneyfied.” You rush to your room, getting your laptop and opening it to one of the websites you stream from (which is *kinda illegal*)

Asahi watches as you set up your computer and put on Beauty and the Beast, climbing onto the couch as it starts to play.

He wraps his arm around your waist as he lies on his back. He glances down at you.

“...are we going to stay here all day—?”

“No, more like all night probably.”

~~~

“See! I told you you look like the prince!”

“Yeah but did we really need to watch the whole movie for me to look at the prince who only comes out at the end?” He chuckles as you scramble out of the couch and change the movie.

The ace stands to stretch, making some hot chocolate for the both of you.

“Asahi!” You call out as Arabian music starts to play. He doesnt repond and soon you walk over to where he went.

You wrap your arms around his torso and place your chin on his shoulder.

“Asahi~” you drag out. “What’s taking you so looooooong?”

He chuckles and brings the hand around his waist a kiss.

“I’ll be with you in a second. I know when you start watching movies you never stop.”

~~~

He was right.

You were halfway through Mulan (the fourth movie) and Asahi was more into it than you thought.

He lies with his back against the seat of the couch— you rest on top of him, both heads tilted to the screen. You look up at himas he stares at the screen with intent.

You look back to the screen and start to hear the familiar lyrics of Li Shang’s song.

You smile at his concentrated expression and poke his cheek. He glances at you with eyebrows raised. You place both hands on either side of his head, hovering over him.

“I don’t know if youre staring at Mulan or Shang.”

His eyes widen and a blush covers his cheeks, he was definitely not expecting that.

“Wh-what?! I- i wasn’t!”

“You were too!” You laugh. He covers his face in embarassment and you litter kisses all over his red cheeks.

Your laughter dies down and Asahi is left staring at you from below with a pink tinge to his face, smiling and flustered.

“I only have eyes for you, my love.” He says as he cups your face.

You place a sweet kiss against his soft lips.

“Really? Cause a few seconds ago you were totally checking out Sh-“

Laughter errupts from your mouth again as Asahi covers his face once again.

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi

The rain was pouring outside your window and the beautiful Saturday you were expecting turned out to be the worst.

Pick up your sibling? They were dismissed an hour late.

Buy a drink from a coffee shop? They didnt have your favorite.

Want to watch your favorite Disney movies? The internet is so slow— you were absolutely sick of it.

Okay, let’s be real. It wasn’t that bad of a day, but the fact that the internet was so slow just riled you up sometimes.

You groan against your pillow as frustration leaves your body. Google isnt even loading.

Your phone lights up and you squint as the light hits your face.

“Hi _____!” Yamaguchi sent a photo.

He was laid back on the bed with his green hair and freckles out for you. He was making a silly face, but honestly he was the cutest.

The anger leaves your body and you sigh, a small smile on your face. You quickly give him a call.

“Hi Yams! What are you up to today?” You say as soon as he answers.

“Hi _____! Nothing really. Internet’s down... been missing you lots. Can I come over? Do you wanna go out?” He asks nervously. He lies down on his bed on the opposite side of the lin, staring at the ceiling as his heart rate increases ever so slightly.

You stay quiet on your line, remembering the way you felt not even three minutes ago.

At this moment Yamaguchi’s eyes widen.

His baby was definitely not having a good day.

“I’d love to ‘dashi but I’m having a rough day.”

See? Told ya.

He stands up quickly and stuffs his laptop and hardrive in his bag with his ear still pressed onto the phone.

“What happened? I’m on my way.”

~~~

Fifteen minutes later, you hear a knock on the door.

You sit up and wrap the blanket around you, letting it cover you up. The knocking is heard again and you open the door.

“‘Dashi!”

“I came as soon as I could.”

You take in his slightly damp appearance. His hair was less floofy, shoes muddy, and one shoulder soaked with rainwater.

“Come in! You’re soaked!” You say as you step to the side. He smiles and presses a soft kiss to your cheek before he closes the umbrella and enters your home.

“Did you even notice the umbrella not covering half of you?” You tease.

He chuckles nervously. “Honestly it didn’t really matter— i was trying to get here asap!”

He takes off his shoes as he smiles up at you. A soft grin creeps onto your lips and he stands, taking your hand from under the blanket, giggling as he did so.

You bring him to the living room and plop down on the couch.

“So, what happened today?” He asks as he sits on the couch.

You sigh pressing against his shoulder.

“Honestly its not a big deal. My sibling was dismissed an hour late when i had to pick him up, didnt get my drink at the usual coffeshop, and the internet sucks ass.”

Yamaguchi’s smile turns soft and he moves to face you. You stare at him as he invites you to him with open arms. You climb onto his lap, placing your legs around his waist. The blanket is draped around both of your bodies. You rest your chin on his shoulder and bask in his embrace.

“Well, i cant control the first two things that went wrong, but i do have a solution for the last one.” You hug him even tighter.

“You brought the Disney?”

“I brought you your Disney, sweetheart.”

And you just lost it.

Tears start to flow from your eyes and you clutch onto him for dear life.

“W-wait! Why are you crying?!” He exclaims. He cups your cheeks and wipes your tears away.

“You are just sO SWEET!”

~~~

“thiS IS SO SAD.” Yamaguchi’s tears fall from his eyes and you play with his hair as his head rests against your thighs.

“It really is, ‘dashi.”

Mufasa just died.

He looks up at you with a pout and you smile fondly at him, wiping his tears away.

“Sit up, you big baby!” He does so and you cup his face and press soft kisses around his nose and freckles.

“______! We’re missing the movie!”

“We’ve literally watched this a hundred times Yams-“

“bUT ITS STILL GETS ME EVERYTIME I DONT UNDERSTAND-“

~~~

Two movies later, the crying has stopped, the rain still falls, and your head is pressed against Tadashi’s chest as you watch The Little Mermaid.

His hand strokes the back of your head as Sebastian sings “Kiss The Girl.”

You hear his humming and you close your eyes, pressing your ear against his hest to hear his voice.

“And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl”

Yamaguchi chuckles suddenly and your eyes open.

You look up at him, slightly drowsy and tired from your day.

“What?” You ask with a tilt to your head.

He blushes.

“I’d rather kiss the boy, though.” He says.

And your heart just stops.

“Tadashi!”

“It’s true!”

 

 

 


	234. DAICHI introducing male!so to the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Can I get a scenario for Daichi where he introduces his boyfriend for the first time to his teammates? Either at a game or practice or wherever lol thank you so so much!

 

“Good work today, team!” Daichi huffs as he slings his duffel bag over his shoulder. He makes his way out of the gym, hoping to go unnoticed by his teammates.

“Oi oi oi! Daichi-san! Where are you going so fast?” Tanaka stands with his arms crossed, leaning against the gym doors.

Daichi’s lips turn into :3 (i literally don't know how to describe that pls bear with me) with eyebrows raised.

“My parents will be looking for me tonight, Tanaka. If you’ll excuse me,” Daichi chuckles and pushes Tanaka away with his right arm. Tanaka stays grounded and eyes the captain.

“But I thought they went out to dinner tonight?” Ryu mentions as he eyes the captain, even more, walking around him as he watches his every move. As Tanaka passes Daichi’s back, he notices the captain’s phone light up.

“Have you been eavesdropping my conversations?!” Sawamura exclaims. His eyes widen and he crosses his arms, turning to face the now guilty spiker.

Ryu smiles jokingly and scratches the back of his head, now slowly walking away from the captain.

“No Cap'n! I’ve never heard of such a thing!”

Daichi rolls his eyes with a smile and he leaves the gym

And, of course, the person who leaves is the one talked about by those he left.

“Daichi-san is definitely hiding something,” Noya says with eyes like slits, watching as the captain walks out the gym with his head in his phone.

“Will you two stop it, I’m sure Daichi-senpai is just busy,” Ennoshita says as he softly (not) slaps the two on the back with their towels.

The two, with eyes not leaving the gym door, say in unison,

“liES!”

~~~

A week later, rumors were spread to all of the team members.

“Okay, team! Assemble!” With most of the team in the volleyball club room, Nishinoya stands in the middle of it all. Due to some college planning seminar, the third years were going to be late today.

Why not use that to an advantage?

“Okay! Everybody! Gather around!” Tanaka stays with Noya in the middle and everyone, except tsukishima (even though he lowkey wanted to), formed a circle on the floor.

“The topic of the day: What is Daichi-san REALLY doing?” Tanaka claps.

Everyone falls silent until one sunshine of a boy raises his hand with a determined and confused look on his face.

“Daichi-san is failing his classes and need tutoring!”

“Idiot, Daichi-san isn’t a dumbass like you-“

“What did you say BakageYAMA?!”

Ennoshita pushes the two heads away from each other.

“Daichi-san is smart, I’m sure he doesn't need tutoring, Hinata,” Yamaguchi says.

“What if he’s joining another club?” Narita whispers.

A gasp is heard and a small hand hits the spikers back.

“He would nEVER!” Noya gasps as tears flow from his eyes.

Tsukishima looks outside the window and his eyes slightly widen under his glasses. He glances at the team although no words leave his lips.

A shriek leaves Yachi’s lips and she looks up worriedly at the team.

“What if he’s getting into something dangerous! What if Daichi-san is getting into gangs! Or- or-or stealing! whaT IF HE’S DOING DRUGS!”

Tsukishima sighs, obviously annoyed by the topic at hand.

“Or, you idiots could actually think for once. Daichi-san has-“

The door opens and Daichi sees an unexpected scene. Nishinoya and Tanaka lied down in the middle of a circle. Yachi was hyperventilating, Yamaguchi fanning her and panicking, of course, Kageyama and Hinata were pushing each other while Ennoshita tried to get them away for heaven’s sake.

“What are you guys doing?” He says confusedly.

You raise an eyebrow and try to peek through the door that Daichi was blocking. You purse your lips and tug on Sawamura’s hand in yours. He looks back.

“Is everything okay, Daichi?” You ask.

Daichi wanted to keep your relationship lowkey, he knew he needed not to make a big deal out of it since he (is selfish) knows you didn’t want all the attention. But you were persistent, always asking to meet the people he’s been spending so much time with! His friends are important to you, of course.

But oh dear Daichi was easily jealous. He knows how hot you are. And he wants to keep that all to himself-

“Daichi what’s holding you up in there?” Sugawara asks.

Daichi trusted Sugawara and Asahi. He knew they wouldn’t make a big deal out of it— they treated you like their best friend.

Daichi takes a step inside the room and you follow suit, a smile adorning your face.

“What are you talking about?” Sawamura asks.

No sound is heard.

Until Yachi remembers how to breathe again.

“We were trying to figure out why you’ve been leaving so soon after practice is it schoolwork? is it because of your family? Are you doing anything dangerous? Daichi-san are you doing dr-“

You finally enter the room with Daichi’s hand still in yours.

Yachi stops talking and with her mouth open, she stares with the rest of the team.

The captain laughs and you smile at the new faces sat on the ground.

“Well, to answer your questions,” He turns to you and blushes.

“This is my boyfriend, _____.”

You blush, you’d never get used to hearing that.

“Hi everyone!”

Everyone, except Tsukishima (because he saw from the window) ((sly bastard)), was slack-jawed. Who would’ve thought?

Honestly, that was probably the most logical answer, but they didn’t need to know that.

“daiCHI-SAN!” Tears stream through Tanaka and Nishinoya’s eyes and they clutch onto each other for dear life. Your eyes widen and you turn to Daichi— he’s sighing and covering his face with one of his hands.

“Sorry about this…” He says with a small apologetic smile as Sugawara rushes to give the two boys a scolding. Asahi offers them some tissue.

You chuckle and kiss his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it— this is a great first impression.” You say with a smile as you watch two (kind of) grown boys cry on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wanted to have fun with this, so, I hope it didn’t stray away too much! (But honestly it did) ((I,,, didn;t know how to make it interesting) ((this is actually so short wth I thought it was pretty long))


	235. OIKAWA's crush aint taking him srsly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hcs or scenario of Oikawa trying to woo his crush who doesn't think he's serious due to him being flirtatious with everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the format of this is sO OUT OF PLACE CAUSE it was originally supposed to be hcs but it ended up being a scenario so i hope that’s okAY
> 
> edit: I’ve decided this is a blurbb-y scenario hope yoU LIKE IT THO BC IM REALLY HAPPY HOW THIS TURNED OUT
> 
> shoutout to my bae @mou-ikaihaikyuu for helping me with the idea for this love you bae

If you could get Oikawa Tooru off your dick that’d be great

Ever since he transferred to Aoba Johsai he has just been,,, way too popular for your taste

It was only fueled more when he joined the volleyball team

You watch as a crowd of girls circle him by the hallway. He smiles brightly as one of them hands him a bento box. You roll your eyes as another girl rushes to him, consequently bumping you in the process. Of course, the books you held fell. Great.

“Hey Miyuki, watch out for the people in the hallway!” You hear Tooru say as the girl sheepishly apologizes

You bend down to pick up your books and suddenly, a large hand comes into your peripheral vision. You look up and Oikawa Tooru is kneeling in front of you with his million dollar smile.

“Hey~” He presses his lips together and hands you your books.

He picks up your highlighter and asks, “What’s this?”

“A highlighter?” confusion strikes your face but Oikawa knew just the right words to say.

He points at you. “And what’s this?”

“Me?????”

“Nope,” He stands. You sigh and close your eyes, why were you such an idiot-

“It’s the highlight of my day~”  You give him an awkward smile and mutter a quiet thanks.

“Woah woah woah- you can’t just leave like that, beautiful.” He says with a small blush on his cheeks. Your eyes widen and eyebrows furrow- what the hell?

“I literally need to go to class, though.”

His eyes widen, not expecting such a harsh answer.

Aaaaaand of course, he wants what he can’t have.

You continue to walk down the hall and into your class, leaving the volleyball captain in shock in the middle of the hallway.

~~~

Oikawa was your project partner and it was getting really annoyinG HOW GIRLS WERE GLARING AT YOU FROM ALL SIDES WILL THEY JUST-

“Hey, _____-chan, do you know what material this is made of?” he points at his chest, the tie he wore under his finger. He looks at you eagerly with a smile.

You sigh and look away from your work. A small sarcastic smile on your lips. “I don’t know Oikawa, maybe silk?” You sigh.

He chuckles and leans in closer to you, your eyes widening at the sudden closeness

“Nope. It’s boyfriend material.”

You groan and cover your face in your hands, a laugh erupts from him.

“‘Kawa, we need to work-”

“But how can I when you’re so beautiful?”

“Oikawa if you don’t stop I will actually-”

“Take me on a date?”

“-stab you in the face-”

~~~

The project wasn’t nearly done because of many delays and soon enough, you had to work overtime in the school library.

About two weeks have passed since the announcement of the project so you had spent a lot of time with Oikawa whether you liked it or not.

And oh dear god Oikawa loved it.

He loved seeing you. You didn’t get easily flustered by his pickup lines; you actually have conversations with him unlike many of the people he speaks to. While you worked together he watches– watches how your hair falls around your face, how quiet you get when you concentrate. He buys you snacks when you’ve been working while he goes to volleyball practice.

But you don’t fall for his words.

And that was the problem.

You and Oikawa sat in the library, he just finished practice and you’ve continued to do your part of the project.

“Okay, great, you’re here. So we still need to-”

“Oikawa-san!” You stop talking as soon as a girl walks over to you and Oikawa. He smiles sweetly at her and entertains. You roll your eyes and get back to work. ‘Whatever. I’ll do it myself.’ you thought.

Contrary to popular belief, Oikawa Tooru also wished for some people to get off his dick, especially when he was with the girl that really mattered.

“Hello, Miyuki-chan!” He stands. “I’ll be right back, _____.” He doesn’t want to interrupt you working, nor does he want to get yelled at by the librarian. He decides to talk to Miyuki outside.

You watch as Oikawa receives the bento box, how he smiles so brightly, how he kisses the back of her hand leaving her flustered.

When he looks back, you’re doing your work again.

Oikawa bids Miyuki goodbye and sits beside you once more.

“Sorry _____-chan… What were we doing?”

You look back at him and accidentally lock eyes. He looked tired, the bright smile you used to see on his face now replaced with lips left slightly agape.

And maybe he looked good like that. You blush, looking away and placing your cheek on the palm of your hand, hoping he didn’t see.

“We still need to make interpretations for the data so if you could start on that it’d be great.”

The two of you worked for almost two hours. The sun was gone and the moon was high up in the sky. The librarian walks over to you and you look up.

“Good evening, I’m really sorry kids but I need to close up now.” You apologize profusely and start to pack your things.

~~~

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Oikawa.” You make your way to your house and Oikawa’s eyes widen.

“Wait! You can’t walk alone, _____-chan, it’s late.” He stands in front of you and you lock eyes once more. Your heart pumps furiously against your chest and you thanked the gods it was dark out.

“I’ll be fine-”

“Let me walk you home, and maybe we can grab some dinner while we’re at it…” He scratches the back of his head with a sheepish smile. He places his other hand in his pocket and hopefully stares into your eyes.

And how could you refuse?

“Only if you’re paying.”

~~~

“Are you sure?”

“I promise it’s the best one around.” You drag Tooru to the small ramen shop near your home and he blushes at the heat your hands omit.

You pay it no mind and sit beside him, soon ordering.

“How are you not tired yet, dude. You could’ve just let me walk home by myself.” You look at him.

He had his cheek resting on his palm and a small smile graces his lips. “Nah, I’m good.”

“You even have your bento from that girl in the library and you didn’t have to eat out.”

“Yeah.”

You raise an eyebrow.

“You’re just not gonna eat it?” You ask curiously. Surely he had many of those to stock him up on at least a days worth of meals-

“Probably will.”

“So why are you here?”

“I don’t know.”

You clench your eyes shut. “Will you please stop giving me geneRIC ANSWERS-”

He chuckles and shakes his head; he sits facing you with his arms at his sides. The small smile he had changed into something between the lines of hurt and embarrassment. Then it disappears.

You sit in silence. You look at him and wait for him to speak.

“…would it be bad?” He suddenly says, still avoiding your eyes.

Your eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?”

He bites his lip. “You know… Us… Dating…” he looks up at you.

You gasp, swallowing a newly formed lump in your throat. You were definitely not expecting that. “W-what?”

He sighs. The chef gives you your food and you both thank him. He takes the chopsticks and breaks them apart.

“It’s just- I really like you, _____. But I don’t know if you feel the same.” He looks at you, nervousness in his facial features. His voice doesn’t waver, but you hear the hurt in it anyway.

Your heart hammers in your chest– oh god this was happening so soon

“I- I don’t know Oikawa. You just,” You take your chopsticks. “You just seem to like a lot of people.”

His eyebrows furrow and he looks at you with confusion. Does he really not get it?

“Don’t give me that look– you’ve been flirting with so many people on a daily, do you expect me to believe that you like me?”

He sits upright and leans towards you. “_____, I like you. Like, I’ve never said that to any other girl before. Sure, they give me gifts and follow me around but I don’t have the guts to tell them to stop because- ugh, I don’t even know.” He buries his head in his hands and takes a deep breath.

He looks back at you with hopeful eyes. “Just know that you’re the only girl I have eyes on.”

You give it a minute. He starts to eat the ramen and something just tugs on our heartstrings. You’ve never seen him this soft, this vulnerable. This was a side of Oikawa Tooru that maybe has your heart.

“I was not expecting a confession at a ramen shop.” You laugh. Oikawa stops eating and turns to look at you.

“Welp, maybe I like you too.”


	236. KUROO's childhood friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Can I request Kuroo and his s/o having been childhood friends, but losing contact, only to attend Nekoma together, and Kuroo takes the chance to finally confess? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi okay so uhhh this kinda sucks and again i have no idea what this format even is its a mix of hcs and a scenario so,,, im soRRY

 You are the cutest girl he’s ever seen in his entire life.

And he’s 5 years old.

Small baby Kuroo walks inside the messy classroom, kids his age were running around, talking really loud, some were latched onto their mother's leg.

He blushes really red and looks at the floor, nervous-- his dad just dropped him off since he had to go to work asap.

He hears a loud yell and he flinches, subsequently bumping into another person. His heart stops and he looks up with sweaty hands

Then he wasn’t nervous anymore.

“Sorry!” You said. Your eyebrows were raised in surprise and guilt resonated in your eyes.

His heart started beating again, quite fast, he didn't know what that meant.

His face reddens and he shakes his head, bowing his head. “It was my fault I wasn’t looking!”

A teacher walks in and smiles, telling the class to sit down wherever they liked. The classroom was arranged in clusters, just enough for five youngsters to socialize!!!

Aka the bane of kuroo tetsuro

So as you take your seat Kuroo panics looks around at the chairs and watches the clusters fill quickly. You notice the quivering boy and you take his hand and pull him a chair

He stumbles but he ends up sitting, you’re still holding his hand.

“Hey! Don’t be nervous!” you say squeezing his hand. He gasps.

“I’ll be your friend!”

~~~

And so began your friendship

You go out to the park with your parents and play !! in !! the !! playground !!!

The year continues and Kuroo opened up to you, finding it hard to believe that he!! Has !! a !! friend!!! and you stayed bubbly and beautiful as ever

The bell rings and the teacher calls recess.

“Tetsu-chan! Let’s go to the playground!” You say grabbing his hand.

This was routine. You hold his hand and drag him out of the classroom where he would've been playing by himself.

Kuroo slowly came out of his shell, it progressed, but you could barely see it.

“_____-chan! Let’s play kings and queens together!” a girl with straight cut bangs and a missing tooth says smiling as she sees you enter the playground

Your eyes brighten and Kuroo feels something happen in his stomach-- he doesn't know what

“Okay! Kuroo you be the king! I’ll be the queen, okay?” He nods fervently and you climb up one of the slide things with the barricade on top. Your other friends do the same with the other slide thing.

Kuroo watches you laugh and yell directions and proclamations to your ‘subjects’ (the rocks) and he wonders how you could do it.

You were everything he aspired to be.

“What do you think, Tetsu-chan?” He is snapped out of his daze and he nods, agreeing to what you said (he doesn't know what you said)

~~~

“Tetsu-chan!” You cry out. You had just tripped on an untied shoelace. You rubbed your eyes, bringing small tears away from your face.

Kuroo’s eyes were frightened at the scratch on your knee.

He bends over to help you up, “D-does it hurt _____-chan?” You nod and continue to cry, wrapping your arms around yourself.

“I’ll-I’ll go get a teacher so stay here! Okay?!” He panics and stands, running into the classroom. He brings over a teacher and she is there to assist you.

As soon as the scratch is bandaged and you have your lollipop in your mouth, Kuroo sighs of relief. But he was proud of what he did.

“Thank you Tetsu-chan.” You say with a smile. He wraps his arms around you and hugs you tight.

“You should be careful next time!”

~~~

10 years old

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Kuroo’s voice breaks and you look away. He clutches the volleyball in his hands harder. He looked a little different now, his fringe was getting longer, he’s taller, but he’s still Tetsu-chan.

“Mom says it has something to do with dad’s job.”

That’s when you disappeared out of Tetsuro’s life.

“You better make sure to call me, okay?” You say with a sad smile.

Kuroo looks away bitterly and stuffs his hands in his pockets. “Yeah…”

You sigh at his behavior and try to explain.

“Well, I’ll see you around, I guess…” You take a look at him, at his skinny body and weird chicken hair, at his tank top and shorts, at the Tetsu-chan you’ve known since nursery.

Then you leave.

You turn around and start to walk to your parent's car where you would be seated in for at least 3 hours.

Kuroo takes a second and looks back at your body getting smaller and smaller.

Then he just breaks.

He drops his volleyball and runs to you as fast as he can. You feel arms wrap around your body and your eyes widen.

Kuroo’s tears fall from his eyes and he rests his forehead on the back of your neck, clutching you for dear life.

“I’m gonna miss you- so much.” He hiccups. Your tears start falling like a waterfall on your cheeks. You give out a wet laugh.

You turn around and smile sadly at him. “I’ll miss you too Tetsu-chan.”

~~~

5 years later

Kuroo is definitely different now. He was introduced to volleyball, he made more friends since he had to live without you now. He’s found Kenma, and he’s having the time of his life.

9th grade was, troublesome.

Kenma was still in middle school so Kuroo had to start new again. Being a freshman in Nekoma high, he was surrounded by new faces, smarter people, and an even better volleyball team.

He felt so out of place yet again. But nothings gonna stop him from being-

_“Tetsu-chan?”_

He just walked into the campus grounds and he hears a familiar voice. He takes his hands out of his pockets and looks around.

No way.

His eyes widen, heartbeat increasing rapidly.

There was a girl about two meters away from him with familiar eyes. Bright eyes.

He is taken aback but he turns to her, lips left agape as she comes closer with the same expression.

_“_____-chan?”_

A smile creeps onto her face and Tetsuro’s theory is completely proved to be true.

No words are exchanged as Kuroo brings you into his arms and you snuggle your face into his neck-- just like old times.

You pull away and laugh as he does.

“You- you look different.” You mention as you rake your eyes on his body. He’s definitely more toned now and honestly why the hell is he,,, lowkey kinda hot?

He smirks and bends to your height.

“I was in the volleyball team in middle school.” He eyes you and lo and behold you’re really hot-

Your eyes widen and you bite your lip.

“We have a lot of catching up to do, _Tetsu-chan.”_

He rolls his eyes and smiles, “Indeed, ______-chan.”_


	237. reader is being atTACKED and NEKOMA saves her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to write it, could I request a scenario for Kuroo’s s/o being harassed by a group of shady guys, like they’re hitting on her, trying to pull her with them etc. But then the Nekoma team comes by and the whole team goes in protective-mode (minus Kuroo who arrives at the scene like halfway through).

“See you tomorrow, _____-chan!” Your friend waves you goodbye and you smile at her. Due to a school event, your club had to stay late to finish your presentation. The moon was high up in the sky when you leave the clubroom.

Walking out the school, a wind sweeps across, making you wrap your scarf around your neck. The school gates come into view and you bid the guard goodbye.

Street lamps illuminate the road and you smile, looking up at the faint stars. You pass by a small convenience store. A group of boys lean against the wall outside-- you avoid eye contact, not even sparing the store a glance. You walk straight ahead with eyes glued straight ahead.

Then you hear footsteps.

“Hey there, baby~” You hear a male voice behind you, unfamiliar. You curse internally and keep walking.

“We’re talking to you, pretty girl.” Another voice. Three boys laugh and you’re on red alert. You walk faster, hoping to reach another store soon.

“Hey-” You feel a hand on your arm and you gasp as a force turns you around.

You look up, accidentally making eye contact.

“Ooh~ She has pretty eyes.” They snicker. Your eyebrows furrow.

“Let go of me.” You say staring right into his eyes. He smirks, hand grazing your arm.

Kozume hears a familiar sound, slightly drowned by his teammate's chatter.

“Don’t forget the pork buns, Captain!”

He leaves the shop and  looks up from his PSP A few meters in front of him, he sees a crowd of boys,

And a familiar scarf.

His eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow, placing his PSP in his bag.

“Kenma-san where are you going?” Lev asks.

“And why would I do that-?” he hears one of the boys say. Taketora sees you and hands Fukunaga his bottled water.

“Because she said so, dumbass.” A familiar voice is heard behind the group of boys and you feel yourself relax. The boy lets you go and turns around.

Taketora is right behind him with arms crossed, chin up, and gum in his mouth. He towers over the boy with no problem. Two of the boy’s friends are behind Taketora, being glared at by the rest of the team. Kenma walks over to you and pulls you away from the boy.

“Who do you think you are, touching girls without consent, you fucking asshole?” Taketora sneers at the boy who has now let go of you.

But the boy stands tall anyway. Pushing Tora right in the chest.

“You calling me an asshole?” He taunts, taking a step forward.

Yaku appears beside him and glares, fists ready at his sides-- Yuki holds him back with the same fire in his eyes.

The boy’s two friends stand by him. 

“Yeah, I am.” Tora takes a step forward.

“Oi.” You hear a deep voice and the tension increases. Kuroo walks between the two groups and with a look in his eye he makes eye contact with the boy.

His eyes were dull, hands on his side. His jaw was clenched and the usual smile on his face is replaced with a tight line.

“If any of you touch her again,” He slaps his hand on the leaders’ shoulders. 

He tilts his head. The boy winces. 

“You’ll be going through us.” 

The team glares at the three boys and in matters of height, Nekoma is definitely towering over them. 

One of the boys take hold of his shoulder and they turn to leave. 

Once out of sight, the team crowds around you and their glares transform into furrowed eyebrows and concerned eyes.

“Are you okay, _____-chan?”

“Did they hurt you?”

“do yoU WANT A PORK BUN?!”

“Hey hey hey enough, give the girl some space~” An arm wraps around your shoulders and you feel your cheeks light up with pink. You roll your eyes and smile thankfully at the team.

“Thank you guys,”

“BuT ARE YOU OKAY THO-”

“Yes, I am!”

“Are you sure?” 

“Why were you out so late?!”  
  
“Club activities!”

“Tell us next time so we can walk you home!!!”

“Guys.” You smile at them and nod tiredly.

Kuroo tightens his hold around you and while the team looks forward, he presses a kiss on the top of your head.

“_____-”

“I’m fine, Tetsu.” You look up at him and press a peck to his cheek. He sighs and his hand intertwines with yours.

“Thank you.” You whisper as you wrap your arms around Tetsuro’s neck. He places his hands on your waist and his brown eyes stare into yours. You brush noses and share a small kiss under the streetlamp.

“Captain! The pork buns!”


	238. TSUKISHIMA's s/o has a male idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I JUST GOT A GOOD IDEA!! so how about a headcanon of how tsukishima will react to his s/o fangirling over a male idol? will he be jealous about it or? thanks!!

 

\- okay firstly, he thinks you neED TO CHILL

\- ever since you found out about this male idol of yours you just cannot stop talking about him 

\- “Tsukishima he’s so talented why is he literally so perfect-”

\- “_____, I don’t know-”

- I don’t think he’ll be jealous at first, he knows it’s just a phase and he’ll just let you let all the feels out

\- “Tsuki I really wanna see him in concert- why do artisTS SAY THEY’RE GOING ON A WORLD TOUR??? THEYRE?? JUST??? GOING?? TO THE US AND EUROPE?????”

\- “Because those are the only countries they caRE ABOUT!”  
  
\- “you taKE THAT BACK-”

\- okay he has fun with you too

\- one day your idol releases a new song and as soon as you see Tsukishima you bring out your audio splitter

\- “Tsuki listen to this!”

\- He takes his headphones out and unplugs the jack, plugging it to the earphones splitter thing on your phone. You both wear earphones as you walk to school.

\- The new song is on repeat the whole time you go to school.

\- “If I take you out today will we just listen to this _one song?”_

_\- “maYBE.”  
_

_-_ after school you walk out with your arm around his, snuggling tight

\- you sing the song for the nth time and Kei looks at you with a small smile

\- _you look really cute like this_

\- but he would never say that

\- a week passes and you are still not over this guy, it was getting slightly annoying 

\- You’re watching one of your idols interviews on your phone as you lay down on his bed giggling. Kei rolls his eyes as he continues to work on his homework (that of which you should be doing as well) ((This was supposed to be a stUDY DATE he thinks)

- “_____, you should start on your homework, come over here.” He urges as he looks back at you with arms open.

\- but you don’t look back, instead, you smile wider at your phone screen. “Just a minute, Kei.”

\- he sighs and turns back, _guess I’ll die-_

\- a few days pass and every time he would go out with you, you would be on your phone, refreshing social media accounts, squealing when he was online, and giggling at your phone with a blush.

\- today, he walks home with you side by side, no hands intertwined.

\- Kei avoids your eyes and walks forward to your house with a scowl. 

\- until he hears a small yelp.

\- he looks back and sees you on the ground, slowly getting up. He walks over to you and bends down, seeing your scratched knee.

- “You should’ve been watching where you were going, idiot.”

\- you look at kei sadly (and guiltily) as he looks at you with slight annoyance. He helps you up and you notice that it’s been a while since you saw his golden eyes up close. 

\- When you stand, the blond turns back and continues to walk with his hands in his pockets, leaving you behind. 

\- your eyebrows furrow and you chase after him, linking arms. 

- “I see you’re finally off that goddamned phone of yours.”

\- you look at him in confusion, “What was that supposed to mean?”

\- he doesn’t answer. You get to your house in silence and immediately Kei goes to the bathroom where your first aid was at.

\- you sit on the counter and kei stands between your legs with an unreadable expression and a slightly red face.

- “Kei?” you whisper. He hums in response and disinfects the scratch on your knee. 

- “What’s up?” you ask. He takes a plaster and places it on the wound. Right after, with no response, you sigh and cup his face. You look into his eyes and he  avoids it

- “Talk to me, Kei.” You beg. tsukishima wavers, soon sighing and holding one of the hands cupping his face.

- “You haven’t even been talking to me.” He murmurs. You see a faint blush on his cheeks and you see his slightly pouted lips. an eyebrow raises.

- “What are you talking about? yes, I have!”

- “Yeah, all about that idol of yours.” 

\- then it hit you

\- _tsukishima kei was jealous_

 _-_ and you were all for it

\- you feel your heart soften and you smile sweetly at him, pulling him in for a hug. he buries his head in the crook of your neck and his hands lay limp on his side. your arms wrap around his torso and you giggle

- “I’m sorry, babe! I promise I’ll pay more attention to you from now on~”

\- he blushes furiously at the pet name and he closes his eyes in embarrassment. 

\- you pull away and cup his face again, seeing his red-face, you laugh. He covers his face with one hand and looks away.

- “Shut up-”

\- you lean forward and rest your forehead on his with a smile. he closes his eyes.

-  _“You’ll always be my number one though.”_ you whisper.

-  _“I know.”_


	239. Fluffy kags i wrote while waiting for a train at 6am

Silence engulfed the two of you as you walk to the pier. It was always enough. Deciding to stop by the benches, you sit side by side. With a few inches apart, you turn your head away from the view and onto a better one.

 _His cheeks look so soft_.

And because you can, you smile, leaning forward as you press your lips to his cheek.

His eyes widen and his impossibly soft cheeks burst with red. He covers his face with one hand as he looks away from you.

“Hey, you need to stop doing that so suddenly, _____! There are people watching-” He is transformed into a mumbling mess and you can't help but laugh. It brings his heart into a frenzy,

_what the frICK._

“I don’t see why I need to, you look good as a tomato.”

A groan leaves his lips and he looks at you with a pout. Your name leaves his lips in a whine.

You giggle as his ears turn pink and his shoulders hunch in embarrassment.

You sigh with a smile and brush his bangs up away from his eyes.

He leans into your touch and closes his eyes.

_He knows what's coming_

You press your lips to his forehead and he opens his eyes. You look into each other's orbs and slowly, you lean forward with closed eyes.

Soft lips press into even softer ones and Kageyama feels his body relax into the touch. He awkwardly scoots forward without breaking the kiss and you giggle onto it continuing to press your lips all over him.

His face reddens once again while you cup his face and press kisses all over his face.

He whines your name and you laugh, pulling away.

He looked so good like this- eyes were blown wide in awe, lips slightly swollen and wet with slick, cheeks impossibly pink, bangs falling over his beautiful blue eyes,

Heaven was so close.

“_____, stop looking at me like that…” he mutters, looking away shyly.

“Like what?” Your eyebrow raises.

“I- i don't know, just, like _that…_ ” he bites his lip and you lean back, proximity lost.

“I don’t know what you're talking about, honey.” The pet name leaves your lips so naturally that he can't believe it. Honey was him??? He was??? Honey??? Uhh???

“Just- you have your _eyes_ looking at me like _that_ and you have this _cute ass smile on your face_ it’s… annoying.”

His lack of vocabulary really was everything.

“Well, sorry for being extremely in love with you Tobio.”

_“_____-“_


	240. ex s/o wearing TSUKISHIMA'S shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “we bumped into each other in the street and you were grinning like a cocky asshole the whole time so i stalked off only to realise i’m wearing your shirt” with tsukishima kei please omg!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i’ve been doing this with the dude wearing your shirt so im gonna do it the other way around this time let’s see how it goes. Also, im gonna try to make my imagines gender neutral as much as i can because ya’ll deserve that (and more)

It was a particularly easy going day. With a day off, you finally had a day to relax in your pajamas. You walk into the kitchen, stretching your arms and yawning. The clock on the wall writes 12:04 and you were more than happy to say hi to it today. Binge watching your favorite show might have caused you to sleep at three am (okay maybe four.) A relaxed smile forms on your face and you turn to your cabinets. Opening it, you look around and push some bottles around- of course, you didn't have sugar anymore.

You groan. No sugar, no coffee (or tea). No drink means it’s time for grocery shopping.

“It’s a Wednesday anyway- I'm sure the store isn’t packed.” You thought. So, without a minute to waste, you splash some water on your face, find some bags, and take your keys.

~~~

The store wasn’t packed, just like you thought. With shoulders relaxed after a hectic work week, you took your time walking through the aisles.

“Cereal, yup- a whisk? Yeah, I can use that- Oh wow, a caT MUG-“ your thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle. You look away from the cat mug and lock eyes with honey.

“I’m guessing your day off is treating you well,” Tsukishima says as he looks at you with a small smirk.

Although the break up was a month ago, you were still on good terms with Tsukishima. With just settling into work, it was hectic, too hectic to keep up with your relationship. You both talked about it, deciding to go by with each of your lives- individually, without each other in the picture.

Your lips form into a soft smile. “Nice to see you again too, Tsukishima-kun.” His eyebrow twitches at the formality and he presses on further, smirk getting cockier by the second.

“Ran out of clothes to wear?”

He was just the same. He looked more tired- work probably being a little too much right now.

“Maybe I just wanted to go out in my pajamas.”

His eyes widen and a big laugh leaves his lips.

 _They’re never changed_ , he thought, a small smile on his lips.

Your eyebrow raises in suspicion and once he looks back at you the smirk is back on his _pretty lips._

“Of, course.” He pauses between each word and looks you up and down. He was happy you were more relaxed, happier, _and he wasn’t in the picture._

Your cheeks heat up as his eyes wander and your, (lowkey) sloppy outfit. While he dressed up formally for work, you were in a big shirt and pajama bottoms and fluffy slippers.

“If you're just talking to me to make fun of my sleepwear then-“

“I’m here to buy a _drink_ , _____-“

“But yet you're making fun of me here anyway!”

You glance at the bottle in his hand- a big wine bottle.

“I’ll leave you now so other people can make fun of you,” he says with a smirk. He takes a step forward and you glare at him.

You roll your eyes and go back to shopping.

“Oh-“ you turn and lock eyes with him once more.

The same ones you fell in love with. He feels a pang of hurt in his chest but he brushes it away.

“I like your shirt by the way.” He smirks at you and leaves, leaving you to raise an eyebrow.

“What is he on about- holy _shit_.”

Looking down at your (not yours but we’ll get to that) shirt, your face mirrors the tomatoes in your basket. The black shirt with a small dinosaur patch definitely looked normal- except for the fact that it was definitely not yours.

You mutter a small “Oh my god.” and cover your face in your hands.

A cough is heard once again and Tsukishima walks back into the aisle.

“Also, _____, when you're done wearing that, I’d want that back by the way.”


	241. forced to confess to KAGEYAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it's Spider Anon. Could I request something from you? I really liked the secret admirer headcanon you did. Could you write one with Kageyama where the fem-reader is the one pursuing him, but doesnt really say it's from her and maybe a couple mutual friends finally decide enough is enough and reveals it to him? I'd love to see it in your style! You have a really cute writing style and you're funny af!

\- This boy has absolutely no idea youre pursuing him okay so you better take a chill pill bc this is gonna take a _while_.

\- You and Yachi were best friends in middle school and since she was transferring to Karasuno, you just had to as well!

\- Although you werent necessarily on Yachi’s level when it came to academics, it wasnt as nerve wracking to transfer since you knew she was close by.

\- The first time you saw him was on the first day of highschool. Being in the same class, you spared a few glances at him because he’s _really cute._

\- So of couRSE YOU HAD TO TELL HITOKA UHHHH

\- “Ya-chan there’s a really cute and handsome guy in my class thank you for transferring to Karasuno i am forever indebted to you-“

-“_____-chan! We are here to get an education _not to look at boys!”_

\- _“no you dont under s tan d”_

~~~

\- Ok ya’ll heres where it begins

\- It’s been a month since school began and your crush just never went away. You were walking to a different building one day and saw a familir raven haired setter by the vending machines- pressing two of the buttons for milk.

\- You brush it off and smile at the innocent action and leave as soon as he turns around with a straw in his mouth.

\- The next day, before Kageyama could buy himself some milk, you get him two and let your new friend, Miyuki, place it on his table.

\- The first time it happens, Kageyama was side by side with Hinata- a casual friend (because this sunshine baby is friends with EVERYONE)

\- “-kageyama did you watch the aoba johsai game- woah, when did you get this?” The orange haired boy inspects the two cartons of milk

\- Tobio’s eyes are wide and his lips are agape

\- “I,,, never bought these- and there are t w o???”

\- “oOOOOOoOhHhHh kagEYAMA you have?? a guardian angel??”

\- “Guardian angels dont give gifts you idiot-“ bless

\- “Nobody else couldve bought you these! No one likes you-!”

\- And the spiker is hit in the gut

~~~

-The day to pick clubs came about and you knew exactly which to join. Yachi, however, was undecided, thinking that it would only hinder her studies.

\- “Come on, Ya-chan! I’m sure the art club would love you.”

\- “But-but thats a LOT of people and im not - i c a nT-“

\- But guess what happENS THAT EXACT AFTERNOON BINCH

\- “_____! Guess what!”

\- She tells you about the beautiful third year who recruited her and you !! Were !! So !! Happy !! For her !!

\- “Volleyball?”

\- “I’ll be going to the gym after class… can you come with me? I know nothing about it and now im really nervous because ive probablyneveetthesepeople_____,helpmeplsplss”

\- and of course you went.

~~~

\- Class ends and students rush to their club rooms. You meet up with yachi in the hallway and off you went.

\- “You’ll be fine Ya-chan-“ the big doors open and a ball comes shooting towards you.

\- Your eyes widen but you couldnt dodGE THE FAST BALL WTH

\- But woah suddenly it stops and a tall boy stands in front of you with his arm outstretched to catchg it

\- waS HE OK??? THATS GOTTA HURT-

\- The boy turns around and you feel your chest clench

\- _it’s kageyama tobio_

\- you feel a heat rush to your cheeks as he turns around. He looks into your eyes for a second, cheeks flushed.

\- “Sorry about that.” He says.

\- hes,,, never talked to you,,, before,, and you were melting under his gaze rn

\- A sheepish smile creeps onto your face and you nod. “It’s okay…”

\- “girLS!!!” You hear two boys shout in the background, making you glance behind the setter.

\- And so Kiyoko introduces Yachi as the new manager, you sitting on the side and, observing

\- Definitely not checking Tobio out

\- No, absolutely not.

\- You look away when he looks in your direction and as the club activities begin, Yachi is taught the basics.

\- “Hey Ya-chan, i’ll be going to my club now, okay?”

\- She reluctantly says yes and soon you leave the gym, _with blue eyes trailing on you from behind._

~~~

\- White day comes

\- And guess who stays up late thinking about the DELICIOUS milk chocolate on his desk?

\- Kageyama Tobio.

\- Dont people give chocolate when they like someone?? Why?? Does ? He? Have one??? No one likes him??? (False)

\- He stares at the small smiley face note attatched to the now empty chocolate box.

\- Could it be the same person who brings him milk???

\- is he being pranked?? is this??? God???

\- He grumbles into his pillow and closes his eyes.

\- The only problem though, he can’t stop thinking about _you_.

\- Because holy shit he wishes it was you. (After consulting with Suga with these weird feelings he feels when he sees you he was faced with the fact that yes,,, he had a crush on you,,, whatever that was)

\- That’s when he started glancing at you more and you vice versa. You never caught him staring, and he never caught you. But, you felt sOMEONE staring- you just didnt know who.

~~~

\- “_____! You should confess!” Miyuki pushes as she eats her lunch alongside you and yachi.

\- “Um,,,, no???”

\- “Why tf not u idiot”

\- “becaUSE”

\- “She’s right though, _____-chan!” Yachi says.

\- “He doesnt like me like that! And i’m perfectly fine admiring him from afar!”

\- That of which contradicts of your thoughts of hugging him and supporting him- mybe even kissing him or whateVER

\- “Lies”

\- “No”

\- “LiES”

\- “nO MIYUKI-“

\- As Miyuki stands up with a determined look on her face, you watch in horror as she makes a beeline to the gym.

\- “miyUKI STOP-“ you grab onto her hand and pull her back. Yachi watches the interaction and with an idea popping into her head, she runs to the gym.

-“He needs to know, _____-chan!”

\- “No he doesnt- wait- yaCHI WHERE DO YOU THINK YOURE GOING-“

\- You chase the blond down the stairs with Miyuki laughing and following suit.

~~~

\- “Kageyama-kun! _____-chan likes you!”

\- The setter catches the ball he was setting and turns to look at the gym doors.

\- what he friCK YACHI you freeze outside the gym, and soon Yachi pulls you into the gym and smiles widely before quickly leaving.

\- You look back at the gym doors with shaking hands and pink cheeks.

\- Kageyama was quiet- shocked at the prior events.

\- what the hell yachi?

\- You take a deep breath and turn around with a small smile.

\- “Hi, Kageyama-kun…” you say, taking a few steps forward.

\- He walks towards you with blushed cheeks.

\- No words were exchanged for a solid minute until you just decided to screw it.

\- “So, um, yeah i, uh, they told me to um, confess and whatever and, oh my god i’m so sorry about this-“ you take a deep breath and look into the eyes of the quiet wide eyes setter.

\- “I like you, Kageyama-kun.”

\- Kageyama.jpeg stopped working

\- He looks at you with wide blue eyes, taking in your blushed cheeks and proximity to each other. He glances at your bitten bottom lip and his chest combusts at the sight.

\- “Oh! And i- uh- also bought you the milk, and the chocolate on white day,” you say with a shy laugh- embrace your fate reader-chan.

\- Tobio feels his stomach go fwubuwufhsjdjajdjaks and before he could think, he takes your hand in his.

\- Your eyes widen as you look at your hands

\- his hands are so big

\- He bites his lip and looks into your eyes.

\- ‘Just like what Nishinoya-senpai said to do…’

\- “I-i like you too, _____-chan…”

\- a bright smile plasters itself on your face and you sheepishy scratch the back of your head.

\- “I-“

\- “HELL YEAH!” Kageyama lets go of your hand as Hinata emerges from the bin of volleyballs.

\- “it’s been a year of you guys literally staring at each other from across the room-“

\- You both look away fromeach other and look at your friends

\- “OH MY GOD SHHH”

\- “HINATA YOU IDIOT SHUT UP-“


	242. angst confession with KUROO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write an angst confession between Kuroo and reader? With an angsty ending perhaps? Thanks <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil ooc but i have no idea what to write for this req im so sorry

“Hi, Kuroo-kun! Are you-“

“I’m busy right now, _____-san.” Tetsuro waves his hand in dismissal as he buries his head in his book.

Not like he was studying or anything.

You nod, apologizing as you bow your head a little, smiling as you leave.

When he doesn’t see you in the library anymore, Tetsuro sighs and looks at his friend beside him.

“Why am I so popular, Kenma?” He jokes with his arm dramatically over his face.

Kenma looks up from his phone and stares at the captain.

“Are you serious?”

“Of course! I mean, I just, I don't know- wish she just stopped trying you know?” He said shaking his head.

He was flattered, really.

Kenma stays silent as his friend complains to him.

They never did get to study.

~~~

“Happy Valentine's day, Kuroo-kun.” You say with a bright smile. With some chocolate in your hands, you present them to the middle blocker.

A forced smile reaches Kuroo’s face and he scratches the back of his head.

“Thank you, _____, but I’m allergic to nuts so…” Tetsuro wished you just got the hint.

Your eyes widen and you sheepishly bring your hands down. The smile depletes and you feel shame all over your body.

“Oh, i- I’m sorry, Kuroo-kun.”

You stalk off with a heavy heart and shame, but still, hope radiated in your body.

“You aren’t allergic to nuts, Kuroo,” Kenma says standing beside him and taking a bite out of his (Kuroo's) chocolate. Kuroo’s eyes trail on your hunched form, he glances down at the setter and sighs.

“In this case, dear Kenma, I am.”

“You suck.”

“But you got chocolate out of me so shh.”

“…you still suck. Why don’t you just tell her you don’t like her?”

Kuroo turns to walk to the gym with Kenma following suit.

“I don’t wanna break her heart!”

Kenma stops in his tracks and stares disbelievingly at his friend.

“You’re leading her on, Kuroo.”

“Totally not, she just doesn't get the hint.”

Kenma shakes his head in disbelief and continues to walk to the gym without a single word.

~~~

Kuroo left his water bottle in the classroom. Thus, with the said bottle in hand, you walk to the cafeteria to hand it to him.

Eyes scanning the bug space, your eyes finally set on a laughing group of boys on the far side of the canteen.

Walking closer with a small smile, you muster the courage to talk to the particular raven-haired boy.

“-dude that _____ chick just doesn't get the hint does she?” Yamamoto says with a bite to his sandwich.

“Yeah, man, she’s trying so hard I almost feel kinda sorry for her,”

Your steps falter and you freeze. With a dry throat, your eyes start to hurt, tears forming as you stay frozen in the middle of the hall.

“Why don’t you just go out with her?”

Kuroo sighs and looks Yamamoto in the eyes.

“And do it out of pity? No thanks.”

With no thoughts in mind, you place the water bottle on the table.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, caught in the act. The two other boys stare up at you with shock.

Looking directly at the grey table, avoiding the six eyes on you, you take a deep breath and you smile.

“I really liked you, Kuroo-san. Sorry for all the inconvenience.”

Without another word, without him getting the chance to explain himself, you leave with a heavy heart and a faltering smile on your face.


End file.
